Jilian
by Maitra
Summary: Selama ini Jilian hanyalah seorang gadis hufflepuff biasa, yang memiliki kakak laki-laki yg baik hati, orangtua yang luar biasa, teman-teman yang terbaik, dan seorang sahabat yang arrogant namun overprotective terhadap dirinya. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa dirinya memiliki suatu hubungan dengan seorang Harry Potter-The boy who live, yang akhirnya akan mengubah kehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semua,**

 **Perkenalkan saya Maitra.. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, saya harap semua bisa menyukainya..**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Please enjoy the story..**

 **Discalimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

 _"_ _Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran kegelapan sudah dekat…dilahirkan kepada mereka yang telah tiga kali menantangnya, dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh…_

 _dan Pangeran Kegelapan akan menandainya sebagai tandingannya, tetapi dia akan memiliki kekuatan yang tidak diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan…_

 _dan salah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan…_

 _Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Pangeran kegelapan dilahirkan bersamaan dengan matinya bulan ketujuh…"_

Dumbledore terkejut melihat dan mendengar wanita di depannya Sybill Trelawney yang datang kepadanya untuk melamar pekerjaan. Awalnya Dumbledore tidak berminat mempekerjakan Trelawney, siapa yang bisa mempercayai seorang wanita yang berpenampilan nyentrik, dengan banyak gelang yang mencolok, syal yang dihiasi manik-manik yang berkilau, dan berkacamata tebal untuk mengajar anak muridnya. _Well_ … Dirinya sendiri pun selalu berpenampilan nyentrik dengan mengenakan jubah panjang bermotif dan berwarna warni, tidak lupa disertai dengan kacamata bulan separonya. Namun pikirnya, penyihir mana yang tidak berpenampilan nyentrik jaman sekarang ini.. Alasan sebenarnya dia tidak berminat mempekerjakan Trelawney adalah karena dia tidak terlalu percaya terhadap ramalan. Dumbledore yakin bahwa takdir seseorang ditentukan oleh diri seseorang tersebut, bukan oleh ramalan,

Yang menarik adalah Trelawney membuat ramalan ini secara tidak sadar, ia hanya ingat bahwa dirinya sempat merasa aneh, dan mengira mungkin karena ia belum makan.

Dumbledore berpikir, seseorang yang membuat ramalan tentang Pangeran Kegelapan tidak bisa dia biarkan jauh darinya, siapa yang tahu kapan Trelawney akan membuat ramalan lainya yang berarti. Akhirnya Dumbledore memutuskan untuk mempekerjakan Trelawney. Lagipula, belum ada lagi yang melamar posisi guru ramalan, tampaknya hanya Trelawney yang berminat.

Setelah meminta Minerva untuk menunjukan kepada Trelawney dimana ia akan tinggal selama bekerja di Hogwarts, Dumbledore kembali ke kantornya, sambil memikirkan arti dari ramalan yang baru saja didengarnya. Seseorang yang berani menantang Pangeran Kegelapan berarti adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari pihaknya, kemungkinan besar adalah anggota Orde. Setelah beberapa saat, Dumbledore menyadari bahwa mantan murid-murid favoritnya dalam bahaya. Dumbledore bergegas menuju perapian..

James Potter Pov

"Seperti yang dikatakan Dumbledore, kita harus bersembunyi Lily dear.. Aku tidak mau ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi kepadamu, dan kepada si kembar.."

"Iya James, aku hanya memikirkan ramalan ini mengarah kepada Harry, tapi tidak Jillian, mereka kembar, tapi tanggal lahirnya berbeda, Jilian tidak lahir pada akhir bulan ke tujuh, tapi justru di awal bulan ke delapan, tapi apakah yang kita rencanakan ini sudah benar?." Lily berkata kepadaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Yakinlah sayang, yang kita lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Harry dan Jilian, untuk melindungi mereka berdua." balas James sambil mengecup kening Lily. Lily pun mengangguk pelan, dan menuju tempat tidur bayi dimana kedua malaikat kesayanganku, anak-anakku Harry dan Jilian, mereka tidur berdampingan, dan terlihat damai. Siapa yang menyangka salah satu anakku akan dihadapkan pada sebuah ramalan yang berhubungan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sirius sahabatku yang paling dekat datang dan berkata, "Hai Prongs, Lils, bagaimana kabar kalian? Dan bagaimana kabarnya kedua keponakanku tersayang?" dia berkata dengan nada ceria seolah-olah kita sedang tidak dalam masa kegelapan. Lily pun langsung melotot kepadanya, karena nada nya yang ceria itu bisa saja membangunkan Harry dan Jilian, dan ketika si kembar sudah melihat _uncle_ Padfoot kesayangan mereka, mereka akan susah untuk ditidurkan kembali, karena Sirius akan mengajak mereka bermain.

"Padfoot, syukurlah kau sudah datang, bagaimana?" tanyaku, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sirius.

Sirius menghela nafas, kemudian menjawab, "Mereka setuju.." jawabnya singkat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy the story..**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 2**

12 tahun kemudian

Knock.. knock.. knock.. suara pintu kayu diketuk.. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar dibalik pintu tersebut.

Knock.. knock.. knock.. "Jils…" panggil seorang anak laki-laki tampan berusia 15 tahun, berambut coklat, berkulit putih tapi tidak pucat dan bermata abu-abu gelap. " Jils….?" panggilnya lagi.

"kkrrrr…" suara dengkuran halus dari dalam kamar terdengar, seperti menjawab panggilan Cedric Diggory, nama sang anak tampan ini. Cedric pun menghela nafas, kemudian membuka pintu kamar adiknya yang tidak terkunci. Di dalam kamar benar saja, Jilian Diggory, masih terlelap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mendengkur halus, rambut merah gelap sebahu nya berantakan tak karuan, Cedric geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian tersenyum jahil dan menghampiri sang adik, lalu berkata " _aquamenti_ ".

"Whuaaaaaaahhh…" teriak Jilian yang langsung kaget dan terbangun akibat semburan air dingin.

"Ahahaha…" tawa Cedric, yang sebenarnya tidak tega membangunkan adiknya dengan cara seperti ini..

"OOouuuww.. CED!" teriak Jilian

"ahahaha.." Cedric masih tertawa sambil menghampiri adiknya

"it's not funny!" masih teriak Jilian sambil giginya bergemelatuk karena kedinginan..

"ouwh,, I'm sorry little sis.. let me dry you.. _exaresco_.." dan dengan satu gerakan tongkat, Cedric membuat adiknya yang basah kuyup menjadi kering kembali. Kedua orangtua mereka adalah penyihir, dan sihir selalu ada di rumah mereka, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir melanggar undang-undang pembatasan penggunaan sihir bagi penyihir di bawah umur.

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu sampai berkali-kali, dan tidurmu itu memang tidak ada tandingannya, aku kadang berpikir apabila ada yang merapalkan _bombarda_ saat kau tidur, kau akan tetap terlelap." Cedric berkata sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur adiknya dan tersenyum.

Jilian yang masih marah kepada Cedric, tetap manyun dan mata hazelnya melotot kepada kakaknya.

Cedric menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut adiknya yang berantakan dan berkata, "Aku minta maaf Ok? aku tidak akan mengulanginya, maapkan aku yaa…"

Jilian tidak pernah bisa marah lama-lama, apalagi terhadap Cedric, kakak laki-laki kesayangannya. Dia hanya kesal karena kali ini Ced berhasil menjahilinya, biasanya dirinya lah yang seringkali menjahili Cedric.

Jilian memandang wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum tapi matanya penuh penyesalan. Akhirnya Jilian menghela nafas "Baiklah, tapi jangan diulangi lagi, lain kali bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lain"

"I'm promise.." jawab Cedric sambil tersenyum lebar.

"no water or _aquamenti_ spell" balas Jilian

"Ok little one" balas Cedric sambil mencubit pipi Jilian karena gemas.

"I'm not little one, Ced" Jilian kesal karena pipinya dicubit

"Oh, yes you are" Cedric berkata sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"I'm thirteen years old! For merlin sake!" Jilian kesal tapi juga gemas.

"Ahahahaha…. Kamu akan selalu jadi adik kecilku Jils,, dan perempuan tidak baik mengumpat" jawab Cedric sambil tertawa geli melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya ini.

"Ayo segera bersiap, Mom sudah buat sarapan, kita akan berangkat ke Hogwarts Express dalam waktu .." Cedric melihat jam tangannya " 30 menit dari sekarang…." dan kemudian dia tersenyum lebar

"Apaaaaa?" jawab Jilian yang langsung melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 10.15 pagi dan menyadari bahwa Hogwarts Express akan berangkat pada pukul 11.00., wajahnya berubah panik. "kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi….?!"

" Ahahahaha" hanya itu jawaban Cedric sambil berlalu ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Jilian segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan kemudian bersiap-siap. Untunglah kopernya sudah selesai disiapkan tadi malam, sebenarnya karena hal itu lah Jilian tidur malam, selain karena dirinya terlalu bersemangat untuk membaca buku-buku pelajarannya yang terbaru hingga larut malam. Jilian memang sangat menyukai buku, di tahun pertamanya topi seleksi bersikeras ingin memasukan Jilian ke asrama Ravenclaw, tapi Jilian pun bersikeras ingin ke asrama Hufflepuff, karena ia ingin satu asrama dengan kakaknya. Akhirnya topi seleksi pun menempatkan dirinya di asrama yang sesuai keinginannya. Satu-satunya yang protes Jilian masuk asrama Hufflepuff adalah sahabatnya, Draco Malfoy.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Ternyata kau tidak bercanda ingin berada di Hufflepuff?" ucap Draco, yang sengaja menunggu Jilian di depan Great Hall, pagi hari menjelang sarapan di hari pertama kelas akan dimulai di tahun pertama mereka._

 _"_ _Kenapa aku harus bercanda Drake? Ayah dan Kakakku juga di Hufflepuff, tentu saja aku ingin masuk asrama yang sama dengan mereka.." jawab Jilian_

 _"_ _Tapi kau seharusnya bisa masuk Slytherin, Ibumu dulu seorang Slytherin…" Draco masih bersikeras._

 _"_ _Well yeaah, Mom dulu memang di Slytherin, tapi topi seleksi mengatakan Slytherin tidak cocok dengan diriku… uhm,, topi seleksi justru sangat bersikeras ingin memasukanku ke Ravenclaw,, melihat betapa berminatnya diriku terhadap buku,, tapi aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang Puff.." Jilian menjawab sambil tersenyum._

 _Draco menganga mendengar jawaban Jilian, bagi Draco yang selama hidupnya dicekoki pandangan dari Ayahnya, Slytherin adalah yang terbaik, Ravenclaw terbaik kedua setelahnya, dan biarpun Gryffindor seringkali bertindak sebelum berpikir, tetap saja menurutnya lebih baik daripada Hufflepuff. Karena itulah Draco tidak habis pikir akan ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja ingin menjadi seorang Puff. Dan orang itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri!_

 _"_ _Ravenclaw masih lebih baik Jils,, kenapa tidak kau terima dan malah memilih Puff?" Draco masih gemas_

 _Jilian sebenarnya mengerti kondisi Draco yang seorang keturunan pureblood dan berasal dari keluarga ternama dan terutama pengaruh Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy yang sangat besar terhadap dirinya, dimana soal status darah bahkan asrama sekolah kadang-kadang bisa menjadi masalah besar. Namun lama-lama Jilian menjadi kesal, pembicaraan tentang asrama ini sudah mereka lakukan hampir setiap hari di musim panas kemarin, bahkan sebelum surat dari Hogwarts mereka terima._

 _"_ _Draco Lucius Malfoy, sampai kapan kita mau membahas ini? Aku sudah jelaskan dari dulu kenapa aku mau masuk asrama Hufflepuff, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang Puff.. Jika kau keberatan terlihat bersama seorang Hufflepuff seperti aku, kau bebas untuk tidak pernah lagi bicara kepadaku." jawab Jilian sambil melotot kepada Draco._

 _Draco balas menatap tajam Jilian, dirinya pun merasa kesal, karena Jilian sering tidak mau menurut kepadanya, well... dirinya sahabat Jilian kan, jadi seharusnya Jilian mempertimbangkan untuk mau satu asrama dengan dirinya. Tapi Draco tau ketika Jilian sudah menggunakan nama lengkapnya, artinya sahabatnya ini benar-benar marah._

 _"_ _is that a threat?" Draco bertanya dengan suara pelan tapi tampak kesal._

 _"_ _Yes!" jawab Jilian singkat tanpa merubah pandangan tajamnya pada Draco._

 _Jika ada orang yang benar-benar keras kepala di dunia ini adalah dirinya pikir Draco, tapi sahabatnya yang satu ini bisa lebih keras kepala lagi. Akhirnya Draco menghela nafas, "baiklah, kita tidak akan membahas soal ini lagi" Draco berkata dan pandangan matanya pun melunak menandakan dirinya menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf._

 _"_ _Aku tidak keberatan terlihat bersamamu ataupun bicara denganmu" Draco berkata lagi, walaupun masih enggan kalau harus mengakui tidak keberatan terlihat bersama seorang Puff. Tapi Jilian adalah sahabatnya, dan Draco tidak mau kehilangan dirinya._

 _Jilian yang kesal tidak tega melihat ekspresi wajah Draco, sambil menghela nafas Jilian berkata "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu.." dan kemudian tersenyum. Jilian paling mengerti bahwa Draco yang seorang Malfoy sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk meminta maaf, tapi Jilian yang sudah mengenal Draco bahkan dari saat masih sama-sama memakai diapers, ekspresi Draco yang seperti ini adalah yang terbaik darinya untuk bermaksud meminta maaf._

 _Melihat Jilian tersenyum, Draco pun ikut tersenyum dan kemudian berkata "jangan pernah mengancamku lagi Jils"_

 _"_ _ooh Drake, aku juga minta maaf yaa.." Jilian berkata sambil memeluk Draco singkat._

 _End Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Please enjoy the story**

Chapter 3

Jilian POV

"Thanks Merlin.. Kita bisa datang tepat waktu," ucap Mom sambil menghela nafas setelah melewati dinding _platform 9 ¾._

"Semua tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" tanya Mom lg

"Tidak Mom," jawabku dan Cedric bersamaan.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian berdua," Mom terisak namun tersenyum, kemudian menarikku dan kakakku ke pelukannya.

Lalu Dad ganti memelukku dan berkata "Have a good year in school,Kiddo."

"And take care of your sister, Ced," ucap Dad kepada Cedric.

"Always Dad," jawab Cedric sambil tersenyum dan memandangku geli, mengetahui bahwa diriku tidak suka dianggap masih kecil.

"Dad, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, terima kasih, dan aku sudah besar sekarang, usiaku 13 tahun," jawabku percaya diri. Mom, Dad, dan Cedric hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku, dan aku pun akhirnya ikut tertawa. Thanks Merlin.. I Love my Family..

Suasana di stasiun _King Cross platform 9 ¾_ pada hari ini sangat ramai. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah tanggal 1 September, dimana semua murid-murid Hogwarts akan memulai tahun ajaran barunya di sekolah.

Para penyihir-penyihir muda menuju gerbong kereta dengan troli dorong yang berisi koper-koper mereka. Burung hantu, kucing, kodok dan peliharaan lainnya terlihat di kandangnya, kadang ada yang terlepas dan membuat kehebohan di antara pemiliknya.

Para penyihir tingkat pertama terlihat masih malu-malu dan menempel pada orangtua mereka, sedangkan para penyihir tingkat lebih tua tampak lebih mandiri, biarpun masih diantar oleh orangtuanya, beberapa tampak enggan ketika orangtuanya memeluk dan memberikan ciuman perpisahan.

Suasana ini tampak tidak sesuai dengan berita lolosnya seorang tahanan Azkaban, Sirius Black. Kabar ini telah menghebohkan dunia sihir Inggris. Seorang kriminal yang telah membunuh 13 orang muggle dengan cara meledakkan mereka dan hanya menyisakan 1 jari dari korbannya. _Daily Prophet_ mengatakan bahwa Sirius Black gila, dan mungkin saja dia memang gila, tapi dia cukup pintar untuk melarikan diri dari Azkaban.

Azkaban adalah penjara yang seharusnya tidak mungkin tahanannya dapat melarikan diri karena dijaga ketat oleh para Dementor.

Dikabarkan pula bahwa Sirius Black adalah alasan kenapa _You Know Who_ bisa menemukan keluarga Potter. Dia adalah penjaga rahasia lokasi persembunyian mereka. Sirius telah mengkhianati keluarga Potter dengan memberitahukan lokasi persembunyian mereka kepada Voldemort.

Karena penasaran, aku pernah menanyakan hal ini kepada Mom. Tapi Mom tidak mau mengatakan apapun, beliau hanya bilang supaya diriku jangan khawatir, dan aku serta Cedric akan aman dan baik-baik saja selama di Hogwarts.

Well… Kita semua berpikir Azkaban adalah tempat aman yang dijaga ketat, namun jika Sirius Black bisa keluar menembus keamanan disana, dia bisa saja masuk menembus keamanan Hogwarts.

Aku bertanya kepada Mom karena sebelum menikah dengan Dad, Mom adalah seorang Black, Emily Black, saudara jauh dari Sirius Black.

Kakek dari kakekku, ayah Mom, adalah seorang squib dari keluarga Black. Sebagaimana keluarga pureblood lainnya, apabila hal ini menyebar akan sangat memalukan, yang akhirnya menjadikannya diungsikan ke US.

Selama masa kecilnya, Mom tinggal di US sampai akhirnya menerima surat bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir dan diterima di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Awalnya kedua orangtua Mom, kakek dan nenekku, tidak setuju Mom bersekolah di Hogwarts, karena jauh dari keluarga dan khawatir akan mendapatkan perlakukan buruk dari keluarga Black lainnya. Tapi Mom yang keras kepala tidak mau bersekolah di Salem Witches' Institut di Massachusetts US. Mom ingin lebih mengenal latar belakang keluarganya yang penyihir.

Keluarga Black tidak ingin nama baik mereka tercoreng dengan tersebarnya kabar bahwa pernah ada seorang squib di keluarga mereka. Maka dari itu, keluarga Black pun mengakui Mom dan memperlalukannya dengan cukup baik. Sejak saat itu Mom menjadi dekat dan bersahabat dengan Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black), yang menjadikan diriku pun sekarang menjadi dekat dengan Draco.

Tidak lama kemudian sirine Hogwarts Express berbunyi, tanda bahwa kereta akan berangkat, aku dan cedric bergegas naik ke gerbong kereta, kemudian kami melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orangtua kami sampai kereta berbelok dan mereka tidak terlihat lagi.

Cedric membantu membawakan koperku, sampai aku menemukan kompartemen yang isinya adalah teman-teman Hufflepuff-ku.

"Halo Ladies," sapa Cedric ramah sambil tersenyum

"Halo Cedric," balas Susan Bones dan Hannah Abbott, keduanya tersenyum malu-malu dan merona, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk memutar kedua bola mataku.

Setelah menaruh koperku dan mengobrol ringan dengan Susan dan Hannah, tentang apa kabar?dll.. dll.. Cedric pun pamit dan segera mencari teman-temannya. Begitu Cedric pergi, teman-teman perempuanku ini mulai tertawa geli.

Akupun menghela nafas, "Kalian menyadarinya kan, yang kalian coba goda adalah kakakku?"

"Ya tentu saja dia kakakmu Jilian, kakakmu yang tampan, pintar, dan.." ucap Hannah dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum-senyum sendiri

"Senyumnya yang menawan." sambung Susan

"uuwhh… Kalian sekarang benar-benar terdengar seperti duo Parvati dan Lavender."

"Hei, jangan samakan kami dengan mereka." protes Susan.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda. Tapi bisakah lain kali jangan menggoda Ced di depanku, rasanya aneh sekali melihat Cedric digoda oleh teman-temanku sendiri."

"Aahh… Kau berlebihan Jilian, kami hanya mengobrol ringan." Hannah berkata masih sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Cedric memang tampan dan popular, bahkan dikalangan anak-anak perempuan di angkatanku.

"So.. How is your summer?" aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku mengeluarkan cemilan untuk kami nikmati bersama dan kami pun mulai saling menceritakan liburan musim panas kami.

"Aku pergi ke Paris bersama Tanteku. Beliau ada urusan pekerjaan disana, sekaligus mengajakku berlibur." Susan mulai bercerita sambil mengambil salah satu coklat kodok yang aku tawarkan padanya, ketika dibuka sang kodok melompat dan Susan mendapatkan kartu Dumdledore.

"Wow, Pariiiisss.. Aku belum pernah kesana, pasti menyenangkan sekali." jawabku tertarik pada cerita Susan.

"Ya sangat menyenangkan, apalagi ketika kau harus menunggu di depan ruang rapat atau di ruang tunggu suatu kantor pemerintahan ketika Tantemu harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan kementrian." jawab Susan tampak agak kesal.

Aku dan Hannah saling bertatapan dan berkata bersamaan, "Ouuuwh.. kasihan Susan." Ekspresi geli menahan tawa tampak jelas di wajah kami, karena membayangkan Susan kebosanan karena harus menunggu berjam-jam saat Tante nya, Amelia Bones, yang notabene-nya adalah Kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir Inggris, rapat dengan pemerintahan Perancis.

"Aku tau kalian tidak benar-benar mengasihaniku." Susan berkata sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ahahahaha…." dan kami bertiga pun tertawa bersamaan.

"Lagipula aku tidak merasa bosan, ada seorang anak dari salah satu pejabat pemerintahan Perancis yang menemaniku," Susan berkata, kemudian melanjutkan, "seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dariku." sambungnya, dan kemudian pipinya merona.

"Aww.. Susan, pipimu merona." Hannah menggoda Susan, aku pun ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak merona." jawab Susan cepat, yang tidak sesuai dengan pipinya yang makin merah.

"You had a crush on him, are you?" aku ikut menggoda Susan.

"No no no, I'm not." Susan menyangkal namun pipinya masih merah karena malu. Aku dan Hannah masih tertawa cekikinan melihatnya.

"Ehm.. By the way.. I have something for you two." Susan berkata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian membuka tas nya, dan mengeluarkan dua buah kotak bingkisan yang cantik dan berkata, "Debauve-Gallais, Le meilleur chocolat à paris."

"Wow,, terima kasih Susan." Aku dan Hannah berkata bersamaan dan dengan senang hati menerima oleh-oleh darinya.

"Cokelat terbaik di paris ya?" tanya Hannah.

"Yes, for almost 200 years." Susan menjawab sambil tersenyum, kemudian menjelaskan "Pada tahun1800-an, di Paris cokelat digunakan untuk membuat obat-obatan pahit menjadi lebih enak. Mereka mengkombinasikan cokelat dengan bahan-bahan "sehat" yang mempromosikan kekuatan dan kesehatan."

"Sulpice Debauve dan keponakannya Agustus Gallais, adalah pendiri perusahan coklat ini, dan mereka mulai menjual "cokelat kesehatan"." sambung Susan. "Sulpice Debauve sendiri adalah mantan ahli kimia kerajaan, di bawah pemerintahan Raja Louis XVI dan pembuat cokelat untuk Raja Charles X"

"Wow,, kau sempat belajar sejarah juga di Paris." aku berkata pada Susan.

"Well.. yeah." Susan menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan liburan kalian berdua?" sambungnya.

"Aku mengunjungi keluargaku di London, mereka muggle, dan kami mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata. You know what, British Museum merupakan museum tertua di dunia, dan banyak sekali koleksi mereka." Hannah mulai bercerita.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau menyukai sejarah, Hannah." balasku menanggapi Hannah, sambil memakan salah satu cokelat Debauve-Gallais, dan wow rasanya sangat enak, yummy...

"Aku menyukai British Museum, dan aku menyukai kelas Professor Binns karena di kelasnya aku bisa istirahat tidur sejenak." Hannah berkata, dan kami bertiga tertawa bersamaan.

Kelas Professor Binns memang terkenal menjadi kelas yang paling membosankan di Hogwarts. Beliau mengajar dengan membaca dari catatan yang sepertinya tidak pernah berakhir. Kebanyakan murid akan jatuh tertidur setelah mendengar kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan, kecuali mungkin Hermione Granger, dan beberapa anak dari asrama Ravenclaw. Kami bertiga termasuk golongan murid-murid yang seringkali tertidur di kelasnya.

"Yang lebih menarik lagi adalah saat mengunjungi Madame Tussauds London. Tempat ini adalah sebuah museum juga, tapi museum ini memamerkan patung lilin berupa tokoh-tokoh terkenal dari seluruh dunia muggle dan menurut sepupuku patung-patung itu sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Kebanyakan aku tidak mengetahui tokoh-tokoh muggle tersebut, tapi patung-patung lilin itu benar-benar seperti manusia, " Hannah melanjutkan ceritanya, lalu memakan salah satu kacang Bertie Bott's segala rasa, "yaiks,, yang ini rasanya aneh sekali."

"Bagaimana denganmu Jils? Apa yang kau lakukan selama musim panas," tanya Susan kepadaku.

"Musim panasku biasa saja tapi menyenangkan. Dad tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, sehingga kami tidak bisa berlibur keluar kota tahun ini." aku mulai bercerita.

"Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Cedric dan Mom. Dan tentunya mengunjungi Malfoy Manor, menelusuri koleksi buku di perpustakaannya, bermain Quidditch bersama para Slytherin atau berenang di danau yang terletak di lahan pribadi keluarga Malfoy."

"Terdengar seperti kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Malfoy Manor daripada bersama Cedric dan Mom." Hannah berkata kemudian menyeringai.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, dan berkata lagi, "oh iya, dan Draco beberapa kali memaksaku untuk menemaninya di acara pesta yang diadakan keluarga Malfoy di manor mereka, untuk acara kementrian atau untuk kalangan "pureblood". Dan itu sangat membosankan."

"Oh ya, aku mengerti perasaanmu", Susan menanggapi. "Akupun seringkali diajak Tanteku untuk menghadiri pesta seperti itu, dan kau benar itu sungguh membosankan. Kebanyakan mereka bicara tentang hal-hal politik, ekonomi, dan berbagai hal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Kadang aku masih tidak habis pikir Jils, tentang hubunganmu dengan Malfoy. Seorang Hufflepuff bersahabat dengan seorang Slytherin." Hannah menanggapi.

"Well.. Seperti kalian tau, aku mengenal Draco sejak dari masih memakai popok. Dan bersahabat dengannya adalah seperti hal yang sangat natural."

Kami pun lanjut membicarakan banyak hal, tentang sekolah dan pelajarannya, tentang kira-kira siapakah guru DADA tahun ini, bahkan sampai membahas tentang lolosnya Sirius Black dari Azkaban dan hubungannya dengan Harry Potter. Mungkinkah Sirius akan menembus Horgwarts dan mengincar Harryr?

"Kau sepertinya sangat khawatir Sirius Black akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Potter" tanya Hannah kepadaku

Entah mengapa pertanyaanya itu membuat pipiku panas dan merona.

Melihat pipiku merona, Susan menyeringai dan berkata "Apakah ada sesuatu lagi yang terjadi antara kau dan Harry Potter kali ini?"

"Apa?" jawabku, "Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Harry."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah memanggilnya Harry?" Hannah menanggapi dan menyeringai.

"We know you fancied him," Susan ikut menggoda diriku.

"Kalian ini… I'm sure almost all little girls in Magical England ever fancied Harry Potter, the savior of wizarding world. Stories about him are our bedtime story. Dan kalian berdua pun pasti mengalaminya, kan?"

"Ahahaha…" Susan dan Hannah tertawa, dan aku pun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

Tawa kami berhenti karena kami merasakan kereta melambat, diluar jendela, langit tampak kehitaman dan hujan terlihat makin lebat.

Kereta semakin melambat, suara bunyi mesin kereta semakin lama menghilang, dan kereta pun berhenti dengan hentakan, membuat barang-barang yang cukup ringan di rak kompartemen terjatuh.

"Kenapa kita berhenti? Apakah kita sudah sampai?" Hannah bertanya.

Susan melihat jam tangannya dan berkata,"Seharusnya kita belum sampai di Hogsmeade."

Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, aku bangkit untuk melihat ke koridor. Hampir dari setiap kompartemen ada satu atau dua orang anak yang kepalanya yang mencuat, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan seketika semua lampu padam, membuat suasana menjadi gelap gulita,"Ada apa ini?" tanyaku panik.

Aku kembali ke tempat duduk dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Susan,"Ouch.." teriaknya

"Sorry Susan."

Kemudian terdengar suara yang berderak lembut di koridor kereta. Apapun itu tampaknya adalah sesuatu yang buruk dan membawa teror.

"A..apakah kalian merasa… u..udara semakin dingin…?" Hannah bicara terbata-bata, tampak kepanikan dan ketakutan di suaranya.

Benar saja, aku merasa udara semakin dingin, dadaku menjadi sesak, dan aku merasa sangat sedih dan ketakutan, seperti semua kehangatan dan kebahagiaan telah diserap keluar dari diriku. Hanya bersisa semua memori pahit dan kesedihan.

Dan disaat aku merasa sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi, tiba-tiba tampak suatu cahaya yang sangat terang yang entah berasal dari mana. Cahaya itu seperti mengusir segala kesedihan dan ketakutan, digantikan oleh perasaan hangat dan bahagia.

Namun selama beberapa saat, kami bertiga masih duduk terpaku, belum terlepas dari rasa kaget, dan tidak ada yang berani untuk bergerak. Tidak lama kemudian lampu kereta kembali menyala, dan kereta mulai bergerak kembali. Kami saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di pintu kompartemen kami yang masih terbuka. Seorang anak laki-laki seusiaku, berambut pirang platina, berkulit putih pucat dan bermata abu-abu. Mata yang biasanya tampak meremehkan orang lain dan aroggant, kini melihatku dengan khawatir dan penuh perhatian.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku ditarik dan seketika tubuhku bangkit, dan kepalaku berada di bahu Draco Malfoy. Rasa nyaman dan aman pun memenuhi diriku. Tapi kebingungan masih memenuhi benakku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco pelan kepadaku sambil masih memelukku. Aku yang belum bisa bicara, hanya menggangguk pelan.

Masih belum yakin dengan jawabanku, Draco melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatapku dengan perhatian di matanya, dan berkata,"Kau punya cokelat?"

"Ya,,"jawabku pelan.

Draco mendudukan kembali diriku dan melihat sekeliling kompartemen kami, lalu menemukan kotak coklat Debauve-Gallais milikku.

"Sebaiknya kau makan ini," ucap Draco sambil membukakan salah satu bungkus coklat dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Kalian juga sebaiknya makan coklat ini," Draco berkata lagi sambil membagikan coklat kepada Susan dan Hannah. Kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

Apabila dalam suasana yang tidak membingungkan ini, tidak pernah terbayangkan akan ada hari dimana seorang Draco Malfoy membagikan coklat kepada Hufflepuff.

Setelah aku menelan coklatku. Energi seperti kembali kepadaku, dan aku seperti baru kembali menemukan suaraku, "Apa yang terjadi Drake?"

Draco menatapku dengan pandangan serius dan menjawab, "Dementor."

"Apa?" balas Susan kaget, "bagaimana mungkin Dementor bisa kemari, bukannya mereka di Azkaban?" Susan pun sepertinya sudah mendapatkan suaranya kembali.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka mencari Black. Sirius Black." Draco menjawab Susan.

Seperti Susan, aku pun merasa kaget. Lalu aku menatap Draco dengan pandangan khawatir.

Draco mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Tenanglah, kita akan aman di Hogwarts."

"Baiklah, kalian sudah baik-baik saja bukan? Bila masih merasa aneh, makanlah lagi coklatnya."ucap Draco sambil berdiri dan menuju pintu kompartemen untuk keluar, sebelum keluar ia berbalik dan menatapku lalu menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian pergi.

"Apakah kau yakin hubunganmu dengan Draco Malfoy adalah hanya sebatas sahabat?" tiba-tiba Hannah berbicara.

Aku menatap Hannah dengan pandangan bingung dan seolah-olah mengatakan ya, tentu saja.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Hannah berkata lagi. "Bahkan Kakakmu Cedric tidak datang menghampirimu setelah kejadian aneh tadi."

Well.. Benar juga pikirku. Tapi mungkin Cedric pun masih kaget karena kejadian tadi, dan aku pun tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut, dan sambil mengunyah coklat, kami tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol. Sampai akhirnya kami tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

Please enjoy the story..

 **Chapter 4**

Cedric POV

Mataku tertuju pada pintu aula besar, memperhatikan setiap anak yang masuk. Sampai akhirnya menemukan anak perempuan yang sangat familiar, dengan rambut merah gelap sebahunya, adikku Jilian Diggory.

Jils berjalan berdampingan dengan Hannah Abbott dan Susan Bones menuju meja asrama kami. Sesampainya di meja asrama Hannah duduk di sebelah Ernie Macmilan dan langsung mengobrol. Jilian dan Susan duduk di depan mereka, sesekali tampak menanggapi obrolan, kemudian seorang anak perempuan, kurasa namanya Megie or Megan Jones, duduk disamping Susan dan mengikuti obrolan.

Aku pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Jilian. Jils yang menyadari aku duduk disampingnya langsung memeluk pinggangku. Otomatis aku mengusap kepala Jilian yang berada di dadaku. "Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku padanya

Jilian menarik kepalanya dan menatapku "Awalnya aku masih merasa agak kaget dan bingung, tapi setelah kejadian tadi, Draco datang ke kompartemen kami, lalu membagikan coklat, dan sekarang aku sudah lebih baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana Kak?" Jilian bertanya kepadaku dengan khawatir dan perhatian dimata hazel nya.

Jarang-jarang ia memanggilku Kakak dan tentunya tidak aneh bagiku mendengar Draco Malfoy datang ke kompartemen Jilian setelah kejadian di kereta tadi, ia memang sangat peduli padanya.

"I'm fine Jils." aku berkata dan tersenyum

"Syukurlah." Jilian menghela nafas. Dan melepaskan pelukannya. Namun raut muka dan matanya kembali memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Tapi Ced, para dementor berjaga di gerbang Hogwarts, apakah kau tidak khawatir?"

"Tenanglah Jilian, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Dumbledore dan para guru tidak akan membiarkan dementor mendekati murid-muridnya." aku berusaha menenangkan Jilian, ia tampak menerima pernyataanku dan mulai kembali mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya aku pun merasa khawatir. Para dementor keluar dari Azkaban, jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan Sirius Black yang melarikan diri. Bila isu yang beredar benar, ia mengincar Harry Potter yang telah menghancurkan Tuannya.

Tapi Mom dan Dad pernah bilang padaku, Sirius Black bukanlah seorang Death Eather, ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati James Potter dan bergabung dengan You know who. Kedua orangtuaku yakin Sirius dijebak, tapi entah bagaimana membuktikan hal itu.

Tahun lalu beberapa murid tiba-tiba membeku, isunya chamber of secret telah terbuka, dan monster di dalamnya yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa, dan semua murid dapat disembuhkan kembali.

Dua tahun lalu Troll menyerang masuk ke Hogwarts saat perayaan Halloween, dan di akhir tahun ajaran, Prof. Quirrel, guru DADA pada tahun itu, ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Sekarang Sirius Black melarikan diri dari penjara yang dijaga amat ketat. Dan akhirnya dementor berjaga di gerbang-gerbang Hogwarts. Semoga tidak ada kejadian buruk di tahun ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, para murid tahun pertama memasuki aula, dan aku pun mulai memperhatikan proses seleksi asrama.

Jilian POV

Pagi ini aku berjalan bersama Susan dan Justin Finch Fletchley menuju aula untuk sarapan. Hannah sudah pergi sarapan duluan dengan Ernie Macmillan. Beberapa jarak di depan kami, aku melihat Harry bersama sahabatnya Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger.

Semalam aku mendengar kabar Harry pingsan saat dementor menghampirinya di kereta. Aku merasa khawatir dan ingin mengetahui keadaannya. Tapi kurasa Harry tidak akan mau membahasnya.

Hubunganku dengan Harry Potter cukup dekat, dimulai saat kami menjadi partner dalam beberapa mata pelajaran. Hal ini membuat kami menjadi sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Entah mengapa kadang aku merasa telah mengenal Harry sejak lama. Bersamanya aku merasa bisa mengobrol apa saja dan kami cepat menjadi akrab. Suatu hari saat mengerjakan tugas bersama, aku mulai memanggilnya Harry, dan ia pun mulai memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

Saat memasuki Aula besar aku mendengar gelak tawa dari arah meja Slytherin, dan aku melihat Draco sedang memperagakan seseorang ketakutan kemudian pingsan, lalu Draco dan para Slytherin pun tertawa. Aku melihat Pansy Parkinson yang duduk di sebelah Draco tertawa paling keras, seolah-olah apa yang Draco lakukan adalah hal yang sangat lucu, padahal aku yakin ia melebih-lebihkan karena ingin menarik perhatian Draco seperti biasanya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan bergegas menuju meja Hufflepuff.

Saat aku duduk, aku melihat Harry di meja Griffindor, ia duduk membelakangi meja Slytherin dan tampak kesal. Aku melihat lebih jauh ke arah meja Slytherin dimana Draco dan teman-temannya tampak masih mengolok-olok Harry, kali ini Pansy yang berakting pingsan dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah Draco, uugh menjijikan pikirku melihat tingkah Pansy.

Aku pun menghela nafas yang tidak kusadari telah kutahan sejak tadi. Aku tidak menyukai sifat Draco yang kadang sangat kekanakan, terutama sikapnya terhadap Harry dan teman-temannya. Pikiranku teralihkan saat Prof. Sprout membagikan jadwal kelas kami. Aku segera menyelesaikan sarapan, dan bergegas menuju kelas pertamaku tahun ini.

Harry POV

Aku berjalan diantara kerumunan murid-murid yang menuju aula besar untuk makan siang. Ron dan Hermione sudah berjalan duluan di depan. Pikiranku kembali mengingat perkataan Prof. Trelawney tentang gambaran Grim di cangkir teh milikku tadi. Suatu pertanda kematian.

Prof. McGonagall mengatakan bahwa Prof. Trelawney membuat ramalan kematian seorang murid tiap tahunnya. Namun rasanya kematian memang selalu mengikutiku. Aku bisa saja mati saat kejadian dengan Quirrel di tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts. Atau di tahun kedua saat kejadian buku diary Tom Riddle dan peliharaannya yang ternyata adalah seekor basilisk. Bahkan kematian sudah mengikutiku sejak usiaku baru 1 tahun!!! Voldemort sudah berusaha untuk membunuhku! Mungkin tahun ini aku akan benar-benar mati.

Aku menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba, Brukk!! Sesuatu atau seseorang menabrak punggungku.

"Ouucchh!!" suara seseorang dari belakang.

Aku berbalik dan melihat anak perempuan berambut merah gelap sedang mengusap dahinya, "Jilian?"

Jilian mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatapku, "Oh Harry.. I'm so sorry.. Aku keasyikan membaca sambil berjalan, jadi menabrak punggungmu.. Hehehe..", Jilian meminta maaf padaku, kemudian tersenyum, sambil menunjukkan buku yang dipegangnya. Seingatku, diantara buku-buku pelajaranku tahun ini, tidak ada buku seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jil", ucapku sambil tersenyum, "Kelihatannya bacaannya menarik sekali ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, mata Jilian langsung berbinar dan ia tersenyum lebar, "Kau benar sekali Harry, Arythmancy, pelajaran yang sangat menarik", ucapnya mantap. Wow pikirku, ternyata ada orang selain Hermione yang akan menganggap Arythmancy sangat menarik.

"Jadi Harry, pada pelajaran Arythmancy ini ... ", Jilian melanjutkan bercerita dengan antusias.

Aku membayangkan jika saudara kembarku yang konon menurut sejarah namanya juga adalah "Jilian" masih hidup, mungkin kami akan akrab seperti ini.

Aku merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Jilian, dan kami mudah sekali akrab. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Jilian!!!", seseorang berteriak memanggil Jilian.

Aku dan Jilian melihat kearah suara itu berasal, dan kami melihat Draco Malfoy berjalan menghampiri kami dengan ekspresi yang aneh, ia tampak kesal tapi seperti tidak mau menunjukkannya.

"Oh, hai Draco.. ", balas Jilian masih dengan suara yang antusias.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Malfoy bertanya kepada Jilian dengan suara pelan namun tampak kesal.

"Well... Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Harry, " Jilian menjawab masih dengan suara tenang. Sekilas kulihat mata Draco membelalak saat mendengar Jilian menyebutku dengan nama depan.

"Ya, dan kau Malfoy, mengganggu pembicaraan kami," aku berkata dengan nada sinis, membuat Malfoy menatapku tajam.

"Diam kau Potter!!" kali ini Malfoy tidak lagi menutupi kekesalannya, "Apapun yang kalian bicarakan, sekarang sudah selesai!"

Kemudian Malfoy berpaling kepada Jilian dan menarik tangannya,"Ayo Jilian! Kau makan siang denganku!"

Malfoy menarik Jilian menuju aula besar, Jilian menoleh kepadaku, dan aku bisa melihat bibirnya berkata tanpa suara, 'I'm sorry'.

Aku menganggukan kepala kepada Jilian, dan mengepalkan tanganku karena kesal terhadap Malfoy. Benakku sejak dulu masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa orang sebaik Jilian bisa dekat dengan Malfoy.

Sambil menghela nafas aku memasuki aula besar menuju meja Griffindor. Aku duduk di samping Ron dan melihat ke arah meja Slytherin. Kulihat Jilian duduk di samping Malfoy, dan mereka tampak berargumen. Namun sepertinya Jilian mengalah dan akhirnya mereka memulai makan siang. Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku pun mengambil piring dan memulai makan siangku.

Draco POV

Saat kami berjalan menuju aula besar untuk makan siang, Pansy bercerita tentang pengalamannya berlibur keliling Eropa. Vincent dan Greg mendengarkan dengan antusias, menanggapi cerita dan mengomentari ini itu. Aku berusaha mendengarkan, karena Mother selalu mengajariku untuk memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, dan Father mengatakan bahwa keluarga Parkinson adalah salah satu keluarga penyihir terhormat.

Kami berjalan dengan santai, saat aku melihat Jilian sedang mengobrol dengan scarhead-Potter!!!

Aku mengenali ekspresi wajah Jilian yang berseri-seri seperti sekarang ini. Ekspresi wajahnya ini adalah ketika ia sedang menceritakan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Biasanya aku sangat menyukai ekspresinya ini, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya kesal sekali melihatnya bicara seperti itu kepada orang lain, terutama kepada Potter!

Aku menatap mereka tajam, dan mengepalkan tanganku.

"Draco?", Pansy memanggilku dengan wajah bingung, Vincent dan Greg juga memasang ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

Aku menatap tajam mereka lalu kembali menatap Jilian dan scarhead, yang sekarang sedang tertawa bersama, membuatku semakin kesal.

Pansy, Vincent dan Greg mengikuti arah pandanganku,"kalian pergilah duluan!" ucapku pelan namun berbahaya.

Seperti mengerti dengan keadaan, mereka berlalu tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Jilian!!!" aku berteriak memanggilnya. Kemudian mereka melihat ke arahku dan aku berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, hai Draco.. ", balas Jilian masih dengan suara yang antusias.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" suaraku pelan tapi tidak menutupi rasa kesalku.

"Well... Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Harry, " Jilian menjawab masih dengan suara tenang. Mataku membelalak mendengar Jilian menggunakan nama depan Potter, sejak kapan mereka jadi semakin akrab.

Kekesalanku bertambah saat Potter berkata, "Ya, dan kau Malfoy, mengganggu pembicaraan kami."

"Diam kau Potter!!", aku tidak lagi menutupi rasa kesalku.

"Apapun yang kalian bicarakan, sekarang sudah selesai!"

Aku berpaling kepada Jilian dan menarik tangannya,"Ayo Jilian! Kau makan siang denganku!"

Aku menarik Jilian menuju meja Slytherin, Jilian meronta berusaha menarik tangannya "Draco, lepaskan tanganku!"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan kami pun duduk di bangku paling ujung di meja Slytherin."Draco, kau menyakitiku," aku melepaskan tangannya, dan melihat Jilian mengusap tanda kemerahan akibat genggamanku yang terlalu keras. Aku merasa bersalah, dan bermaksud meminta maaf, tapi Jilian berkata, "Kau sangat berlebihan Draco".

"Aku berlebihan? Aku sahabatmu Jils, dan aku pernah bilang padamu, agar kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Potter!! Bahkan sekarang kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan? Kau memang sahabatku, tapi kau tidak bisa mengaturku, aku bebas bicara ataupun dekat dengan siapapun!"

"Kau ini... "

"Drake please..", Jilian memotong dan menghela nafas. "Bisakah kita makan siang saja dengan tenang, tanpa harus membahas hal-hal seperti ini?" Jilian menatapku dengan mata sedih, membuatku kembali merasa bersalah.

Aku menghela nafas dan menjawabnya dengan anggukkan. Kemudian kami pun mulai makan siang dalam diam.

Jilian tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya, membuatku berkata, "Makanmu sedikit sekali siang ini?"

"Aku tidak begitu lapar, Drake." jawabnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Lagipula aku harus segera ke kelas berikutnya."

Aku tidak menjawab, dan hanya menatap nya saja. Jilian membalas tatapanku, kemudian mendekat dan memelukku singkat.

"Sampai nanti, Drake." ucap Jilian sambil tersenyum. Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukkan, kemudian ia bangkit menghampiri teman-teman Hufflepuff nya dan mereka menuju kelas berikutnya.

Dan aku pun menyelesaikan makan siangku sambil tersenyum.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Halo semua :)**

 **Mohon maaf karena sudah lama tidak update. Ada beberapa urusan yang perlu saya selesaikan, jadi penulisan fic ini sempat tertunda.**

 **Adelaide Raverin : Terimakasih sudah follow, mudah-mudahkan terus mengikuti update fic ini :)** **. Draco sweet banget yaaa.. hati-hati baper hehehe… Saya juga suka karakter Draco, tapi di imajinasi saya, Draco selalu punya hati baik dibalik perilakunya yang kadang menyebalkan hehe… Mungkin jadi OOC yaa..**

 **Beberapa karakter lainnya juga mungkin ada yang OOC, tapi kembali lagi fic ini hanya imajinasi saya saja. Dan mohon maaf kalau masih banyak typo...**

 **Semoga semua suka yaa :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 5

Jilian POV

Aku bergegas menuju Hospital Wing ketika mendengar kabar Draco terluka akibat diserang Hipogriff. Sesampainya disana aku melihat Draco duduk bersandar di salah satu tempat tidur. Lengan kanannya yang terluka terbalut kassa dan menggunakan penyangga. Pansy Parkinson berada di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Oh, tentu saja Pansy akan ada disini.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan mendengar Pansy berkata, "Draco, apakah masih terasa sakit sekali?"

Draco menyadari kehadiranku, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Pansy, dan menyapaku, "Jils.."

Pansy melihat ke arahku, dan aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang tampak sebal karena aku seperti merusak momennya bersama Draco.

Aku berusaha menahan untuk tidak memutar kedua bola mataku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Draco. "Hai Draco, Pansy", aku menyapa mereka.

Tanpa menunggu balasan aku berkata lagi, "Bagaimana keadaanmu Drake?"

"Aku terluka parah Jilian, ini karena makhluk bodoh yang dibawa Proffesor setengah raksasa itu dikelasnya."

"Makhluk bodoh itu Hipogriff Draco, kau seharusnya tau untuk tidak membuat seekor Hipogriff kesal, dan setengah raksasa itu adalah guru kita, Prof. Hagrid, tolong hormatilah ia", aku menanggapi perkataan Draco.

"Tapi ini memang kesalahannya, bila ia tidak pilih kasih kepada Potter, sehingga Potter memamerkan aksi terbang bersama Hipogriff," Draco berkata lagi.

"Jadi kau bertindak bodoh hanya karena merasa iri kepada Harry?"

"Hei, aku tidak bertindak bodoh, dan untuk apa aku iri kepada Potter?!" protes Draco.

"Aku akan mengadukan hal ini kepada Father."

"Apa?! Tidak Drake kau tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

"Ehem.." Pansy mendeham seperti memberitahukan bahwa dirinya masih ada disini, lalu mengatakan, "Okay lover birds, aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua sekarang, jadi kalian bisa melanjutkan argumen tanpa menghiraukan aku."

Pansy bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata, "Bye Drakie,, lekas sembuh ya.. bye Jilian..", Pansy kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

Aku menghela nafas, menatap Draco kemudian menggapai tangannya yang tidak terluka. "Maafkan aku.. Aku kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu, bukan untuk bertengkar."

Draco tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kau tau kan, apabila kau mengadukan hal ini kepada ayahmu, ia bisa membuat Prof. Hagrid kehilangan pekerjaannya?"

"Well.. Yaa, sepertinya begitu", jawab Draco tidak yakin.

"Apa kau mau membuat seseorang kehilangan pekerjaannya? Draco kau lebih baik dari itu.. Ayolah beri Hagrid kesempatan."

Draco pun menghela nafas, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah aku tidak akan mengadu kepada Father, tapi aku tidak menjamin ia tidak akan mendengar hal ini dari orang lain."

Aku pun tersenyum, hal ini cukup untukku memastikan bahwa Draco masih memiliki hati yang baik. Dan seperti permintaan Narcissa, aku perlu untuk selalu mengingatkan hal ini kepada Draco, bahwa ia ada seseorang yang lebih baik.

Kami pun melanjutkan mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa bersama, sampai akhirnya Madam Pomfrey mengatakan bahwa Draco harus beristirahat.

Draco menepati janji dan tidak mengadu kepada ayahnya. Namun tampaknya kabar Draco terluka di kelas Prof. Hagrid akhirnya sampai ke telinga Lucius Malfoy.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hagrid mendapatkan tuntutan untuk mengundurkan diri, karena telah lalai dalam kelas yang mengakibatkan salah seorang murid terluka. Hipogriff yang 'menyerang' Draco pun terancam hukuman mati. Namun hal ini belum diputuskan sampai persidangan berakhir.

"Jil, aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana Father bisa mengetahuinya, aku.. minta maaf.. ", ucap Draco padaku saat kami berjalan menuju Hogsmead, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Itu bukan salahmu Drake. Ayahmu punya banyak informan, ia bisa tau dari siapa saja."

"Tapi semua orang menganggap akulah yang mengadukan Hagrid ke Ayahku. Terutama trio Griffindor kesayanganmu itu."

"Hei, sejak kapan Draco Malfoy mengkhawatirkan apa yang orang lain bicarakan? Apalagi dari para Griffindor."

"Tidak seperti kau, aku punya reputasi yang harus kujaga tentunya." Draco menyeringai.

"Ya ya.. Tentu saja", aku memutar kedua bola mataku, dan kamipun tertawa bersama.

"Orang-orang itu tidak mengenalmu seperti aku, dan aku tau kau lebih baik dari apa yang mereka kira." ucapku sambil tersenyum, kemudian aku menggandeng lengan Draco dan melanjutkan kunjungan kami di hogsmead.

* * *

Meskipun para dementor menjaga gerbang-gerbang Hogwarts, hari-hari di sekolah kurasakan berjalan dengan baik. Setidaknya tidak ada siswa yg membeku tahun ini. Walaupun pernah suatu malam, semua siswa dikumpulkan untuk tidur di aula besar. Kabarnya seseorang menyerang menara Griffindor, banyak yang yakin seseorang itu adalah Sirius Black, namun tidak pernah ditemukan buktinya.

Keseharianku disibukan dengan berbagai aktivitas sekolah. DADA menjadi pelajaran favoritku tahun ini. Prof. Lupin adalah guru yang hebat dengan metode mengajar yang menyenangkan, beliau lebih mementingkan praktek daripada teori, sehingga para siswa dapat belajar bagaimana membela diri.

Arythmancy dan ancient rune juga sangat menarik, walaupun tugas-tugasnya menumpuk, dan kadang membuatku menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan hingga larut.

Selain kelas, tugas dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman. Aku juga disibukan dengan latihan quidditch. Aku dan Cedric adalah anggota tim quidditch asrama Hufflepuff, Ced seorang seeker dan aku seorang chaser. Kami memenangkan pertandingan quidditch putaran pertama tahun ini saat melawan Griffindor. Cedric berhasil menangkap snitch sesaat sebelum Harry terjatuh dari sapunya. Aku melihat dengan ngeri kejadian itu dari sapu terbangku, dan khawatir sekali saat Harry terjatuh, tp syukurlah ia baik-baik saja.

Saat liburan tengah semester aku pulang ke rumah untuk merayakan Christmas bersama keluarga tercinta. Kami saling bertukar kado, dan makan malam bersama.

* * *

Malam ini Ballroom Malfoy Manor terlihat sangat indah. Dihiasi bunga-bunga yang terbentuk dari es yang berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya lampu yang berwarna warni. Dari langit-langitnya, salju tampak turun dengan cantik, namun segera hilang sebelum menyentuh kepala para tamu pesta. Dan biarpun suasana di dalam Ballroom Malfoy Manor kini seperti dalam istana es, rasa dingin tidak terasa sama sekali.

Keluarga Malfoy menjadi tuan rumah pesta tahun baru kementerian tahun ini. Dan tentunya banyak pejabat kementerian diantara tamu undangan. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy tampak berkeliling menyapa para tamu. Aku melihat Dad mengobrol dengan beberapa koleganya, dan Mom mengobrol dengan para istri dari kolega Dad tersebut. Diantaranya tampak keluarga Chang, salah satu keluarga duta besar dari kementerian sihir China. Cedric dengan senang hati mengikuti Dad dan Mom sehingga ia bisa berkesempatan mendekati Cho Chang, anak dari duta besar China tersebut, dan mengajaknya berdansa. Cedric sudah menyukai Cho sejak lama. Cho juga bersekolah di Hogwarts, ia murid tahun ke 4 dan berada di asrama ravenclaw.

Selain tentunya keluarga dari teman-teman Slytherin Draco yang rata-rata adalah keluarga 'pureblood', aku melihat Susan Bones, salah satu teman seasramaku. Ia kini tampak sedang berdansa dengan anak laki-laki dari salah satu pejabat kementerian. Susan hadir bersama Tantenya Amelia Bones, dan karena jabatan tantenya yang cukup berpengaruh, Susan diharuskan ikut bersosialisasi. Susan menangkap tatapanku, dan aku tersenyum menyemangatinya, ia mengangguk singkat.

Mengejutkan, tapi aku melihat Neville Longbottom, yang tampak canggung, hadir di antara tamu undangan bersama dengan neneknya Augusta Longbottom. Keluarga Longbottom adalah keluarga pureblood, dan salah satu dari Sacred Twenty-eight, 28 keluarga penyihir Inggris yang masih 'benar-benar pureblood'. Augusta Longbottom tampaknya ingin menunjukkan bahwa keluarga Longbottom masih memiliki pengaruh di dunia sihir Inggris.

Draco tidak tampak terlihat dimanapun, setelah tadi ia berpamitan kepadaku untuk memulai tugasnya malam ini, mungkin ia masih disibukan dengan aktivitas 'bersosialisasi' di kalangan para pejabat dan keluarga pureblood. Apalagi saat ini keluarganya menjadi tuan rumah di pesta ini.

Aku mengambil salah satu gelas jus dan meminumnya, merasa bosan setelah ikut 'bersosialisasi' dengan para tamu. Setelah yakin tidak akan ada yang mencariku, terutama kedua orangtua dan kakakku, aku menyelinap keluar dari Ballroom menuju halaman belakang Malfoy Manor.

Bertolak belakang dengan cuaca di luar sana, halaman Malfoy Manor seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan musim dingin. Halamannya masih tertata rapih, bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan cantik, udaranya terasa sejuk dan hangat layaknya musim semi. Di kejauhan aku dapat melihat merak putih peliharaan keluarga Malfoy tampak berjalan dengan angkuh. Akupun duduk di salah satu kursi taman di dekat air mancur. Memandang ke langit hitam yang kini dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkelap kelip. Aku dapat mendengar alunan musik yang mengiringi suasana pesta, terkadang terdengar gelak tawa dari para tamu yang entah membicarakan apa.

Aku sedang menikmati suasana tenang ini, sampai seseorang tiba-tiba berkata, "Kau seharusnya menyelamatkanku."

"Draco! Kau mengagetkanku", ucapku karena terkejut.

Draco tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk di sebelah kananku di kursi taman yang sama.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus melaksanakan "tugasmu" sebagai tuan rumah?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku merasa bosan, lagipula kurasa semua tamu sudah hadir, jadi aku tidak perlu tinggal untuk menyapa tamu yang baru datang", jawab Draco.

"Dan aku melihatmu menyelinap keluar ballroom Jilian. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? kau menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan meninggalkanku disana yang mungkin bisa mati karena bosan", Draco melebih-lebihkan.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan berkata, "Well.. Aku tidak melihatmu setelah kau berpamitan untuk memulai tugasmu malam ini. Jadi kupikir kau sedang menikmatinya", ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Haha.. Ya tentu saja aku sangat menikmatinya", balas Draco datar, lalu menghela nafas.

Kemudian Draco menyadarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi taman, memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu memandang jauh ke arah langit. Aku dapat melihat rasa lelah dimatanya. Sebagai pewaris salah satu keluarga ternama, Draco memiliki beban yang mungkin tidak dapat dibayangkan oleh anak- anak biasa seusia kami. Masa kecilnya dihabiskan untuk mempelajari segala aturan yang harus ia patuhi. Walaupun kadang ia bercerita kepadaku bahwa dirinya belum memahaminya, tapi tetap harus dilakukan, semuanya demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

Sesaat kami duduk dalam diam, menikmati suasana tenang disini, sampai Draco berkata, "So.. Jilian.. Apakah kau menyukai hadiah dariku?"

"Maksudmu kartu natal itu?", aku mengingat kembali kartu yang kuterima dari Draco pada natal kemarin. Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa, setelah sekian lama bersahabat dengannya, Draco hanya memberiku kartu natal, memang kartu itu sangat elegan dan terlihat mahal. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya agak kecewa, teman-temanku yang lain minimal memberiku coklat, bahkan Harry Potter memberiku buku 'Tips n Trik Memudahkan Arythmancy'. Dan aku memberi Draco pena bulu 'limited edition' yang kupesan khusus dari Amerika.

"Uhm.. Ya terimakasih atas kartunya, sangat elegan dan terlihat mahal", ucapku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanku.

Draco tertawa melihat reaksiku, dan aku memandangnya sebal. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Apakah kau sangat senang melihatku kecewa?"

"Ehem..", Draco berusaha menghentikan tawanya, "Maafkan aku Jil, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa."

"Tidak aku.. Aku.. Aku bersyukur kau masih mengingatku, walaupun hanya memberiku sebuah kartu," entah mengapa selain kecewa aku menjadi merasa sedih, dan aku memalingkan wajahku dari Draco.

Tiba-tiba Draco mengambil tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya, membuatku melihat ke arahnya dan ia berkata dengan suara pelan, "Jilian.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku hanya ingin menggodamu, dan benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu."

Kemudian Draco menatapku, tampak penyesalan di mata abu-abu nya itu. "Lagipula kartu itu hanya pengantar saja untuk hadiah yang sesungguhnya", ucapnya lagi kemudian menyeringai.

Aku menaikkan alis mataku yang juga sedang menatapnya, dan berkata "Maksudmu Drake?"

Draco melepaskan genggamannya, mengambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya, dan memberikannya kepadaku. Di tanganku kini ada sebuah kotak beludru ukuran sedang, berwarna hitam dan sangat elegan. Aku yang masih terkejut hanya memandangnya saja.

"Bukalah", ucapnya singkat sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun mengangguk dan membuka kotak tersebut, didalamnya terdapat sebuah bracelet yang terbuat dari emas putih, dengan sebuah berlian kecil di tengahnya, sederhana namun sangat indah. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku. Lalu aku mengambil bracelet itu dan melihat sebuah simbol keluarga Malfoy menggantung di salah satu ujung bracelet. Aku terkejut melihat simbol itu dan menatap Draco yang masih tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau menyukainya?", tanya Draco.

"Uhm.. Draco apa kau yakin tentang ini?", aku bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"Ya..tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?", jawab Draco yang kini ekspresi serius tampak di wajahnya.

"Ini sebuah 'promise bracelet' Drake".

"Well,, uhm.. Ya.. ", jawab Draco yang kini tampak gugup.

"Apakah orangtuamu mengetahui hal ini?", aku bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi kurasa mereka menduganya," jawab Draco sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Lagipula aku meminta simbol itu kepada Mother dihadapan Father", sambungnya lagi.

"Begitu saja? Mereka tidak bertanya apapun atau mengatakan sesuatu?", tanyaku lagi.

"Kurasa mereka tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, kemudian mereka memberikan simbol itu padaku", jelas Draco.

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita Draco meminta simbol keluarganya seperti ia meminta permen saja. Dan lebih terkejut lagi karena orangtuanya begitu saja memberikan kepada Draco, tanpa banyak komentar.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai 'friendship bracelet', mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih nyaman", jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali tampak gugup.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya, jarang-jarang seorang Draco Malfoy tampak gugup. "Sebuah 'friendship bracelet' tidak menyertakan simbol keluarga Drake", ucapku seperti mengingatkan Draco.

Aku cukup mengerti tradisi keluarga pureblood, dimana seorang anak laki-laki dari keluarga pureblood dapat memberikan sebuah bracelet yang disertai dengan simbol keluarganya kepada seorang anak perempuan sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya berjanji kelak memilih perempuan itu sebagai pendampingnya. Ini bukan sebuah pertunangan, dan bisa saja bila takdir tidak berpihak, maka janji pun akan dilanggar. Namun dari sebuah 'promise bracelet' biasanya selalu mengarah ke pertunangan dan tentu saja akhirnya pernikahan.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas memikirkan hal itu, apa yang Draco pikirkan, bukankah kami masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan ke arah yang serius. Tapi tidak juga, biarpun sudah sangat jarang dilakukan, seingatku tradisi ini biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak keluarga pureblood seusia kami. Bahkan Theodore Nott telah memberikan 'promise bracelet' kepada Daphne Grengrass tahun lalu.

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukainya?", pertanyaan Draco mengalihkan perhatianku kembali kepadanya. Aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum namun tampak rasa khawatir di wajahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku menyukainya Drake," jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Draco. Kuputuskan untuk mengesampingkan segala pemikiran yang terlalu serius. Lagipula aku telah mengenal Draco sejak lama, kami telah saling mengetahui sifat dan kebiasaan masing-masing, dari yang baik maupun yang buruk, selama ini aku dan Draco telah saling menerima, jadi kurasa hal buruk apapun tidak akan memisahkan kami.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan melihat Draco menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar, ekspresi khawatir telah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memakainya?", tanyaku pada Draco.

"Ya, tentu saja", Draco mengambil bracelet itu dan memakaikannya di pergelangan tanganku.

Kemudian kami saling bertatapan dengan senyuman masih terpasang di wajah kami. Alunan musik lembut pengantar dansa sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam ruang Ballroom.

"Dance with me?", ucap Draco tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Disini?", tanyaku sambil menaikkan kedua alis mataku.

"Ayolah Jilian, kita belum berdansa malam ini", jawabnya sedikit merengek.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang merasa bosan?", aku menjawab dengan seringaian di bibirku.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya. Kemudian menatapku dengan serius, "Perlu kau ketahui Jilian, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan denganmu", dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas, untunglah cahaya lampu di halaman tidak terlalu terang, jadi pipiku yang kuyakin saat ini memerah tidak terlihat jelas.

"So, dance with me?", ucap Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Ok.. ok.. baiklah", jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Draco.

Kami berdansa pelan mengikuti irama musik yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam ballroom. Tidak lama kemudian para tamu mulai berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk bersama-sama menghitung mundur pergantian tahun dan melihat atraksi kembang api. Akupun tersenyum melihat kerlap kerlip kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam ini, dengan Draco berdiri di sebelahku sambil menggenggam tanganku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Please enjoy the story..**

Chapter 6

Jilian POV

Liburan tengah semester telah berakhir dan aku pun kembali melakukan aktivitas sehari-hariku di sekolah.

Aku menatap bracelet di pergelangan tangan kananku, dan mengingat kejadian setelah malam tahun baru kemarin. Narcissa bersikeras agar seluruh keluargaku menginap di Malfoy Manor setelah pesta tersebut. Paginya saat kami sarapan bersama di hari pertama tahun baru, aku bisa mengingat ekspresi Mom dan Narcissa yang tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat bracelet di pergelangan tanganku. Dad terkejut dan menjatuhkan garpunya, tampak tidak menerima seseorang memberikan 'promise bracelet' kepada putri satu-satunya. Lucius hanya menatap datar tanpa ekspresi, namun ia berkomentar 'ini hanyalah cinta monyet, jangan terlalu dianggap serius', yang memancing Narcissa dan Mom memberikannya 'death glare'. Cedric memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan Draco, seperti Lucius memasang topeng datarnya, ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sedangkan aku merasa wajahku memanas.

Aku menghela nafasku, kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas ancient rune yang masih menumpuk.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapaku, "Hai, Diggory."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Hermione Granger berdiri di samping mejaku di perpustakaan, "Oh, hai Granger," aku balas menyapanya ramah.

"Apakah kau sedang mengerjakan tugas ancient rune?", tanya Granger kepadaku.

"Ya, aku sedang mengerjakannya."

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada Madame Pince, dan tampaknya buku tentang Ancient Rune yang berhubungan dengan tugas kita hanya tinggal satu copy, dan itu buku yang sedang kau pakai", Granger berkata kepadaku.

"Oh iya, buku ini ya, kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung denganku dan kita bisa menggunakan buku ini bersama-sama, aku juga sebentar lagi akan selesai", ucapku sambil menunjukkan lembaran perkamen milikku.

"Ok baiklah", Granger berkata sambil tersenyum, kemudian duduk di bangku di sampingku, dan kami mulai melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kami.

Hermione POV

Aku masih mengerjakan tugas ancient rune bersama Jilian Diggory, ketika ia tiba-tiba berkata "Dan selesai."

"huuuffhh..", Diggory menghela nafas, kemudian meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas.

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau tugas ini tidak akan pernah selesai hehehehe...", Diggory berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, tentu akan sulit selesai apabila kita menunda-nunda untuk mengerjakannya," ucapku sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasku.

"Jilian", aku mendengar seseorang memanggil Diggory, aku mengangkat kepalaku dari perkamen dan melihat Draco Malfoy yang mengenakan seragam quidditch asrama Slytherin berjalan ke arah kami.

"Hai Drake", Jilian balas menyapa Draco dengan ceria.

Aku hanya menatap datar kepada Draco Malfoy, hubungan kami tidak pernah baik, ia seringkali mengolok-olok Griffindor dan terutama aku yang seorang muggleborn.

Namun tiba-tiba, "Granger", ia menyapaku ramah, tidak terdengar nada angkuh ataupun mengejek dari suaranya.

Kedua mataku membelalak karena terkejut. Dan aku membalas sapaanya sambil menganggukan kepalaku, "Malfoy."

Malfoy pun menganggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Kau sudah selesai Jils?", tanya Malfoy kembali bicara kepada Diggory.

"Ya, baru saja", ucap Jilian sambil membereskan perkamen, buku, dan alat tulisnya.

"Baguslah, ini sudah hampir jam malam, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke asramamu." Aku mendengar Malfoy bicara seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang normal, seorang slytherin yang keras kepala, arogan, dan merasa dirinya lebih baik dari orang lain, mau repot-repot datang ke perpustakaan setelah latihan quidditch, hanya untuk mengantar seorang hufflepuff kembali ke asramanya.

"Ok, baiklah Drake", Diggory berkata sambil membawa tas nya dan menghampiri Draco Malfoy. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berkata kepadaku, "Oh iya Granger, terimakasih, senang bisa berdiskusi denganmu, mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu."

"Ya sama-sama Diggory", aku membalas ucapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, sambil keluar, aku akan mengatakan pada Madame Pince, copyan buku ini ada padamu", Diggory berkata lagi.

"Ok, thanks", jawabku singkat.

"Bye Granger ", ucap Diggory sambil melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan tersenyum. Aku melihat Malfoy yang berdiri di samping Diggory menganggukan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Bye", jawabku singkat dan kembali mengerjakan tugasku.

Namun aku masih bisa mendengar obrolan mereka karena mereka berdiri tidak jauh dari mejaku.

"Sini kubawakan tasmu", aku mendengar Malfoy berbicara kepada Diggory.

"Terimakasih Drake. Oh iya, bagaimana latihan quidditchmu?", Diggory berkata kepada Malfoy sambil keduanya berjalan menuju meja Madame Pince, aku melihat Diggory bicara sesuatu kepada Madame Pince, kurasa tentang buku ancient rune ini. Kemudian mereka pun meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sejenak aku berpikir bernahkah apa yang kulihat dan kudengar, seorang Malfoy bersikap baik dan gentleman. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya, lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas, sampai Madame Pince mengatakan kepadaku sudah waktunya perpustakaan tutup. Aku pun kembali ke menara Griffindor dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasku disana.

Jilian POV

Setelah dua minggu ini disibukan dengan belajar dan mengulang pelajaran yang akan diujiankan, akhirnya aku bisa melalui hari-hari ujian akhir semester, yang kuharap hasilnya akan cukup baik.

Aku telah selesai mengerjakan ujian terakhirku di tahun ini, dan saat aku keluar kelas, aku melihat Draco telah menunggu di depan kelasku, menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

Aku menghampiri Draco dan bertanya pelan, "Ada apa Drake, kenapa kau terlihat khawatir?"

Draco tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia memberikan secarik perkamen kepadaku. Aku membaca isi perkamen itu yang ternyata adalah surat dari Ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius mengatakan bahwa ia sedikit kecewa dengan hasil persidangan, karena pengaruh Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Hagrid masih dapat mengajar dan hanya mendapatkan surat peringatan. 'Thanks Merlin' ucapku dalam hati. Namun Hipogriff yang melukai Draco akan di eksekusi, aku melihat waktu eksekusinya adalah hari ini, sore nanti.

Aku kini mengerti apa yang membuat Draco khawatir. Aku menatap Draco dengan pandangan sedih, "Drake, I'm so sorry. Setidaknya Prof. Hagrid tidak kehilangan pekerjaannya."

Draco menjawab dengan menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah kau mau mengunjungi Prof. Hagrid? Mungkin dengan bicara kepadanya akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik?" tanyaku pada Draco.

"Menurutmu begitu? Apakah tidak akan apa-apa? Bagaimana jika ia malah mengusirku?" ucap Draco pelan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu bila tidak mencobanya, lagipula kita akan mengunjunginya dengan niat baik. Dan tentu saja aku akan menemanimu", aku berkata pada Draco, kemudian menggandeng lengannya dan kami berjalan menuju pondok Prof. Hagrid.

Saat berjalan menuju pondok Prof. Hagrid, aku melihat hipogriff yang melukai Draco berada di samping pondoknya, salah satu kaki hipogriff itu terpasang rantai dan terikat pada salah satu tiang penyangga.

Kami sampai di depan pintu pondok Prof. Hagrid, dan aku mengetuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian Prof. Hagrid membukakan pintu pondoknya, aku bisa melihat matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Kemudian ia berkata, "Miss Diggory, Mr. Malfoy, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Maafkan kami professor, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu, tapi bisakah kami masuk sebentar? Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan", aku menjawab pertanyaan Prof. Hagrid.

"eerrr... Sebenernya ini bukan waktu yang tepat", Prof. Hagrid menanggapi.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon..", Draco tiba-tiba bicara.

Aku bisa melihat pandangan Hagrid terkejut mendengar Draco, yang seorang Malfoy memohon kepadanya.

Hagrid menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah.. masuklah kalian berdua, tapi mungkin kalian tidak bisa lama karena aku juga sedang menunggu tamu", ucapnya kemudian terisak seperti baru mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan, ia membalikkan badan dan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada kami untuk masuk.

Kami duduk di kursi meja makan di pondoknya, aku memperhatikan Prof. Hagrid menuju pantry, mengusap matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan isak tangisnya. Lalu ia kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi 3 cangkir air teh. "Ini, minumlah", ucapnya singkat.

Kami mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara pelan, dan meminum teh hangat yang disajikan Prof. Hagrid. Lalu Hagrid berkata lagi, "jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"

Saat aku akan bicara, Draco menghentikanku dengan menggenggam tanganku, lalu ia berkata, "Aku minta maaf Professor, atas apa yang terjadi, atas apa yang dilakukan ayahku."

"Mungkin anda tidak akan percaya, tapi aku tidak mengadukan kejadian itu kepada ayahku. Aku malah berusaha meyakinkannya untuk mencabut tuntutannya, tapi ia tidak mendengarkan. Aku minta maaf Professor", Draco berkata lagi dengan penuh penyesalan.

Hagrid lagi-lagi dikejutkan dengan pernyataan Draco yang meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Professor..", aku memecah keheningan.

"Ehem.. Ya.. Jujur saja tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku, akan ada hari dimana seorang Malfoy meminta maaf, apalagi kepada seseorang sepertiku.." Hagrid berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau memiliki hati yang baik Draco Malfoy, kau hanya perlu untuk selalu mengingatnya, agar kelak kau tidak salah dalam melangkah", Hagrid berkata lagi, aku tidak pernah menyangka ia bisa sebijak ini.

"Ibumu, Narcissa Black, errr.. Skg seorang Malfoy tentunya,, aku masih mengingatnya saat ia masih sekolah disini, ia anak perempuan yang baik, bersama ibu mu Miss Diggory, Emily Black benar?".

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka berdua di Slytherin, tapi mereka anak yang baik. Ayahmu Lucius,, well,, kurasa kau lebih tahu seperti apa dia", Hagrid berkata kemudian menyesap air teh nya.

Aku dan Draco terdiam tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Ehem,, by the way.. Aku memaafkanmu.. Terima kasih juga sudah berusaha meyakinkan ayahmu untuk mencabut tuntutannya. Tapi kurasa takdir tidak berpihak kepada buckbeak", ucap Prof. Hagrid.

"Buckbeak adalah nama hipogriff itu", Prof. Hagrid berkata lagi menjawab kebingungan di wajah kami. Bibirku dan Draco membentuk 'O' tanpa bersuara, dan mengangguk tanda kami mengerti.

"Tidak apa, mungkin ini yang terbaik", dan Prof. Hagrid kembali mengusap matanya.

Kemudian kami berbincang ringan sebentar, lalu aku dan Draco berpamitan untuk kembali ke kastil.

Harry POV

Aku, Ron dan Hermione, bergegas menuju pondok Hagrid setelah kami menerima surat darinya tentang hasil persidangan.

Saat kami berjalan, dari kejauhan aku melihat dua orang keluar dari pondok Hagrid menuju ke arah kastil. Semakin dekat, aku mengenali dua orang tersebut, mereka Jilian Diggory dan Draco Malfoy.

"Hei, apa yang mereka lakukan di pondok Hagrid?", Ron yang tampaknya juga mengenali mereka berkomentar.

"Entahlah", jawab Hermione singkat.

"Mungkinkah mereka mendatangi Hagrid untuk mengolok-oloknya tentang buckbeak?", Ron berkata lagi.

"Tidak... kurasa tidak", aku yakin Jilian tidak mungkin mengolok-olok Hagrid, dan kurasa Malfoy akan menjaga sikapnya saat bersama Jilian.

"Aku setuju dengan Harry", ucap Hermione.

Kemudian Ron menghentikan langkahnya, dan memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepadaku dan Hermione, "Kalian yakin kita membicarakan orang yang sama? Ini Malfoy yang kita bicarakan bukan?"

"Ia sombong, egois, licik...", kami melanjutkan langkah sambil Ron terus mengomel soal Malfoy.

"...ia merasa lebih baik dari orang lain hanya karena latar belakang keluarganya,, ia seorang Slytherin!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Weasel!", suara Malfoy mengalihkan perhatian kami dari omelan Ron, yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa kami telah berpapasan dengan Malfoy dan Jilian. Malfoy menatap Ron tajam. Jilian memegang lengan Malfoy, seperti berusaha agar Malfoy tidak lepas kendali.

"Kau!", muka Ron memerah tanda ia terpancing emosinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di pondok Hagrid, huh?!" lanjutnya masih dengan emosi khas Weasley, "Kau sengaja ingin mengolok-olok nya kan?", Kini Hermione pun memegang lengan Ron, agar ia tidak lepas kendali.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" Draco menanggapi Ron tanpa menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Draco cukup, it's not worthy", tiba-tiba Jilian berbicara untuk menahan Malfoy.

"Yeah, you better listen to your bitch!"

That's it! Ron telah lepas kendali, dan seketika tongkat Malfoy telah berada di leher Ron. "Kau bisa mengatakan hal buruk apapun tentang aku, tapi kau tidak bisa menghina Jilian!", suara Malfoy terdengar berbahaya menunjukkan kemarahannya dan melihat Ron dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu Weasley! Minta maaf pada Jilian atau aku akan meledakkan kepalamu!", Malfoy mulai mengancam Ron, biasanya aku akan membela Ron, tapi yang Ron lakukan kali ini sudah melampaui batas, dan aku pun tidak suka Ron menghina Jilian seperti itu. Hermione tampaknya berpikiran sama denganku, atau kami berdua masih sama-sama terpaku karena terkejut dengan ucapan Ron, sehingga kami tidak mencegah Malfoy mengancam Ron.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Ron mulai menunjukkan rasa takut, sampai akhirnya, "Draco, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini", Jilian berkata sambil berusaha menarik lengan Malfoy, aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Jils, dia sudah keterlaluan, dia harus minta ma.. "

"Draco please..", Jilian memotong omongan Malfoy, suaranya terdengar seperti menahan tangis. Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ron dan menatap Jilian, ia menurunkan tongkatnya, kemudian mengambil tangan Jilian dan mereka pun pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Ron yang masih terpaku berusaha bicara, "Aku.. Aku..".

"Kau keterlaluan Ron", Hermione menyelesaikan kalimat untuk Ron.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan hal ini, tapi Malfoy benar, kau tidak seharusnya menghina Jilian seperti itu ", ucapku pada Ron, dan aku bisa melihat penyesalan di wajahnya. Tampaknya Ron menyadari kesalahannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera meminta maaf pada Jilian", aku berkata lagi pada Ron, sambil melanjutkan perjalanan ke pondok Hagrid.

Jilian POV

Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir di sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas dimulai. Aku telah menerima hasil ujianku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan Thanks Merlin! semua hasilnya baik dan memuaskan. Saat ini aku sedang sarapan bersama teman-teman asramaku di meja Hufflepuff di aula besar, sebelum kami semua berangkat pulang dengan Hogwarts express.

Aku memperhatikan ke sekeliling aula besar dan yakin akan segera merindukan suasana ramai ini. Sampai mataku melihat ke arah meja Griffindor, dan menangkap tatapan canggung Ronald Weasley, aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku dan berusaha mengikuti obrolan Hannah dan Ernie.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Weasley seringkali menatapku canggung, beberapa kali ia seperti ingin menghampiriku. Harry mengatakan padaku bahwa Ron menyesal, dan ingin meminta maaf. Tapi entah mengapa setiap berpapasan dengannya aku selalu menghindar, dan terutama apabila aku sedang bersama Draco, ia langsung menarikku pergi begitu kami melihat Weasley.

Bukan berarti aku tidak memaafkan Weasley, dan aku tentunya tidak mau punya musuh. Namun dengan mengingat kata-katanya saja masih membuatku sedih, dan aku tidak tau apakah aku dapat mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak menangis apabila aku berbicara dengannya.

Pikiranku teralihkan saat Susan mengajakku untuk segera berangkat menuju stasiun hogsmeade, dimana Hogwarts express telah menunggu para murid untuk membawa kami pulang, berkumpul kembali dengan keluarga, dan tentunya memulai liburan musim panas kami. Akupun beranjak pergi bersama teman-temanku, mengesampingkan segala pikiran yang membuat sedih dan khawatir. Lagipula musim panas telah tiba, jadi lebih baik memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan selama liburan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

Harry POV

Aku bangun terduduk dengan terengah-engah seakan habis berlari. Keringat membanjiri piyamaku. Bekas luka di dahiku, yang berbentuk sambaran kilat, terasa nyeri, seolah-olah seperti ada besi panas yang menekannya. Aku menyentuh bekas luka dengan salah satu tanganku, berharap dengan menyentuhnya rasa nyeri itu akan hilang, tanganku yang lain meraba-raba ke meja di samping tempat tidur mencari kacamata.

Setelah menemukan kacamataku, aku memakainya dan sekarang kamarku terlihat lebih jelas. Diterangi sedikit penerangan dari cahaya lampu jalan yang menembus tirai jendela kamar, aku bisa melihat di salah satu sudut ruangan tampak bertumpuk mainan bekas Dudley, sepupuku yang seorang muggle. Di sudut lain, koper sekolahku tampak terbuka, menampakan jubah-jubah hitam, kuali, sapu dan berbagai buku seperti buku pelajaran, hanya saja pelajarannya bukan pelajaran biasa, tapi pelajaran dari sekolah sihir.

Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk, pikirku sambil masih mengusap bekas luka yang rasa nyeri nya tidak kunjung hilang.

Aku bangkit menuju pintu kamarku dan membukanya, mengendap-endap berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan keluarga Dursley. Aku menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering.

Setelah minum beberapa gelas air, kerongkonganku sekarang terasa lebih baik. Namun rasa nyeri di bekas lukaku belum juga hilang. Dengan mengendap-ngendap aku kembali menuju kamarku, berharap langkahku cukup pelan sehingga tidak membangunkan para Dursley.

Aku bisa bernafas lebih lega setelah sampai kembali di kamar tanpa membangunkan mereka. Aku menyimpan gelas air di meja dan duduk di tempat tidurku. Kembali mengusap bekas luka yang masih berdenyut sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi yang baru saja membangunkanku.

Mimpi tentang Voldermort dan Wormtail yang membunuh seorang muggle tua kembali terulang lagi malam ini. Wormtail sesungguhnya adalah Peter Pettigrew, salah satu dari sahabat ayahku, James Potter. Ia adalah pemegang kunci rahasia tempat persembunyian kami dulu, sampai ia mengkhianati kami, dengan memberikan informasi ini kepada Voldemort, yang akhirnya membuat kedua orangtuaku terbunuh. Selama ini Wormtail bersembunyi dengan menjadi seekor tikus – _bentuk animagusnya_ , dan menjebak Sirius Black sehingga ia harus menghabiskan waktu 12 tahun di Azkaban.

Tentu saja semua akan percaya Sirius-lah pemegang kunci tempat persembunyian kami, karena ia adalah sahabat ayahku yang paling dekat. Namun tahun lalu kebenaran terungkap. Sirius melarikan diri dari Azkaban. Awalnya aku mengira ia memburuku, ternyata ia memburu tikus peliharaan Ron – _scabbers_ , yang ternyata adalah Wormtail.

Aku bersama Hermione berhasil menyelamatkan Sirius dan Buckbeak di akhir tahun ajaran tahun lalu. Dan sekarang aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang pemegang kunci itu, lega rasanya karena ternyata Waliku bukanlah seorang pengkhianat. Namun karena Sirius masih seorang buronan, aku belum bisa tinggal dengannya, dan masih harus kembali tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley.

Aku menghela nafas yang tidak kusadari telah kutahan, kemudian menyalakan lampu meja sehingga cahaya yang menerangi kamarku tampak lebih terang, rasa nyeri masih terasa dari bekas lukaku.

Melihat kesekeliling kamar, aku menemukan album foto pemberian Hagrid di ujung kaki tempat tidur, aku memungutnya dan membukanya. Di halaman pertama tampak foto sebuah keluarga, Ayahku James Potter dan Ibuku Lily Potter, masing-masing mengendong bayi berusia sekitar 7 bulan, aku digendong oleh Ibuku, dan Jilian Potter kembaranku, digendong oleh Ayahku. Keempatnya tampak tertawa bahagia, dan melambai ke arahku.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak tentang mereka. Memori tentang kedua orangtuaku, terutama Ibuku sering muncul dalam mimpiku, tapi itu adalah mimpi buruk, karena yang muncul adalah suara ibuku yang memohon agar aku tidak dibunuh, dan kemudian ibuku tergeletak tidak bernyawa, dan cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan dari kutukan pembunuh.

Aku membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya dan melihat fotoku bersama kembaranku. Foto-foto mulai dari saat kami dilahirkan, tumbuh bersama sampai usia 1 tahun dan kemudian tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya. Sejarah menyebutkan bahwa ia ikut menjadi korban saat Voldemort membunuh kedua orangtuaku, tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan ia hilang begitu saja, karena jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Bahkan Prof. Dumbledore dan Prof. Lupin juga tidak yakin apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Mereka menasehatiku untuk merelakannya. Tapi entah mengapa kadang aku merasa Jilian masih ada dan ia hidup di suatu tempat. Aku tidak tau apakah perasaan ini benar, atau aku hanya ingin ini menjadi benar, karena aku ingin sekali memiliki keluarga. Akupun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa sekarang aku punya Sirius, ya ia pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jilian. Aku sudah beberapa kali saling berkirim surat dengan Sirius musim panas ini, surat yang kuterima darinya tidak dikirim oleh burung hantu, tapi burung-burung lainya, mungkin untuk mengurangi kecurigaan. Aku mengambil perkamen dan pena buluku, lalu mulai menulis surat untuknya.

 _Dear Padfoot,_ (aku menggunakan nama samaran karena Sirius masih buron)

 _Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Burung terakhir yang kau pakai untuk mengirim surat sangat keren, bulunya warna-warni, sayang bukan burung yang rutin digunakan oleh para penyihir._

 _Kabarku baik, terutama setelah keluarga Dursley mengetahui tentang dirimu. Mereka sekarang lebih sering menghindariku, dan itu lebih nyaman untukku._

 _Yang kurang baik adalah aku lagi-lagi terbangun karena bermimpi buruk tentang Voldemort dan bekas lukaku terasa sakit lagi, seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan di suratku yang sebelumnya. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa, rasa nyeri itu berangsur-angsur berkurang. Maaf membuatmu khawatir._

 _Oh iya, setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, kemudian aku membuka-buka album foto pemberian Hagrid. Aku melihat foto kedua orangtuaku dan Jilian. Aku tau menurut sejarah Jilian dikabarkan ikut menjadi korban saat kedua orangtuaku terbunuh, tapi ada yang menyebutkan ia hilang begitu saja, karena jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Tapi entah mengapa kadang aku merasa ia masih ada dan hidup di suatu tempat. Uhm.. Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Jilian? Benarkah ia sudah meninggal bersama dengan kedua orangtuaku?_

 _Maafkan aku yang masih berharap salah satu anggota keluargaku masih ada. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti._

 _Terimakasih Padfoot, sampaikan salamku pada Buckbeak._

 _Harry P._

 _NB : Oh iya, sisa musim panas ini aku akan berada di rumah keluarga Weasley. Mereka mengajakku menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch. Aku berharap juga bisa segera bertemu denganmu._

Aku membaca ulang suratku untuk Sirius, semoga aku tidak tampak terlalu menyedihkan di surat itu, kemudian melipatnya, dan memasukannya kedalam amplop, aku menuliskan tujuan di amplop itu untuk Padfoot, dimanapun kau berada.

Hedwig memprotes karena aku bangunkan, "Maafkan aku, Hedwig, tapi kuharap kau mau mengantarkan surat ini sekarang", ucapku pada Hedwig, sambil mengikat surat di kakinya dan ia menjawab dengan suara 'hoot'. Lalu aku menyuapi Hedwig dengan makanan burung dan membelai kepalanya, sambil berkata "Oh iya, setelah kau selesai mengantarkan surat, kembalilah ke The Burrow, aku akan berada disana."

Hedwig mengepakan sayapnya, kemudian meluncur ke langit lewat jendela yang terbuka.

Sementara itu di salah satu penjuru Inggirs, tepatnya di sebuah rumah dekat daerah Ottery St. Catch-pole, sebuah kota kecil di Devon, Inggris, seorang anak perempuan seusia Harry juga terbangun dengan terengah-engah.

Jilian POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku secara tiba-tiba dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Aku mencoba melihat kesekeliling ruangan kemudian mengambil tongkat yang kusimpan di meja di samping tempat tidurku dan berkata 'lumos'. Cahaya dari tongkat sihirku menyinari ruangan yang kukenali sebagai kamarku.

Aku beranjak menuju meja rias dan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah gelap sepunggung menatap balik kepadaku di cermin dengan mata hazelnya. Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir di pipiku, dan segera saja aku mengusapnya. Sekitar mataku dihiasi lingkaran hitam penanda aku tidak cukup tidur. Bagaimana tidak, mimpi-mimpi itu seperti menghantuiku belakangan ini, membuatku terbangun di malam hari dan seringkali aku tidak bisa tidur lagi.

Aku kembali duduk ke tempat tidur, memikirkan seseorang yang selalu muncul di mimpiku, wajahnya tidak jelas, dan kurasa ia anak laki-laki seusiaku. Dalam mimpiku kali ini, aku melihat ia terbangun juga dengan terengah-engah dan sepertinya kesakitan. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia impikan dan kenapa ia kesakitan, tapi aku seperti bisa merasakan ketakutannya, rasa kehilangan dan sedihnya. Aku juga bisa merasakannya kesepian, dan itu membuatku merasa sedih, sehingga aku selalu terbangun dengan air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Aku mengayunkan lagi tongkat sihirku lalu bergumam 'tempus' dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bangun saja dan bersiap-siap. Draco akan menjemputku setelah sarapan, aku akan tinggal di Malfoy Manor sebelum berangkat untuk menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch bersama keluarga Malfoy, dan mungkin menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasku bersama mereka.

* * *

Saat aku memasuki ruang makan, ketiga angota keluargaku, sudah mengitari meja makan. Dad berada di ujung meja, sambil membaca Daily Prophet. Mom berada di sisi kiri Dad sedang mengoles roti dengan selai jeruk kesukaannya, sambil mengobrol entah hal apa dengan Cedric. Ced berada di sisi kanan Dad, dengan menu 'english breakfast' favoritnya. Aku menghampiri mereka dan berkata "Selamat pagi semua," dengan nada ceria, melupakan bahwa aku baru saja bermimpi buruk, dan duduk di samping kiri Mom.

"Selamat pagi sweetheart," ucap Mom yang selalu menyapaku dengan kasih sayang.

"Pagi Jils," sapa Cedric sambil tersenyum.

"Ah.. Jilian..Putriku tersayang", Dad melipat korannya dan menyapaku dengan senyum lebar, kemudian berkata lagi, "Jadi bagaimana, kau sudah memutuskan akan pergi ke Piala Dunia Quidditch dengan siapa?"

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Seperti yang sudah aku bilang sejak minggu lalu Dad, Draco akan menjemputku hari ini setelah sarapan, dan besok aku akan berangkat ke Piala Dunia Quidditch bersama mereka."

Kemudian aku mulai memotong apple pancake yang baru saja Jingle – _peri rumah keluargaku_ sajikan, sambil bergumam pelan, "Terimakasih Jingle."

"Hmm begitu ya.. apa tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiranmu?", tanya Dad masih belum menyerah.

"Aku bisa mengatur supaya aku ambil cuti hari ini jadi kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama", sambung Dad.

"Tidak perlu Dad, aku tau kau sangat sibuk di kantor belakangan ini", ucapku kepada Dad.

"Tenanglah Amos, semua akan baik-baik saja, ini tidak seperti Jilian akan dibawa oleh Draco dan tidak pernah kembali", Mom berkata membelaku sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula aku akan pergi bersama-sama dengan Jilian, dan Narcissa pun akan ada bersama kami", sambung Mom.

"Baiklah..", Dad berkata dengan menghela nafas namun masih tampak tidak rela. "Tapi Ced, kau berangkat bersamaku", Dad berkata lagi kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya, menu yang sama dengan Cedric, _like father like son_.

"Tentu saja Dad", jawab Cedric sambil tersenyum, mengerti kenapa Dad bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau sudah lulus ujian ber-Apparate Ced, kita tidak perlu menggunakan portkey", ucap Dad kemudian.

Belakangan ini Dad menjadi lebih overprotective terhadapku, sejak Draco memberiku 'promise bracelet' pada malam tahun baru yang lalu. Aku mengerti perasaanya, tapi kadang Dad jadi berlebihan. Lagipula tidak ada yang berubah dari hubunganku dengan Draco, sebatas sahabat seperti biasanya. Belum pernah lagi kami membahas soal 'promise bracelet' ini apalagi rencana kedepannya. Aku dan Draco seperti sama-sama mengerti supaya hal ini mengalir saja secara natural.

"Kita akan bertemu disana bukan?", Cedric tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja Ced, tiket kita sama-sama untuk di box utama", jawabku pada Ced.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak jadi menginap disana?", tanya Cedric lagi.

"Itu karena keesokan harinya Narcissa mengundang kita untuk jalan-jalan ke Itali, jadi kita akan langsung kembali ke Malfoy Manor setelah pertandingan, lagipula ayahmu sudah harus bertugas kembali setelah pertandingan selesai", Mom menjelaskan.

"Ya, mengingat akan ada sekitar seratus ribu penyihir berkumpul saat acara itu berlangsung, dan bukan tidak mungkin diantara mereka ada yang membawa _magical creatures_ , aku perlu mengawasi dan mengontrolnya supaya tidak terjadi kekacauan, apalagi sampai terlihat oleh muggle", Dad ikut menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tetap menyiapkan tenda atas nama keluarga kita, siapa tau kita perlu istirahat sebelum acara berlangsung, atau sebelum kalian pulang bersama keluarga Malfoy", sambung Dad.

"Terimakasih Amos, kau memang yang terbaik", ucap Mom sambil menggenggam tangan Dad.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan lain kenapa aku menghindari pergi bersama Dad dan Cedric, dan lebih memilih pergi bersama Draco. Dad pernah mengatakan bahwa kementerian telah mengatur Portkey untuk keluarga penyihir yang tinggal di daerah sekitar Ottery St. Catch-pole, khusus demi kepentingan transportasi menuju lokasi piala dunia quidditch. Dan salah satu keluarga penyihir yang tinggal di sekitar sini dan akan berangkat menuju piala dunia quidditch adalah keluarga weasley. Aku rasa akan sangat canggung bila aku berangkat bersama-sama dengan Ron Weasley setelah kejadian di akhir tahun lalu.

Sarapan pun berlanjut dengan obrolan tentang keluarga, sekolah, quidditch, dan hal-hal ringan lainnya.

Harry POV

Langit masih gelap, bulan masih memancarkan sinarnya, namun aku sudah terjaga. Tidak, kali ini bukan karena mimpi buruk tapi Mrs. Weasley telah membangunkanku dan anak-anaknya untuk bersiap, karena kami akan berangkat menuju piala dunia quidditch. Rasa kantukku hilang karena bersemangat, selain karena quidditch adalah olahraga sihir favoritku, ini juga adalah momen pertamaku melihat event besar di dunia sihir. Bahkan aku akan menonton secara langsung.

Aku, Ron dan si kembar Fred dan George, berpakaian ala muggle, lalu kami menuju meja makan dimana Mr. Weasley telah menunggu, di hadapannya tampak tumpukan perkamen yang kurasa itu adalah tiket kami. Kami duduk mengitari meja makan, dan Mrs. Weasley membagikan teh madu hangat, bersamaan dengan itu Hermione dan Ginny turun dari lantai atas dan bergabung bersama kami di ruang makan.

"Semua sudah berkumpul Dad, ayo kita berangkat, huaaaamm..", Ron bersemangat tapi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menguap karena kantuk.

"Kita masih menunggu seseorang," ucapnya Mr. Weasley.

"Siapa yang kita tunggu Dad?", Ginny bertanya.

"Uhm.. seseorang, seharusnya ia sebentar lagi sampai", jawab Mr. Weasley sambil memandang ke arah jendela.

Sementara kami menunggu 'seseorang', waktu ini dimanfaatkan Mrs. Weasley untuk menggeledah saku Fred dan George, dan benar saja mereka berusaha membawa berbagai macam benda sihir sakti weasley, dan segera saja Mrs. Weasley menyitanya. Si kembar mengeluh kepada ibunya, namun sekilas aku bisa melihat mereka tersenyum penuh arti. Kurasa belum semua benda disita oleh Mrs. Weasley, dan si kembar cukup pintar untuk itu, kadang aku berpikir kenapa mereka tidak di Slytherin.

Tiba-tiba di luar rumah, terdengar suara mesin sebuah motor besar. Mr. Weasley bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata "Akhirnya datang juga", kemudian menuju pintu dan membukanya. Karena penasaran aku, Ron dan Hermione mengikuti Mr. Weasley keluar rumah. Fred dan George masih digeledah oleh Mrs. Weasley, dan Ginny tertidur di meja makan.

"Hagrid", sapa Mr. Weasley sambil menjabat tangannya. Ternyata inilah seseorang yang kami tunggu.

"Halo, Arthur", balas Hagrid.

"Hagrid!", aku berkata sambil berlari kecil menghampirinya, bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Hagrid balas menyapa kami, "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kabar kami baik", aku menjawab pertanyaan Hagrid.

"Hanya sedikit mengaaaa...tuukkk..", sambung Ron sambil menguap.

"Jadi kau akan ikut bersama kami menonton piala dunia quidditch?", tanya Hermione kepada Hagrid.

"Oh tidak, aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan dulu,, err.. Urusan Hogwarts. Ya Dumbledore memintaku untuk mengurus sesuatu", Hagrid menjelaskan, tapi tampak menutupi sesuatu.

"Dimana ia?", tanya Mr. Weasley tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ia disini ", kemudian Hagrid tampak membangunkan seseorang atau sesuatu yang tertidur di jok penumpang disisi motor besarnya. Di saat ini, Fred dan George yang tampaknya telah selesai digeledah, bergabung bersama kami, Mrs. Weasley berjalan di belakang mereka sambil merangkul Ginny.

Lalu kami melihat seekor anjing besar berbulu hitam dari dalam jok penumpang, dan ia menyalak riang kemudian melompat dan berlari ke arahku.

"Padfoot!", ucapku terkejut namun senang sekali, aku pun memeluk Padfoot dan membelai bulunya.

"Ini kan Si.. ", Hermione mengatakan sesuatu namun Mr. Weasley memotong perkataan nya dengan berkata, "Ini anjing Harry", ekspresi wajahnya menatap Aku, Ron dan Hermione penuh arti.

"Ya, ini anjingku, Padfoot!", aku membenarkan, sambil masih membelai bulunya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya anjing?", tanya Fred atau mungkin George.

"Sejak akhir tahun ajaran yang lalu", aku menjawab pertanyaan George atau mungkin itu Fred ya.

"Kau menamainya Padfoot?", Fred atau George berkata, "Seperti Padfoot dari marauders?", salah satu dari mereka berkata lagi.

"Ya", jawabku kepada mereka.

"Cool!" kali ini mereka berkata bersamaan.

"Kami menemukannya di dekat Hogsmead, dan Harry memutuskan untuk memeliharanya", Hermione membantu melengkapi cerita, dan yang Hermione katakan tidak sepenuhnya bohong, kami memang bertemu Sirius di Shrieking Shack, sebuah rumah terlantar di desa Hogsmead. Walaupun saat itu kami kira ia bermaksud melukai Ron, tapi ternyata ia mau menangkap Wormtail. Namun kejadian menjadi kacau saat Snape datang dan Prof. Lupin berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Wormtail akhirnya bisa meloloskan diri, dan akhirnya Sirius yang masih buron harus bersembunyi.

"Errr,, dan karena keluarga Muggle Harry tidak akan mau menerima kehadirannya, jadi sementara Harry menitipkan Padfoot pada Hagrid", Ron menambahkan.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali,, err,, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan", Hagrid berkata dengan agak canggung.

"Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu semuanya, selamat menikmati piala dunia quidditch", ucap Hagrid kepada kami semua.

Kami serentak mengucapkan, "Bye Hagrid", "Selamat tinggal", "Sampai jumpa", kemudian suara motor besar mulai terdengar dan kami melihat Hagrid mengendarainya menuju langit hitam.

"Ok, semua sudah lengkap sekarang", ujar Mr. Weasley, yang melihat tatapanku kemudian melanjutkan, "Anjingmu Padfoot boleh ikut, aku sudah mengurus perizinan membawa hewan peliharaan."

"Terimakasih Mr. Weasley ", ucapku kegirangan, dan Padfoot pun menyalak ikut gembira.

"Sama-sama Harry", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Molly, kami berangkat dulu, sini berikan Ginny kepadaku", Mr. Weasley berbicara kepada istrinya. Mrs. Weasley mendorong pelan Ginny yang masih tampak mengantuk supaya berjalan dan menuju rangkulan ayahnya.

"Bill, Charlie dan Percy akan menyusul kesana kira-kira di tengah hari, mereka akan ber-Apparate langsung ke titik Apparate yang sudah ditentukan oleh kementerian dekat lokasi piala dunia", ucap Mrs. Weasley, "Selamat bersenang-senang ya kalian semua", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Kami balik melambaikan tangan kepada Mrs. Weasley dan mulai berjalan menuju halaman gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan. Aku bersemangat sekali, rasa kantukku kini benar-benar hilang, tidak sabar rasanya untuk segera menonton piala dunia quidditch, dan yang membuatku lebih senang lagi adalah Sirius akan ikut bersama kami, walaupun yeah,, sebagai Padfoot.

Sirius / Padfoot POV

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Dumbledore, ia akhirnya mengijinkan aku menemui Harry, bahkan kini aku dapat menemaninya menonton piala dunia quidditch, walaupun sebagai Padfoot. Aku juga berhutang budi pada Arthur Weasley, ia mau repot-repot mengurus perijinan agar dapat membawa hewan peliharaan ke event tersebut.

Kami berjalan menaiki bukit dan melihat siluet dua orang di sisi lain bukit, yang ternyata adalah Amos Diggory dan putranya. Aku melihat kesekeliling bukit, tapi tidak menemukan Emily, sepupuku, ia adalah seorang Black sebelum menikah dengan Amos.

Lalu kudengar Amos berbicara kepada Arthur, "Ini putraku Cedric." Pikirku, mungkin seperti Molly Weasley istri Arthur, Emily tidak ikut menonton piala dunia quidditch ini.

Setelah berpusing dengan portkey, kami tiba di lokasi piala dunia quidditch. Aku bisa melihat siluet berwarna jingga dari salah satu sisi langit, menandakan hari menjelang pagi. Di bawah bukit tempat kami tiba, tampak hamparan tenda-tenda muggle, yang kuyakin isinya adalah para keluarga penyihir. Aku mengikuti Harry dan keluarga Weasley menuju tenda mereka. Amos dan putranya menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Pada tengah hari, tiga putra Arthur lainnya bergabung bersama kami saat kami mulai makan siang. Kemudian menjelang sore kemeriahan suasana piala dunia quidditch makin terasa. Dan saat kegelapan mulai meliputi langit, kegairahan ratusan ribu penyihir dari berbagai penjuru dunia yang menantikan event ini, tampak sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Tanda-tanda sihir kini bermunculan dimana-mana, seolah-olah para penyihir ini sudah tak peduli lagi bahwa lokasi piala quidditch ini berlangsung di daerah muggle. Para petugas kementerian tampak lelah dan kewalahan menjaga agar situasi tetap terkendali, sebagian tampak tak peduli dan ikut hanyut dalam suasana kemeriahan. Sekilas aku berpikir apa jadinya bila saat ini aku bertransformasi menjadi manusia lagi, mungkinkah akan ada yang menyadari hadirnya seorang buronan Azkaban diantara ratusan ribu penyihir.

Pikiranku teralihkan saat terdengar bunyi gong yang membahana, tanda bahwa event ini akan segera dimulai. Dari balik pepohonan di belakang hamparan tenda-tenda ini, tampak sorotan lampu-lampu berwarna hijau, merah dan kuning, kurasa lampu sorot itu berasal dari stadion khusus piala dunia quidditch. Segera saja kami serta ratusan ribu penyihir lainnya bergegas menuju stadion.

Kami menaiki sebuah lift untuk menuju box utama. Sebuah akses khusus yang disediakan untuk tamu VIP yang tentunya akan duduk disini. Aku salut pada Arthur, ia bisa memperoleh tiket VIP bahkan untuk semua anaknya ditambah Harry dan Hermione. Dan kami pun menjadi rombongan yang pertama tiba di box utama ini.

Box utama ini tampak luas dan mewah, tentu saja karena untuk kalangan VIP, lantainya dilapisi karpet empuk berwarna marun, kursinya bukan kursi biasa yang berderet melainkan _single seater sofas_ berwarna putih krem yang tampak empuk dan nyaman, sofa-sofa ini berderet 3 baris ke belakang, barisan sofa di belakang tampak terletak lebih tinggi dari barisan di depannya, masing-masing baris terdiri dari sekitar 15 sofa yang berderet ke samping. Di depan setiap 3 sofa tampak meja-meja berbentuk oval dengan hiasan bunga cantik di atasnya. Di atas meja tampak telah disediakan omnicular pribadi, buku acara dan profil lengkap para pemain quidditch di pertandingan ini untuk masing-masing tamu. Atap box utama ini disihir kasat mata sehingga yang tampak adalah langit hitam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkelap kelip, efek cahaya dari lampu-lampu sorot di beberapa sisi box membantu membuat ruangan tampak menjadi lebih terang dan lebih mewah. Di sisi box yang berlawanan arah dengan letak lift, tampak meja panjang yang di atasnya telah siap berbagai makanan, snack dan minuman-minuman yang mengundang selera, yang khusus disediakan untuk menjamu para tamu VIP

Tidak lama kemudian para tamu VIP mulai berdatangan. Arthur sebagai pegawai kementerian tak henti-hentinya berjabat tangan dengan para penyihir yang tampak penting. Kemudian Cornelius Fudge, Menteri Sihir Inggris tiba, di sampingnya tampak penyihir penting yang ternyata adalah Menteri Sihir Bulgaria, dan di belakang mereka, 'For Merlin Sake!', 'Apakah dia Amelia?!', pikiranku berteriak, lalu aku mendengar Arthur menyapanya "Amelia", sambil menjabat tangannya, "Arthur", Amelia menjawab dengan suara yang masih kukenal kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama di wajah cantiknya yang selalu membuat hari-hari ku dulu lebih cerah. Tiba-tiba rasa menyesak timbul di dadaku mengingat kenangan bersamanya dulu, yang tidak akan pernah aku miliki lagi. Di samping Amelia aku bisa melihat anak perempuan, dengan ginger hair seperti Amelia, apakah itu putrinya? Hatiku mencelos memikirkan kemungkinan Amelia sudah berkeluarga, tapi ini sudah 12 tahun, tentu saja ia pasti sudah move on.

Aku melihat Fudge menyapa Harry dan memperkenalkannya kepada Menteri Sihir Bulgaria sebagai _the boy who live_ yang bertahan hidup dari serangan _you know who,_ sampai aku mendengar Fudge berbicara, "... ah, ini dia Lucius! Amos!"

Aku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang platina, berwajah pucat dengan hidung runcingnya yang tentunya kukenali, Lucius Malfoy. Di sebelahnya tampak sepupuku yang terlihat masih sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirangnya, Narcissa Malfoy- _nee black_ dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat persis Lucius, kurasa itu anak mereka.

Di samping keluarga Malfoy aku melihat Amos dan putranya, dan aku juga mengenali wanita cantik berambut merah gelap dan bermata abu-abu itu, Emily Diggory- _nee black_ , sepupuku, yang sekarang menjadi istri Amos. Di sebelah Emily tampak seorang gadis seusia Harry, dengan rambut merah gelap sepunggungnya, kurasa itu putri Amos dan Emily, namun saat aku melihat ke wajahnya dan melihat matanya, aku mengenali mata itu, sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, mata hazel itu sangat kukenal, itu mata James! Keyakinanku dibuktikan saat Amos berkata,"… dan ini putriku Jilian Diggory", Amos memperkenalkannya kepada Fudge.

Tentu saja, Jilian, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Azkaban sepertinya sedikit mengganggu ingatanku. Tidak tidak, ia bukan Jilian Diggory, tapi Jilian Potter, aku yakin sekali. Aku membuat catatan mental, setelah event piala dunia quidditch ini, aku harus menemui Amos dan Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 8

Jilian POV

Pagi setelah pertandingan piala dunia quidditch, aku dan keluargaku, kecuali Dad, kini duduk mengitari meja makan keluarga Malfoy bersama pemiliknya. Lucius Malfoy sebagai kepala keluarga berada di kepala meja, Narcissa istrinya duduk di samping kirinya, Mom di sebelah Narcissa dan aku di sebelah Mom. Draco duduk di samping kanan ayahnya, dan Cedric duduk di sebelah Draco. Pertandingan piala dunia quidditch kemarin masih menjadi topik utama dalam pembicaraan yang menyertai sarapan kami. Sampai Narcissa berkata, "Kalian tidak lupa menyiapkan koper untuk ke liburan kita di Italia kan, anak-anak?" kemudian tersenyum.

Aku, Cedric dan Draco, serentak berhenti dari pembicaraan kami, kemudian saling pandang dan terkekeh, "Hehe...", kami bertiga dari semalam keasyikan membahas pertandingan piala dunia quidditch, dan mengabaikan untuk menyiapkan koper kami.

"Kami akan segera menyiapkannya setelah sarapan Aunty Cissa", Cedric berkata berusaha menyelamatkan kami.

Sebelum Narcissa kembali menanggapi, Mom berbicara, "Oh iya, Amos semalam mengirim owl kepadaku, ia bilang agar kita jangan dulu berangkat, karena ia akan kemari pagi ini." Sekilas aku seperti melihat ekspresi keluarga Malfoy menegang, saat mendengar kabar ini.

"Apakah ia menyebutkan alasannya kenapa?", kali ini Lucius yang berbicara.

"Uhm, tidak. Tapi tampaknya ada sesuatu yang penting", jawab Mom.

Belum sempat ada yang menanggapi lagi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan aku melihat Dad masuk ke ruang makan, diikuti oleh Jingle-peri rumah keluargaku. Dad terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman, tampak lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya, ia tampak lelah. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya mengeras, ia menghampiri Lucius dan berkata, "Katakan kau tidak terlibat, Lucius?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Amos?", Lucius menjawab, ekspresi wajahnya datar dan suaranya dingin.

Seketika suasana di ruang makan menjadi menegang, "Damn it Lucius! Kau tau persis apa yang kubicarakan!", Dad tampak sangat marah.

"Amos!", Mom memperingati Dad karena ia mengumpat dihadapkan anak-anaknya. Aku sangat terkejut, belum pernah kumelihat Dad semarah ini.

"Kalian pergilah ke atas", ujar Narcissa kepadaku, Cedric dan Draco.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi?", Cedric mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Ced, tidak sekarang, tolong bawa Adikmu dan Draco ke atas", Mom memohon pada Cedric.

"Ayo Draco, Jilian", ucap Cedric sambil berjalan ke arah pintu meninggalkan ruang makan, Draco mengikutinya. Aku yang masih terkejut, diam sesaat, kemudian Mom menyentuh bahuku dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera keluar ruangan. Aku seperti baru tersadar, lalu bergegas menyusul Cedric dan Draco.

Saat kami berjalan pelan menuju tangga, aku berkata "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Dad semarah itu?"

"Aku tidak tau Jilian", jawab Cedric.

Draco masih diam, ekspresi wajahnya datar. Saat kami melewati salah satu meja hias di koridor yang kami lewati, Cedric tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu ia mengambil perkamen di atasnya yang rupanya adalah Daily Prophet. "Hei! lihat ini", ujar Cedric sambil menunjukkan halaman utama koran tersebut.

Aku membaca kepala beritanya dan terkejut, 'TEROR DI PIALA DUNIA QUIDDITCH', dibawah judulnya tampak foto hitam putih sebuah tengkorak yang berpendar dengan lidah berbentuk ular yang terjulur dari mulutnya.

"Apa itu?", aku bertanya.

"Tanda Kegelapan", aku mendengar Draco yang sejak tadi diam berbicara.

"Tanda You know who", Cedric melengkapi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?", tanyaku lagi.

"Tampaknya serombongan pendukung You know who, mendatangi lokasi piala dunia quidditch setelah pertandingan selesai, meneror para penyihir lainnya, membuat mereka ketakutan, dan mengacaukan keadaan, salah satu dari mereka pasti merapalkan Tanda Kegelapan", Cedric berkata menyimpulkan artikel berita yang dibacanya.

Aku masih terkejut mendengar isi artikel tersebut, mengapa para pendukung You Know Who ini berbuat demikian.

"Mereka adalah Death Eather, pendukung setia Dark Lord", tiba-tiba Draco berkata.

"Apa kau bilang?", Cedric bertanya kepada Draco. Sebelum Draco menjawab, Cedric bertanya lagi, "Kenapa kau menyebut You Know Who 'Dark Lord', Drake?", Cedric memandang Draco tajam, aku bisa melihat Draco tampak gugup dan canggung, tapi ia segera menutupinya dengan ekspresi datar khas Malfoy.

"Well, kenapa tidak... ", Draco menjawab, membuatku dan Cedric terkejut mendengarnya. Cedric pun menanggapi pernyataan Draco dengan berkata, "Apakah kau mengetahui tentang hal ini?", sambil menunjuk artikel di Daily Prophet tersebut.

Draco memalingkan mukanya dan berkata, "Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun kepada kalian", jelas Draco menutupi sesuatu.

"Drake.. ", ucapku sambil menyentuh bahunya, Draco menoleh kepadaku, "Kau tidak tau apapun kan? Please, jangan bilang kau telah mengetahui rencana mereka sebelumnya..", aku memandang Draco dengan rasa takut dan khawatir. Namun semuanya jadi masuk akal, kenapa Narcissa bersikeras agar kami tidak menginap di lokasi piala dunia quidditch setelah pertandingan selesai dan mengajak kami berlibur ke Italia. Ia pasti ingin kami selamat dan tidak terlibat dalam insiden ini.

Draco memandangku canggung kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan bergerak menjauhiku dan Cedric sambil berkata, "Kalian tentunya tau sejarah keluargaku dan Dark Lord."

Saat aku akan bicara lagi, tiba-tiba Jingle muncul dan berkata, "Young Master Cedric, Young Miss Jilian.. Master dan Mistress telah menunggu di ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy."

"Terimakasih Jingle", Cedric berkata.

"Barang bawaan Young Master dan Young Miss biar Jingle yang bereskan, dan Jingle akan langsung membawanya ke rumah", kemudian Jingle menghilang dengan suara pof!

"Ayo Jilian", Cedric mengajakku pergi.

Aku menatap Draco yang masih melihat ke arah lain selain ke arahku dan Cedric. Lalu aku menatap Cedric penuh arti. Cedric tampaknya mengerti, dan menghela nafas sambil berkata, "Baiklah, tapi tidak lama, Ok?"

"Thanks Ced", ucapku kepada Cedric.

"Draco", Ced memanggil Draco, dan Draco menatap Ced masih dengan topeng datar khas Malfoy nya. "I trust you, tolong jangan salah melangkah", Cedric berkata kepada Draco, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Saat aku yakin Cedric tidak akan mendengar kami, aku pun berkata "Draco, aku tau sejarah keluargamu dan hubungannya dengan you know who, tapi..",

"You don't understand Jilian", Draco tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraanku. "Aku satu-satunya pewaris di keluargaku."

"Iya itu benar, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak punya pilihan, Drake", aku masih menanggapi dengan suara tenang.

"Pilihan apa yang aku punya Jilian? seorang Malfoy harusnya percaya bahwa pureblood selalu lebih baik, dan Dark Lord menjanjikan akan membersihkan dunia sihir kita terutama dari para mudblood." Draco tiba-tiba meledak.

"Aku seorang halfblood Draco! Ibuku juga bisa dibilang ia seorang muggleborn, walaupun kakekku adalah seorang squib! Dan aku punya banyak keluarga Muggle di Amerika sana!", aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak marah karena pernyataan Draco tadi.

"Tidak Jilian, bukan seperti itu maksudku!"

"Lalu apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi?!"

"Kau tau bagaimana Ayahku! Dan Aku tidak bisa membuatnya kecewa lagi!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kapan kau membuatnya kecewa?"

"Nothing", Draco yang sepertinya menyadari dirinya kelepasan bicara, memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Draco Malfoy katakan padaku," namun tiba-tiba aku menyadarinya, "Apakah ayahmu kecewa karena kau memberiku 'promise bracelet'?"

Draco membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi seperti ragu harus berkata apa, "Tidak Jilian.. Tidak seperti itu.. Aku, aku hanya...", ekspresi wajah Draco kini menampakkan kebingungan, sedih dan khawatir.

"Kau bingung... ", aku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku tau bagi seorang Malfoy, bingung adalah larangan. Dan tampaknya kali ini Lucius memberi Draco tekanan yang lebih besar.

Draco menghela nafasnya, kemudian kembali memasang topeng datarnya, berusaha menyembunyikan segala emosi yang ia rasakan sekarang. Lalu berkata, "Sebaiknya kita ke ruang tamu sekarang, kalau orangtuamu menunggu lebih lama, mereka akan cemas."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan, dan kami pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy dalam diam.

Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke ruang tamu, aku bisa melihat Cedric bersandar di dinding di dekat pintu ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy. Kurasa ia sengaja menungguku agar orangtua kami tidak cemas apabila kami tidak datang bersamaan.

Aku pun berkata kepada Draco, "Draco, ketika semua makin membingungkan, please listen to your heart... Ingatlah selalu, di dalam hatimu kau adalah seseorang yang lebih baik."

Lalu aku menghampiri Cedric dan kami memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Malfoy untuk bergabung bersama kedua orangtua kami dan pulang ke rumah. Tampaknya liburan ke Italia kali ini batal.

Harry POV

Ketika yakin Ron sudah tidur, aku segera bangun dan mengenakan jubah ayahku diluar jubah berpergianku. Walaupun kini aku tidak terlihat, tetap saja aku berhati-hati mengendap-endap menuju garasi keluarga Weasley, dimana Mr. Weasley menyimpan mobil terbang mereka, dan tempat Padfoot berada saat ini.

Aku berhati-hati membuka pintu garasi yang kini cukup gelap. Di salah satu sisi garasi, di balik mobil yang terparkir tampak cahaya remang-remang, kurasa Padfoot berada disitu. Aku mendekati cahaya tersebut dan bisa melihat sebuah bola cahaya kecil yang terbang di atas seekor anjing besar, berbulu hitam. Anjing itu sedang tidur meringkuk di atas sebuah sofa bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai. Aku melepas jubah ayahku, lalu mendekati anjing tersebut kemudian membelainya pelan dan berbisik, "Padfoot..."

Padfoot membuka matanya dan melihatku, lalu melompat turun dari sofa. Seketika ia bertransformasi kembali menjadi manusia. Di hadapanku kini tampak seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut hitam ikal sebahunya. Ia berpakaian layak, dan masih terlihat kurus, namun tidak seburuk beberapa bulan lalu. Wajahnya tampak lebih bersih karena ia mencukur jenggot dan kumisnya menjadi lebih rapih, dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya kali ini.

"Harry..", ucapnya sambil mendekatiku dan memelukku erat. Aku balas memelukknya lebih erat, membayangkan mungkin seperti inilah rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ayah. Aku merasakan air mata mengalir di kedua pipiku. Bukan karena sedih, hanya saat ini perasaanku campur aduk, bahagia bercampur haru, karena bisa bertemu dengan Sirius, sahabat kedua orangtuaku, sekaligus waliku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sirius bergetar dan aku mendengarnya terisak menangis.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm really sorry...", Sirius berbicara diantara isak tangisnya.

"It's alright Uncle Sirius, is not your fault", aku menanggapinya, lalu menuntun Sirius untuk duduk di sofa, aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jika saja aku menerima tawaran James menjadi pemegang kunci, dan tidak menyarankan Peter... ", ia terisak lagi.

"Kalian mempercayai Peter, dan tidak menduga ia akan mengkhianati kalian..", aku berkata berusaha menenangkannya, sambil meraba saku jubah berpergianku, kurasa ada sapu tangan disitu, aku menemukannya dan memberikan sapu tanganku kepada Sirius.

Sirius menerima sapu tanganku dan mengusap wajahnya. "Kau benar, tikus itu...!", Sirius tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya mengepal dan aku bisa melihat kebencian di matanya.

"Rombongan penyihir kemarin yang membuat kekacauan, mereka pendukung voldemort bukan?", tanyaku kepada Sirius.

"Iya, mereka menyebut dirinya Death Eather, mereka merusak, membuat kekacauan, meneror, bahkan membunuh untuk alasan bersenang-senang", Sirius menjelaskan, "Sekumpulan orang gila", katanya lagi.

"Menurutmu, apakah Wormtail kemarin ada diantara mereka?", aku bertanya lagi.

Sirius tertawa kecil seperti meremehkan kemudian berkata, "Kurasa tidak, ia terlalu pengecut untuk aksi masal dihadapan umum seperti itu."

Ya kurasa Wormtail memang seorang pengecut. "Apakah kau percaya, peri rumah Mr. Crouch yang merapalkan Tanda Kegelapan?"

"Tidak Harry, tentu saja bukan peri rumah yang merapalkannya. Mereka dilarang untuk menggunakan tongkat sihir. Salah satu dari Death Eather pasti menemukan tongkatmu, merapalkan mantra tersebut. Peri rumah itu kurasa berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah", Sirius menjelaskan.

"Tapi Mr. Diggory bersikeras untuk menahan peri rumah itu", aku berkata lagi.

"Peri rumah itu ditemukan di lokasi kejadian dengan memegang tongkatmu Harry, yang kebetulan juga adalah tongkat yang digunakan untuk merapalkan tanda kegelapan. Amos hanya melaksanakan tugasnya, kurasa sekarang ia telah menjadi Kepala di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib", Sirius menjelaskan lagi.

"Dan kurasa secara tidak langsung juga Amos melindungimu, karena tongkatmu tentunya, ia tidak mau kau diperiksa di kementerian, tapi keputusan Mr. Crouch untuk menghukum peri rumahnya sendiri, itu lebih baik, semua jadi tidak berkepanjangan", jelasnya lagi.

"Tapi itu tidak adil, karena jadi seperti mengorbankan orang lain, dan Mr. Crouch memecat peri rumahnya... " aku bersikeras.

Sirius menghela nafas nya, "Hidup seringkali dirasakan tidak adil Harry, percayalah karena aku mengalaminya..."

Aku menyadari maksud Sirius, tentu saja, ia telah menghabiskan 12 tahun di Azkaban untuk kejahatan yang tidak dilakukannya.

"Maafkan aku Uncle.. ", aku berkata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry..", ucapnya sambil menepuk - nepuk pelan bahuku.

"Oh iya Harry, mengenai suratmu... Apa bekas lukamu sekarang masih sering terasa sakit? "

"Lukaku biasanya sakit apabila Voldemort ada di dekatku, tapi tidak mungkin Voldemort ada di privet drive kan. Dan apabila aku bermimpi tentang Voldemort, seringkali aku terbangun dengan rasa nyeri seperti terbakar di bekas bekas lukaku", aku mencoba menjelaskan.

Sirius melihatku dengan khawatir, tapi belum mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya aku berlebihan, lalu aku berkata lagi, "Tapi kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja, tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort kan?"

"Mungkin saja Harry, Voldemort adalah penyihir hitam, entah sihir apa yang dilakukannya malam itu terhadapmu, aku akan mencari tau tentang ini, kau harus bilang kepadaku kalau suatu hari bekas lukamu nyeri lg, dan kepada Dumbledore bila kau sudah mulai sekolah nanti. Ya kurasa ia akan tau sesuatu, aku juga akan menanyakan hal ini kepadanya", Sirius berkata kepadaku.

Aku sebenarnya agak tidak nyaman membicarakan soal bekas lukaku ini, rasanya seperti anak manja saja. Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan aku teringat soal Jilian, dan menanyakan hal ini kepada Sirius, "Oh ya, Uncle Sirius, bagaimana tentang Jilian, apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu?", aku bertanya dengan penuh harap.

Kemudian senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, "Ya, tentu saja Harry, Jilian masih hidup, ia tidak menjadi korban pada malam kedua orangtuamu meninggal."

"Benarkah? Dimana ia sekarang? Apakah ia tau tentang aku?"

"Sebenarnya kau sudah mengenalnya Harry, bahkan kmarin di piala dunia quidditch, aku melihat kalian berdua bicara dengan akrab", Sirius berkata.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanyaku benar-benar bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya ya?", Sirius bertanya kepadaku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sirius bicarakan, bagaimana mungkin aku sudah mengenal Jilian kembaranku, bahkan berbicara akrab dengannya. Apakah pikiran Sirius terganggu karena terlalu lama di Azkaban.

Melihat ekspresi bingung di wajahku, Sirius pun berkata, "Akupun tidak menyadari keberadaan Jilian, sampai kmarin aku melihatnya dengan kepala mataku sendiri, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, ia berambut merah gelap seperti Ibumu, tapi matanya tidak salah lagi, matanya adalah mata James, Jilian memiliki mata hazel yang sama dengan ayahmu Harry."

Otakku seperti berusaha menyambungkan puzzle dari kata-kata Sirius, aku sudah mengenalnya, bahkan kmarin bicara akrab dengannya... ia berambut merah gelap seperti ibuku, dan memiliki mata hazel seperti ayahku... Mataku membelalak menyadari hubungan perkataan Sirius dengan kenyataan, tapi tidak mungkin..

"Uncle Sirius, kurasa kau salah menyangka, anak perempuan berambut merah dan bermata hazel yang kemarin bicara akrab denganku, ia Jilian Diggory. Ia memiliki nama yang sama dengan kembaranku, tapi ia putri keluarga Diggory, adik perempuan Cedric, ia jelas bukan kembaranku.", aku berkata sambil tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepala.

Sirius menatapku datar, lalu menghela nafas dan berkata, "Harry, aku tidak akan seyakin ini apabila bukan diriku sendirilah yang mengantarkan Jilian ke keluarga Diggory beberapa malam sebelum Voldemort menemukanmu dan kedua orangtuamu."

"Kau pasti bercanda", aku menanggapi penjelasan Sirius. Namun Sirius menatapku dengan pandangan serius, dan aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dirinya sedang bercanda.

"Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa kau memberikan Jilian ke keluarga Diggory?! Kenapa kau memisahkan kami?! Demi jenggot Merlin, apakah orangtua ku tau tentang hal ini?! Mereka membiarkanmu melakukan itu?!", aku tiba-tiba meledak, perasaanku campur aduk, ada rasa senang karena ternyata Jilian yang selama ini kukenal adalah 'Jilian' kembaranku, tapi entah mengapa aku juga merasa sedih dan marah.

"Harry tenanglah, aku bisa menjelaskan...", Sirius berkata.

Tapi serangkaian emosi ini telah menguasai diriku, aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi. Segera saja aku menyambar jubah ayahku, memakainya dan berlari keluar garasi. Aku mendengar Sirius memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, pikiranku sangat penuh kali ini. Saat aku menyadari, ternyata aku telah berada di dalam kamar Ron lagi, aku melempar tubuhku ke tempat tidur, kepalaku terasa berat memikirkan segala yang terjadi, dipenuhi segala macam pertanyaan, mengapa Sirius memisahkan kembaranku? mengapa orangtuaku membiarkannya? bagaimana kehidupan Jilian? Tentu saja ia bahagia bersama keluarga Diggory. Kenapa aku marah? Seharusnya aku senang Jilian hidup bahagia? Apakah aku merasa iri? Tidak seharusnya aku senang, karena Jilian tidak perlu mengalami perlakuan buruk keluarga Dursley. Tapi kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak karuan? Aku pun terisak menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 9

Harry POV

Aku terbangun mendengar dengkuran keras Ron, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mengenali kamar Ron tempat aku menginap di rumah keluarga Weasley. Cahaya menembus jendela kamar dan aku bisa melihat dibaliknya langit mulai terang. Kepalaku terasa berat, kurasa karena kejadian semalam. Apakah reaksiku berlebihan? Aku pun menghela nafas, mungkin seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Sirius.

'Knock.. Knock.. ', aku mendengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamar, dan mendengar suara Hermione memanggilku dan Ron. Memakai kacamata yang tergeletak di atas meja, aku bangkit dan bergerak pelan menuju pintu.

"Hei Hermione", ucapku setelah membuka pintu.

"Hei Harry, wow kau tampak kacau? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hermione padaku.

"Ehem.. Ya Mione, aku baik-baik saja, err.. hanya kau tau,, mimpi buruk,, tapi segalanya baik-baik..", aku berusaha meyakinkan Hermione yang kini masih memandangku dengan khawatir. Selain kepada Sirius, hanya kedua sahabatku inilah yang mengetahui tentang mimpi buruk yang sering kualami.

"Ok, baiklah... Apakah Ron sudah bangun?", tanyanya padaku. Pertanyaan Hermione dijawab oleh dengkuran keras Ron. Aku bisa melihat Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Mrs. Weasley menyuruhku untuk membangunkan kalian berdua", ucapnya sambil memasuki kamar.

"Ron.. ", aku mendengar Hermione membangunkan Ron, sementara aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Kemudian aku bisa mendengar Hermione berteriak,"Ronald Weasley! Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, kau tidak mendapatkan jatah sarapan!", aku tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi Ron, dan Hermione makin lama rasanya semakin mirip Mrs. Weasley, terutama dalam menghadapi Ron.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, Ron sudah berdiri menunggu di depannya sambil bersandar di dinding. "Well, mate.. Kurasa Hermione berhasil membangunkanmu", ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkannya membangunkanku, kadang ia berlebihan", ucap Ron sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Ruang makan keluarga Weasley penuh sekali pagi ini karena anggota keluarga Weasley masih berkumpul semuanya. Aroma sedap masakan buatan Mrs. Weasley tercium, menggugah seleraku dan membuatku tersadar ternyata aku lapar sekali. Aku segera duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja makan dan memulai sarapanku. Aku melihat Padfoot yang berada di samping Mr. Weasley, bergerak ke arahku, dan aku pun mengelusnya pelan.

Setelah sarapan selesai, aku memohon ijin untuk mengajak Padfoot jalan-jalan. Kami berjalan agak jauh dari rumah keluarga Weasley, dan berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon besar, yang kuyakin tidak akan ada orang yang menemukan kami disini, biar bagaimanapun Sirius masih buron. Aku duduk bersandar di pohon itu dan Padfoot duduk di sampingku. Kemudian aku berkata, "Tolong jelaskan kepadaku, semuanya.. Aku ingin mengerti."

Kemudian Padfoot bertransformasi kembali menjadi Sirius dan berkata, "Harry.. Ehem.. Baiklah, semuanya diawali ketika orangtuamu mendapat kabar tentang sebuah ramalan dan mereka menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku tidak mengetahui keseluruhan isi ramalan itu tapi aku mengetahui hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kau dan Jilian dipisahkan", Sirius mengawali penjelasannya.

Aku yang tidak tau harus berkomentar apa hanya mengangguk singkat, dan memberikan isyarat supaya Sirius melanjutkan, "So.. Jadi dalam ramalan tersebut disebutkan bahwa yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukkan Voldemort akan dilahirkan dari mereka yang telah 3 kali menantangnya, dan dilahirkan di akhir bulan ketujuh. Kau lahir di tanggal 31 Juli kan Harry." Aku mengangguk singkat mengiyakan.

"Lalu entah bagaimana Voldemort mengetahui ramalan itu, dan ia mulai memburu anak-anak yang lahir di bulan ketujuh. Menyadari kau sangat mungkin kaitannya dengan ramalan tersebut, kedua orangtua mu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi bersama dirimu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jilian?", tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Jilian tidak berkaitan dengan ramalan itu. Ia tidak lahir di bulan ketujuh." ucap Sirius.

"Maksudmu Uncle?", tanyaku lagi pada Sirius.

"Kalian kembar, tapi tanggal lahir kalian berbeda. Kau lahir lebih dulu, di tanggal 31 Juli, beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam, sedangkan Jilian lahir beberapa menit setelah tengah malam, yang menjadikannya lahir di tanggal 1 Agustus. Maka dari itu Jilian tidak lahir di akhir bulan ketujuh, tapi di awal bulan kedelapan", Sirius menjelaskan lagi.

"Tapi kenapa Jilian tidak dibawa bersembunyi bersama kami?", aku bereaksi.

"Orangtuamu menyadari bahwa Jilian tidak ada kaitannya dengan ramalan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan Jilian sementara waktu, untuk melindunginya. Dengan harapan Jilian bisa memiliki kehidupan yang baik, tanpa harus dalam pelarian atau persembunyian. Dan Orangtuamu bisa fokus untuk melindungimu", Sirius berkata.

Sebelum aku sempat bicara, Sirius berkata lagi, "Well.. Kenapa kami memilih keluarga Diggory.. Karena pada masa itu tidak banyak penyihir yang dapat kami percaya, dan keluarga Diggory adalah salah satu keluarga yang netral pada masa itu."

"Emily istri Amos Diggory, sebelum menikah ia adalah seorang Black, ia sepupuku, dan hubungan kami cukup dekat dan baik. Tidak seperti keluarga Black yang lainnya, Emily tidak memihak kepada Voldemort. Emily merupakan keturunan dari salah satu anggota keluarga Black yang seorang squib, yang dulu sekali diasingkan ke Amerika", Sirius melanjutkan.

Mataku membelalak terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa keluarga Black yang merupakan salah satu keluarga pureblood pernah memiliki seorang squib.

Lalu Sirius berkata lagi, "Dengan Voldemort dan Death Eather semakin sering melakukan teror, situasi di dunia sihir Inggris menjadi cukup kacau. Akhirnya Emily mengabariku bahwa ia dan keluarganya akan berangkat ke Amerika. Saat mengetahui kabar itu, orangtuamu memutuskan… mereka meminta tolong kepadaku untuk berbicara kepada Emily dan Amos, memohon agar mereka mau membawa Jilian bersama mereka, dan merawatnya seperti anak mereka sendiri."

"Emily sangat senang sekali,, karena.. uhm,, Pernah pada suatu hari, Emily yang sedang hamil anak keduanya, ia sedang dalam keadaan hamil besar, menjadi salah satu korban saat Death Earther meneror pertokoan di sekitar Diagon Alley, ia kehilangan bayi perempuan yang masih di kandungnya dan juga mengalami cedera yang membuatnya tidak mungkin memiliki anak lagi. Jadi ketika mendengar tawaranku, ia menerimanya tanpa berpikir lagi, kurasa ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk membesarkan seorang bayi perempuan. Dan Amos tentunya mendukung keputusan Emily, juga dengan senang hati menerima Jilian. Mereka setuju untuk merawat Jilian, menganggapnya sebagai anak mereka sendiri sampai situasi dunia sihir Inggris aman kembali", Sirius kembali menjelaskan.

"Beberapa hari setelah aku mengantarkan Jilian ke keluarga Diggory, Peter menjadi pemegang kunci, mengkhianati kedua orangtuamu, dan kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya", Sirius tampak mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Aku berusaha memproses segala informasi yang baru saja kuterima dari Sirius saat ini. Jujur saja aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kemudian aku bertanya, "Apakah Jilian mengetahui tentang hal ini?"

"Aku tidak tau Harry. Tapi kurasa Jilian tidak mengetahuinya. Dari yang kuperhatikan saat piala dunia kemarin, Amos dan Emily benar-benar membesarkan Jilian seperti anak mereka sendiri", Sirius menjawab pertanyaanku.

Kurasa juga seperti itu, Jilian tidak mengetahui hubungannya denganku. "Apakah aku egois kalau aku ingin supaya Jilian juga mengetahui hal ini? Maksudku, aku kembarannya, kami keluarga dan kami punya hubungan darah. Bukankah ia berhak untuk tau?"

Sirius menatapku kemudian berkata, "Kau benar Harry, itu juga yang aku pikirkan, Jilian perlu tau tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, kalian berdua berhak untuk berkumpul sebagai keluarga."

Sebelum aku berkata apa-apa lagi, Sirius kembali berbicara, "Aku berencana menemui Amos dan Emily nanti malam, untuk membicarakan hal ini."

"Terimakasih Sirius", aku menjawab. "Dan maafkan aku soal kejadian semalam, seharusnya aku tidak berreaksi seperti itu", aku berkata menyesali reaksiku tadi malam.

"It's alright Harry. Aku mengerti…", Sirius menjawab sambil memeluk pundakku dan tersenyum.

Jilian POV

Aku melihat seseorang, kurasa itu anak laki-laki yang selalu muncul di mimpiku, wajahnya masih tidak jelas. Kali ini ia tampak marah, emosi seperti menguasai dirinya, namun ia juga tampak sedih, aku bisa merasakan perasaannya kacau balau. Kemudian mimpiku berganti, ia tampak berbicara dengan seseorang yang lebih dewasa, wajahnya juga tidak jelas, mungkinkah itu ayahnya. Aku bisa merasakan perasaanya masih kacau, tapi kali ini ia kebingungan, disertai kesedihan juga kesepian. Mereka tampak berbicara dengan serius, dan akhirnya aku bisa merasakan harapan timbul di dirinya, biarpun masih ada sedikit rasa khawatir. Entah mengapa, aku pun ingin semoga harapannya terkabul, karena kurasa itu akan membuatnya bahagia.

Tiba-tiba aku terbangun, lagi-lagi mimpi seperti ini pikirku. Aku mengedipkan mata, dan merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku, sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpiku barusan, aku masih bisa merasakan harapan supaya anak laki-laki itu bahagia, itu membuatku terharu dan meneteskan air mata. Aku mengusap air mataku, kemudian seperti mendengar beberapa orang saling berargumen dari lantai bawah. Aku mengambil tongkatku dan berkata 'tempus' kemudian melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, siapa yang saling berargumen pada jam segini, bahkan matahari pun belum terbit. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berjalan pelan keluar kamar dan aku melihat Cedric mengendap-endap hendak menuruni tangga.

"Cedric…", aku berbisik.

Cedric menoleh ke arahku, "Jil, kenapa kau terbangun?", ia bertanya dengan suara berbisik juga.

Sebelum aku menjawab, Cedric berkata lagi, "Apa kau juga terbangun karena suara-suara argumen dari lantai bawah?"

Aku menjawab Cedric dengan anggukan, untunglah jadi aku tidak perlu menceritakan soal mimpiku.

"Ced, apa Mom dan Dad bertengkar?", aku bertanya masih dengan suara berbisik.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ada orang lain juga di bawah, aku tidak mengenal suaranya", Cedric menjawabku sambil berbisik juga. "Ayo kita ke bawah", sambung Cedric, dan kami mulai berjalan mengendap-endap.

Kami menuju ruang tamu karena suara orang saling berargumen itu berasal dari sana. Aku bisa melihat cahaya dari celah pintu ruang tamu. Aku dan Ced kemudian berhenti di balik pintu ruang tamu, berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan.

Lalu aku mendengar Mom berbicara, "Tidak, ini bukan saatnya, ia memiliki kehidupan yang baik sekarang, ia bahagia…", kemudian Mom terisak menangis. "Emily, tenanglah…", aku mendengar Dad berusaha menenangkan Mom.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan putriku lagi…", Mom berkata diantara isak tangisnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku karena terkejut dan menoleh kearah Cedric, ia bereaksi sama, tampak terkejut dan tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Mom.

Kemudian terdengar seseorang berbicara, "Emily, kau tidak akan kehilangan putrimu.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambilnya darimu, aku mengerti Kau dan Amos telah membesarkannya selama ini, menganggapnya sebagai putri kalian sendiri…"

Aku semakin terkejut mendengar seseorang itu berbicara, menolah kearah Cedric dengan khawatir, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdebar, dan perasaanku sangat tidak enak.

"Tapi kurasa Jilian berhak untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya…", orang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba seperti ada tekanan berat di dadaku yang sangat menyesakkan. Apa maksud perkataan orang itu? Apa yang perlu aku ketahui? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku, perasaanku tidak karuan, dan rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tubuhku seperti bergerak otomatis, membuka pintu ruang tamu, dan mendapatkan kedua orangtuaku terkejut melihatku dan Cedric ada di ambang pintu, aku juga bisa melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa di depan mereka, aku tidak tau siapa dia, tapi rasanya aku pernah melihatnya.

Sebelum mereka sempat berbicara, aku berkata, "Apa maksudnya aku berhak mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"

"Mom.. Dad..?", aku berkata lagi menuntut jawaban.

Mom tidak menjawab apa-apa, kemudian menghampiriku dan memelukku, ia menangis. "Mom, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?", tanyaku padanya.

Lalu aku berkata kepada laki-laki itu, "Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau membuat Mom menangis?", aku tidak bisa menutup kekesalanku pada orang itu, karena ia telah membuat Mom menangis.

"Kau… Sirius Black?!", tiba-tiba aku mendengar Cedric berbicara.

Aku memperhatikan lagi wajah orang itu, dan aku mengingat mengenali wajahnya dari foto di daily prophet tahun lalu, ketika Sirius Black baru dikabarkan melarikan diri dari Azkaban, hanya saja saat ini ia tampak lebih rapih.

"Yes,, I Am..", Sirius menjawab pelan dan hati-hati, "Dan aku tidak bermaksud jahat…", ucapnya lagi.

Cedric otomatis bergerak ke depanku dan Mom, bersikap protektif seperti berusaha melindungi kami. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah kami? Apa yang ia lakukan disini Dad?", Cedric berkata lagi, tampak terdengar kepanikan dan khawatir dari suaranya. Biarpun Mom dan Dad pernah bilang Sirius tidak bersalah atas kejahatan yang dituduhkan kepadanya, tetap saja ia adalah buronan Azkaban.

"Tenanglah Cedric..", Dad kini berbicara kemudian menghela nafas "Benar, ia adalah Sirius Black, dan ia tidak bermaksud jahat.. Ia err… sepupu Ibumu", Dad berkata seolah-olah Sirius datang kemari dalam rangka kunjungan keluarga.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku ketahui?", aku kembali menuntut jawaban.

"Soal itu…", Sirius tampak ingin menjelaskan. Namun Dad memotong pembicaraannya, "Sirius, kurasa lebih baik kita menunda dulu pembicaraan ini sampai pagi tiba."

Aku ingin memprotes karena apapun yang mereka bicarakan jelas ada hubungannya denganku, melihat reaksiku Dad berkata lagi, "Jilian, Cedric, tidak sekarang. Hal yang akan kita bicarakan membutuhkan kepala dingin, jadi kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kita istirahat dulu."

Dad memberikanku dan Cedric pandangan bahwa dirinya tidak menerima bantahan, dan berkata lagi, "Ced, tolong bawa Ibu dan Adikmu ke kamar", Ced menjawab dengan anggukan kepala kemudian menuntunku dan Mom menuju kamar.

Ketika kami keluar dari ruang tamu, aku masih bisa mendengar Dad berkata, "Kau pun sebaiknya beristirahat dulu Sirius, kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu."

"Thank you Amos," Sirius menjawab.

* * *

Akhirnya pagi hari pun tiba dan belum pernah suasana di meja makan keluargaku sangat canggung seperti sekarang ini. Kami duduk mengitari meja makan untuk sarapan, Dad sebagai kepala keluarga duduk di kepala meja, Cedric duduk di samping kanan Dad, Mom duduk di samping kiri Dad, aku duduk di samping Cedric dan Sirius duduk di samping Mom, membuatnya duduk berhadapan denganku.

Mom tampak telah menguasai dirinya lagi, bahkan ia menyuruh Sirius untuk makan yang banyak dan berkomentar, "Kau sangat kurus Sirius, ayo makan yang banyak."

"Thanks Emily", Sirius menjawab Mom sambil tersenyum, dan aku melihat keakraban mereka dengan sangat aneh, karena well… laki-laki dihadapanku ini adalah buronan Azkaban kan…

"Emily benar, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi malam", Dad juga ikut berkomentar kepada Sirius.

"Well.. menu makanan di Azkaban tidak cukup beragam.. haha..", Sirius berkata sambil tertawa kecil membuat lelucon tentang kehidupannya di Azkaban.

Aku tidak tau harus berreaksi seperti apa, karena kurasa itu bukan lelucon, dan kurasa anggota keluargaku pun berpikir demikian karena tidak ada diantara kami yang tertawa. Sirius yang melihat reaksi kami pun berhenti tertawa dan suasana kembali menjadi canggung. Lalu Mom berkata, "Oh Sirius, I'm Sorry…"

"Tidak apa-apa Emily, itu bukan salahmu..", ucap Sirius, kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Ehem,, cerita kehidupanku tidak menarik untuk dibahas, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Karena belum ada yang menjawab, Sirius berkata lagi, "Aku sekarang bisa mengingat ketika Cedric lahir, ia seperti miniatur Amos, tapi dengan matamu Emily", lalu Sirius berkata sambil tersenyum, "Dan lihat Cedric sekarang, sudah menjadi seorang pemuda", sambung Sirius sambil tertawa.

Mom dan Dad ikut tertawa dengannya, sepertinya mereka teringat kenangan saat Ced dilahirkan. "Haha.. ya, Sirius.. Aku ingat hari itu, Ced menangismu keras sekali", Dad berkata.

"Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa, kemarin mereka baru saja lahir dan lihatlah mereka sekarang", ucap Mom sambil tersenyum kepadaku dan Cedric.

"Mom..Dad..", ucap Cedric, aku bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Ced, karena mereka membicarakan dirinya, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah aku juga ingat sewaktu kau dilahirkan Jilian…", Sirius tiba-tiba berkata kepadaku. "juga saat Harry…"

"Sirius!", tiba-tiba Dad berbicara, "Oh ya, maafkan aku..", jawab Sirius.

Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi sewaktu aku dilahirkan? Harry? Harry siapa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kembali muncul di pikiranku. Uugghh! Aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku sangat penasaran, kurasa kita harus membicarakan ini sekarang", aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, kemudian bangkit dan berkata lagi, "Aku akan menunggu di ruang keluarga, maafkan perilakuku sekarang, tapi selera makanku tiba-tiba saja hilang", dan aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang keluarga.

Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi di ruang makan setelah itu, tapi tidak lama kemudian Mom, Dad, Cedric, dan Sirius, bergabung bersamaku di ruang keluarga. Segera saja Mom dan Cedric duduk di samping kanan dan kiriku. Dad duduk disalah satu _single_ sofa, dan Sirius di _single_ sofa lainnya.

Aku memandang Mom dan Dad, tapi tampaknya keduanya tidak mau bicara dan ekspresi wajah mereka tampak menegang dan cemas. Aku menatap ke arah Sirius, Sirius menatapku balik, lalu menatap Mom dan Dad juga, kemudian seperti menyadari Mom dan Dad tidak mau berbicara, iapun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah..", ucap Sirius, saat Sirius berkata kurasakan tangan Mom menggenggam erat tanganku. "Jilian, yang sebenarnya harus kau ketahui adalah namamu", Sirius memberikan jeda pada perkaatannya lalu melanjutkan, "Namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Jilian Chrysalis Potter.."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Halo semua! Maaf banget belakangan ini agak slow untuk update, tapi fic ini masih berlanjut yaa... Thanks banget buat yang masih mau follow fic ini.. :)**

 **To Adelaide Raverin : Happy Birthday! I hope you always have a wonderful day filled with joy and happiness :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Happy reading!**

Chapter 10

Jilian POV

Saat ini aku duduk di samping jendela kamarku dan melihat keluar, cuaca cerah di sore musim panas seperti ini tampak mengundang untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Di kejauhan aku bisa melihat beberapa anak-anak kecil, para penyihir muda, bermain quidditch dengan sapu terbang mini, yang menerbangkan mereka rendah, kurasa tidak lebih dari 1 meter di atas tanah.

Sudah 2 hari ini aku mengunci diriku dalam kamar, setelah aku menerima informasi yang sangat-sangat mengejutkan.

 _Flashback_

 _"Jilian, yang sebenarnya harus kau ketahui adalah namamu", Sirius memberikan jeda pada perkataannya lalu melanjutkan, "Namamu yang sebenarnya adalah Jilian Chrysalis Potter.."_

 _Aku membelalakan kedua mataku karena terkejut, tapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, kata-kata seperti menghilang dari bibirku. Hening mengikuti pernyataan Sirius, sampai tiba-tiba, "WHAT?!", Cedric berteriak, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Nama Jilian adalah Jilian Chrysalis Diggory, She is my baby sister!"_

 _"_ _Ya Cedric, kau benar, Jilian adalah adikmu. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya, karena bagaimanapun kalian telah tumbuh bersama sebagai kakak dan adik." Sirius menjawab Cedric._

 _"_ _Tapi Jilian dilahirkan oleh Lily Potter, istri dari James Potter, sahabatku, dan itu juga berarti Jilian adalah kembaran dari Harry Potter", Sirius melanjutkan._

 _"_ _Nonsense!", Cedric menanggapi Sirius, aku masih belum bisa berkata-kata._

 _"_ _Mom? Dad? Itu semua tidak benar kan?", Cedric berkata lagi. Mendengar kalimatnya ini, aku seperti baru tersadar, bahwa Mom dan Dad ada di ruangan yang sama bersama kami, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Mom, aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya, kemudian ke arah Dad, ekspresi wajahnya tidak menyangkal pernyataan Sirius._

 _Lalu Dad berkata, "Kami bisa menjelaskan….", ya Dad tidak menyangkalnya._

 _Seketika Mom melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menarikku ke pelukannya, "Bagaimanapun kau adalah putriku Jilian, putri kami, kami membesarkanmu dan menyayangimu seperti darah daging kami sendiri, kau adalah putriku…", kalimat Mom seperti memperkuat pernyataan Sirius._

 _Mom memelukku, mengelus rambutku pelan, sambil menangis. Mataku terasa panas, pandanganku menjadi kabur, biarpun sekarang aku mendengar kalimat Mom berulang-ulang yang berkata pelan 'kau putriku.. kau putriku.. i love you, we love you….', tetap saja air mataku mengalir tak terbendung. Dadaku mulai terasa sesak, memikirkan Mom dan Dad yang selama ini kukenal adalah bukan kedua orangtuaku, wanita yang kini memelukku bukanlah wanita yang melahirkanku, pria di depanku yang selalu memanjakanku layaknya seorang putri bukanlah ayahku, dan Cedric… sedekat apapun hubungan kami, ia bukanlah kakak kandungku. Bahuku bergetar, dan isak tangis mulai terdengar dari diriku. Aku bukanlah anak kandung Mom dan Dad, aku bukanlah seorang Diggory, Mom dan Dad tidak menyangkalnya….._

 _Namun tiba-tiba, emosi lain mulai muncul di diriku, rasanya aku ingin marah. Apa yang mereka pikirkan?! Menceritakan hal seperti ini kepada anak berumur 14 tahun. Apa mereka pikir aku dapat menerima kenyataan seperti ini dengan begitu saja. Apa karena Mom dan Dad sudah tidak menyayangiku? Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimuti diriku. Bagaimana bila mereka sebenarnya telah lelah dengan diriku, dan bermaksud menyingkirkanku?_

 _Dadaku semakin terasa sesak, isakanku semakin keras, dan kini rasanya semua tubuhku bergetar karena serangkaian emosi yang aku rasakan. Aku bisa mendengar seseorang berkata 'Jilian tenanglah..', dan Mom masih terus mengulang-ulang kalimatnya 'kau putriku.. i love you, we love you….', tapi aku merasa tidak bisa tenang, malah rasanya aku ingin berlari dan teriak sekencang-kencangnya._

 _Flashback end._

Mengingat kejadian itu, aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan erat, berharap dengan seperti itu aku bisa mendapatkan kenyamanan dan merasa tenang. Namun yang terjadi adalah tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat lagi, dan isak tangis tidak dapat kutahan.

Beberapa kali sejak aku mengunci diriku di dalam kamar, Mom, Dad, dan Cedric secara bergantian mengetuk pintu kamarku lalu menanyakan keadaanku. Aku tidak membuka pintu ataupun menjawab, dan mereka pun tidak memaksa masuk, padahal bisa saja mereka membuka pintu kamarku dengan mantra sederhana seperti ' _alohamora_ ', mereka seperti memberiku waktu dan ruang untuk berpikir. Setiap kali aku tidak merespon, mereka kemudian berkata-kata seperti, ' _bagaimanapun kami menyayangimu_ ', ' _kau tetap putri kami Jilian_ ', ' _kau selau menjadi adik kesayanganku_ ', ' _tidak akan ada yang berubah, kau bagian dari keluarga ini, dan kita akan selalu menjadi keluarga yang bahagia_ ', semua kalimat-kalimat untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah beberapa saat air mataku mulai berhenti mengalir. Walaupun serangkaian emosi seperti bingung, sedih, takut, khawatir dan marah masih belum sepenuhnya reda. Aku menghela nafasku dan beranjak dari samping jendela, melihat nampan berisi makanan yang masih hangat di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku, Jingle secara berkala mengirimku makanan juga cemilan, tapi seringkali aku tidak merasa lapar. Aku mengabaikan makananku dan menuju meja belajar. Di atas meja aku bisa melihat perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan, salah satunya adalah surat dari Draco, suratnya tiba kemarin, ia mengabariku kalau dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya akhirnya tetap liburan ke Italia, ia juga mengunjungi Blaise Zabini, salah satu teman Slytherin kami yang sedang berada di salah satu villa Zabini di Italia. Draco mengatakan Blaise merasa kecewa karena aku tidak jadi mengunjunginya di Italia. Diantara para Slytherin Blaise adalah salah satu yang bisa kupercaya, ia pun cukup dekat dengan Draco sejak kecil.

Perkamen-perkamen yang lainnya adalah balasan surat yang kutulis berulang-ulang untuk Draco tapi tidak jadi kukirim. Dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang, rasanya sangat bingung untuk membalas surat Draco kali ini. Biasanya aku selalu menceritakan kepada Draco soal keadaanku, hal-hal yang terjadi pada keseharianku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini. Bagaimana reaksi Draco bila mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang Potter, dan bukan seorang Potter biasa, melainkan kembaran seorang 'Harry Potter'.

Dengan memikirkan itu, aku juga jadi memikirkan Harry. Biarpun hubungan Draco dan Harry tidak pernah baik, hubunganku dengan Harry justru kebalikannya. Aku berteman baik dengan Harry,dan bila kuingat-ingat lagi, aku selalu merasa nyaman bila sedang bersama Harry Potter, kami begitu saja bisa menjadi akrab. Mungkinkah hal itu terjadi karena kami adalah kembar? sehingga keakraban kami adalah hal yang natural?

Kemarin Sirius mengetuk pintu kamarku, dan ketika aku tidak membukanya ataupun menjawab, dari balik pintu ia pun berkata pelan bahwa Harry juga baru mengetahui tentang diriku, bahwa kembarannya yang selama ini diduga hilang bahkan telah meninggal sebenarnya masih hidup, dan ia ingin sekali bertemu denganku. Sirius juga meminta maaf karena aku harus mengetahui informasi ini sekarang, mengetahui bahwa aku bahagia bersama keluarga Diggory, ia juga bilang dirinya tidak akan mengubah itu. Ia hanya ingin aku dan Harry bisa bersatu lagi dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Harry dan aku agar bisa kembali menjadi keluarga. Ia juga bilang dirinya adalah ayah wali kami, dan ia menyayangiku dan Harry sejak kami dilahirkan. Kepalaku terasa berat memikirkan ini semua, aku bergerak menuju tempat tidurku, dan tertidur seketika karena kelelahan.

Aku melihat anak laki-laki yang selalu muncul dalam mimpiku, ia sedang tertidur, namun tampak gelisah di tidurnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia terbangun dengan terengah-engah dan tampak kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya dengan salah satu tangannya, tangannya yang lain kemudian tampak meraba-raba ke samping tempat tidurnya, lalu ia memakai sesuatu yang sepertinya itu adalah kacamata. Kemudian kusadari ada yang berbeda dengan mimpiku kali ini, ya tentu saja mimpiku kali ini tampak jelas dan tidak buram seperti biasanya. Lalu tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu melihat ke arahku, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Seketika aku terbangun, dan menyadari bahwa selama ini yang aku impikan adalah Harry Potter, kembaranku. Sepertinya takdir telah berusaha memberitahuku tentang hubunganku dengan Harry selama ini lewat mimpiku. Aku kembali menangis sampai kantuk dan lelah menguasaiku lagi.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dengan perasaan lebih tenang. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan melihat ke arah cermin di meja rias, bayangan diriku yang tampak berantakan menatap balik, wow aku tampak kacau sekali. Segera saja aku menuju kamar mandi, untuk melakukan segala ritual membersihkan diri, mandi dan yang lainnya. Setelah berpakaian aku bergerak keluar kamar, memutuskan telah waktunya aku untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Saat memasuki ruang makan, aku berkata pelan "Selamat pagi", ketiga orang yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai keluargaku menghentikan aktifitasnya di meja makan, dan menoleh ke arahku. Mom seketika beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiriku sambil berkata, "Selamat pagi sayang", kemudian membawaku ke pelukannya.

"Mom", ucapku pelan, Mom melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku, "Yes Dear?" jawabnya, "Apakah aku tetap bisa memanggilmu Mom?", aku bisa melihat mata Mom mulai berkaca-kaca dan berkata, "Tentu saja sayang, seperti selalu kubilang, kau adalah putriku, biarpun aku bukanlah wanita yang melahirkanmu, tapi aku yang membesarkanmu dan aku menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku Jilian", kemudian Mom kembali menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga selalu menyayangimu putriku, dan kau harus tetap memanggilku Dad", aku mendengar Dad berbicara, dan merasakan Dad bergabung memelukku dan Mom.

"Apakah aku bisa ikut bergabung berpelukan juga bersama kalian?", tiba-tiba Cedric berbicara.

Aku, Mom dan Dad melepaskan pelukan kami dan menoleh kearah Cedric, lalu aku berkata,"Kurasa kau terlalu tua untuk berpelukan dengan orangtua Ced", ucapku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu tua untuk memelukku adik kesayanganku", jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar kalimatnya membuatku tersenyum juga haru, Cedric masih tetap menganggapku adik kesayangannya, "Oh Ced, come here you", ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dan selanjutnya adalah kami sekeluarga, aku, Cedric, Mom dan Dad saling berpelukan dengan tangis haru dan senyum di bibir kami.

Setelah kami sarapan bersama, kedua orangtuaku menjelaskan bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Aku mempelajari bahwa sebuah ramalan lah yang mengakibatkan diriku kini terpisah dari Harry, walau Mom dan Dad tidak tau persis seperti apa bunyi ramalan tersebut, tapi karena ramalan itulah, _you know who_ mengincar bayi-bayi yang lahir di bulan ke 7. Aku dan Harry memang kembar, tapi ternyata tanggal lahir kami berbeda, Harry lahir di tanggal 31 July beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam, dan aku lahir beberapa menit setelah tengah malam, yang menjadikan aku lahir di tanggal 1 Agustus. Karena itu lah James dan Lily Potter harus berada dalam persembunyian bersama Harry, dan memutuskan untuk memberikanku kesempatan memiliki kehidupan tanpa pelarian ataupun persembunyian, yang akhirnya takdir membawaku kepada keluarga Diggory.

Sungguh aku tidak menyesalinya, aku kini memiliki orangtua yang luar biasa dan kakak yang baik hati yang sangat kusayangi, dan mereka pun menyayangiku. Aku merasa prihatin dengan Harry, memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah James dan Lily Potter meninggal karena _you know who_. Apakah Harry memiliki keluarga yang bahagia seperti aku? Harry pernah mengatakan padaku ia tinggal bersama keluarga dari ibunya yang seorang muggle, tapi ia tidak pernah mau menceritakan lebih detail tentang mereka.

Setelah Mom dan Dad mendengar kabar bahwa James dan Lily Potter meninggal, juga kabar Sirius dipenjara di Azkaban. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan ritual adopsi kepada diriku, dan itu menetapkan identitasku sebagai seorang Diggory, walaupun tidak menghilangkan hubunganku dengan keluarga Potter. Kedua orangtuaku pun sempat berusaha mencari Harry, namun mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Lagipula saat itu mereka telah membawaku dan Cedric untuk tinggal di Amerika sampai situasi dan kondisi dunia sihir Inggris kembali aman.

Aku masih terisak pelan saat Mom dan Dad selesai menjelaskan segalanya. Setidaknya aku lebih mengerti sekarang, dan bisa menerima kenyataan ini, juga lebih yakin kalau diriku tidak kehilangan mereka bertiga, Mom, Dad dan Cedric, keluargaku selama ini. Semua hubunganku dengan keluarga Potter tidak akan mengubah semuanya. Tapi aku tau, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dan mengacuhkan Harry begitu saja. Banyak hal yang kami berdua harus bicarakan, dan mengingat segala mimpiku tentang Harry, kurasa kehidupannya tidak sebaik diriku.

"Mom, Dad, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Harry? Kurasa banyak hal yang harus kami bicarakan", aku bertanya kepada kedua orangtuaku.

"Tentu saja sayang. Bagaimana bila besok Sirius dan Harry datang kemari?", Dad menanggapiku.

"It sounds like a plan", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Very well. Aku akan segera mengabari Sirius", Dad berkata dengan tersenyum juga.

Selanjutnya, Dad berpamitan untuk berangkat ke kementerian, Mom melanjutkan segala aktivitas nya di rumah, aku dan Cedric menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar rumah, menikmati cuaca cerah musim panas.

* * *

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di ruang keluarga, kadang berhenti untuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpasang di dinding, atau mengecek buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak buku di salah satu sudut ruangan, sambil sesekali melihat ke luar jendela, mengecek adakah seseorang yang datang.

"Jilian tenang dan duduklah", Mom berkata padaku.

"Aku tenang Mom", jawabku pada Mom, kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa, lalu mengambil majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan sofaku, lalu membulak-balik halamannya tanpa benar-benar membacanya.

"Ya, tentu saja kau sangat tenang sekarang, sampai terlihat ingin sekali menghancurkan majalah itu", Cedric berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku melotot padanya dan belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, kami mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu di depan rumah kami.

"Ah,, itu pasti mereka", Mom berkata sambil bangkit dari sofanya menuju ruang tamu.

Saat kami tiba di ruang tamu, Jingle telah membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang mengetuk pintu rumah kami, dan aku bisa melihat Harry Potter berdiri di ruang tamu bersama seekor anjing besar berbulu hitam. Harry melihat ke arah kami dengan gugup. Setelah Mom berguman singkat 'terimakasih Jingle'-kepada peri rumah kami, tiba-tiba anjing besar di samping Harry bertransformasi menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa yang ternyata adalah Sirius, hal itu menjelaskan bahwa Sirius ternyata adalah seorang _animagus_.

Mom menyapa Harry dengan berkata, "Halo Harry, masih ingat padaku? Aku Emily Diggory, kita bertemu di pertandingan piala dunia quidditch kemarin."

"Hello Mrs. Diggory, tentu saja aku masih ingat… errr.. senang bertemu denganmu lagi", Harry menjawab dengan senyum kecil namun masih tampak sangat gugup.

"Jangan terlalu formal Harry, panggil saja aku Aunty Emily, aku pun senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu", Mom tersenyum kemudian Mom memeluk Harry, yang membuat pipi Harry menjadi merona tampak malu.

Kemudian Mom beralih ke Sirius, "Halo Sirius, bagaimana kabarmu?", sambil memeluknya singkat.

"Aku baik Em", Sirius menjawab.

Lalu Cedric pun berkata, "Hai Harry… Hai Uncle Sirius.."

"Hai Cedric", jawab Harry dan Sirius bersamaan.

Selanjutnya semua perhatian seperti tertuju kepadaku yang sejak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini belum bicara apapun. Harry menatapku dengan gugup, di mata hijaunya kini tampak rasa khawatir juga harapan, membuatku mengingat segala mimpiku tentang dirinya. Aku berjalan pelan menghampiri Harry, lalu mendengarnya berkata sambil tersenyum kecil, "Hai Jilian…", seketika aku memeluk Harry dengan erat, padanganku mulai kabur, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku, dan isak tangis haru serta bahagia mulai terdengar dari diriku. Harry juga memelukku erat, bahunya mulai bergetar tanda ia juga menangis. Semua ini terasa benar, ya Harry Potter adalah saudaraku, kembaranku lebih tepatnya, dan saat ini aku bisa merasakan, biarpun kami telah lama terpisah, aku dan Harry adalah keluarga.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 11

Jilian POV

Harry dan aku duduk di gazebo kayu dibelakang rumahku. Atap gazebo melindungi kami dari teriknya sinar matahari di siang hari ini. Gemericik suara air kolam di samping gazebo memberikan suasana sejuk diantara cerahnya cuaca musim panas. Tidak lupa cemilan ringan dan _mix berry juice_ yang telah Jingle siapkan menemani perbincangan kami.

Kami memulai dengan membicarakan hal-hal ringan dan _random_ , seperti yang biasa kami lakukan di Hogwarts. Hal ini membantu menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara kami berdua.

"Ahahahaha… Jadi itu semua adalah ulahmu Harry", aku tertawa mendengar Harry menceritakan ia mengerjai Draco dengan melempar bola salju di sekitar _Shrieking Shack_ tahun lalu.

"Kasihan Draco,, saat ia menceritakannya padaku, aku mengatakan padanya mungkin itu adalah khayalannya saja, karena terpengaruh rumor tentang cerita horror di _Shrieking Shack_ ", aku berkata lagi sambil masih tertawa.

"Ahaha.. Dan aku sekarang membocorkan rahasiaku kepada sahabat Draco Malfoy, bagaimana aku kelak dapat mengerjainya lagii…", Harry menanggapiku juga dengan tertawa.

"Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman bersamaku."

"Benarkah?", Harry bertanya padaku.

"Ya, kapan lagi seorang Draco Malfoy dikerjai? Tapi bila suatu saat kau akan mengerjainya lagi, kuharap itu bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya", aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kupikir karena kau adalah sahabatnya, kau akan marah kepadaku Jil", Harry berkata.

"Aku memang sahabatnya Harry, tapi aku juga tidak buta, aku tau bagaimana kadang Draco bersikap,ia bisa sangat menyebalkan, apalagi terhadap kalian Gryffindor…. Akupun tidak menyukai sikapnya yang seperti itu, tapi kuharap kalian tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati, ataupun menyimpan dendam kepadanya. Karena kalau kalian mengenalnya seperti aku, sebenarnya Draco adalah seorang yang baik", aku menjelaskan kepada Harry.

Harry memandangku dengan terkejut lalu berkata, "Aku tidak pernah mengira akan ada hari dimana seseorang mengatakan Draco Malfoy adalah seorang yang baik".

"Ahahaha…. Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya lebih dekat Harry…," ucapku kemudian yang juga membuatku berpikir apabila kelak Draco tetap menepati janjinya sesuai ' _promise bracelet_ ' yang ia berikan padaku, Harry dan Draco tentunya perlu lebih saling mengenal. Oh Merlin! Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka berdua….

"Jilian… ", Harry mengalihkan pikiranku. "Ada apa? kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu?"

Aku ragu-ragu apakah aku perlu mengatakan soal ' _promise bracelet_ ' ini kepada Harry…. Akhirnya akupun menghela nafas dan berkata, "Ya.. Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Lalu aku mengangkat lengan kananku, memperlihatkan bracelet yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, "Sebenarnya aku bukan hanya bersahabat dengan Draco, ini adalah sebuah ' _promise bracelet_ ', sebagai tradisi di keluarga penyihir terutama kalangan _pureblood_ , seorang anak laki-laki seusia kita dapat memberikan ' _promise bracelet'_ kepada seorang anak perempuan pilihannya. Jadi walaupun belum secara resmi, bisa dibilang Draco telah memilihku agar kelak aku jadi pendampingnya dengan memberikan bracelet ini, dan aku menerimanya…"

Harry yang tampak terkejut berkata, "Maksudmu pendamping? Kelak kau akan menjadi istri Draco Malfoy?"

"Yaaa.. bisa dibilang begitu…", jawabku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dan pandangan khawatir akan reaksi Harry.

Mulut Harry menganga mendengar jawabanku, "Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Apakah hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan?", aku bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja Jilian! Aku baru mengetahui beberapa hari ini bahwa saudara kembarku masih hidup, dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi kenyataan kelak ia akan menikah dengan Malfoy, entah yang mana yang lebih mengejutkan….", Harry menjawab lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku mengerti perasaan Harry, bagaimanapun selama ini Harry dan Draco tidak pernah akur, "Kalau ini bisa membuatmu lebih tenang, kami belum pernah membicarakan soal ini lebih jauh, apalagi sampai ke pernikahan. Walaupun kedua Ibu kami beranggapan hal ini sangat manis, kedua Ayah kami sama-sama tidak mau menganggap hal ini dengan serius. We're still too young Harry, don't you think?"

"Ok,, baiklah", Harry berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Hubunganku dan Draco saat ini seperti sahabat pada umumnya. Mungkin seperti hubunganmu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu Harry, uhm.. Hermione Granger dan Ronald Weasley kan?"

"Kau benar, maafkan reaksiku yang berlebihan. Baru beberapa hari ini aku mengetahui kau adalah saudara kembarku, tapi aku sudah bersikap terlalu protektif terhadapmu."

"Oh Harry, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, Dad dan Cedric sering bersikap demikian", jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Kurasa aku masih bisa mengatasi tambahan satu kakak laki-laki yang protektif", aku berkata sambil tertawa kecil dan membuat Harry ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"Kau beruntung memiliki keluarga seperti mereka Jil", Harry berkata sambil tersenyum namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan. "Aku tidak pernah ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki orangtua apalagi sebuah keluarga", Harry berkata dengan sedih, kemudian menghela nafas.

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat Harry, "Bukankah kau tinggal bersama keluarga dari ibumu? Eh maksudku Ibu kita… Mereka muggle bukan?", aku menatap Harry dengan khawatir ia akan sedih karena tadi aku menyebut 'Ibu kami' menjadi 'Ibumu'.

Tapi Harry tampak tidak menghiraukan ucapanku yang salah bicara, kurasa ia mengerti aku belum terbiasa, dan berkata, "Iya, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyukaiku, menurut mereka aku adalah orang aneh, dan mereka membenci segala sesuatu tentang sihir", Harry menjawabku, kemudian menjelaskan tentang kehidupannya bersama keluarga Dursley.

Aku mempelajari bahwa ibu kami bernama Lily Evans sebelum menikah dengan ayah kami James Potter. Ia adalah penyihir yang lahir di sebuah keluarga muggle, ia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Petunia Evans yang menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Vernon Dursley dan mereka memiliki anak laki-laki yang juga sepupu kami bernama Dudley Dursley.

Aku terkejut, marah dan sedih mendengar Harry harus tidur di lemari di bawah tangga selama sepuluh tahun pertama kehidupannya. Mereka memberi Harry pakaian bekas Dudley yang ukurannya sangat kebesaran untuk ia gunakan, karena tidak mau repot mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikan pakaian baru untuk Harry. Mereka juga membuat Harry melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah, memasak, mencuci piring, membersihkan rumah dan halaman. Mereka bahkan seringkali membuat Harry kelaparan sebagai hukuman apabila ia tanpa sengaja melakukan kesalahan atau melakukan sesuatu yang dianggap keluarga Dursley adalah suatu keanehan yang kurasa itu adalah _accidental magic,_ siapa yang bisa menahan _accidental magic_ , penyihir manapun belum bisa benar-benar mengendalikan sihir mereka saat masih kecil.

"Mereka sangat kejam!", aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku, "Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega melakukan hal seperti itu? Kau hanyalah anak-anak…"

"Mereka pikir dengan seperti itu bisa mengurangi keanehanku, menekan sihir di dalam diriku", Harry berkata lagi dengan sedih.

"Oh Harry, maafkan aku, kau harus mengalami hal seperti itu", aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku membayangkan apa yang telah Harry lalui, lalu memeluk Harry.

"Tidak apa-apa Jilian, itu bukan salahmu", Harry berkata sambil membalas pelukanku.

Kemudian otakku seperti menyambungkan informasi yang baru ku dapat ini dengan mimpi-mimpi yang sering kualami, dan kusadari kehidupan Harry tidak asing bagiku, selama ini aku bahkan telah mengetahuinya lewat mimpi-mimpiku.

"Kau tau Harry, kurasa sebenarnya aku telah mengetahui dirimu dan kehidupanmu selama ini", aku berkata pelan sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Maksudmu Jils?", Harry bertanya.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Sejak aku kecil aku sering bermimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki, yang wajahnya tidak jelas, apa yang kau ceritakan tadi tentang kehidupanmu bersama keluarga Dursley, sangat mirip dengan mimpi-mimpiku. Waktu kecil aku seringkali menceritakannya kepada Mom, Dad, Cedric, bahkan Draco, mereka mengatakan itu hanyalah mimpi buruk, sampai akhirnya diriku memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan berhenti untuk menceritakannya kepada mereka."

"Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku mengetahui tentangmu, tentang kita, ada yang berbeda dengan mimpiku, semua menjadi lebih jelas, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa yang kuimpikan selama ini adalah dirimu Harry. Sepertinya takdir selama ini berusaha memberitahukanku tentang keberadaanmu.. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadarinya selama ini."

Harry lagi-lagi menatapku dengan terkejut, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Jils… Tapi apakah kau juga memimpikan tentang Voldemort?", suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Harry, bukan hanya karena Harry bisa menyebut nama _you know who_ dengan lantang, tapi juga karena ia memimpikannya, "Maksudmu _you know who_?"

Harry menghela nafasnya lalu berkata, "Jangan takut menyebut namanya Jilian… nama Voldemort yang sebenarnya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle, benar ia membunuh kedua orangtua kita, tapi itu tidak membuatku takut kepadanya, apalagi takut hanya dengan menyebut namanya..", Harry berkata dengan pandangan tegas di matanya.

Aku belum menjawab Harry, karena masih terkejut melihat reaksi Harry yang tidak takut kepada _you know who_ , lalu ia berkata lagi, "Aku mengerti selama ini tradisi membuat namanya seperti tabu untuk disebutkan, tapi kalau dengan menyebut namanya saja kita sudah merasa takut, bagaimana kita akan menghadapinya kalau ia kelak bangkit lagi… Dan percayalah, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali…"

Aku semakin terkejut mendengar jawaban Harry, "Apa maksudmu Harry? Kau bertemu dengan you kn.. ehm maksudku Volde..mort..?", aku memberanikan diri menyebut nama _you know who_.

"Itukah mengapa aku seringkali melihatmu dalam mimpi terbangun dengan terengah-engah? Kau memimpikan Voldemort?", sambungku lagi.

"Kau melihatku terbangun dengan terengah-engah?", Harry bertanya padaku.

"Iya dan kau tampak kesakitan…", aku kini menatap Harry dengan khawatir.

"Tapi kau tidak memimpikan Voldemort kan Jil?", Harry bertanya lagi seperti memastikan.

"Uhm.. yang aku mimpikan sepertinya adalah hal-hal yang terjadi pada kehidupanmu Harry, aku tidak yakin bila aku memimpikan Volde..", ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat..

"Oh, aku ingat pernah memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh, seorang anak laki-laki, yang kurasa itu adalah dirimu, bersama dua orang anak lainnya, kalian bertemu anjing besar berkepala tiga, seperti seekor _ceberus_ , lalu uhm… ada banyak tanaman merambat, kemudian kau terbang dengan sapu dan mengejar sesuatu entah seperti kupu-kupu atau serangga lainnya…uhm…..", aku berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Lalu kau melihatku di sebuah papan catur raksasa, kemudian sebuah lab potion yang berisi teka-teki dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai turban yang tidak lain adalah guru DADA kita Prof Quirrel. Apakah seperti itu?", Harry melengkapi ingatanku.

"Ya, benar. Err.. Jadi laki-laki yang memakai turban itu adalah Prof. Quirrel?", aku bertanya dan Harry menjawabku dengan anggukan.

"Tapi dalam mimpiku ia berubah menjadi sesuatu seperti monster yang mengerikan", jawabku horror.

"Iya, dan ia tidak berubah, hanya ternyata Voldemort hidup di balik turbannya selama ini sebagai parasit."

"What?!"

Harry menghela nafas, "Ya, Voldemort ingin mencuri batu bertuah agar bisa hidup kembali. Dan kau tidak memimpikan itu Jilian, hal itu benar-benar terjadi, di tahun pertama kita di Hogwarts."

"Batu bertuah disembunyikan di Hogwarts?", rasanya aku tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Ya, pemiliknya Nicholas Flamel yang ternyata bersahabat dengan kepala sekolah kita. Ia mempercayai Prof. Dumbledore untuk melindungi batu itu dari Voldemort", Harry menjelaskan

"Oh.. Aku ingat, itukah mengapa koridor di lantai 3 terlarang untuk dilewati di tahun itu? Karena disitulah batu bertuah yang dijaga ketat disimpan?"

"Yeah, tepat sekali", Harry berkata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi… ehm.. jadi… ada seekor _ceberus_ di sekolah kita tahun itu? Apa yang Prof. Dumbledore pikirkan, bagaimana bila _ceberus_ itu keluar dan bertemu dengan para murid? Apakah ia sudah gila?", aku berkata.

"Ahahaha… Ia tidak gila Jils. Kepala sekolah kita itu seorang yang brilliant, penyihir terhebat yang ada di dunia, tapi mungkin ia sedikit nyentrik.. hehehe..", Harry menjawabku sambil tertawa, membuatku ikut tertawa memikirkan kepala sekolah kami Prof. Dumbledore yang memang agak nyentrik.

Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa dan Harry berbicara lagi, "Lalu di tahun kedua kita di Hogwarts, banyak murid yang membeku bukan? Sebenarnya itu adalah ulah Basiliks".

"Basiliks?" aku memandang Harry dengan horror.

"Ya, dan apakah kau memimpikan suatu ruangan dengan banyak patung ular, kemudian ada ular besar yang sebenarnya adalah Basiliks. Sebuah buku diary, seorang anak laki-laki lainnya dan seorang anak perempuan yang tergeletak di lantai…"

"Lalu kau membunuh ular besar itu.."

"Basiliks", potong Harry.

"Ok, lalu kau membunuh Basiliks itu dengan sebuah pedang? Dan saat kau menghancurkan buku diary itu dengan sebuah taring, seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang ada di mimpiku ikut hancur…."

"Ya dan anak laki-laki itu adalah Tom Riddle, ia adalah versi muda dari Voldemort, ia merasuki Ginny Weasley saat Ginny mulai menulis di buku diary tersebut, Tom hampir saja sukses mengambil jiwanya dan hidup kembali. Semua hal itu benar-benar terjadi Jilian…", Harry menjelaskan.

Aku yang masih terkejut lalu berkata, "Jadi aku bermimpi tentang hal-hal yang benar-benar terjadi dalam kehidupanmu… Oh Harry, kehidupanmu sangat berat,, dengan sikap keluarga Dursley, dan juga you kno.. ehm Voldemort… Uhm, tapi apakah kau pernah memimpikan soal aku? Maksudku kita kembar kan? Apakah karena itu kita jadi seperti memiliki suatu _connection or something_?"

Harry seperti berpikir sejenak dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Jilian, kurasa aku tidak pernah bermimpi tentangmu, mimpiku kebanyakan tentang Mom yang memohon agar aku tidak dibunuh, dan sebuah cahaya hijau yang menyilaukan, dan Mom kemudian tergeletak tidak bernyawa… atau tentang Voldemort dan para pengikutnya…"

Aku melihat Harry dengan sedih, mendengar ia harus bermimpi tentang Ibu kami saat dibunuh oleh Voldemort, apalagi harus memimpikan tentang Voldemort sendiri. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa karena Harry ternyata tidak pernah memimpikan tentang diriku, takdir sepertinya hanya berusaha memberitahukanku, tapi kurasa itu cukup adil karena beban Harry cukup berat, ia harus melalui kehidupan bersama keluarga Dursley dan harus menghadapi Voldemort.

Kurasa yang harus kulakukan adalah mendukung Harry, hal ini membuatku berkata, "Kau tau Harry, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami."

"Maksudmu Jils?"

"Maksudku kau tidak harus kembali ke rumah keluarga Dursley setiap musim panas, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, Mom, Dad dan Cedric. Mereka tidak akan keberatan", aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?", Harry berkata dengan harapan di matanya.

"Tentu saja Harry."

"Thanks Jilian", jawabnya, "Sebenarnya Sirius ingin sekali mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya, tapi karena Wormtail kabur, ia belum bisa membersihkan namanya dari status buron."

"Siapa Wormtail?", tanyaku pada Harry.

"Oh iya, kau belum tau… Wormtail adalah salah satu sahabat ayah kita James Potter, nama aslinya adalah Peter Pettigrew…", dan Harry menjelaskan tentang ayah kami dan sahabat-sahabatnya, tentang mereka belajar menjadi animagus, lalu aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa Prof. Lupin adalah seorang manusia serigala, tapi hal ini menjadi masuk akal karena setiap bulan di saat bulan purnama, Prof. Lupin akan tidak masuk untuk mengajar karena sakit. Sampai akhirnya Harry menjelaskan bagaimana Wormtail mengkhianati kedua orangtua kami dan Harry, dengan memberitahukan tempat persembunyian mereka kepada Voldemort.

Harry juga menjelaskan, bagaimana Wormtail menjebak Sirius, sehingga ia harus berada di Azkaban selama 12 tahun, menanggung hukuman yang bukan kesalahannya. Namun sayangnya, di akhir tahun ajaran lalu, Wormtail kembali dapat meloloskan diri, sehingga kini Sirius masih harus hidup dalam persembunyian.

"Kasihan _uncle_ Sirius, ia belum bisa mendapatkan kebebasannya", ucapku pelan.

"Ya, kau benar Jilian", Harry menanggapi.

"Jadi Wormtail adalah pengikut Voldemort, berarti ia adalah seorang _Death Eather_. Apakah kau tau kejadian sesusai piala dunia quidditch kemarin Harry?"

"Ya, para _Death Eather_ menyerang dan membuat kekacauan."

"Uhm… Jilian..", Harry berkata dan tampak khawatir.

"Kenapa Harry?"

"Mengenai _Death Eather_ , sebenernya kurasa keluarga Malfoy memiliki sejarah berkaitan dengan mereka…", Harry berkata.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Harry?"

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Malfoy, terutama Malfoy senior. Lucius Malfoy adalah orang yang menyelipkan buku diary Voldemort kedalam kuali Ginny Weasley saat mereka bertemu di Flourish n Blotts sehingga Ginny menemukannya diantara buku-buku pelajarannya dan mulai menulis di buku diary tersebut. Ginny hampir kehilangan nyawanya Jilian! Dan Voldemort hampir bangkit kembali. Jadi menurutku jelas Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang _Death Eather_!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena sangat terkejut, tidak mempercayai uncle Lucius bisa melakukan itu. Benar ia adalah seorang yang angkuh dan sombong, dan memiliki sejarah sebagai _Death Eather,_ tapi selama ini ia selalu bersikap baik kepadaku dan keluargaku.

"Tidak mungkin Harry…".

"Maafkan aku Jilian, aku tidak bisa mempercayai keluarga Malfoy, terutama Lucius Malfoy."

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa Harry, keluarga Malfoy selama ini selalu bersikap baik kepadaku dan keluargaku, bahkan Lucius."

"Entahlah Jilian…"

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, kau mungkin tidak bisa mempercayai Lucius Malfoy, tapi kuharap kau mau mencoba untuk mengenal Draco, kau bisa mempercayainya, dan aunty Narcissa tidak akan membiarkan Draco menjadi seorang _Death Eather_ ", ucapku yang sebenarnya seperti meyakinkan diriku sendiri, karena apabila mengingat kejadian di rumah keluarga Malfoy setelah piala dunia quidditch yang lalu, jelas mereka mengetahui rencana penyerangan itu. Oh Merlin, semoga Draco tidak mengikuti ayahnya menjadi _Death Eather._

Harry memandangku tidak percaya, "Kau ingin aku bersikap baik kepada Malfoy?"

"Uhm ya.. Tolonglah, demi aku, kembaranmu satu-satunya ini.."

"Oh Jilian, permintaanmu ini sangat berat, kau tau aku dan Draco tidak pernah akur."

"Setidaknya kau mau mencoba kan?" ucapku dengan pandangan memohon.

Seperti tidak bisa menolak permohonanku, Harry pun menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuat masalah dengannya, tapi kalau ia yang mulai duluan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Harry dan mengangguk tanda setuju, "Terimakasih Harry."

"Oh Merlin! Aku tak percaya ini, aku baru saja menyetujui bahwa diriku akan bersikap baik kepada Malfoy", Harry melebih-lebihkan dan aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kita tampaknya memiliki kehidupan yang menarik ya Harry,,. hehe..", aku berkata sambil tertawa kecil. Aku bisa melihat Harry memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu ia ikut tertawa bersamaku.

"By the way… Apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang kehidupan kedua orangtua kita? Seperti apa mereka?", tanyaku kepada Harry.

"Aku punya album foto tentang mereka, tentang kita sekeluarga, di satu tahun pertama kehidupan kita", Harry berkata, sambil membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah album foto dan menyerahkannya kepadaku.

Aku membukanya dan di halaman pertama tampak foto sebuah keluarga, seorang laki-laki dewasa yang sangat mirip dengan Harry, kurasa ini James Potter, ayah kami, ia mengendong seorang bayi perempuan yang kukenali sebagai diriku, di sebelahnya seorang perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik, Lily Potter ibu kami, ia mengendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Harry kembaranku. Keempatnya tampak tertawa bahagia, dan melambai ke arahku.

"Mereka tampak bahagia…", aku bergumam pelan.

"Kita tampak bahagia…", Harry mengoreksi, aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

Lalu aku mulai membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya, berusaha mengenali tahun pertama kehidupanku dan Harry bersama kedua orangtua kami yang tersimpan dalam lembaran demi lembaran di album foto tersebut. Ya, kami tampak bahagia, James dan Lily tampak sangat menyayangi kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang mereka Harry, ceritakan kepadaku?", aku berkata sambil melihat salah satu foto kedua orangtua kami.

"Uhm.. sebenarnya aku tidak mengetahui tertalu banyak…", Harry menjawab

"Aku bisa menceritakannya kepada kalian", tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara kepadaku dan Harry, kami menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan melihat Sirius bersender di tiang kayu gazebo tempatku dan Harry sedang berbincang, sejak kapan ia ada disitu pikirku.

"Aku bisa menceritakan tentang James dan Lily.. Kalau kalian mau tentunya?"

"Ya tentu saja kami mau mendengarnya…", ucapku dan Harry bersamaan.

Dan senyum Sirius pun mengembang, ia ikut duduk bersama kami di dalam gazebo kemudian memulai ceritanya tentang kedua orangtua kami.

Cedric POV

Aku melihat dari jendela ke arah halaman belakang rumahku. Di gazebo kayu rumah kami tampak Jilian dan Harry duduk dengan santai, sambil menikmati cuaca cerah musim panas.

"Mereka tampak akrab", aku mendengar Sirius berkomentar sambil melihat Jilian dan Harry tertawa bersama, entah membicarakan apa.

"Mereka memang akrab, di sekolah kurasa mereka berteman baik", jawabku kepada Sirius.

"Thanks Merlin..", aku mendengar Mom berbicara, "Aku sangat takut bagaimana Jilian akan bereaksi, tapi kurasa ia bisa menerimanya", Mom berkata lagi.

"Jilian tampak lebih tenang menerima semua ini, biarpun saat ia mengunci diri dalam kamar cukup membuat kita semua khawatir. Setidaknya ia lebih dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Kau harus melihat bagaimana Harry bereaksi, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan berteriak kepadaku, kemudian berlari begitu saja, yang aku takutkan adalah ia lepas kendali dan pergi entah kemana", Sirius berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dari apa yang kau ceritakan tentang hidupnya, kurasa wajar bila Harry bereaksi demikian, masa kecilnya bersama keluarga Dursley sungguh buruk Sirius, ia kurang merasakan kasih sayang, tidak mengetahui seperti apa memiliki keluarga, untunglah hatinya dapat membimbingnya sehingga ia tetap menjadi anak yang baik", Mom berkata lagi.

Perkataan Mom membuatku mengingat cerita Sirius tentang masa kecil Harry. Siapa yang menyangka kehidupan _the boy who lived_ bisa sangat memprihatinkan. Hal ini membuatku berkata, "Harry bisa tinggal bersama kita, kau setuju kan Mom?"

"Ya Cedric, tentu saja, aku pun berpikir demikian, Ayahmu juga akan setuju, dan Jilian juga pasti akan sangat gembira", Mom berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian sangat baik", Sirius menanggapi, "Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk mengajak Harry tinggal bersamaku, kalau saja tikus itu tidak meloloskan diri, aku pasti sudah bisa membersihkan nama baikku."

Kasihan Sirius, pikirku. Setelah mengetahui ia dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri, sehingga harus dipenjara 12 tahun lamanya untuk kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. Sahabatnya, tikus itu seperti Sirius bilang, Peter Petiggrew, orang yang sama yang mengkhianati orangtua Jilian dan Harry.

Jilian, adikku yang ternyata bukan adik kandungku. Aku sangat terkejut waktu pertama kali mendengar hal ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak menganggapnya sebagai adikku. Ya, tidak peduli ia seorang Potter atau apapun, bagiku Jilian akan selalu menjadi adik kesayanganku.

"Aku akan menghampiri mereka", Sirius berkata.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, dan mendengar Mom berkata "Hmm..", singkat dari balik buku yang dibacanya.

Setelah Sirius pergi menghampiri Jilian dan Harry, aku pun menghela nafas yang tidak sadar telah kutahan. Lalu menghampiri Mom dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku bisa merasakan Mom memandangku, lalu ia menyimpan bukunya di atas meja dan berkata, "Ada apa Ced?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mom", jawabku pelan.

"Cedric…", Mom berkata lagi, membuatku menatapnya, "Katakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Nak?"

"Aku cuma.. uhm.. Tidak Mom, tidak ada apa-apa", jawabku ragu-ragu, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata Mom.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan Jilian?", tanya Mom lagi.

"Bukan seperti itu…", jawabku.

"Kau khawatir hubunganmu dengan Jilian akan berubah?"

Aku tidak berani menjawab Mom, karena Mom benar, aku khawatir hubunganku dengan Jilian akan berubah.

"Kau cemburu pada Harry?", tiba-tiba Mom bertanya.

"What?! No! Kenapa aku harus cemburu pada Harry?", jawabku sewot sambil menatap Mom, tapi pipiku terasa memanas, apa aku memang cemburu pada Harry? Apa karena sekarang aku bukanlah satu-satunya kakak Jilian? kenapa aku merasa begini, bahkan terhadap Draco yang jelas-jelas sangat dekat dengan Jilian dan kemungkinan besar kelak akan menjadi suaminya pun aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Ced, aku mengerti perasaanmu", jawab Mom sambil tersenyum dan menatapku penuh arti.

Aku menghela nafas, "Apa begitu jelas terlihat Mom?", tanyaku kepada Mom.

"Kau hanya bersikap protektif terhadap adikmu, aku mengerti karena kau dan Jilian sangat dekat sejak kecil, kalian tumbuh bersama, dan selama ini tidak ada laki-laki yang dekat dengan Jilian selain dirimu, kecuali mungkin Ayahmu dan Draco."

"Ya, dan aku tidak merasa seperti ini pada Draco…", aku terdiam sesaat menyadari aku baru saja mengakui bahwa aku cemburu pada Harry.

Mom tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Itu karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan Draco, kalian juga tumbuh bersama, dan kurasa kau telah percaya padanya, benar kan? Sehingga kau tidak lagi merasa protektif ketika Jilian bersama Draco."

"Apa yang kau rasakan wajar Ced, apalagi karena kau sangat menyayangi adikmu. Biarpun Harry adalah kembarannya, tetap saja bagimu ia adalah orang baru untuk Jilian, jadi tidak apa-apa untuk merasa protektif. Namun kau sudah dengar dari Sirius, bagaimana kehidupan Harry selama ini, ia tidak seberuntung Jilian yang memiliki kita sebagai keluarganya, jadi berilah Harry kesempatan, dan kurasa keberadaan Harry akan membuat Jilian lebih bahagia", Mom berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Kurasa aku bisa menerima Harry kalau itu membuat Jilian bahagia", jawabku tersenyum kepada Mom.

"Kau memang anak yang baik Cedric", Mom berkata sambil memelukku, "Terima kasih sayang", ucap Mom lagi.

Aku menjawab Mom dengan anggukan sambil memeluknya. Ya kurasa aku bisa melakukan apapun asalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia.

Jilian POV

Aku dan seluruh keluargaku, termasuk Harry dan Sirius mengeliling meja makan malam untuk makan malam. Suasana tidak lagi canggung, bahkan Harry pun ikut bercanda bersamaku dan Cedric.

"Kurasa besok aku dan Harry akan kembali dulu ke rumah keluarga Weasley", ucap Sirius. "Selama ini mereka telah mengurus kami berdua, dan Molly akan khawatir apabila kami lama tidak kembali", sambung Sirius sambil terkekeh.

"Apakah Molly dan Arthur mengetahui tentang Harry dan Jilian?", tanya Dad.

"Uhm, ya mereka mengetahuinya, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Molly dan Arthur, tidak apa-apa kan?", Sirius tampak khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Molly dan Arthur juga telah mengurus Harry selama beberapa tahun ini. Kurasa mereka berhak untuk mengetahuinya", Mom berkata.

"Siapa lagi yang mengetahui tentang hal ini?", tanya Dad lagi.

"Aku hanya baru menceritakannya pada Molly dan Arthur", Sirius menjawab, "Dan mereka telah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun."

"Tapi kurasa aku perlu menceritakannya pada Dumbledore dan Remus, apakah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Sirius lagi.

"Kurasa Dumbledore dan Remus akan dapat menjaga rahasia", jawab Dad.

"Aku menceritakannya kepada Ron dan Hermione.. Mereka, sahabatku, dan mereka pun telah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun", Harry tiba-tiba berkata.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa", ucap Dad.

Aku merasa agak bingung dengan obrolan ini, "Sebenarnya mengapa harus dirahasiakan?", tanyaku.

"Tentu saja demi keselamatanmu Jilian", kali ini Harry yang menjawab.

"Maksudnya?"

"Apabila dunia sihir mengetahui kembaranku masih hidup, kau bisa menjadi sasaran dari Voldemort dan para pengikutnya", jawab Harry.

Aku melihat Cedric, Mom dan Dad, berjengit mendengar Harry menyebut nama _You Know Who_.

"Dan ketika dunia sihir mengetahui tentang dirimu Jilian, bukan hanya kau yang menjadi sasaran. Amos, Emily dan juga Cedric pun akan dapat menjadi sasaran", Sirius berkata dan membuatku merasa ngeri. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Kami sungguh tidak keberatan dan siap menerika resiko itu", Dad berkata.

"Ya, dan kami akan melindungi Jilian", ucap Cedric, "Dan juga dirimu Harry", sambung Ced lg.

"Tidak", tiba-tiba Harry berkata.

Cedric tampak kaget mendengar perkataan Harry. Lalu dengan canggung Harry berkata lagi, "Uhm, maksudku, bukan begitu Ced… Terimakasih kau juga kedua orangtuamu mau melindungiku dan Jilian… Tapi kurasa semakin sedikit yang mengetahui tentang hal ini, akan semakin baik."

"Kau yakin Harry?", tanya Mom.

"Sangat yakin Aunty. Kedua orangtuaku melindungi Jilian dengan memberikannya kesempatan untuk memiliki keluarga. Dan aku bisa melihat Jilian memiliki keluarga yang sempurna yang sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya."

"Kau tidak merusak apapun Harry", aku berkata dengan sedikit kesal, bagaimana mungkin ia berpikir kehadirannya merusak hubunganku dan keluargaku.

"Tidak maksudku bukan begitu Jils, aku.. aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi keluarga yang sangat baik untuk Jilian, aku yakin orangtua kami pun berpikir demikian. Tapi mengingat serangan _Death Eaters_ di piala dunia quidditch kemarin, kondisi dunia sihir tampaknya belum pasti aman", ucap Harry.

"Ya, _Death Eathers_ mulai berani beraksi lagi, jadi mungkin akan lebih banyak kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort dan para pengikutnya, walaupun kuharap tidak ada kejadian apapun lagi", Sirius berkata.

"Jadi kurasa untuk saat ini sebaiknya tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya", jelas Harry.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Malfoy?", Cedric bertanya, "Kita semua tau bagaimana hubungan Jilian dengan Draco", sambung Cedric sambil melihat kearah pergelangan tangan kananku dimana " _promise bracelet_ " dari Draco melingkar dengan cantiknya. Hal ini membuat semua orang di sekeliling meja makan melihat ke arah yang sama, dan membuat pipiku menjadi terasa panas, kuharap mukaku tidak merah seperti tomat.

"Kurasa kita perlu menunda untuk memberitahu mereka", ucap Dad, "Sampai kondisi di dunia sihir benar-benar lebih aman dan terkendali, bagaimana? Kalian setuju?", sambung Dad.

"Ya, kurasa itu yang terbaik", ucap Mom.

"Ok", jawab Cedric, dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan, merasa lega karena sesungguhnya aku sangat bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan hal ini kepada Draco.

"Jadi kita akan bersikap seperti biasa kepada keluarga Malfoy, begitu kan Amos?", kali ini Mom yang berkata.

Dad tampak ragu-ragu namun akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah."

Rasanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu aku teringat obrolanku bersama Harry dan Sirius sore hari tadi.

 _Flashback_

 _Sirius menceritakan tentang kedua orangtua kami, James dan Lily Potter. Kemudian Harry berkata,"Uncle Sirius, apakah kau mengetahui dimana mereka dimakamkan?"_

 _Sirius menatap kami berdua dengan tatapan sedih, "Ya, aku mengetahuinya, mereka berdua dimakamkan di sebuah pemakaman di desa Godric Hollow."_

 _"_ _Bisakah suatu hari kita mengunjungi pemakaman mereka?", tanyanya lagi, tampak kesedihan di wajah Harry._

 _"_ _Ya, tentu saja Harry, suatu hari kita akan berkunjung kesana", jawab Sirius yang juga tampak bersedih._

 _End Flashback._

"Mom, Dad..", aku tiba-tiba berkata.

"Yes, _Sweetheart_?", jawab Mom dan Dad bersamaan.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?", ucapku lagi. Kini semua mata memandangku ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jilian?", Tanya Dad dengan senyum ramahnya kepadaku.

"Bolehkah aku mengunjungi makam kedua orangtua kandungku? James dan Lily Potter?", aku bertanya pelan. Aku bisa melihat ekpresi Harry sekarang menjadi penuh harap.

"Kurasa Aku dan Harry perlu mengunjungi makam mereka," ucapku lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja boleh Jilian", Mom berkata. "Kapan kalian ingin berkunjung kesana?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi? Sebelum Harry kembali ke rumah keluarga Weasley?"

"Kurasa besok pagi waktu yang tepat. Aku akan menemani kalian", jawab Mom sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan ikut", Cedric berkata.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa ikut menemani kalian, tapi aku akan menyiapkan portkey untuk kalian.

"Terimakasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum kemudian melihat kearah Harry yang juga tersenyum.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, aku, Ced dan Harry memutuskan untuk bermain _exploding snap_ di ruang keluarga, sampai Mom berkata bahwa hari sudah sangat malam dan kami harus segera tidur. Saat aku memasuki kamarku, aku melihat seekor burung hantu yang sudah sangat kukenali sedang bertengger di jendela kamarku. Burung hantu elang yang sangat elegan dengan bulu yang sangat cantik yang membuat burung hantu itu seperti memakai tuxedo. Menyadari kehadiranku, ia melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan angkuh dan seolah-olah tampak kesal karena aku telah membuatnya menunggu lama. Sangat mirip dengan pemiliknya, pikirku.

"Hallo Fabian", ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengelus bulunya, ia mengalihkan kepalanya dari arahku, seolah-olah mengatakan dirinya masih kesal. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu memberikan biskuit burung hantu kepadanya. Fabian ber-Uhu pelan kemudian mengambil biscuit burung hantu dengan paruhnya, dan membiarkanku melepas surat dari kakinya dan membukanya.

 _Dear Stranger,_

 _Wow .. Tidak ada balasan surat lagi... Apakah kau serius Jilian?_

 _Kita saling kenal sejak masih dalam popok dan tidak biasanya kau seperti ini._

 _What's wrong with you?_

 _Just reply to my letter, ok? Or I wil come to your house very soon._

 _Yours,_

 _Draco_

 _PS: Fabian tidak boleh pulang tanpa balasan surat darimu (berhenti memutar kedua bola matamu, aku tau kau melakukannya)._

Aku memang memutar kedua bola mataku saat membaca pesan tambahan tentang Fabian. Aku jadi berpikir mungkin sebenarnya hal ini yang membuat Fabian kesal, karena ia tidak boleh pulang tanpa balasan surat dariku.

Dengan membaca surat ini, aku tau Draco sangat khawatir karena aku belum juga membalas 3 surat yang telah ia kirimkan kepadaku, dan baru menyadari kalau diriku ternyata sangat merindukannya. Kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini benar-benar mengalihkan pikiranku.

Aku menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju meja belajar, lalu duduk di bangkunya dan mengambil sebuah perkamen dan pena bulu yang berserakan diatas meja.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Maafkan aku karena baru membalas suratmu dan membuatmu khawatir._

 _Kerabat Mom datang dan aku harus menemani mereka._

 _Aku baik-baik saja, keluargaku juga baik-baik saja._

 _How is it in Italy?_

 _How is Blaise? Tell him I'm sorry I can not come visit him._

 _Kau tidak perlu mempercepat liburanmu dan datang ke rumahku Drake, aku sungguh baik-baik saja._

 _Kerabat Mom juga akan pulang besok, jadi sudah tidak ada yang menyita waktuku lagi._

 _Aku harap kau tidak kesal padaku.._

 _Oke2, baiklah kau boleh meminta 3 hal untuk 3 surat yang tidak kubalas._

 _Sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orangtuamu dan orangtua Blaise._

 _Miss you,_

 _Jilian_

 _PS: Jangan terlalu keras pada Fabian. He is a cute owl._

Aku membaca sekali lagi surat untuk Draco, kurasa aku tidak berbohong, karena yang datang adalah Sirius, ia benar-benar kerabat Mom, ia sepupunya, walaupun Draco akan beranggapan kerabat Mom adalah keluargaku dari Amerika yang kebanyakan adalah muggle, dan tentang Harry, sesuai keputusan saat makan malam tadi aku tidak perlu menceritakannya sekarang kepada Draco. Aku melipat perkamenku dan bergerak ke arah Fabian.

"Ini balasan suratku untuk Draco, aku tau perjalanan ke Italia sangat melelahkan, jadi kau bisa istirahat dulu kalau mau dan baru terbang besok pagi", ucapku kepadanya.

Fabian menjawab dengan 'uhu' pelan, lalu mengisyaratkan supaya aku mengikatkan suratku ke kakinya, tampaknya ia telah mendapat perintah langsung untuk kembali apabila aku telah membalas surat Draco. Aku mengikat suratku ke kakinya dan melihat Fabian terbang ke langit malam.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan sepasang makam dengan nisan yang terbuat dari marmer putih. Harry yang berdiri di sebelahku tampak terdiam menatap makam tersebut. Terukir dengan jelas pada nisan tersebut,

 _James Potter, lahir 27 Maret 1960, meninggal 31 Oktober 1981_

 _Lily Potter, lahir 30 Januari 1960, meninggal 31 Oktober 1981_

 _Musuh yang terakhir yang akan dihadapi adalah kematian._

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari kutipannya, namun yang terbaring di balik makam ini adalah kedua orangtua kandungku. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku, ada perasaan sedih, namun tetap saja bagiku Mom dan Dad, Emily dan Amos Diggory adalah orangtuaku, mereka yang telah membesarkanku dan aku menyayangi mereka. Tapi kurasa bagi Harry melihat nisan kedua orangtua kami sangat berat, tentu saja pengorbanan mereka untuk kami berdua sangat besar, terutama untuk Harry, mereka mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi Harry sehingga ia masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Harry, lalu menggenggam erat tangannya.

Padfoot mendekati nisan dan berbaring di depannya dengan tampak sedih. Mom meletakkan seikat bunga lili dan bunga chrysalis diatas nisan mereka. Saat air mataku mengalir, aku merasakan Ced merangkul bahuku, seperti berusaha memberikan kekuatan dan sikapnya mengatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian aku mendengar Harry menark nafas dalam-dalam, tampak mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry berbalik dan menarikku berjalan keluar dari pemakaman, seperti tidak tahan untuk berada disana lebih lama lagi. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Mom, Cedric dan juga Padfoot mengikuti langkah kami.

Setelah kami berada di luar pemakaman, Mom mengeluarkan sebuah kipas lipat dan memberikan isyarat agar kami semua menyentuh kipas lipat tersebut, kemudian Mom mengaktifkannya sebagai _portkey_. Setelah berpusing selama beberapa saat, aku jatuh terduduk di hamparan pandang rumput, Harry juga terjatuh di sebelahku, sedangkan Mom, Cedric dan Padfoot mendarat dengan mulus.

"Aku tidak suka _Portkey_ ", gumamku sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Aku setuju denganmu Jils", Harry menanggapiku.

"Ahaha, itu hanya karena kalian belum terbiasa", Cedric ikut berkomentar sambil tertawa.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan, dan tidak lama kemudian di depan kami tampak sebuah bangunan yang seperti dipaksakan untuk berdiri. Beberapa bagian bangunan tampak ditambahkan di beberapa sisi bangunan dengan posisi yang aneh. Jelas sekali ini adalah rumah penyihir, karena akan sangat tidak mungkin bangunan ini akan bertahan tanpa sihir.

"Selamat datang di The Burrow", Harry berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update, terutama untuk Chapter 11, yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama ada di laptopku, namun baru sempat ku upload kemarin lusa, karena 2 bulan ini aku cukup sibuk hehe...**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih menyukai dan mengikuti fic ini... Tetap follow yaaa :D**

 **Special Thanks to Adelaide Raverin yang selalu nunggu update fic ini, juga buat idenya supaya Jilian dan Harry mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya, I hope You like it. Tapi kalau untuk respon Draco tentang Jilian dan Harry adalah saudara kembar, aku akan menundanya dulu untuk waktu yang tepat dan mudah2an bisa jadi lebih dramatis hahahaha... Dan soal Bibi Petunia, sebetulnya dari konsep yang aku buat, aku kurang yakin Jilian punya kesempatan bertemu dengan Bibi Petunia dan keluarga Dursley, but we'll see what i can do for that, later...**

 **For now, please enjoy the story :)**

 **PS : BTW, untuk chapter 12 ini aku mencoba upload dari hp, mudah2an g ada masalah :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

Jilian POV

Kami tiba di The Burrow, begitulah keluarga Weasley menyebut rumah mereka, tepat saat menjelang makan siang. Setelah memberi kami semua pelukan hangat, yang kurasa mungkin bisa menghancurkan tulang bila dilakukan untuk waktu yang lama, Mrs. Weasley segera mempersilahkan kami ke ruang makan. Dimana di atas meja makannya telah tersedia berbagai makanan yang mengundang selera.

"Molly, kau seharusnya tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun", Mom berkata kepada Mrs. Weasley.

"It's not much Dear, tapi tentu saja kita perlu sedikit merayakan saat keluarga bisa berkumpul kembali", ia berkata sambil memandang penuh arti kepada diriku dan Harry.

"Tentu saja bukan untuk maksud ria, tapi untuk maksud bersyukur, lagipula Harry sudah kuanggap seperti salah satu anakku sendiri", ia melanjutkan sambil tersenyum kepada Harry, membuat pipi Harry merona.

"Terimakasih Mrs. Weasley", ucap Harry kepadanya.

Kemudian saat kami mulai duduk mengitari meja makan, aku mendengar seseorang berkata, "Harry, kau sudah kembali", yang ternyata adalah suara dari Hermione Granger, aku bisa melihat Ginny Weasley berjalan di belakangnya. Hermione duduk di sebelah Harry dan Ginny duduk di sebelah Hermione.

Belum sempat Harry menjawab, tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi lebih penuh dengan warna merah. Kemudian Mrs. Weasley berkata lagi, "Emily perkenalkan ini adalah anak-anakku."

"Halo, aku Charlie, aku nomor 2, yang tertua adalah Bill, tapi ia sudah harus kembali masuk kerja hari ini, senang bertemu dengan Anda semua", Charlie Weasley memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum ramah, kurasa aku akan menyukai Weasley yang satu ini.

"Aku Percy Weasley", ucapnya dengan gaya sok penting, aku mengenalnya sebagai Ketua Murid tahun lalu di Hogwarts, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Saat ini aku bekerja di kementrian..", belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang memotongnya.

"Hai, I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"Nice"

"To"

"Meet"

"You!"

Ucap mereka secara bergantian, yang membuatku terkesima dan berpikir dapatkah aku dan Harry melakukannya, karena kami juga kembar. Aku dan Ced tentunya sudah mengenal mereka di Hogwarts, terutama dari pertandingan quidditch.

"Kami belum melupakan pertandingan quidditch musim lalu Diggory", ucap Fred atau mungkin itu George.

"Dan kami menuntut pertandingan ulang", ucap George atau mungkin itu Fred, argh… aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menantikan pertandingan itu", Cedric menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"Great!", salah satu dari si kembar Weasley berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Boys, ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan quidditch", ujar Mrs. Weasley, lalu berkata lagi, "Ron perkenalkan dirimu."

Aku baru menyadari, tentu saja Ronald Weasley akan ada disini, aku melihat ke arahnya, dan ternyata ia juga melihat ke arahku dan segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu berkata dengan cepat, "Aku Ron..", "ehem.. Maksudku Ronald Weasley.. tapi err, panggil saja aku Ron", ia terlihat gugup, kurasa karena kejadian di akhir tahun ajaran yang lalu.

"Aku Ginevra Weasley, satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga ini, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Ginny", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan aku Hermione Granger, aku sahabat Harry dan Ron, aku juga teman belajar Diggory, eh maksudku Jilian, di sekolah", ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melambai ke arahku, dan berkata "Hai!"

Aku tersenyum dan balas menyapanya "Hai Hermione."

"Aku Emily Diggory", ucap Mom sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tentunya banyak diantara kalian yang tampaknya telah mengenal anak-anakku, tapi aku perkenalkan lagi, ini adalah Cedric dan ini Jilian."

"Halo semua!", ucapku dan Ced bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah saling mengenal, mari kita mulai makan siangnya", ucap Mrs. Weasley.

Molly Weasley adalah seorang wanita yang akan memberi makan siapa saja yang datang ke rumahnya, begitulah kesanku kepadanya. Bahkan Sirius sebagai Padfoot mendapatkan jatah makannya sendiri yang telah disiapkannya secara khusus. Namun harus kuakui, masakan Mrs. Weasley ini memang benar-benar enak.

Aku mendengar Mom bertanya kepada Charlie tentang pekerjaannya, dan ternyata ia menangani naga di Rumania. Cool! Tapi kemudian Percy yang tampak tidak mau kalah mulai menceritakan pekerjaannya di Kementrian, dan Mom walaupun tampak tidak terlalu tertarik namun tetap menanggapi dengan sopan.

Cedric mengobrol akrab dengan Fred dan George, tentu saja tentang quidditch. Hermione dan Ginny pun mengobrol entah tentang apa, Ron Weasley tampak diam dan gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tiba-tiba Harry bertanya kepadaku.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?", jawabku pada Harry.

"Kau tampak agak pendiam hari ini", ucap Harry.

"Ahahaha, aku baik-baik saja, hanya kurasa sedikit terkesima dengan banyaknya orang disini", jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ahaha.. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa, anggap saja ini adalah meja makan Hogwarts, selalu ramai kan?", ucap Harry.

"Ah ya, benar juga hehehe…", ucapku, kemudian kembali menyuapkan sesendok lasagna ke dalam mulutku yang rasanya benar-benar enak.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Charlie berpamitan karena harus ke Diagon Alley mencari sesuatu untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Percy mengatakan ia harus segera menyelesaikan laporan dan bergegas naik ke atas, kurasa ke kamarnya. Fred dan George mengajak Cedric entah kemana, Ginny mengatakan bahwa si kembar telah melakukan eksperimen selama musim panas ini, dan memperingatkanku agar tidak memakan apapun yang mereka berikan. Fred dan George memang terkenal sebagai _prankster_. Mom dan Mrs. Weasley sibuk mengobrol tentang resep masakan di dapur. Hermione sudah duduk di salah satu sofa di pojok ruangan dan tampak telah membenamkan diri membaca buku _Panduan Transfigurasi, tingkat 4_ , tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya lagi.

"Apakah ia selalu menghabiskan musim panasnya terbenam dalam buku?", aku berbisik kepada Harry sambil melihat kearah Hermione.

"Yeah, begitulah", jawab Harry tertawa ringan.

"Bagaimana bila kita bermain _exploding snap_ ", ucap Ginny.

"Ayo, pasti akan seru", ucapku kepadanya.

"Aku akan mengambil permainannya dulu di atas ya", lalu Ginny bergegas naik ke atas.

Kemudian Harry berkata,"Kurasa permainannya ada di kamar kita kan Ron? Aku akan memberitahu Ginny, supaya ia tidak bingung mencari dimana", dan Harry bergegas menyusul Ginny.

Akhirnya tinggallah aku dan Ron di ruangan ini, serta Hermione sebenarnya, tapi ia sudah terbenam di dunianya sendiri.

Hening…

Well, it feel awkward, aku berharap dalam hati, Harry atau Ginny atau siapapun segera datang ke ruangan ini.

Untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggung, Aku bergerak melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terletak di atas perapian. Sampai seseorang memanggilku, "ehm, Diggory…"

Yap, Ron Weasley memanggilku, relax Jilian, he is your twin bestfriend, he should not be that bad if Harry can be friends with him, aku menghembuskan nafas kemudian berbalik menghadapinya, "Yes, Weasley?."

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku sungguh menyesal atas apa yang ku katakan kepadamu di akhir tahun ajaran yang lalu", Ron Weasley berkata kepadaku dengan ekspresi wajah penuh penyesalan.

Aku masih belum mengatakan apa-apa dan memakai ekspresi datar yang mirip dengan yang biasa Draco gunakan. Yeah, bersahabat dengannya juga membuatku ikut belajar bagaimana seorang Malfoy harus bersikap, terutama dalam menyembunyikan emosi, dan untuk situasi canggung seperti saat ini, tentunya sangat berguna.

"Aku minta maaf", Ron berkata lagi.

Aku memandang Ron dengan penuh kalkulasi (ya, ya, aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan para slytherin yang penuh perhitungan), tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan Ron tidak seburuk itu dan kurasa aku memaafkannya (how very hufflepuff I am). Lagipula ia berani meminta maaf sendiri kepadaku (well, Ron seorang griffindor kan..) dan aku sangat menghargai sikapnya itu. Aku juga baru saja berkumpul kembali dengan kembaranku, aku ingin hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, kurasa aku bisa mencoba berteman dengan Ron.

Aku melepas topeng datarku dan tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa Weasley, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya."

Tapi aku masih bisa melihat ekpresi wajahnya masih penuh penyesalan, seakan-akan jawabanku barusan tidak membuatnya tenang.

"Aku memaafkanmu", ucapku lagi.

Kini aku bisa melihat ia menghela nafas panjang, "Thanks Diggory", dan ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita melupakan yang lalu dan berkenalan lagi dari awal?", aku memberikan penawaran kepadanya.

"Yaa, tentu saja, baiklah", ia berkata dengan senyum lebar.

Ron mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku dan berkata, "Hai, I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron", dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

Aku menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, "Hai Ron, I'm Jilian Diggory, you can call me Jilian or Jils… And you know my secret about my other family name", aku menambahkan kalimat terakhir sambil berbisik.

Suprising, namun aku bisa mengobrol dengan Ron seperti aku mengobrol santai dengan teman-teman seasramaku, sampai Ginny dan Harry kembali dengan membawa _exploding snap_. Harry sempat melihat ke arahku dan Ron dengan heran, karena mengapa tiba-tiba kami menjadi akrab. Dan aku berkata kepadanya tanpa suara, 'I'll tell you later.' Sementara Ginny dan Ron menyiapkan permainan.

Aku sempat melihat kearah Hermione dan ia tersenyum di balik bukunya, tanda setuju karena aku dan Ron sudah berbaikan, tentu saja ia mendengar semuanya.

Menjelang sore hari, saat Charlie Weasley kembali dari Diagon Alley, tampaknya si kembar Weasley tidak bisa menerima kekalahan griffindor di musim lalu untuk lebih lama lagi. Yang membuat kami akhirnya keluar rumah dan bermain quiddicth di halaman rumah mereka.

Ced memanggil Jingle untuk membawa sapunya dan sapuku. Kami bermain 4 lawan 4. Aku tentunya bermain sebagai chaser, dan anggota tim ku adalah Charlie sebagai beater, Ron sebagai keeper, dan Ced sebagai seeker. Sedangkan lawan kami adalah Ginny sebagai chaser, kurasa itu Fred sebagai beater, dan George sebagai keeper, dan tentunya Harry sebagai seeker.

Hermione memutuskan untuk menonton saja dan menjadi juri untuk mengamati, siapa tau diantara kami nanti ada yang curang. Aku tidak tahan untuk memutar bola mataku pada pernyataannya itu. Dan Percy masih belum keluar dari kamarnya.

Permainan kami sangat menyenangkan, walaupun kami tidak bermain di lapangan quidditch mini seperti yang ada di salah satu bagian dari halaman belakang Malfoy Manor. Dan ketika aku berada di udara, aku baru menyadari aku merindukan bermain quidditch.

Akhirnya tim si kembar Weasley memenangkan permainan, tentu saja karena Harry berhasil menangkap snitch lebih dulu dari Ced. Tapi tetap saja permainannya menyenangkan.

"Kau bisa menjadi seorang chaser yang hebat Gin", ucapku kepadanya, "Apabila gryffindor mengadakan seleksi, kau harus mengikutinya, kau pasti akan diterima menjadi anggota tim."

"Thanks Jilian, aku pun berpikir untuk mencoba mengikuti seleksi", ia berkata sambil tersenyum, "Kurasa ini adalah sisi positif memiliki banyak saudara laki-laki", ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa dan aku ikut tertawa mendengar perkataannya, kemudian bersama-sama menuju meja taman dimana Mrs. Weasley dan Mom telah menyiapkan lemonade dingin dan cemilan untuk kami semua.

Mrs. Weasley menginginkan agar aku, Mom dan Cedric makan malam di rumahnya, namun Mom menolaknya dengan ramah. Akhirnya ia memaksa membekali kami dengan seloyang apple pie yang tidak bisa kami tolak karena aromanya yang sangat mengundang selera. Kemudian kami berpamitan dan pulang menggunakan jalur Flo dari perapian keluarga Weasley.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jingle menyambut kami, "Welcome home Mistress, Young Master and Young Miss", ia berkata sambil membungkuk dalam. Kemudian Mom menyerahkan loyang apple pie kepadanya dan memintanya untuk turut menyajikannya di makan malam nanti.

Kemudian Jingle berkata lagi, "Saya akan segera menyiapkan makan malam, dan Young Master Malfoy baru saja datang, sekarang ia sedang beristirahat di kamar tamu".

Aku, Mom dan Ced saling memandang dengan sedikit khawatir, karena kami sepakat untuk belum mengatakan tentang Harry dan aku kepada keluarga Malfoy, lalu Mom berkata kepada Jingle, "Lalu kau mengatakan kami pergi kemana, Jingle?"

"Aku mengatakan majikanku sedang mengantar pulang kerabatnya", Jingle menjawab dengan yakin, ia adalah peri rumah yang sangat loyal dan mengerti tentang keadaan keluargaku ini.

"Terimakasih Jingle", Mom menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah tugas saya Mistress", jawabnya, kemudian Mom memintanya untuk kembali menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku akan mandi sebentar dan segera menemui Draco", ucapku kepada Mom dan Ced.

Setelah mandi Aku sudah merasa lebih segar, tidak lagi berkeringat dan terasa lengket akibat bermain quidditch.

Aku bergegas menuju kamar tamu dan mengetuk pintunya, namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Aku kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tamu, tapi karena tetap tidak ada jawaban aku membuka pintunya yang tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam bersamaan dengan Draco yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar tamu ini, dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar dari pinggangnya hingga ke lututnya. Aku melotot dan terkesima melihat Draco.

"Jilian", aku mendengar Draco memanggilku, lalu memandang ke wajahnya sambil menjawab dengan jawaban yang 'very smart' dan mulut menganga,"Hah?"

"Do you like what you see?", Draco berkata sambil menyeringai.

Kata-kata dan seringaiannya menyadarkanku kalau kini aku tampak bodoh dan menjadi seperti salah satu cewek-cewek fans Draco.

"You wish", aku berkata sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, namun pipiku terasa panas.

"Ahahahaha", Draco hanya tertawa.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar, dan sebaiknya kamu segera berpakaian", aku berkata dengan cepat dan keluar dari kamarnya.

'What's wrong with me? He is your best friend since childhood Jilian, and you should be used to seeing him without clothes', I talk to myself, tapi jelas Draco sekarang bukanlah lagi seorang anak kurus yang berkulit pucat. Pipiku terasa panas, aku juga bisa merasakan dadaku berdebar kencang. 'Oh Merlin!'

Draco POV

Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika kau baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk, mendapati seorang gadis di dalam kamarmu. Sesungguhnya aku sangat gugup melihat Jilian saat ini, entah mengapa ia terlihat berbeda, padahal ia hanya menggunakan kaos dan celana piyama, mungkin karena rambutnya kini lebih panjang dan lekuk tubuhnya bertambah. Untunglah aku seorang Malfoy sejati yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan emosi, dan melihat ekpresi Jilian seperti sekarang ini sungguh menggelikan.

"Jilian", aku memanggilnya, dan ia menjawabku dengan mulut menganga, "Hah?"

"Do you like what you see?", aku berkata sambil menyeringai.

"You wish", jawabnya dengan pipi merah seperti tomat.

"Ahahahaha", aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku .

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar, dan sebaiknya kamu segera berpakaian", ia berkata dengan cepat dan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku memperhatikan Jilian keluar dari kamarku, well.. She's grown up and looked cute, pikirku sambil mulai berpakaian.

'Stop picturing her, Draco! She is your best friend…

But she is my fiancé, right? even though not officially yet… I gave her a promise bracelet..

Just stop! You're not a pervert. And your mother taught you better.

Oh Merlin, did I start talking to myself?!

Selesai berpakaian, aku menuju pintu, menghela nafas sesaat agar aku bisa mengendalikan emosiku, karena aku tau Jilian ada dibaliknya. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Jilian sedang bersandar di dinding. Senyumku otomatis mengembang saat aku melihat dirinya.

"Hi, Jils", aku menyapanya.

"Hi, Drake", Jilian balas menyapaku sambil tersenyum. Oh Merlin, why her smile look more cute than ever?

"Just hi…Hmm… so much for your best friend", aku memasang tampang kecewa dan melihatnya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hahaha… very funny", ia berkata, "By the way, kenapa kau kemari? Kemarin aku sudah membalas suratmu kan? Jadi seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari. Lihat aku baik-baik saja kan."

Mataku membelalak mendengar perkataannya, aku baru datang dari Italia sore ini, bahkan aku belum menginjakan kakiku di Malfoy Manor karena langsung kemari, setelah sebelumnya seharian berusaha meyakinkan Father. Dan sekarang satu-satunya orang yang ingin kutemui mengatakan aku seharusnya tidak perlu datang. Aku tidak percaya ini, dan merasa sangat jengkel pada Jilian. Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya dan memasang topeng datar khas Malfoy-ku.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, what did I say?", ia bertanya polos dengan wajahnya yang imut. Wait what?! Ada apa denganmu Draco?! Stop staring at her!! Jilian apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?!

Karena aku tidak menanggapinya, ia berkata lagi, "Ok, what now?"

"I'm hungry", aku menjawab sambil lalu, dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, ya aku sudah sangat mengenal seluk beluk rumah ini.

Aku mendengar Jilian memanggilku, "Drake", tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, dan langsung bergabung bersama Cedric, dan kedua orangtua mereka di meja makan, setidaknya mereka menyapaku dengan ramah dan mengalihkan pikiranku. Seusai makan malam, aku segera pamit untuk beristirahat dengan alasan lelah baru tiba dari Italia, dan masih tidak menghiraukan Jilian.

Jilian POV

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Draco menjadi marah kepadaku, dan ia mengacuhkanku selama makan malam, sungguh menyebalkan. Setelah Draco kembali ke kamarnya, aku pun segera ke kamarku dan tidur, tidak mau terlalu memikirkan sikap Draco tadi, hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan.

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan segar, kurasa karena aku cukup tidur, dan tidak bermimpi buruk. Karena sekarang aku telah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Harry, kuharap mimpi-mimpi itu tidak sering terjadi.

Aku segera mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu turun untuk sarapan, kuharap Draco sudah merasa lebih baik dan tidak mengacuhkanku lagi.

Setelah sarapan, kuputuskan untuk berbicara dengan Draco, karena aku sungguh tidak tahan bila harus lama-lama bertengkar dengannya . Aku menariknya ke halaman belakang rumahku, supaya keluargaku tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami.

"Ok, spill it out!", aku berkata kepadanya.

"What?", ia menjawabku dengan acuh.

"Why you mad at me?", aku kini berkata dengan lebih pelan dan perasaan khawatir.

Draco memandangku kemudian menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan menuju gazebo dan duduk di sana. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Draco kembali memandangku dengan tatapan yang aku tidak mengerti, lalu ia berkata dengan suara pelan, "No, I'm not mad at you… I can't mad at you, Jilian.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"I just.. I don't know…", Draco berkata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, aku tau Draco tidak gampang mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"I miss you, Drake", aku berkata pelan.

"Oh ya?", Draco berkata tanpa melihatku.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa kemarin kau berkata aku tidak perlu datang kemari?", kini Draco kembali memandangku, dan aku baru menyadari kesalahanku

Namun belum sempat aku berbicara, Draco kembali berkata, "Kau tau, aku langsung kemari dari Italia, aku bahkan belum ke Malfoy Manor, dan kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku harus meyakinkan Father. Tapi apa yang kau katakan, seharusnya aku tidak perlu kemari?"

Sekarang aku benar-benar ingat semua perkataanku kemarin, "Maafkan aku, Drake…. aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu, aku sangat senang kau disini sekarang, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu, dan membuat liburanmu harus selesai lebih cepat karena diriku."

"Apa kau pikir liburanku akan menyenangkan saat kau tidak ada bersamaku?", ucap Draco, dan ucapannya ini membuatku tersenyum.

"Dan aku tidak repot, apa kau lupa aku seorang Malfoy, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak aku sukai dengan sukarela," aku kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataanya yang ku tau sebenarnya berarti bahwa dirinya memang ingin disini dan bertemu denganku. Spontan aku memeluknya, dan aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil sambil membalas pelukanku.

Kemudian sambil melepas pelukan, aku berkata, "Tentu saja aku tidak lupa kau seorang Malfoy, jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, kita masih punya waktu beberapa hari sebelum liburan berakhir?"

"Menagih janji tentunya..", Draco berkata dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan berkata, "Menagih janji?"

"3 hal untuk 3 surat yang tidak dibalas", Draco berkata lagi masih dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aku teringat isi suratku untuknya kemarin, "Oh, Oke.. Jadi apa yang Young Master Draco inginkan?", aku berkata sambil tertawa.

"Kau.."

Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar jawaban Draco, lalu berkata ,"What?"

"Ehm.. maksudku Kau.. Kau menghabiskan sisa liburanmu di Malfoy Manor, bersamaku tentunya…", jawab Draco, tampak kegugupan di suaranya, "Ya.. seperti biasanya.. kau kan sudah sering berada di Malfoy Manor."

Aku tertawa geli melihatnya reaksi gugup Draco lalu berkata, "Ok, I can do that. Lalu apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Uhm… aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang,", Draco menjawab.

"Kau belum memikirkannya kan? ahahaha.. kau belum tau apalagi yang kau inginkan..", aku menggodanya.

"Hei, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat", Draco mengelak, tapi aku yakin sebenarnya ia pun belum tau hal apa yang ia inginkan selanjutnya.

"Ahahaha… Baiklah.. baiklah… terserah kau saja", ucapku sambil masih tertawa dan karena kesal dengan ulahku, Draco mulai menggelitikku, yang membuatku tertawa makin kencang.

"Ahaha… Stop it Drake… ahahaha..", kini Draco ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Setelah kami lelah tertawa, Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Come on Jils."

Aku menggapai tangannya dan berkata, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Kau harus mengepak kopermu, dan kita segera berangkat ke Malfoy Manor?", Draco menjawab.

"Apa? Sekarang?"

"Tidak Jils, tahun depan…. Tentu saja sekarang, kau tau bagaimana Father. Kau pikir ia akan memberiku ijin yang lama sedangkan aku belum menginjakkan kakiku di Malfoy Manor."

"Ok.. Ok.. Baiklah…", aku berkata, "Tapi kurasa aku harus bilang dulu ke kedua orangtuaku."

"Done! Aku meminta ijin mereka tadi pagi sebelum sarapan."

"Mereka mengijinkan?"

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Malfoy?", disini aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Apakah Ced ikut?"

"Tidak, ia katanya ada 'date' dengan cewe ravenclaw itu."

"Dengan Cho?!", sebetulnya itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan, karena Ced memang sejak lama mengejar Cho Chang.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan mengepak koperku sekarang… Oh iya Drake, aku belum membeli kebutuhan sekolah untuk tahun ini", aku berkata sambil berjalan.

"Aku juga belum, besok kita ke Diagon Alley ya...", ucap Draco sambil merangkulku dan kami berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.

Please enjoy the story :)

Chapter 13

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di hari pertama bulan September tahun ini. Aku dan keluarga Malfoy menuju stasiun King Cross menggunakan mobil Rolls-Royce Phantom VI limousine, salah satu koleksi Aunty Narcissa. Uncle Lucius selalu mengatakan bahwa koleksi mobil antik dan mewah di Malfoy Manor adalah hobby Aunty Narcissa yang terpengaruh oleh Mom-ku. Tapi kami tau sebenarnya Uncle Lucius pun memiliki hobby yang sama, seperti Mercedez-Benz 540 K Special Roadstar, ia membelinya dengan alasan sebagai kado ulang tahun pernikahan untuk Aunty Narcissa pada 2 tahun lalu, ataupun Bugatti Royale Type 41 Kellner Coupe yang dibelinya sebagai oleh-oleh perjalanan dinas dari Perancis untuk Aunty Narcissa, bahkan sebelum liburan musim panas ini berakhir aku sempat menemani Draco melancarkan latihan menyetir mobil, menggunakan Chevy Corvette zr1 1993 yang merupakan kado ulang tahun untuknya dari Uncle Lucius bulan Juni lalu. Bagi keluarga penyihir yang masih menjunjung tradisi pureblood, keluarga Malfoy sebenarnya cukup terbuka terhadap hal yang berbau muggle, salah satunya dengan memiliki cukup banyak koleksi mobil, khususnya mobil antik dan mewah. Tapi tentu semuanya memiliki ijin khusus dari kementerian sihir dan mobil koleksi mereka telah di modifikasi dengan sihir, salah satu modifikasinya adalah agar tidak memerlukan bahan bakar, jadi mesinnya berfungsi dengan sihir. Menurut Mr. Alward, seorang squib yang menjadi supir keluarga Malfoy, hal ini sangat menghemat biaya perawatan mobil.

Tidak lama kemudian Mr. Alward menepikan mobil karena telah tiba di stasiun King Cross, aku dan keluarga Malfoy segera turun dan menuju platform 9 3/4. Setelah menembus dinding platform aku melihat Mom, Dad, dan Cedric menghampiri kami.

"Mom, Dad, Cedric", aku berlari kecil menghampiri keluargaku dan memeluk mereka. Draco dan keluarganya menyapa keluargaku dengan ramah.

Setelah berbincang ringan, Uncle Lucius berkata, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, meeting untuk event di Hogwarts tahun ini akan dimulai sebentar lagi.. Kau ikut Amos?"

"Ya tentu saja, Fudge ingin semua kepala divisi hadir", Dad berkata.

Dad dan Uncle Lucius pun berpamitan lalu menuju titik apparate. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine, tanda Hogwarts Express akan segera berangkat, Aku, Ced dan Draco berpamitan kepada Mom dan Aunty Narcissa lalu segera menaiki kereta.

Saat mencari kompartemen Cedric berkata, "Draco, tidak apa kan kalau kau menemani Jilian mencari kompartemen?"

"Yes, of course", Draco menjawab singkat.

"Baiklah", jawab Cedric sambil tersenyum lebar kemudian melihat ke arahku.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang… tidak apa ya Jils… kau tau.. ", Cedric mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Ced, you're babbling", aku berkata sambil terkekeh, geli melihat Kakakku yang tampak gugup.

"Sudah, sudah.. Sana kau segera temui Cho", aku berkata lagi.

Ced melihatku dengan senyum lebar dam mata berseri-seri, "Alright.. Terimakasih, sangat… Kalian berdua memang yang terbaik.. I love you both", lalu ia berbalik menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat perilaku Cedric, sedangkan Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, tapi tampak senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Come on, Jils", Draco berkata sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jariku, kemudian ia menuntunku berjalan di lorong kompartemen Hogwarts Express yang dipenuhi oleh para murid yang berlalu lalang.

Aku dan Draco tidak bisa menemukan kompartemen yang berisi teman-teman Hufflepuff-ku. Kompartemen yang biasa kami gunakan berisi murid-murid tingkat pertama. Tapi kami menemukan kompartemen yang berisi murid Slytherin tingkat 4 yang sangat kami kenal, dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Saat Draco membuka pintu kompartemen, seseorang menyapa kami dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar manis, "Hi Drakiiieee… Hi, Jiliaaan..."

"Hi Pansy… This is shocking, but I miss you", aku menyapa dan memeluknya. Musim panas lalu aku benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Pansy, biarpun kadang Pansy menyebalkan, ia tetap temanku dan aku memang merindukannya.

"Of course you will miss me, love", ucap Pansy sambil tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku. Lalu Pansy menghampiri Draco, kemudian mulai menggodanya setelah Draco selesai menyimpan koper kami di atas rak kabin, aku mendengar Pansy berkata "Aku daritadi mencarimu kemana-mana Drakie, aku ingin mendengar darimu soal Italia, aku bosan mendengarnya dari Blaise", aku bisa melihat Pansy duduk di sebelah Draco sambil tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya.

Aku lanjut menyapa seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela, "Hi Bla.."

"Don't you dare 'Hi Blaise' me!", ucap Blaise Zabini tiba-tiba memotong sapaanku, tapi aku bisa melihat seringaian di bibirnya.

"Owh Blaise, I'm so sorry... Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke Italia, dan aku hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak berdaya...", aku berkata melebih-lebihkan.

Blaise memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ayolah, kau bisa membuat ketampananmu berkurang kalau terus manyun seperti itu", aku berkata lagi sambil duduk di sebelah Blaise Zabini.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Red, karena saat ekspresi apapun, aku tetap terlihat tampan", Blaise berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Kau berkhayal, Zabini", Draco menanggapi ucapan Blaise, "Semua tau siapa yang paling tampan di Hogwarts", Draco berkata lagi sambil menyeringai.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar ucapan keduanya. Blaise terkekeh dan Pansy tertawa geli lalu kembali berbicara kepada Draco, berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi memang harus kuakui baik Draco maupun Blaise, keduanya memang tampan, berasal dari keluarga ternama, memiliki prestasi akademik yang baik di sekolah dan sekarang mereka tampaknya tumbuh dengan tubuh yang lebih athletis, tidak heran bila ada segerombolan murid cewek-cewek yang nge-fans dengan mereka.

Aku lalu memeluk Blaise singkat dan berkata "I miss you, Blaise."

"I miss you too, Red", jawab Blaise sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Well, aku cukup dekat dengan Blaise dan Pansy karena sejak kecil mereka sering berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor. Orangtua mereka merupakan rekanan bisnis Uncle Lucius.

"So, how about the tournament?", perkataan Pansy menarik perhatianku dan Blaise.

Belum sempat Draco menjawab, pintu kompartemen kami terbuka, dan tampak dua orang bertubuh besar, bertampang sangar, Vincent Crabe dan Gregory Goyle.

"Hi Vincent, Hi Greg", aku menyapa mereka.

"Hi Jilian", Vincent berkata, dan Greg hanya menggangguk saja.

"Kau disini rupanya Draco, kami mencarimu kemana-mana", Vincent berkata lagi. Sudah pengetahuan umum, kalau Vincent dan Greg selalu mengikuti Draco kemana-mana. Tapi tidak semua orang tau kalau orangtua mereka bekerja untuk Uncle Lucius, dan sudah sejak lama secara turun menurun, anak-anak dari keluarga Crabe dan Goyle seperti menjadi 'penjaga' bagi pewaris tahta Malfoy. Sebenarnya Draco seringkali merasa risih, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan Draco kecuali ia bilang bahwa ini adalah perintah. Sisi baiknya adalah mereka sangat loyal.

"Kami juga sudah menyiapkan kompartemen untukmu", Greg berkata, aku menutup bibirku rapat-rapat, berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa pada sikap formal Greg.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi", Draco berkata sambil memijat keningnya.

"But your Father insisted…", kini Vincent yang bicara.

"Iya, tapi aku sudah katakan kalian tidak perlu melakukannya lagi!", Draco terdengar agak kesal.

"Sudahlah Drake, mereka hanya bermaksud baik", aku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Red, duduklah bersama Draco", Blaise berkata padaku, aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan pindah tempat duduk bersama Draco dan Pansy.

"Vincent, Greg, ayo kalian duduklah disini, Draco baru saja akan menceritakan soal turnamen yang akan datang", Blaise berkata lagi kepada Vincent dan Greg, akhirnya mereka pun duduk di samping Blaise.

"Jadi bagaimana tentang turnamen itu Drakie? Benarkah tahun ini Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah?", Pansy kembali bertanya dengan bersemangat.

"Yes, you're right . Akhirnya Turnament Triwizard tahun ini akan diadakan lagi, dan Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah", Draco menjelaskan.

"Oh Merlin!! I'm very excited!!", Pansy berteriak histeris.

Aku tertawa melihat reaksi Pansy dan berkata, "Kenapa kau sangat bersemangat Pans?"

"Don't you get it?", Pansy tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

Aku menjawab Pansy dengan wajah kebingungan namun juga masih ingin tertawa.

"Bila Hogwarts menjadi tuan rumah, itu artinya akan ada murid-murid delegasi dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons yang akan bergabung dengan kita di Hogwarts tahun ini!!!", Pansy menjawab dengan histeris.

"Ya aku tau itu, terus kenapa memangnya?", aku bertanya lagi kepada Pansy.

"Are you kidding me, Jilian?! Apa kau tidak tau?! Para murid cowok dari Durmstrang terkenal atletis, karena mereka pun diajarkan latihan fisik secara rutin, dan murid cowok dari Beauxbatons terkenal dengan ketampanan mereka!!", Pansy berkata dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Typical", aku mendengar Draco dan Blaise bergumam, Vincent dan Greg terkekeh melihat reaksi Pansy, dan aku hanya mengatakan, "Ooo…."

"Oh Merlin!! Draco, kurasa sesekali kau harus keluar dari pikiran Jilian, biarkan dia sedikit berkembang dan berpetualang melihat cowok-cowok lain disekelilingnya", Pansy berkata yang membuatku terkejut dan kurasakan pipiku memanas.

Blaise, Vincent dan Greg spontan tertawa mendengar perkataan Pansy.

"It's not my fault if Jillian can't get me out of her mind, I'm just too handsome", ucap Draco sambil menyeringai, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku.

"Terlalu narsis", ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di pipiku.

"Kenapa Jils? Bukankah aku memang selalu ada di pikiranmu? Kau tidak perlu malu, Love..", Draco kembali menggodaku.

"Mungkin itu hanya harapanmu saja Drake", jawabku yang sudah lebih terkendali, kemudian aku menyeringai kepada Draco.

"Ouch, that's hurt, Jils", Draco berkata dengan memasang ekspresi sedih dan memegang dadanya seolah-olah ia kesakitan.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, tapi tidak tahan untuk tersenyum.

"Jadi Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons itu sekolah sihir juga?", Greg tiba-tiba bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Bukan Greg, tapi sebuah taman bermain", Pansy menjawab asal-asalan, "Tentu saja mereka adalah sekolah sihir", Pansy menjawab lagi dengan gemas.

"Sorry…", Greg berkata pelan.

"Tenanglah Pans, jangan terlalu keras pada Greg", ucap Draco tegas, membela Greg, dan membuat Pansy terdiam.

"Benar Greg, Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons adalah sekolah sihir juga, kita memang jarang mendengarnya karena rata-rata penyihir asal Inggris bersekolah di Hogwarts. Seperti Hogwarts lokasi mereka tersembunyi, namun kurasa Durmstrang ada di suatu tempat di daerah utara yang sangat dingin, karena mereka memiliki seragam dengan mantel bulu, sedangkan Beauxbatons ada di suatu daerah di Perancis Selatan", aku menjelaskan. Greg mengangguk tanda mengerti penjelasanku.

"Jadi kapan mereka akan tiba di Hogwarts?", kini Vincent yang bertanya.

"Menurut rencana di bulan Oktober, betul kan Draco?", Blaise berkata.

"Ya, menurut Father delegasi mereka akan datang di bulan Oktober, dan akan tinggal di Hogwarts sepanjang tahun pelajaran", Draco menjelaskan.

"Apakah bersekolah disana sama saja seperti di Hogwarts?", Vincent bertanya.

"Sepertinya agak berbeda….. Father sebenarnya ingin menyekolahkan aku di Durmstrang daripada di Hogwarts, beliau juga kenal dengan kepala sekolahnya.Dan menurut Father, Durmstrang tidak menerima Mud... ehem.. mereka lebih selektif dalam penerimaan murid-muridnya, kalian pasti mengerti maksudku. Tapi Mom tidak mau aku bersekolah di tempat yang jauh, jadi akhirnya mereka mengirimku ke Hogwarts", Draco menjelaskan.

"Father juga mengatakan kalau Durmstrang lebih masuk akal dalam bersikap terhadap Ilmu Hitam, mereka mempelajarinya, tidak hanya pertahanannya saja seperti kita…", sambung Draco.

"Maksudmu mempelajari Ilmu Hitam?", tanya Greg

"Yah dalam batasan wajar tentunya, hanya mempelajarinya, bagaimana kita bisa mempertahankan diri apabila kita tidak mengerti seperti apa sebenarnya ilmu hitam itu, lagipula sebenarnya apa sih batasan ilmu hitam ataupun ilmu putih atau ilmu lainnya? Semuanya akan kembali kepada diri masing-masing dan tujuan penggunaannya, yang dianggap ilmu putih sekalipun ketika digunakan untuk tujuan yang salah, maka akan menjadi ilmu hitam, bukankah begitu?", Draco berkata.

Kami semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Draco, memang masuk akal, karena apabila misalnya mantra pelayang sederhana tidak digunakan pada benda tapi digunakan untuk membuat seseorang melayang dan kemudian menjatuhkannya tiba-tiba, oh aku tidak mau memikirkannya yang dapat terjadi selanjutnya.

Keheningan ini di akhiri dengan suara troli yang berderik di koridor, Aku dan Draco kemudian membeli banyak cemilan dan aneka jus buah untuk dinikmati bersama, dan kami pun melanjutkan mengobrol hal-hal yang lainnya.

Ron Weasley POV

Hujan lebat menemani perjalanan menuju Hogwarts tahun ini, namun burung hantuku Pigwidgeon masih saja ber-uhu-uhu dengan riangnya. Aku mendapatkan Pig (panggilanku untuknya, karena Pigwidgeon terlalu panjang) setelah tikus peliharaanku-scrabbers kabur tahun lalu, dan ternyata ia bahkan bukan seekor tikus, melainkan kriminal yang bersembunyi dalam wujud animagusnya.

Pig masih saja berisik, akhirnya aku mengambil jubah pesta yang Mom berikan untukku, dan menyelubunginya ke sangkar Pig untuk meredam suaranya. Kata Mom, jubah pesta ada di dalam daftar kebutuhan sekolah tahun ini, tapi untuk apa sebenarnya ia tidak mau memberitahuku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan berlangsung di Hogwarts," aku berkata sambil duduk di samping Harry.

"Sampai kita harus membawa jubah pesta, dan mengapa punyaku harus yang seperti itu modelnya, dan masa Mom tidak mau memberitahu kita sebenarnya apa yang…"

"Shhh!", tiba-tiba Hermione berbisik, meletakkan jari di bibirnya dan menunjuk kompartemen di sebelah kompartemen kami. Kami bisa mendengar seseorang yang suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi berbicara,

"...Father sebenarnya ingin menyekolahkan aku di Durmstrang daripada di Hogwarts, beliau juga kenal dengan kepala sekolahnya. Dan menurut Father, Durmstrang tidak menerima Mud... ehem.. mereka lebih selektif dalam penerimaan murid-muridnya, kalian pasti mengerti maksudku. Tapi Mom tidak mau aku bersekolah di tempat yang jauh, jadi akhirnya mereka mengirimku ke Hogwarts", ya ini suara Draco Malfoy.

Ia berhenti sesaat kemudian bicara lagi, "Father juga mengatakan kalau Durmstrang lebih masuk akal dalam bersikap terhadap Ilmu Hitam, mereka mempelajarinya, tidak hanya pertahanannya saja seperti kita…"

Hermione lalu bangkit, berjingkat ke pintu kompartemen, dan menutupnya, memblokir suara Malfoy

"Kalau Malfoy pikir Durmstrang lebih cocok untuknya, kenapa Dia tidak sekolah disana saja, supaya kita tidak usah kenal dengannya", ucapku agak sedikit berang.

"Sorry Harry, mungkin ia sahabat kembaranmu. Aku dan Jilian juga sudah berbaikan, tapi aku masih tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang sombong", aku berkata lagi.

"Aku pun sama denganmu, hanya saja Jilian berhasil membuatku berjanji untuk mencoba bersikap baik kepada Malfoy ", Harry berkata.

"You what?", aku terkejut.

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan cari masalah kecuali ia mulai duluan", Harry menambahkan.

"Kalian tau, aku merasa Malfoy mungkin tidak seburuk itu..", tiba-tiba Hermione berbicara.

"Mione, apa aku ga salah dengar?", ucapku karena terkejut.

"Maksudku, mungkin pengaruh Jilian cukup baik untuknya, bahkan ia sekarang memanggilku Granger, dan bila kalian perhatikan tadi, Malfoy menghindari menyebut kata 'M' saat menceritakan tentang penerimaan murid baru di Durmstrang", Hermione menjelaskan.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak mendengar, tadi ia mengatakan bahwa mempelajari ilmu hitam itu masuk akal", aku berkata lagi.

"Apakah kalian tidak berpikir, ia akan menjadi Death Eather seperti ayahnya", aku menambahkan.

Harry menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Aku tidak percaya dengan Malfoy senior, tapi Jilian mengatakan bahwa Draco bisa dipercaya, dan Ibunya tidak akan membiarkannya jadi Death Eather."

"Lalu apa kau jadi bisa mempercayai Malfoy?", aku berkata lagi.

"Aku mempercayai Jilian", Harry berkata.

"Sudahlah, semoga saja Jilian bisa membuat Malfoytidak memilih jalan yang salah", Hermione berkata.

"By the way, Durmstrang itu sekolah sihir juga?", tanya Harry.

"Iya", ucap Hermione, dan mulailah ia menceritakan segala yang diketahuinya tentang sekolah sihir yang lain.

Hujan makin lama makin deras, langit di luar terlihat sangat gelap. Troli penjual makanan berderik di koridor, Harry membeli banyak cemilan untuk kami nikmati bersama, karena aku tidak sanggup membelinya, menyedihkan bukan.

Tidak lama kemudian beberapa teman satu asrama kami datang ke kompartemen, seperti Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan dan Neville Longbottom, dan kami mulai membicarakan pertandingan piala dunia quidditch kemarin.

"Untunglah aku berhasil meyakinkan Nenekku, tadinya Beliau tidak mau datang, tapi kami memang mendapatkan undangan, dan pertandingannya seru sekali", ucap Neville bersemangat.

"Memang seru sekali, apalagi kita bisa nonton dari Boks Utama bersama para tamu VIP…"

"Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dalam hidupmu, Weasley," seseorang memotong pembicaraanku yang tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy, ia tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kompartemen kami yang memang terbuka. Di belakangnya berdiri Crabbe dan Goyle, kroninya yang bertubuh besar dan sangar.

"Rasanya kami tidak mengundangmu untuk bergabung, Malfoy", Harry berkata.

"Memang tidak, aku hanya.. Tunggu apa itu?", Malfoy menunjuk sangkar Pig, dimana jubahku yang berenda berjuntai bergoyang-goyang. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan jubahku, namun Malfoy menyambarnya.

"Lihat ini!", Malfoy mengangkat dan memperlihatkannya kepada Crabbe dan Goyle, dan mereka tertawa. "Kau mau pakai ini Weasley? Well… seleramu sama dengan leluhurku yang hidup di tahun 1890an, tapi kalau dipakai sekarang, bukankah ini agak ketinggalan jaman kan…", mereka tertawa.

"Bukan urusanmu!", aku berteriak marah, rasanya kesal sekali dan aku menyambar jubah pestaku dari tangan Malfoy. Malfoy dan kroninya malah tambah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi kau mau coba ikut, Weasley? Mau coba mengharumkan nama keluarga? Kau tau, ada hadiah uangnya juga.. kau bisa membeli jubah baru kalau kau menang…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?", aku berkata lagi masih dengan nada kesal.

"Kau mau ikut?", Malfoy mengulangi. "Atau mungkin kau, Potter? Kau tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk pamer kan?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Kalau kau tidak bisa bicara yang jelas, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi saja?", tiba-tiba Hermione berbicara dan tampak jengkel.

Senyum Malfoy mengembang dan ia berkata, "Memangnya kalian tidak tau?"

"Wow.. Weasley.. Kau punya Ayah dan Kakak yang bekerja di kementrian tapi kau tidak tau?!", Malfoy berkata lagi, membuatku makin bingung dan jengkel kepadanya.

"Ahahahaha… Tapi mungkin bila Ayah dan Kakakmu hanya pegawai biasa di kementrian, tentunya tidak akan membicarakan hal-hal yang penting, jadi wajar saja bila tidak tau. Lain halnya dengan Ayahku, Beliau bukan pegawai kementrian, tapi ia memang punya hubungan dekat dengan para pejabat disana, termasuk Mentri Sihir, Cornelius Fudge. Apalagi dengan adanya peran Malfoy Corp. untuk event-event besar seperti ini", Malfoy berkata panjang lebar lalu tertawa lagi bersama kroninya.

"Draco", tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan aku melihat Jilian Diggory (yang juga ternyata seorang Potter) menghampiri Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanyanya kepada Malfoy.

"Nothing, Jils.. Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang", ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan ke kompartemen Vincent dan Greg untuk mengambil sesuatu", ucap Jilian lagi.

"Yes, Dear. I'm on my way. Just wait for me in our compartment, okay?", aku mendengar Malfoy bicara kepada Jilian dengan nada suara yang tidak biasa, dan Jilian pun menggangguk. Lalu Malfoy dan kroninya pergi dari depan pintu kompartemen kami.

Setelah Malfoy tampak agak jauh, Jilian masuk ke kompartemen kami dan berkata, "Apapun yang Draco katakan, tolong dimaafkan, dan kuharap kalian tidak memasukkannya ke dalam hati."

"Kau tidak perlu membelanya Jils", kini Harry yang bicara.

"Maafkan aku Jilian, aku tau kalian bersahabat, tapi Malfoy tadi cukup keterlaluan, ia merendahkan Ron dan keluarganya", ucap Hermione membelaku.

"Aku tau, tapi sekali lagi kumohon untuk tidak dimasukan ke dalam hati", Jilian berkata lagi, dan aku masih tidak bicara apapun, khawatir aku malah akan berteriak kepadanya.

"Jilian", Crabbe salah satu kroni Malfoy memanggilnya.

"Vincent, kenapa kau sudah kembali, mana Draco dan Greg?", tanya Jilian.

"Aku kembali duluan, Draco memintaku memastikan kau kembali ke kompartemen kita, dan tidak berlama-lama dengan para…", Crabbe menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melihat kearah kami dan menyeringai.

"Dengan para apa maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kau katakan , hah?!", aku akhirnya berteriak kepada Crabbe. Bila saja Seamus dan Dean tidak menahanku, aku pasti sudah menyerangnya.

"Oh, ini menjadi berlebihan", aku mendengar Jilian bergumam, "Ayo, Vincent", Jilian berkata lagi sambil keluar dari kompartemen kami. Crabbe yang masih berdiri di depan kompartemen kami, kembali menyeringai dengan ekspresi mengejek, lalu ia pergi menyusul Jilian.

Aku yang tidak dapat menahan emosiku lagi, menyambar pintu kompartemen dan membantingnya dengan keras, sehingga kacanya menjadi pecah.

"Ron!!", aku mendengar Hermione berteriak, tapi aku tidak peduli karena aku sangat kesal sekarang.

Jilian Pov

Aku merasa jengkel pada Draco, kami tadi berdebat tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya di kompartemen Harry dan teman-temannya. Bila tidak ada Blaise dan Pansy yang menengahi, mungkin Aku dan Draco masih berdebat sekarang. Kini sepanjang sisa perjalanan, aku lebih banyak diam, dan tidak mau bicara pada Draco.

Kami tiba di stasiun Hogsmead dengan hujan yang masih sangat lebat. Saat aku akan turun dari Hogwarts Express, Draco menahan bahuku pelan, lalu ia merapalkan mantra membuat payung transparant dari ujung tongkatnya, kemudian merangkul dan memayungiku agar aku tidak kehujanan. Oh, Merlin! Mengapa di satu waktu Draco bisa membuatku jengkel, namun kemudian ia bersikapgentlemanlagi padaku.

Kami menaiki salah satu kereta tanpa kuda yang sudah menunggu semua murid selain anak kelas tingkat pertama. Pansy dan Blaise bergabung bersama kami. Setelah naik, Blaise menutup pintu dan kereta pun mulai bergerak menuju Hogwarts. Aku masih diam, dan tidak mau bicara pada Draco.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki Great Hall, Draco kembali menahan bahuku, membuatku berbalik menghadapnya, dan berkata pelan sehingga hanya aku yang mendengar, "Jangan marah lagi ya", dengan ekspresi wajah yang aku hafal, ia bermaksud meminta maaf.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, dan menggangguk, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan ke meja asramaku sekarang."

"Oke", Draco menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya, kemudian berbalik menuju meja asrama Hufflepuff dan bergabung dengan teman-teman seasramaku.

Aku melihat Hannah dan Susan di salah satu sisi meja Hufflepuff, mereka tampak sedang seru mengobrol dengan Ernie dan Justin. Aku menghampiri mereka, dan duduk di samping Susan.

"Hi, kalian tadi duduk dimana, aku mencari kalian di kompartemen kita yang biasa, tapi kalian tidak ada", tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Saat Aku dan Hannah tiba di kompartemen kita yang biasa, murid-murid tahun pertama sudah mengisinya, jadi kami mencari kompartemen lain", Susan menjelaskan.

"Kami tidak mau membuat para murid kelas 1 itu 'freak out', jadi kami membiarkannya dan tidak mengusir mereka dari kompartemen itu", Hannah menambahkan.

"Ya, bisa kubayangkan, kasihan sekali mereka kalau harus berhadapan dengan kakak kelas yang galak seperti kalian di hari pertama berangkat ke sekolah", aku berkata sambil terkekeh.

Hannah dan Susan memutar kedua bola mata mereka.

"Belum lagi cuaca yang tidak mendukung, bisa kalian bayangkan, air danau akan meluap karena hujan terus", Ernie berkata.

"Aku tidak akan mau menyebrang danau dalam cuaca seperti ini", Susan berkata lagi.

"Susan dan Hannah akhirnya bergabung bersama kami Jils", Justin berkata sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Ernie, "Kalau kau akhirnya duduk dimana? kami tidak melihatmu di Hogwarts express tadi."

"Oh, aku akhirnya duduk dengan Draco dan para Slytherin lainnya", aku menjawab.

"Oh iya, tentu saja Jilian akan bersama Draco", Hannah berkata sambil menyeringai, dan aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Lalu pintu Great Hall terbuka, dan ruangan menjadi hening. Prof. McGonagall masuk diikuti dengan para murid kelas satu yang basah kuyub.

"Mereka seperti berenang menyebrangi danau, bukannya naik perahu", Ernie berbisik.

"Kasian sekali mereka tampak gemetar kedinginan dan ketakutkan", kali ini Susan yang berbisik.

"Semoga seleksinya tidak lama, jadi mereka bisa segera menghangatkan diri", aku juga berbisik menambahkan.

Topi seleksi menyanyikan lagu baru lagi tahun ini, dan setelah ia selesai bernyanyi, seluruh ruangan bertepuk tangan. Akhirnya proses seleksi murid tingkat pertama pun dimulai. Kami memperhatikan dan bertepuk tangan setiap kali ada anak yang bergabung bersama kami di Hufflepuff.

Setelah proses seleksi selesai, untunglah Kepala Sekolah kami hanya mengucapkan dua kata, "Selamat makan". Serentak seluruh murid berteriak, "Horeeee", dan piring-piring di meja kami mulai terisi makanan.

Ketika semua yang ada di Great Hall ini telah merasa kenyang, piring-piring dan gelas pun telah kembali bersih mengkilat. Prof. Dumbledore kemudian berdiri lagi dan mulai memberikan pengumuman seperti biasa, tentang hutan terlarang, lalu daftar benda terlarang titipan dari Mr. Flich, kunjungan ke Hogsmead yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi murid tingkat 3 keatas, dan kericuhan serentak yang timbul ketika Prof. Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa pertandingan quidditch antar asrama tahun ini ditiadakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak protes Jilian, kau kan anggota tim quidditch", Hannah berkata padaku.

Aku menyeringai, "Kita dengarkan saja dulu pengumumannya sampai selesai."

"SILENCE!", Prof. Dumbledore harus menggunakan mantra sonorous untuk menenangkan para murid.

Kemudian Prof. Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Jadi, pertandingan quidditch antar asrama ditiadakan karena…."

Tiba-tiba pintu Great Hall terbuka dan tampak petir yang bergemuruh di langit-langit aula. Seorang laki-laki dewasa yang kini berada di ambang pintu kemudian mengambil tongkat dari dalam jubahnya, lalu merapalkan sesuatu ke langit-langit aula, seketika petir menghilang dan langit-langit aula kembali memperlihatkan langit malam yang tenang di terangi cahaya bintang.

Bunyi Tok keras terdengar bergaung di suasana aula yang hening saat laki-laki itu berjalan terpincang-pincang menuju meja para guru. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan goresan luka, ekspresinya seolah-olah memperlihatkan ia telah mengalami hal yang paling buruk di dunia ini. Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah mata nya. Salah satu mata nya bukanlah mata biasa, mata itu tampak bulat besar berwarna biru elektrik dan bergerak sangat cepat tanpa berkedip, ke atas, ke bawah, ke kanan, ke kiri, seolah-olah mengawasi seluruh ruangan, dan kemudian mata itu berbalik kedalam sehingga hanya memperlihatkan bagian putihnya, uuugghhh rasanya aku mau muntah melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menghampiri Prof. Dumbledore, mereka berjabat tangan, lalu Prof. Dumbledore berkata lagi dengan suara riang, "Perkenalkan semuanya, guru baru DADA, Profesor Alastor Moody."

Suasana masih hening, hanya Prof. Dumbledore dan Hagrid yang bertepuk tangan dengan riang, semua yang ada di ruangan ternyata terpana melihat penampilan Prof. Moody.

"Ehem… Baiklah, sampai dimana saya tadi", Prof. Dumbledore berkata.

"Tentang pertandingan Profesor", Prof. McGonagal mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, jadi dengan bangga saya menyampaikan bahwa tahun ini Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah untuk pertandingan persahabatan antar 3 sekolah sihir. Pertandingan yang kurang lebih dalam 100 tahun ini tidak pernah berhasil dilaksanakan lagi, yaitu Turnament Triwizard!!", Prof. Dumbledore melanjutkan.

Serentak ruang aula menjadi ricuh kembali, tapi kali ini para murid menjadi heboh karena bersemangat, membuat Prof. Dumbledore harus kembali menenangkan para murid dengan mantra sonorous, kemudian sementara Prof. Dumbledore menjelaskan tentang apa itu Turnament Triwizard, Hannah berbisik kepadaku dan Susan, "Kalian tidak tampak kaget mendengar tentang turnamen ini, kalian sudah tau ya?"

"Iya", Susan menjawab dan aku hanya menggangguk saja.

"Dan kalian merasa tidak perlu menceritakan hal ini kepadaku?", Hannah berkata lagi.

"Uhm.. Surprise!", aku berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Tenanglah Hannah, Prof. Dumbledore sedang menerangkan semuanya tentang turnamen ini", Susan menambahkan.

"Delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang beserta kepala sekolah mereka akan hadir pada awal bulan Oktober dan akan tinggal bersama kita sepanjang tahun pelajaran. Aku percaya kalian semua dapat bersikap baik agar tamu kita nanti merasa betah," Prof. Dumbledore berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan,

"Untuk mewakili sekolah akan diadakan seleksi oleh Piala Triwizard itu sendiri dan juri yang tidak memihak, tiap murid yang berminat mengikuti turnamen ini dipersilahkan untuk menulis namanya pada secarik kertas dan menaruhnya pada piala tersebut, proses seleksi akan dimulai saat para delegasi dari sekolah lain telah tiba di sekolah kita ini dan diumumkan pada malam halloween. Pemenang turnamen ini akan mengharumkan nama sekolahnya dan hadiah uang tunai sebesar seribu galleon."

"Aku ikut!", aku mendengar seseorang berbicara, dan bisikan-bisikan diantara para murid mulai terdengar kembali.

"Saya tau kalian semua bersemangat. Namun karena tugas-tugas dari turnamen ini cukup berat, dan resikonya pun cukup berbahaya, bahkan bisa menyebabkan, kematian… ", mendengar ini suasana menjadi hening kembali.

"Maka kementrian, panitia, dan ketiga pihak sekolah memutuskan bahwa murid yang dapat mengikuti pertandingan ini adalah hanya murid yang telah memiliki kompetensi sihir yang cukup, dan hanya yang telah berusia 17 tahun ke atas."

Kegaduhan mulai timbul lagi diantara para murid, beberapa protes karena merasa cukup pantas menjadi peserta turnamen tapi usianya masih di bawah 17 tahun. "Dan aku akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada murid yang memperdaya juri untuk mengikuti turnamen ini. Jadi siapapun yang belum berusia 17 tahun tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk berupaya mengikuti turnamen ini", Prof. Dumbledore berkata dengan tegas.

Setelah semua pengumuman selesai disampaikan, para murid dipersilahkan untuk segera menuju asrama nya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Akhirnya, pikirku, rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Chapter 14

Jilian POV

"Jilian!!"

Seseorang memanggilku saat aku dan teman-teman hufflepuff-ku selesai sarapan dan berjalan keluar dari aula besar.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Harry tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arahku dari meja gryffindor. Hermione dan Ron, berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kalian duluan saja", aku berkata pada Susan, Hannah, Ernie dan Justin, lalu berbalik menunggu Harry menghampiriku.

"Hai Harry!!", kataku tersenyum lebar pada kembaranku ini.

"Herbology jg?", tanyanya.

"Iya", jawabku masih tersenyum.

"Kau mau berangkat bersama menuju rumah kaca", tanyanya lagi.

"Sure", aku menjawab dengan riang, lalu kami berjalan bersama menuju rumah kaca nomor 3.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", aku bertanya pada Harry.

"I'm fine, how about you?", Harry bertanya balik, lalu tanpa menunggu jawabanku ia melanjutkan, "Aku mendengarmu kemarin di kereta seperti berdebat dengan Malfoy?"

"Oh, itu hanya berdebat biasa, sudah tidak apa-apa koq", jawabku pada Harry.

"Are you sure?", tanyanya lagi memastikan, dan aku bisa merasakan ia mulai bersikap protektif, persis seperti Cedric atau bahkan Draco.

"Yes, of course... Well, Kami memang kadang berbeda pendapat, tapi namanya juga sahabat, kadang suka ada pertengkaran, tapi sudah tidak apa-apa, aku dan Draco juga sudah baikan, sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan", jawabku padanya.

"Aku hanya khawatir Malfoy menyakitimu", Harry berkata lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku mengerti, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir soal Draco, aku tau banyak tentang kelemahannya, jadi aku bisa mengatasinya", jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Membuat Harry memutar kedua bola matanya, "Seringaianmu makin lama makin mirip dengan para slytherin, kalau saja dasimu tidak berwarna kuning, aku yakin semua akan mengira kau salah satu dari mereka."

"Ahahaha.. Kau berlebihan", ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Menurutmu bagaimana tentang turnamen itu?", aku bertanya pada Harry sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah tau tentang turnamen ini.. Mungkin kesempatan bertemu dengan murid dari sekolah lain yang lebih menarik perhatianku, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tau ada sekolah lain selain Hogwarts", Harry berkata.

"Iya, aku juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka hehehe... ", tentunya bukan dengan alasan yang seperti Pansy pikirkan, hanya karena ingin tau saja.

"Namun yang disayangkan adalah pertandingan quidditch ditiadakan, karena aku sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk mengalahkanmu dan Cedric lagi ", Harry berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Ahaha.. Tidak akan semudah itu, Ced dan aku punya taktik baru untuk tim kami, dan itu akan membuat kalian kewalahan", aku menjawab.

"Tapi kalian beruntung karena turnamen triwizard ini, kalian tidak perlu menghadapi taktik kami tahun ini, tapi bersiaplah tahun depan", ucapku bersemangat.

"Wow, aku ketakutan Jils", Harry berkata melebih-lebihkan sambil tertawa dan aku ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Kami menuruni tangga batu dan melewati kebun sayur sambil mengobrol dan bercanda tentang banyak hal selama perjalanan menuju rumah kaca. Kemudian aku dan Harry juga memutuskan menuju meja yang sama, sehingga kami dapat menjadi partner untuk proyek apapun di pelajaran Herbology tahun ini.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nanah bubotuber sebanyak beberapa liter, terdengar bunyi bel berbunyi yang menandakan jam pelajaran pertama telah berakhir. Aku berpisah dengan Harry dan menuju kelas transfigurasi bersama teman-teman hufflepuff-ku. Sedangkan Harry bersama para gryffindor lainnya menuju kelas pemeliharaan satwa gaib.

"Apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan Potter, kalian jadi semakin dekat saja", Hannah tiba-tiba bicara padaku saat kami berjalan menuju kelas transfigurasi.

"Aku kan memang dekat dengannya sejak kelas satu", aku menanggapi.

"Ya, tapi maksudku kau 'semakin dekat' ", Hannah berkata lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya", aku berkata lagi sambil menaikkan kedua alis mataku, semoga aktingku cukup baik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Susan?", Hannah bertanya padanya.

"Uhm.. Ya.. Entahlah.. Jilian selalu tampak dekat dengan siapapun", Susan menjawab.

"Nah kan... ", aku berkata.

"Oke2, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja", Hannah berkata lagi.

Kami tiba di kelas transfigurasi tepat sebelum Prof. McGonagal datang. Murid kelas 4 Ravenclaw telah memenuhi salah satu deretan bangku di barisan sebelah kanan. Kami para hufflepuff segera mengisi deretan bangku di barisan sebelah kiri. Aku duduk diantara Susan dan Hannah. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Profesor McGonagal memanggilku saat pelajaran berakhir, aku menghampirinya, dan beliau mengatakan bahwa kepala sekolah ingin bertemu denganku seusai pelajaran hari ini, sebelum makan malam. Prof. McGonagal juga mengatakan bahwa Prof. Dumbledore menyukai puding coklat minggu ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku mengangguk padanya dan berpamitan untuk ke kelas berikutnya.

Susan menungguku di depan kelas sedangkan teman-temanku yang lainnya sudah menuju aula besar untuk makan siang.

"Kenapa Prof. McGonagal memanggilmu Jils?", tanya Susan padaku.

"Beliau hanya menyampaikan kalau Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu denganku usai pelajaran hari ini, sebelum makan malam", aku menjelaskan.

"Ada apa memangnya?", Susan bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah", jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak dalam masalah kan? Ini baru hari pertama masuk sekolah", Susan bertanya sambil terkekeh.

"I hope not", aku berkata.

Draco POV

Sejak kejadian tahun lalu, aku memang sudah tidak menentang setengah raksasa, ehem maksudku Prof. Hagrid untuk mengajar, tapi yang benar saja, untuk apa kita mempelajari hewan ini, selain bentuknya aneh, berlendir dan menjijikan.

"... aku belum pernah punya skrewt, jadi tidak tau mereka suka apa, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan telur semut, hati kodok, dan potongan ular rumput, kalian coba saja dulu beri makan mereka sedikit-sedikit."

"Great! Bahkan gurunya sendiri tidak yakin makanan yang tepat untuk hewan ini", aku mendengar Pansy berbisik.

Aku melambaikan tongkatku ke arah gundukan hati kodok, membuat sedikit gundukan itu melayang dan memasukkannya ke peti yang berisi hewan aneh itu. Pansy dan Blaise mengikutiku dan melambaikan tongkat mereka, sedangkan Vincent dan Greg agak kesulitan, namun hal itu tidak mengejutkan.

"Ouch!!", aku mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Ujungnya meledak!!", ucap salah satu anak gryffindor, Hagrid menghampirinya dan anak itu menunjukkan luka bakar di tangannya.

"Uhm.. Ah yeah.. Itu bisa terjadi kalau mereka meletus", Hagrid berkata, lalu melihat ke arah kami.

"Oh, no wand please.. Kalian harus mencoba memberi makan mereka dengan menggunakan tangan", ucapnya lagi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau menyentuh hewan itu, apalagi memberi mereka makanan yang sama menjijikannya", bisik Pansy memprotes.

Lalu Blaise mengambil beberapa perkamen dari tas nya, dan mentransfigurasi nya menjadi beberapa sarung tangan yang cukup tebal, "Ini, pakailah, untuk melindungi tangan kalian", ucap Blaise sambil membagikannya pada kami, yang diikuti oleh seluruh anak slytherin.

"Seharusnya ia memikirkan alat pelindung sebelum memutuskan kalau murid-muridnya perlu mempelajari hewan yang bisa meledak dan membakar", Blaise bergumam sambil mengambil potongan ulang rumput dan memberikannya kepada skrewt itu.

Aku lebih dari gembira dan merasa lega saat mendengar bel tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar. Kurasa semua murid di kelas ini merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat aku akan menuju aula besar, aku mendengar Hagrid berbicara, "Harry, Dumbledore ingin bertemu denganmu seusai pelajaran hari ini, sebelum makan malam..."

Ini masih awal tahun pelajaran, apa yang sudah Potter lakukan sampai ia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, atau Dumbledore mungkin mulai pilih kasih seperti biasanya kepada gryffindor.

"Draco! Come on", Blaise memanggilku, lalu kami pun bergegas ke aula besar untuk makan siang.

Jilian POV

Aku melahap puding buah sekaligus yang baru setengah habis kumakan saat terdengar bunyi bell tanda pelajaran siang ini akan dimulai kembali. Mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' singkat kepada Cedric, lalu berjalan keluar aula besar bersama Susan.

Di depan aula besar berdiri 3 orang slytherin favoritku. "Hei guys", aku menyapa Draco, Pansy, dan Blaise.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian untuk hari pertama pelajaran arythmancy?", aku bertanya dengan riang dan bersemangat. Oh ya, mereka bertiga telah memutuskan melepas pelajaran ramalan tahun ini, dan mengambil arythmancy bersamaku. Tidak perlu khawatir mereka akan kesulitan mengejar ketinggalan (karena tahun lalu tidak mengambilnya), para keluarga pureblood sudah punya cukup dasar dari semua pelajaran karena mereka punya tutor sendiri, bahkan sebelum mereka jadi murid Hogwarts.

"Biasa saja", Draco berkata sambil mengangkat bahu nya.

Pansy yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil memperhatikan kuku-kukunya berkata, "Lumayan, setidaknya kita tidak perlu berhadapan dengan hewan aneh di pelajaran ini."

"Aku cukup menantikan kelas yang menarik tentunya, iya kan Susan... ", Blaise berkata sambil menghampiri Susan dan tersenyum menggodanya.

"Ehem.. Baguslah kalau kau memang tertarik dengan arythmancy, Zabini", Susan berkata sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, berusaha tidak menanggapi Blaise yang sedang menggodanya.

"Susan.. Susan.. Apa kita kembali menggunakan nama belakang? Aku pikir kita telah melewati tahap itu, apalagi setelah kau berkunjung ke Italia dan kita melakukan..."

"Dan kita tidak melakukan apa-apa Zabini, hanya bertemu di beberapa acara pesta kementerian", Susan berkata datar sambil berjalan, jelas menghindari Blaise.

"Kalian bertemu Susan di Italia?", tanyaku pada Draco.

"Cuma dua kali, di acara pesta kementerian, dan Blaise memutuskan.. yahh.. Kau tau Blaise.. ", ucap Draco sambil berjalan, aku dan Pansy otomatis mengikuti langkahnya menuju kelas.

Aku bisa mendengar Blaise berkata sambil mengejar Susan, "Oh.. Come on Susan, maksudmu makan malam dan dansa-dansa yang kita lakukan tidak ada artinya?"

"Memangnya kau mau di arti kan apa? Itu acara pesta kementerian, semua orang disana makan malam lalu berdansa, nothing special", Susan menjawab dengan tampak gemas.

"Wow, that's hurt", ucap Pansy terkekeh mendengar perkataan Susan pada Blaise.

"Tidak apa, kurasa sekali-sekali Blaise perlu merasakan penolakan", kata Draco terkekeh.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalaku, tapi kasihan juga Blaise, sekejap mimik mukanya tampak kaget karena perkataan Susan. Kurasa dengan tampang seperti Blaise, ia jarang menerima penolakan, mungkin tidak pernah.

"... That's not even a date..", Susan berkata lagi, dan membuat Blaise menyeringai.

"So you want a date?", Blaise berkata.

"What?!", ucap Susan.

"How about next Hogsmead trip? It will be perfect for our first date'', Blaise berkata lagi.

Susan menganga tampak tidak percaya pada upaya Blaise mendekati dirinya, "You know what Zabini, the answer is still No!", ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Blaise.

"Oh ayolah Susan memangnya apa yang salah?!", Blaise mengejar Susan, masih belum menyerah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!", kata Susan.

"Itu sangat susah untuk kulakukan, karena kita menuju kelas yang sama", ucap Blaise mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Susan.

Pipi Susan memerah entah karena marah, gemas, atau malu. Lalu ia segera berbalik dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Blaise. Saat Blaise akan mengejarnya, aku berkata, "Cukup Blaise, kau bisa membuatnya ketakutan."

Lalu Blaise berkata sambil terkekeh, "Baiklah, aku akan memberinya waktu, nanti juga ia ada menjawab 'yes' padaku."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, dan kami melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas arythmancy.

"Apakah ia punya pacar atau ada yang sedang mendekatinya, Jils?", Blaise bertanya padaku.

"Uhm.. Tahun lalu ia pernah cerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki dari pegawai kementerian Perancis yang menemaninya sewaktu ia berkunjung kesana, tapi aku tidak yakin hubungan mereka berlanjut", aku berkata.

"Hmm.. Oke", ucap Blaise.

"Jilian, kapan kau ada kelas pemeliharaan satwa gaib?", Draco tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Uhm, besok pagi", ucapku sambil mengingat-ingat, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jangan lupa memakai sarung tangan yang tebal", kali ini Pansy yang menjawab.

"Apakah seburuk itu?", tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, kau kan tau bagaimana guru raksasa favoritmu itu", Draco berkata bersamaan dengan tibanya kami di kelas arythmancy.

"Oh Merlin", aku berbisik pelan, apa yang dilakukan Hagrid tahun ini.

Tidak banyak murid yang mengambil arythmancy. Kebanyakan adalah murid ravenclaw. Aku melihat Susan duduk dengan Hermione di bangku meja paling depan, kurasa ia menghindari Blaise. Aku dan Draco duduk bersama di salah satu bangku meja yang masih kosong, Blaise dan Pansy duduk di belakang kami. Tidak lama kemudian Prof. Vector datang, dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Arythmancy selalu menarik seperti biasanya.

Aku berjalan di koridor yang menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan sampai di depan patung gargoyle. Apa password nya pikirku, lalu mengingat-ingat yang Prof. McGonagal katakan, ah ya.. "puding coklat", ucapku agak ragu.

Tapi kemudian gargoyle itu melompat ke samping dan dinding di belakangnya membelah terbuka lalu menampilkan tangga spiral yang bergerak seperti escalator di sebuah Mall muggle. Aku kemudian menaiki tangga tersebut dan tiba di sebuah pintu kayu yang besar, lalu mengetuknya.

"Masuklah", ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Aku membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan ternyata di dalam sudah ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa tamu di ruang kantor Dumbledore.

"Jilian!", Harry menyapaku dengan senyum lebar dan aku menghampirinya.

"Harry! Kau dipanggil juga kemari?", tanyaku saat memeluk Harry.

"Iya", jawabnya dengan riang sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Miss Diggory", Prof. Dumbledore tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Selamat sore Profesor ", aku menyapanya sopan.

"Selamat sore, kau mau permen lemon?", tanyanya sambil menghampiriku dan Harry dengan membawa stoples berisi permen lemon.

Aku mengambil satu dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih Profesor."

Ia balas tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Kau mau lagi Harry?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Profesor ", jawab Harry sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo silahkan duduk, kita masih menunggu beberapa orang lagi, harusnya sebentar lagi mereka datang", Profesor Dumbledore berkata lagi sambil menaruh stoples diatas meja tamu, lalu kembali berjalan ke meja kerjanya.

"Kita menunggu siapa sebenarnya?", tanyaku berbisik pada Harry saat kami duduk di sofa.

"Entahlah, Jils", Harry menjawab.

Tiba-tiba tampak kobaran api berwarna hijau dari dalam perapian, dan muncul dua orang favoritku, "Mom! Dad!", aku terkejut sekaligus senang sekali melihat mereka.

"Jilian!", Mom dan Dad menghampiriku dan memelukku bergantian.

"Padfoot! Remus!", aku mendengar Harry berkata dengan riang, rupanya perapian tadi berkobar lagi dan Padfoot telah muncul bersama, uhm itu kan Prof. Lupin, guru DADA tahun lalu.

Aku melihat Padfoot bertransformasi kembali menjadi Sirius lalu memeluk Harry, bergantian dengan Prof. Lupin.

"Mana keponakan favoritku satu lagi?", Sirius berkata dengan riang.

"Aku disini Uncle!", aku berkata sambil tertawa dan menghampirinya, dan sirius memelukku erat. Mom dan Dad bergantian menyapa dan memeluk Harry.

"Kau benar Sirius, aku tidak menyadarinya, padahal aku jadi gurunya tahun lalu… Kau mirip dengan ibumu Lily, tapi matamu adalah mata James," Prof. Lupin berkata.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih Profesor."

"Panggil saja aku Remus, Jilian. Aku sudah tidak mengajar lagi", Remus berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Uncle Remus", ucapku, aku tau dari cerita Sirius dan Harry, Remus Lupin ini adalah salah satu sahabat kedua orangtua kandungku.

"Uncle Remus", ucapnya mengulang perkataanku, "I like that", Remus berkata lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo-ayo silahkan duduk", ucap Dumbledore.

Kami pun duduk di sofa-sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja di ruang tamu kantor kepala sekolah.

"Harry, Jilian, kalian mungkin bingung, tapi kita semua berkumpul disini untuk membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian… Iya, aku sudah tau kalau Jilian adalah kembaranmu Harry, begitu juga Remus", Dumbledore menjelaskan maksud dari kami semua berkumpul disini.

"Sebelumnya kami telah sepakat bahwa keberadaan Jilian tidak perlu diketahui banyak orang dulu, mengingat kejadian belakangan ini, terutama yang terjadi setelah piala dunia quidditch", Dad berkata.

"Tentu saja Amos, aku juga setuju dengan itu. Namun ada hal yang perlu aku jelaskan, mengenai dimana Harry akan tinggal.. Sirius, aku tau kau ingin agar Harry tinggal bersamamu, tapi dengan kaburnya Peter, kita masih belum bisa membuktikan dirimu tidak bersalah.."

Aku mendengar Sirius menghela nafas panjang….

"Dan Remus, dengan kondisimu…"

"Ya, aku mengerti Albus, dengan kondisiku, kementrian tidak akan mengijinkan aku menjadi penanggung jawab Harry..", Remus berkata dengan sedih, mengingat dirinya adalah manusia serigala.

"Harry bisa tinggal bersama kami", Dad berkata.

"Ya, kami sekeluarga telah membicarakannya, bahkan Aku dan Amos bersedia menjadi penanggungjawab bagi Harry", ucap Mom sambil tersenyum.

"Asyiiikk…Aku akan senang sekali, kau mau kan Harry?", ucapku gembira.

"Ya, Jils, tentu saja", Harry menjawabku dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengerti, tapi sayangnya itu sebaiknya tidak dilakukan", Dumbledore berkata lagi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?", aku bertanya.

"Yang pertama adalah karena Harry pun perlu perlindungan, dan rumah keluarga Dursley memiliki perlindungan yang kuat karena Petunia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Lily dan Harry, jadi ada semacam 'bloodward' yang melindungi rumah itu, Voldemort dan para pengikutnya tidak akan bisa menyentuh Harry selama perlindungan itu masih ada", Dumbledore menjelaskan.

"Aku kembarannya Harry, jadi aku juga memiliki hubungan darah, itu juga bisa kan?", aku bertanya lagi.

"Bisa dan tidak", Dumbledore menjawab.

"Bisa, jika statusmu tidak dirahasiakan lagi, dan semua orang di dunia sihir akan mengetahui dirimu sebagai Jilian Potter, hal itu dapat mengaktifkan 'bloodward'. Namun untuk saatnya ini rasanya kurang tepat kalau keberadaanmu diketahui oleh dunia sihir. Kemudian tidak bisa karena kau belum cukup umur untuk menjadi penanggung jawab bagi saudara kembarmu sendiri. Aku tau kalian bersedia, Amos, Emily… Tapi tetap saja status Jilian akhirnya harus dibuka kepada kementrian kalau kalian menjadi penanggung jawab Harry", Dumbledore menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kalau harus kembali ke keluarga Dursley, aku tidak mau membahayakan Jilian dan keluarga Diggory", Harry berkata.

"Tidak Harry, kami sungguh tidak keberatan, dan siap menanggung resiko", Dad berkata.

Setelah pembicaraan yang panjang dan cukup melelahkan, akhirnya diputuskan Harry akan tetap pulang ke rumah keluarga Dursley dan tinggal disana selama beberapa hari, tapi kemudian kami akan menjemputnya untuk tinggal bersama kami selama liburan musim panas.

Selanjutnya, Sirius membahas tentang luka Harry yang nyeri ketika memimpikan Voldemort. Aku bisa melihat pipi Harry merona karena enggan membicarakannya. Ia cepat-cepat berkata kalau sekarang sudah tidak pernah terasa sakit lagi. Tapi juga diminta berjanji agar segera bilang kepada Dumbledore apabila lukanya nyeri lagi. Dumbledore memandang Harry dengan serius. Namun kemudian kerlipan kembali muncul di matanya, dan ia mulai membahas hal yang lain.

Dumbledore meminta peri rumah membawa hidangan makan malam ke kantornya, dan mengijinkan kami makan malam disana. "Tiada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kumpul keluarga", ucapnya, kemudian ia berpamitan untuk makan malam bersama para guru dan murid lainnya di aula besar.

Tidak lama kemudian, ada yang mengetuk pintu kayu kantor Dumbledore, dan aku bisa melihat Cedric masuk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Rupanya Dumbledore memberitahu keberadaan kami kepada Cedric, dan ia pun segera menuju kemari dan melanjutkan makan malam di kantor kepala sekolah bersama kami.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N :**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H**

 **Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin**

 **Semoga kita semua selalu dalam limpahan Kasih Sayang Tuhan**

 **Selamat berlibur bersama keluarga dan makan-makan enaaaak :D**

 **To Adelaide Raverin : Thank you so much, you solve my problem heheheh.. Dr awal sy suka bingung cara penulisan, dan seringnya malas (huhuhu..) buat cari tau yg benernyaa hehehe.. Mudah2an ke depan ud g banyak salah tulis yaa... hahahaha...**

 **To prof.** **creau : Makasih yaaa uda suka n follow fic ini... Kalau dunia per-uas-an sudah lama kutinggalan hehehe... Saya berniat menyelesaikan fic sampai complete, untuk update nya menyesuaikan sama kesibukan in real life yaa.. Hehehe..**

 **To All : Please enjoy the story :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 15

Draco POV

Saat aku tiba di meja asramaku bersama Pansy dan Blaise untuk sarapan, mataku otomatis melihat ke arah meja asrama hufflepuff, dan mencari Jilian. Semalam Jilian tidak muncul untuk makan malam, dan jujur saja aku khawatir, apakah ia sakit atau kenapa...

Pandanganku menyusuri meja asrama hufflepuff, melihat Bones, Abbot dan teman-teman Jilian lainnya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Sampai aku mendengar gelak tawa yang mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah meja asrama gryffindor. Dan disitu aku melihatnya, Jilian sedang tertawa bersama Saint Potter!! Mereka duduk bersebelahan, dan kenapa mereka duduk dekat sekaliiii?!!

Weasel yang duduk di depan mereka bersama _miss know it all_ , tampak mengucapkan sesuatu, yang membuat mereka kembali tertawa. Hei! Sejak kapan Jilian bicara lagi pada Weasel! Pikirku, mengingat kejadian tahun lalu saat Weasel berkata tidak sopan pada Jilian.

Lalu Saint Potter mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jilian dan seperti membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya, kemudian Jilian tertawa geli. Damn! Berani-beraninya Scarhead dekat-dekat dengan Jilian!

"DRACO!!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak padaku, yang ternyata adalah Pansy.

"What?!" aku menjawab dengan geram.

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali," Pansy berkata.

"Kurasa kau harus berhenti menyerang pancake-mu dengan garpu," kata Blaise, yang membuatku melihat ke arah piring di depanku, dimana pancakenya telah hancur berantakan. Aku tidak menyadari kalau telah memegang garpu dengan erat dan menyerang sarapanku. Oh Merlin!

Aku menaruh garpu ku dengan kasar ke atas piring dan menghela nafas panjang...

"Just try to keep calm, Drakiiee," ucap Pansy berbisik, sambil mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa aku harus tenang?" tanyaku berpura-pura, dan Pansy menjawabku dengan memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali fokus pada sarapannya.

"Kami tau kemana kau melihat, saat kau mulai menyerang pancake-mu," Blaise yang menjawab.

Aku kembali menghela nafasku, berusaha mengendalikan diri, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?!

Aku berupaya mengendalikan emosiku, dan setelah beberapa detik, aku berhasil memasang topeng khas Malfoy-ku. Selera makanku sudah hilang, namun saat akan beranjak dari tempat duduk, Blaise dan Pansy menahanku.

"Kau harus tetap sarapan," ucap Pansy sambil mengganti piring pancake-ku dengan piring yang berisi telur dan bacon.

"Kau perlu tetap fokus," Blaise menambahkan.

Aku mengangguk singkat dan memasukkan bacon ke dalam mulutku dengan paksa. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa sarapan banyak kali ini, karena setiap aku mendengar gelak tawa mereka dari sebrang sana, perutku terasa mual.

Takdir ternyata masih ingin menguji kesabaranku, karena pada pelajaran _double potion_ , Sev memutuskan para murid berpraktik berpasangan untuk mengerjakan ramuan yang kami pelajari pagi ini, dengan alasan yang mahir dalam pelajaran ini dapat membantu yang kurang mahir.

Severus mengatur tiap pasangan tidak berasal dari satu asrama, yang berarti kita para slytherin harus berpasangan dengan para gryffindor. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, adalah Sev membuatku berpasangan dengan Potter. Aku tau ia sengaja melakukannya, aku bisa melihat bibir Sev menyeringai ketika melihat wajah horor Potter.

Rasanya ingin sekali mengutuk Potter, terutama mengingat kejadian saat sarapan tadi. Berani-beraninya ia mendekati Jilian-ku! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya tau kalau aku cemburu! _Wait what_?! Aku tidak cemburu!!

 _Am I…._?!

"Kendalikan dirimu," kata Blaise sebelum beranjak dari kursinya di sebelahku dan menghampiri Neville Longbottom. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Diantara aku dan Potter, tentu saja aku-lah yang mahir dalam ramuan. Kuputuskan untuk tidak mengutuknya, tapi kurasa aku bisa sedikit mempermainkannya. Aku tidak mau pindah ke meja Potter, biar saja ia yang pindah kemari. Aku hanya menoleh ke arahnya, dan karena tidak ada tanda-tanda dariku untuk pindah ke mejanya, akhirnya Potter berjalan dengan malas-malasan ke arahku, dan aku pun menyeringai.

Tanpa melihat ke arahnya aku berkata dan memerintah, "Ambil semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dari rak nya."

Potter tidak bergerak dan tetap berdiri di sampingku, "Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri saja?!" katanya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangkat satu alis mataku, "Kau mau mengerjakan yang lainnya? Apa kau yakin bisa?"

"Biarpun kau kurang mahir dalam ramuan, kurasa kau cukup tau kalau mengambil bahan-bahan adalah yang termudah yang bisa dilakukan," aku berkata lagi pada Potter, yang kini menatapku dengan tajam dan tampak marah.

Karena ia tidak bicara apapun, aku berkata lagi sambil memalingkan mukaku darinya, "Kau bisa melihat bahan-bahan yang diperlukan di buku ramuanmu."

" _Whatever_ ," ucapnya, lalu menuju rak bahan, dan aku menyeringai, kapan lagi aku bisa memerintah _The boy who live,_ mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Sev, karena memberiku kesempatan ini.

Harry POV

Aku tau Snape sengaja membuatku berpasangan dengan Malfoy! Aku bisa melihat seringaian di wajahnya tadi.

Kalau saja Jilian tidak membuatku berjanji untuk mencoba bersikap baik pada Malfoy, sudah kutinju mukanya tadi, sikap bossy-nya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Setelah mengambil semua bahan yang dibutuhkan, aku kembali ke meja Malfoy, well.. Meja kami sekarang untuk pelajaran pagi ini.

Malfoy telah mengisi kuali dengan air dan memasang api kecil di bawahnya. Aku menyimpan bahan-bahan di atas meja di samping kuali.

"Kau bisa mulai memotong bahan-bahan itu," Malfoy memerintah, aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Ingat! Hanya memotong saja! Aku tidak yakin kau punya insting untuk memasukkan bahan yang benar di waktu yang tepat," Malfoy berkata lagi.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku karena kesal, tapi berusaha mengendalikan diri dan mulai memotong bahan-bahan tersebut, kalau saja nilai pelajaran potion-ku tidak pas-pas-an.

Bukannya aku tidak menyukai pelajaran ini, sebetulnya menurutku ini sama saja dengan memasak. Dan aku sangat berpengalaman dalam memasak untuk keluarga Dursley. Namun Snape seringkali membuatku jadi malas, karena apapun yang kami para gryffindor lakukan dimatanya selalu salah, terutama diriku.

"Jadi, kenapa kemarin kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah?" tiba-tiba Malfoy berkata, mengalihkan pikiranku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Malfoy, terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui kemarin aku dipanggil kepala sekolah. Apa ia tau soal aku dan Jilian?

"Apa kau sudah membuat masalah di hari pertama masuk sekolah? Jujur, kalau memang iya, aku sungguh tidak terkejut," katanya lagi sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar pertanyaannya yang berikutnya, aku merasa lebih lega, berarti ia tidak tau tentangku dan Jilian. Tapi aku memutar kedua bola mataku, untuk menutupinya.

"Apa kau sadar kalau itu bukan urusanmu?!" aku berkata dengan ketus, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelanku padanya. Malfoy menjawabku dengan seringaian.

"Stop!" tiba-tiba Malfoy berkata, "Apa kau juga tidak tau cara memotong bahan dengan benar?!"

"Kalau kau memang lebih tau, potong saja sendiri!" ucapku kesal.

Malfoy kemudian mengambil pisau dan salah satu bahan ramuan, "Seharusnya begini cara memotongnya."

Kupikir Malfoy benar-benar berniat mengajariku dan mungkin benar yang Jilian bilang ia tidak seburuk itu, sampai Malfoy berkata, "Jangan berpikir aku melakukan ini untukmu, ini adalah tugas kelompok, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengacaukan nilai ramuanku karena kebodohanmu."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, tentu saja Malfoy melakukan ini untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Aku mulai mengambil salah satu bahan ramuan lagi dan mulai memotongnya sesuai yang dicontohkan Malfoy.

Mengejutkan, tapi bekerja dengan Malfoy cukup efektif, ia tau kapan bahan-bahan ramuan harus dimasukkan ke dalam kuali, atau kapan kita harus mengaduknya perlahan searah jarum jam beberapa putaran, atau kadang berhenti sejenak, dan mulai mengaduknya lagi searah atau lawan arah jarum jam. Yang menjengkelkan adalah ia seperti memerintahku untuk melakukan ini atau itu dengan sengaja. Namun hasilnya setimpal, reaksi dan perubahan warna yang terjadi pada ramuan kami, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di buku. Malfoy sepertinya benar-benar tau apa yang dilakukannya untuk ramuan ini.

Pada saat ramuan selesai dan kami akan memasukkannya ke dalam botol, terdengar seseorang berteriak, "Longbottom!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku menoleh ke arah meja Neville, dan melihat kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau masukan tadi?" Zabini berkata lagi sama paniknya.

"Aku.. Aku hanya...," ucapannya terhenti karena kini kuali di hadapan mereka meleleh karena terbakar ramuan yang ada di dalamnya.

Snape menghampiri mereka dan berkata "Detensi, kalian berdua, jam 7 malam ini, sekarang bersihkan kekacauan ini."

" _Poor_ Blaise," aku mendengar Malfoy berbisik.

Draco POV

Aku duduk sendirian, menjauh dari murid-murid Slytherin lainnya di salah satu sisi meja asramaku di aula besar. Aku memberikan tatapan tajam kepada siapa saja yang berusaha mendekatiku, termasuk Vincent dan Greg. Entah karena efek tidak sarapan dengan benar atau karena dipasangkan dengan Potter pada saat pelajaran ramuan tadi, tapi mood-ku benar-benar buruk saat ini. Kemudian tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Guess who?" mendengar suaranya, spontan senyum mengembang di bibirku.

Aku melepas tangannya dari mataku, kemudian menoleh dan melihat senyuman favoritku, dan mood-ku seketika berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Miss me?" Jilian berkata.

"Menurutmu?" Aku bertanya balik masih sambil tersenyum.

Jilian menjawabku dengan tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sampingku dan berkata, "Dimana Blaise dan Pansy?"

"Mereka tadi harus tetap tinggal di kelas ramuan untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat?" aku menjawab.

"Blaise dan Pansy? Membuat kekacauan di kelas ramuan?" Jilian bertanya lagi tampak tidak percaya.

"Sev memutuskan supaya kami berpraktik secara berpasangan, Pansy mendapatkan Weasel, dan Blaise mendapatkan Longbottom," aku berkata lagi, lalu memakan potongan steik sapi - ku dengan garpu.

"Oh yaa.. I get it," kata Jilian mengerti maksudku, karena ketika Pansy dan Weasel berpasangan, mereka akan lebih banyak berdebat daripada bekerja, sedangkan Blaise yang berpasangan dengan Longbottom, tadi kita sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sendiri berpasangan dengan siapa?" Jilian bertanya.

"Well.. Aku berpasangan dengan _Scarhead_ favorit-mu itu," aku menjawab.

"Kalian tidak membuat kekacauan kan?" ucap Jilian terkekeh.

"Jujur aku sangat ingin mengutuknya.."

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukannya?" Jilian memotong pembicaraanku.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Aku melakukan hal yang lebih baik, aku memerintah ini itu padanya, dan biarpun ia payah dalam ramuan, ternyata Potter cukup pintar untuk tidak membuat kekacauan, jadi ia mematuhi perintahku, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal" ucapku sambil menyeringai, Jilian memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh ya, semalam kau kemana Jils? Aku tidak melihatmu saat makan malam, kamu sakit?" aku bertanya khawatir.

"Aku dipanggil kepala sekolah," Jilian berkata dan mengambil sepotong steik sapi dari piringku dengan garpu dan memakannya.

"Dipanggil kepala sekolah?" aku bertanya sambil berpikir kenapa Jilian dipanggil kepala sekolah bersamaan dengan Potter.

"Iya, kedua orangtuaku datang… uhm… bersama kerabatku... yang kami belum sempat bertemu musim panas kemarin," ucap Jilian.

"Kenapa banyak kerabatmu dari Amerika yang datang tahun ini?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Uhm... Entahlah...," Jilian berkata tampak ragu. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dari sikap Jilian.

"Apa kau bertemu Potter di ruang kepala sekolah?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Hah?" Jilian menjawabku dengan ekspresi kaget campur bingung yang menggemaskan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Jilian bertanya balik.

"Potter juga dipanggil kepala sekolah kemarin, entah masalah apa yang sudah dibuatnya di hari pertama sekolah," aku berkata lalu memakan sesendok kentang tumbuk.

"Oh.. begitu ya, entahlah, aku… Aku bertemu orangtua dan kerabatku di ruang kepala sekolah, Cedric juga ikut bergabung bersama kami," ucap Jilian.

"Oo.. jadi Cedric menyusulmu ya… Aku sempat heran kenapa Ced tiba-tiba pergi saat makan malam," aku berkata, dan Jilian hanya mengangguk sambil meneruskan makan siangnya.

"By the way... Kenapa kau duduk di meja gryffindor tadi pagi?"

"Aku… uhm.. sarapan," Jilian menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau sarapan dengan Potter?! Bahkan... Apa kau tak sadar kau duduk dekat sekali dengannya?!" aku berkata dengan berusaha tetap mengendalikan emosiku.

Jilian mengangkat kedua alis matanya menatapku, "Melihat sikapmu ini, kenapa aku berpikir seolah-olah kau cemburu?" ucap Jilian terkekeh.

"Aku tidak cemburu, apalagi pada Potter! Aku jelas lebih baik darinya!" aku berkata sewot.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkannya Drake? Kau sudah tau kalau aku dan Harry dari dulu hanya berteman," Jilian berkata lagi.

"Iya, tapi kau juga tau dari dulu aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Potter! Belum lagi kalian saling menggoda dan tertawa cekikikan!" aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi.

"Aku tidak menggoda Harry!" Jilian berkata tegas.

"Tidak tampak seperti itu di mataku! Bahkan kau sudah bicara lagi dengan Weasel! Apa kau tidak ingat ia pernah berkata kasar padamu?" ucapku sambil menaruh kasar pisau dan garpu-ku ke atas piring.

"Aku dan Harry tidak ada apa-apa, Okay! Kami berteman, dan demi jenggot Merlin!! aku tidak menggodanya!! Dan Ron minta maaf padaku, aku juga sudah memaafkannya," Jilian berkata lagi dan mulai tampak emosi.

"Ron?? Really Jilian? Akrab sekali ya, sekarang bukan cuma Potter, bahkan Weasel pun kau…"

"Aku tidak mau punya musuh Draco, dan aku senang berteman dengan siapa saja. Kalau kau menyadari, aku berteman dengan banyak orang, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, bahkan beberapa diantaranya cukup dekat, seperti Blaise, atau Vincent dan Greg. Bahkan saking dekatnya, aku dan Blaise kadang saling menggoda, tapi kau tidak pernah marah? Kenapa sih kau ini?!" Jilian memotongku dan berkata panjang lebar.

Sesaat aku terdiam, seperti mencerna kata-kata Jilian barusan... Lalu aku berkata pelan, "Mereka... berbeda... Blaise, aku tau ia seperti saudara bagimu. Vincent dan Greg, mereka lebih seperti pengawal pribadi, terutama karena hubungan... Kita..."

Jilian tampak terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. Mata hazelnya menatapku, lalu aku berkata lagi dengan pelan, "Yang jelas mereka tau dan mengerti tentang _promise_ _bracelet_ yang kuberikan padamu, jadi mereka tidak akan melampaui batas. Mereka tau bagaimana seharusnya bersikap padamu dan menghormati calon Mrs. Malfoy."

Jilian POV

Ini pertama kalinya Draco membahas tentang bracelet itu sejak ia memberikannya padaku di malam tahun baru yang lalu. Dan aku tidak menyangka kami akan membahasnya seperti ini. Bahkan tadi, biarpun tersirat, Draco menyebutku sebagai calon Mrs. Malfoy.

Aku tau Draco seringkali bersikap protektif terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk diriku. Dan dari reaksinya yang seperti ini, aku merasa Draco.. uhm mungkin cemburu, biarpun ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi demi jenggot Merlin! Harry adalah kembaranku! Rasanya aku ingin sekali meneriakan hal ini pada Draco dan pada semua orang.

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama Harry, mengenalnya lebih dekat, mengganti waktu yang selama ini telah hilang untuk kami berdua. Oh Merlin! Hubungan Draco dan Harry yang tidak akur membuat ini semua menjadi sulit. Dan aku pun benci ketika harus merahasiakan sesuatu dari Draco. Tapi orangtuaku dan semua yang tau tentang ini telah sepakat bahwa saat ini belum saatnya Draco tau.

Sesungguhnya sebagian dari diriku merasa khawatir bagaimana kelak reaksi Draco ketika tau bahwa aku adalah seorang Potter. Namun sebagian lagi percaya bahwa Draco memilihku karena diriku, bukan karena nama keluargaku.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian menyelipkan jari-jariku diantara jari-jari Draco dan menggenggam salah satu tangannya, lalu menghadapi mata abu-abu yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Hal ini membuat dadaku berdebar dan pipiku mulai memanas.

"Draco.. Maafkan aku, karena telah membuatmu cem.. maksudku membuatmu khawatir.." Aku berkata pelan sambil menatapnya.

"Kau telah memilihku Drake, dan aku pun menerimamu.. Karena itu aku sangat berharap kau bisa lebih mempercayaiku.." Aku berkata lagi, mengerti maksud dari ucapannya tentang hubungan kami.

Draco menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk pelan. Lalu jari-jari tangannya yang tidak kugenggam bergerak ke samping wajahku, dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut merah ke belakang telingaku, kemudian jari-jari tangannya menyusuri pipiku sambil berkata pelan "Aku... Aku mempercayaimu, Jilian."

Spontan pipiku makin memanas karena apa yang baru saja Draco lakukan. Mataku masih menatap iris abu-abu yang kini seperti menghipnotis diriku, membuatku terpaku dan aku merasa bisa tenggelam di dalamnya. Kurasakan dadaku berdebar makin kencang ketika wajah Draco mulai mendekat, sampai tiba-tiba...

"EHEEEMM!!!" Seseorang berdehem dengan keras, membuatku dan Draco terkejut. Spontan kami mundur dan memberi jarak diantara kami.

Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara itu, dan melihat Pansy serta Blaise telah duduk di depan kami, dengan seringaian di wajah mereka.

"Apakah kami menginterupsi sesuatu?" Blaise berkata sambil menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kalian disitu ?" aku bertanya.

Blaise menjawabku masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya, "Kira-kira sejak kata-kata calon Mrs. Malfoy... "

"Shut up, Blaise!" Draco memotongnya, dan aku yakin wajahku kini merah padam.

"Oke.. Oke.. Baiklah," Blaise terkekeh dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? apa barusan Draco bermaksud menciumku? memikirkannya membuat pipiku makin panas rasanya, belum lagi Blaise dan Pansy yang jelas-jelas memergoki kami.

Aku masih tertunduk menatap piring di depanku karena malu, saat Pansy tiba-tiba berkata, "Calon Mrs. Malfoy? Benarkah?"

Perkataan Pansy menarik perhatianku, dan ternyata perhatian Draco juga Blaise.

"Maksudmu, Pans?" Draco berkata.

"Well... Kita sama-sama tau, kalau bracelet itu tradisi, khususnya bagi kita yang memang _pureblood.._ " Pansy berkata dengan suara yang dipanjang-panjangkan dan menekankan kata _pureblood_. Apa maksudnya sebenarnya..

"Tapi karena tidak mengikat, dan bila takdir berkata lain, janji bisa saja dilanggar, bukankah begitu?" lanjut Pansy.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku akan melanggar janji?" ucap Draco.

"Oh, tidak Draco Dear... Bukan seperti itu maksudku," balas Pansy sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah, karena seorang Malfoy tidak akan melanggar janjinya," Draco berkata lagi.

"Tentu saja Draco, karena adalah kita _pureblood_ dan mengerti bagaimana menghormati tradisi itu... Aku hanya ingin mengambil contoh dari kejadian Flint dan perempuan pilihannya. Ternyata perempuan itu tidak cukup mengerti tradisi keluarga pureblood dan melanggar janji karena tergoda oleh laki-laki lainnya, biarpun ia telah menerima gelang dari Flint... _poor_ Flint... Mungkin saja kan karena perempuan itu seorang half.. "

"Cukup!!" Draco berkata tegas. "Aku akan beranggapan, kalau tidak bermaksud mengaitkan hubungan-ku dan Jilian dengan apa kau bicarakan barusan."

Draco berhenti sejenak, lalu berkata lagi dengan sama tegasnya, "Dan seperti kau bilang tadi, seorang _pureblood_ akan menghormati tradisi, maka kau akan menghormati hubungan kami."

"Jelas, Parkinson?" Draco memanggil Pansy dengan nama belakangnya, artinya ia benar-benar marah dan jengkel pada Pansy.

"Draco!", ucapku memperingatkan, aku tidak mau kita jadi bertengkar karena hal ini.

Tapi kenapa Pansy berkata seperti itu. Aku tau saat kecil Pansy memang menyukai Draco, kupikir sekarang ini Pansy sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi. Terutama sejak Draco memberikan bracelet ini padaku, biarpun ia masih suka menggoda Draco, tapi Pansy jelas mengerti tentang hubungan kami.

"Sangat jelas! _Young Prince_!", ucap Pansy sarkastik.

Lalu Pansy bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Blaise bertanya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"I believe I have lost my appetite.. Please continue your lunch without me.. I will go straight to the next class." ucap Pansy dengan ekspresi datar yang bagi kami jelas sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan emosinya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku memandang punggung Pansy keluar dari aula besar dengan sedih dan khawatir.

"Jangan dihiraukan, Pansy hanya masih jengkel dengan kejadian di kelas ramuan tadi," Blaise berkata sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Hukuman apa yang Sev berikan untuknya? Apa ia memberikannya detensi?" tanyaku.

Blaise mendengus, "No.. Sev hanya memberikan tugas tambahan mencari informasi tentang ramuan tadi pada Pansy dan Weasley, tentunya tugas itu sangat mudah untuk Pansy... Sedangkan aku dan Longbottom, selain tugas tambahan tadi, dapat bonus detensi malam nanti."

"Tapi kau tidak tampak jengkel?" tanyaku lagi.

Blaise mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya sudah menduganya sejak awal aku dipasangkan dengan Longbottom.."

Draco hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan diam. Biarpun kadang Pansy menyebalkan, aku yakin Draco pun sebenarnya tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya, apalagi karena hal seperti ini.

Aku berkata, "Tapi Pansy belum makan siang, Blaise bisakah kau.."

"Ia akan baik-baik saja," Blaise memotong pembicaraanku.

"Tapi Blaise.. " ucapku lagi sambil memohon kepadanya.

Blaise menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Oke2, aku akan bawakan apel atau sandwich untuknya."

"Thank you, Blaise", ucapku tersenyum kecil dan merasa lebih lega. Blaise menjawabku dengan anggukkan.

Kami melanjutkan makan siang tanpa banyak bicara, sampai bell tanda pelajaran siang dimulai berbunyi. Kami berjalan dan berpisah di depan pintu aula besar.

"I'll see you at dinner, ok?" ucap Draco sebelum melepaskan genggamam tangannya dari tanganku.

"Alright.." aku menjawab. Kemudian bergabung dengan teman-teman asramaku menuju kelas mantra, sedangkan Draco dan Blaise menuju kelas sejarah sihir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Jilian POV

Hari-hari berikutnya kulalui dengan biasa, seperti yang dilakukan oleh para murid Hogwarts. Mengikuti pelajaran dari kelas ke kelas, berkutat dengan pr yang mulai bertumpuk, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman terdekat.

Yang mungkin tidak biasa dan sedikit berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya adalah, Draco lebih 'protektif' padaku tahun ini, terutama jika aku 'dekat-dekat' dengan Harry, dan Harry pun geram karena merasa Draco sangat mengaturku. Hal ini membuatku dan Harry menjadi sulit untuk bersama. Namun kami menemukan cara… Harry tepatnya yang menemukan cara. Awalnya aku bingung saat Harry mengirimku memo, melalui burung hantunya – Hedwig, untuk bertemu dengannya di dapur Hogwarts pada hari rabu malam setelah makan malam. Saat aku memasuki dapur, ruangan tampak kosong, sampai tiba-tiba Harry muncul di salah satu kursi dapur. Ternyata Harry mewarisi jubah gaib tak kasat mata milik ayah kami James, _cool_!

Lalu malam ini, aku dan Harry kembali duduk di kursi dapur, sambil menikmati _late dessert soft pudding dan hot chocolate_ yang disiapkan dengan senang hati oleh para peri rumah Hogwarts untuk kami.

"… Dan ini adalah marauder's map," ucap Harry mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen tua dan lusuh dari balik jubahnya. Aku menaikan kedua alis mataku melihat perkamen kosong tersebut, dan kemudian Harry menyeringai sambil menunjuk perkamen itu dengan tongkatnya dan berkata, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Aku terkejut melihat titik-titik hitam mulai bermunculan di perkamen tersebut, dan membentuk sebuah bangunan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kastil Hogwarts. Aku bisa membaca di bagian awal perkamen, _Mister : Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present Marauder's map._

"Wow… It's amazing…" aku terpukau. Map ini bukan hanya menunjukkan setiap kelas, koridor, dan setiap sudut dari kastil Hogwarts, tapi juga menunjukan seluruh taman, dan seluruh jalan rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik dinding. Yang lebih luar biasa lagi adalah map ini menunjukkan setiap orang yang berada di kastil, bahkan kata Harry, map tidak bisa dibodohi oleh animagus, ramuan polijus, ataupun jubah gaib.

Aku terkekeh dan berkata, "Pantas saja kau bisa lolos dalam semua petualangan yang kau ceritakan padaku Harry."

"Ahahaha… Sebenarnya aku baru mendapatkan map ini tahun lalu, sebelumnya Fred dan George lah yang memilikinya," ucap Harry.

"Itu lebih menjelaskan lagi bagaimana mereka seringkali lolos dari Mr. Filch", ucapku terkekeh.

"Iya dan ternyata ayah kita dan teman-temannya yang membuat map ini, sepertinya mereka dulu adalah sekelompok _prankster_ " sambung Harry terkekeh.

Aku mengangguk tersenyum, sambil memperhatikan titik-titik dengan nama dari seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Kebanyakan telah berada di kamar dan di tempat tidurnya masing-masing, tentu saja ini sudah lewat jam malam.

"Bahkan para hantu pun terdeteksi di map ini.. Briliant! Kita bisa menghindari Peeves dengan mudah." ucapku, dan aku bisa mendengar Harry terkekeh.

"Iya, dan ini adalah salah satu jalan rahasia yang menuju Hogsmead, aku melalui jalan yang ini tahun lalu, muncul tepat di basement honeydukes." Harry berkata, dan membuatku teringat sesuatu.

"Hogsmead!" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Ya, jalan ini langsung menuju ke Hog…" Harry berkata namun segera kupotong, "Tidak tidak.. maksudku, kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmead adalah akhir minggu ini kan?"

"Uhm , ya kurasa begitu…" jawab Harry.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Kenapa Jils?"

"Aku baru ingat sesuatu…" ucapku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena telah membuatku mengingatnya, Harry. Kenapa juga aku sampai bisa lupa…" aku berkata sambil bangkit dari kursi.

"Apa yang kau ingat?" Harry bertanya.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau" ucapku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"It's getting late, we have to go back to our dorm. See you again on 'our night', okay!" aku berkata sambil memeluk Harry.

"Good nite, brother!" ucapku lagi sambil mengecup pipi Harry.

"Good nite, sister.." Harry menjawab dan tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan segera keluar pintu, menuju asrama ku yang untungnya sangat dekat dari dapur.

Keesokan harinya saat selesai pelajaran pertama, aku tidak ada kelas, kemudian aku berkeliling kastil mencari seseorang. Lalu ketika sampai di taman, aku bisa melihat segerombolan murid dengan warna hijau di jubah dan dasinya sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman. Mereka tampak berbincang kemudian tertawa, salah satu dari mereka, dengan rambut pirang platina nya yang khas adalah orang yang kucari. Aku bisa melihat senyum dan tawa di wajahnya yang tampan. Wait what?! Fokus Jilian!!

"Draco!!" aku memanggilnya dan melambaikan tanganku.

Draco menoleh ke arahku masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya kemudian menghampiriku.

"Hi, Jils" ucap Draco.

"Draco, kau tau akhir minggu ini adalah kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmead?" tanyaku.

"Iya, aku tau.. " kata Draco.

"Kau ingat kan hari itu bertepatan dengan apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja.. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kau terus membahasnya saat akhir liburan musim panas lalu dirumahku, kan?" Draco menjawab.

"Aku baru ingat lagi kemariiiinn!! Oh Merlin kenapa aku bisa lupaaa??!! Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa Drake... Sudah sih sebagian yang sudah kita siapkan di musim panas lalu, tapi masih ada yang belum kusiapkan, dan… waktunya sudah mepet… bagaimana ini?" aku berkata histeris.

"Jilian… tenanglah" kata Draco, "Aku sudah mengatur dan menyiapkan semuanya," katanya lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, love," Draco berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Drake, Thank you.. thank you.. thank you.. You are…"

"The best… I know, Jils," ucap Draco sambil menyeringai, biasanya aku akan memutar kedua bola mataku ketika Draco mulai narsis, tapi kini aku tidak peduli dan spontan memeluknya.

"Yes, you are!! And I love you so much!" ucapku tidak sadar karena terlalu girang.

Namun detik berikutnya, saat masih memeluk Draco, aku menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Aku melepas pelukan dan kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat Draco, dan ia tersenyum padaku.

Sesaat kemudian bell tanda pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai berbunyi, aku mendengar seseorang berkata, "Draco, come on!" yang ternyata adalah Blaise yang memanggil Draco.

"I have to go.. I have class.." ucap Draco tampak enggan meninggalkanku.

"Okay" jawabku pelan dan sebenarnya tidak mau Draco pergi.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Draco mengecup pelan keningku, dan berkata, "See you later, love."

Cedric POV

Hari ini adalah sabtu ketiga di bulan september, langit masih gelap dan matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan dirinya. Para murid Hogwarts tentu saja kebanyakan masih berselimut di kasur mereka yang hangat. Mungkin, kecuali aku...

Jika kau merapalkan 'tempus', kau akan mendapati waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, tapi aku sudah memakai jubah tebal lengkap dengan topi pelindung kepala, sarung tangan tebal dan sepatu boot. Dan kini aku berdiri di tengah-tengah rumah kaca nomor 4.

Walaupun semalam aku tidak cukup tidur, kantuk tidak terasa sama sekali, aku terlalu bersemangat sejak semalam Prof. Sprout memberiku kabar yang telah lama kunantikan.

 _Flashback_

 _Aku menyuap sesendok carresole ke dalam mulutku ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan._

 _Aku menoleh dan melihat Prof. Sprout kepala asrama ku berdiri di samping kananku dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya._

 _"Sudah saatnya Mr. Diggory, besok pagi jam 5.. Kurasa kau sudah bisa bangun kan sebelum matahari terbit?"_

 _Mataku membelalak mendengar kabar darinya ini, spontan aku menelan sekaligus makanan yang ada dalam mulutku, dan senyum di bibirku mengembang, seraya berkata, "Benarkah Profesor?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain morning glory yang mekar setelah malam bulan purnama" Prof. Sprout berkata._

 _"Terimakasih Profesor" ucapku bersemangat._

 _"Sama-sama Mr. Diggory, aku yang senang bisa membantu" ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum._

 _Lalu Prof. Sprout berkata lagi sebelum kembali ke meja guru, "Oh iya, rumah kaca nomor 4 Mr. Diggory."_

 _"Baik Profesor, terimakasih" jawabku masih dengan senyum lebar di bibirku._

 _"Yes!!" aku berbisik saat Prof. Sprout sudah tidak melihatku._

 _End flashback_

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku bisa melihat semburat cahaya jingga dari ufuk timur, matahari perlahan memancarkan sinarnya.

"Sebentar lagi Mr. Diggory" Prof. Sprout berkata pelan di sampingku.

"Ya Profesor" jawabku pelan tapi bersemangat.

Sinar jingga merayap memasuki rumah kaca tempatku berada saat ini, sampai ia menyentuh tanaman di hadapanku dengan lembut, dan perlahan kelopak bunga morning glory bermekaran dengan cantiknya, fenomena ini membuatku terpukau.

Saat sinar mentari mulai memenuhi seluruh rumah kaca nomor 4 ini, tanaman-tanaman di hadapanku pun mulai dipenuhi dengan kelopak-kelopak cantik berwarna biru.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa mulai memanennya Mr. Diggory," tiba-tiba Prof. Sprout berkata mengalihkan diriku yang masih terpesona melihat bunga ini bermekaran.

"Oh iya, tentu saja Profesor," ucapku sambil mengambil gunting khusus dan dengan hati-hati memanen kelopak-kelopak biru bunga morning glory dan menaruhnya ke dalam kantong khusus.

"Aku akan berada di rumah kaca nomor 2, apabila kau butuh sesuatu" Prof. Sprout berkata lagi sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Setelah merasa cukup sesuai dengan yang kubutuhkan, aku mengikat kantung tersebut kemudian mencari Prof. Sprout.

"Profesor..."

"Yes, Mr. Diggory?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan yang kubutuhkan, terimakasih banyak Profesor," ucapku.

"Senang bisa membantu, Mr.Diggory " ucap Prof. Sprout sambil tersenyum.

"Saya mohon pamit karena harus segera melakukan tahap selanjutnya" aku berkata lagi.

"Tentu saja Mr. Diggory, semoga penelitianmu berjalan dengan lancar" ucap Prof. Sprout.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Profesor," ucapku dan segera meninggalkan rumah kaca ini menuju dungeon.

Knock.. Knock.. Aku mengetuk salah satu pintu kayu besar yang merupakan pintu kantor guru ramuan di Hogwarts.

"Masuk!" jawab seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Aku membuka pintu dan berkata riang, "Morning, Sev!"

"Morning.. But, It's Profesor Snape to you, Mr. Diggory" Sev menjawab tanpa melihat ke arahku, ia tampak sibuk membaca sesuatu di meja kerjanya.

"Alright Profesor," aku menjawab sambil menyeringai, Sev adalah Wali Draco, ia sering mengunjungi Malfoy Manor, sehingga hubungan kami cukup dekat. Sev juga salah satu tutor kami-Aku, Drake dan Jils, sejak kami masih kecil. Namun di sekolah ia selalu bersikeras agar kami memanggilnya Profesor Snape, bahkan ketika tidak ada siapapun seperti sekarang ini.

Aku bergerak mendekati meja kerjanya, lalu Sev berkata, "Kau sudah membawanya?" dan kini ia melihat ke arahku.

"Sekantung penuh," aku menjawab dengan senyum lebar sambil menunjukkan sekantung penuh kelopak bunga morning glory.

Sev menggangguk singkat, laku memberikan kunci lab khusus penelitian kepadaku.

"Terimakasih Sev.. Uhm maksudku Profesor," aku berkata dengan semangat.

"Hmm..," jawab Sev sambil kembali membaca perkamen di depannya.

Aku berbalik dan menuju pintu, saat akan keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba Sev berkata lagi, "Cedric.. Jika kau perlu sesuatu, bantuan atau yang lainnya, kau bisa katakan padaku, tapi pastikan kau sudah selesai sebelum jam makan siang."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sev, karena di balik sikap dinginnya, Sev sangat peduli pada kami.

"Tentu saja Profesor, terimakasih," aku berkata mengangguk, lalu segera menuju ke lab penelitian.

Penelitian yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak kurang lebih 6 bulan yang lalu, telah melalui berbagai proses, seperti seleksi administrasi, rancangan penelitian, metode, bahan dan alat penelitian yang sesuai, serta segala sesuatu yang telah kuperjuangan ini adalah demi mendapatkan beasiswa untuk program kuliah yang akan kuambil setelah lulus dari Hogwarts nanti.

Bukan karena orangtuaku tidak mampu untuk membiayai kuliah, tapi karena aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa diriku memang mampu untuk mengikuti program ini. Karena program kuliah yang akan kuambil nanti adalah bukan program biasa, tapi program Education of Magical Healers and Medical Education, di Amerika.

Program ini adalah program gabungan medic untuk menjadi Penyembuh Sihir sekaligus menjadi Dokter muggle.

Menurutku, mempelajari kedua ilmu ini sangat penting bagi seorang Healer, ada beberapa luka atau trauma sihir yang kadangkala tidak dapat disembuhkan sekaligus secara sihir, memang ilmu Magical Healers memiliki cara untuk merawat luka ataupun penyakit secara perlahan, namun karena keluargaku hidup di dua dunia yaitu dunia sihir dan dunia muggle, membuatku lebih terbuka bahwa dunia ini luas dan penuh dengan hal-hal baru, salah satunya adalah teknik-teknik kedokteran muggle yang menurutku menarik, biarpun memerlukan kesabaran ekstra, teknik mereka berkembang pesat dan hasil yang dicapai bisa luar biasa. Aku berharap dengan mempelajari kedua ilmu ini kelak dapat membuat inovasi bagi perkembangan ilmu Magical Healers yang dapat bermanfaat bagi orang banyak.

Diriku terdengar ambisius ya... Ahahaha.. Well.. Aku suka membiarkan semua yang terjadi mengalir sesuai apa yang takdir inginkan, tapi aku memiliki tujuan untuk hal-hal yang kulakukan, agar semua tetap pada koridor yang sesuai.

Aku masih mengekstrak bunga morning glory saat seseorang membuka pintu lab..

"Good morning" seseorang berkata, dan aku melihat anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah terang dengan bintik-bintik di mukanya, berdiri di ambang pintu, terlihat gugup namun tersenyum padaku.

"Good morning.. Ginevra isn't it?" ucapku mengingatnya sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga Weasley yang ketemui musim panas lalu.

"Please call me Ginny..." ucapnya pelan sambil menutup pintu.

"Ginevra, makes me feel I'm in trouble," lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Ginny.. Uhm.. Ada apa kau kemari? Bukankah hari ini jadwal kunjungan ke Hogsmead? Kau tingkat 3 kan? Seharusnya kau sudah diijinkan untuk mengikuti kunjungan itu.. Mengapa kau tidak menikmatinya bersama teman-temanmu?"

Ginny yang kini menduduki bangku di sampingku menghela nafasnya lalu berkata, "Itu karena Snape... Uhm maksudku Profesor Snape sangat membenciku..."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya salah bicara menyebut nama Sev tanpa profesor.

"Dan kenapa ia membencimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ia memberiku detensi hari ini! Untuk kesalahan yang tidak aku lakukan.. Kemarin kelasku praktek berpasangan, dan pasanganku seorang anak perempuan dari Slytherin yang lebih mementingkan penampilannya daripada memperhatikan apa yang ia kerjakan untuk ramuan kami, ia memasukkan beberapa bahan dengan ceroboh saat perhatianku sedang teralihkan pada apa yang Prof. Snape terangkan... Dan kau bisa menduganya, ramuan kami gagal total..." jelas Ginny panjang lebar.

"I see... Lalu ia memberi kalian berdua detensi? Dimana pasangan Slytherinmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Prof. Snape menyuruhnya mengisi ulang stok bahan-bahan ramuan yang ada di kelas karena distributor baru saja mengirimnya, dan menyusunnya sesuai abjad," Ginny berkata.

"Dan Prof. Snape menyuruhmu kemari menemuiku?" tanyaku lagi.

Ginny tampak ragu-ragu namun akhirnya berkata, "Ia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menemui seorang prefek kaku dan galak di ruang lab penelitian yang mungkin akan membuatku kebosanan..."

Spontan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, "Ia berkata begitu? Ahahahahaha..."

Ginny ikut tertawa bersamaku dan berkata, "Aku benar-benar gugup dan ketakutan saat mendengarnya, sampai saat memasuki ruangan ini dan melihatmu Kak Cedric, aku bisa bernafas lebih lega..."

"Apa kau sangat yakin aku bukan prefek kaku dan galak yang bisa membuatmu kebosanan?" Aku berkata sambil menyeringai.

Ginny mengangkat bahunya, "Kau cocok bergaul dengan kedua kakak kembarku saat musim panas yang lalu, jadi kurasa kau tidak kaku ataupun galak, apalagi membosankan," ucap Ginny terkekeh.

Aku ikut terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kak?" Ginny berkata lagi.

"Oh.. Kau lihat ini Gin, ini adalah morning glory, bunga unik dengan kelopak berwarna biru yang mekar mulai dari matahari terbit, namun saat matahari mulai terbenam ia akan menguncup kembali atau bahkan layu dan mati..." aku menjelaskan.

"Seperti caranya bermekaran, bunga morning glory ini bagiku melambangkan harapan dibalik kegelapan, seperti beberapa manfaat yang dimilikinya bagi kesehatan. Kau tau ada penelitian mengatakan bahwa kandungan beberapa zat di dalamnya seperti asam betulinic, berfungsi sebagai antiretroviral, antimalarial, dan antiinflamasi atau peradangan, bahkan sebuah studi yang masih _off the record_ akan dikembangkan karena zat ini memiliki potensi sebagai anticancer agent, dengan penghambatan topoisomerase, mungkin tahun depan studi itu akan dipublikasikan..." aku mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil terus melanjutkan mengekstrak bunga ini.

"Apabila masih _off the record_ , bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang hal itu?" Ginny bertanya.

"I have my way.. " ucapku sambil menyeringai, sebenarnya Severus, sebagai seorang potion master-lah yang memiliki akses ke berbagai penelitian di seluruh dunia, baik sihir maupun non-sihir, dan ia tidak pernah ragu untuk berbagi denganku, mungkin juga karena hanya aku yang tertarik bila dibandingkan dengan Draco dan Jilian.

"Morning glory ini termasuk tanaman tapak kuda, studi lain juga mengatakan bahwa tanaman ini juga mengandung antinociceptive, yang berguna mengatasi rasa sakit berlebihan. Penelitian yang kulakukan saat ini berhubungan dengan efektivitas tanaman ini sebagai pereda nyeri. Aku mencoba membuat sediaan baru dalam bentuk tablet dengan mengadop dan memodifikasi teknologi muggle dalam proses pembuatannya, sehingga tidak dalam bentuk liquid seperti biasanya, yang tersedia sekarang ini.. Sev mengatakan apabila aku berhasil membuatnya, hal itu cukup agar aku dapat lolos dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk program Education of Magical Healers and Medical Education, di Amerika.. Tapi bila melihat banyak kandungan dari tanaman ini dan fungsinya, penelitianku akan terus berlanjut.." aku berkata lagi dan lagi menjelaskan ini itu sampai akhirnya menyadari mungkin Ginny merasa bosan dan tidak mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan terkekeh yang membuat Ginny bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi tertawa?"

"Kurasa Sev.. ehem maksudku Prof. Snape benar, aku akan membuatmu kebosanan dengan semua yang kubicarakan tadi," aku berkata.

"Apa? Tidak koq, aku tidak bosan." ucap Ginny.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan kau tidak bosan hanya untuk bersikap sopan Gin, aku tidak apa-apa," aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bosan, maksudku apa yang kau bicarakan tadi sungguh menarik" kata Ginny dengan wajah berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan brilliant! Membuat sediaan ramuan dalam bentuk tablet, itu adalah ide hebat.. Aku sebenarnya cukup heran mengapa tidak ada yang melakukannya sejak dulu.. Dan aku setuju dengan filosofimu tentang bunga morning glory sebagai harapan dibalik kegelapan, terutama setelah mendengar manfaat dari zat-zat yang terkandung di dalamnya tadi…" Ginny berkata dengan senyum lebar.

"By the way.. Antinociceptive pada tanaman tapak kuda akan beraksi seperti hidroalkoholik kan? Yang akan mampu mengurangi rasa sakit, seperti meredakan nyeri persendian atau pegal otot. Selain itu, tanaman ini juga dapat digunakan sebagai pereda sakit gigi dan pembengkakan gusi..." Ginny berkata lagi.

"How do you know that?" ucapku heran dan penasaran.

Lalu aku bisa melihat pipi Ginny merona, "I read… a lot.." ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan malu-malu.

"Kau mengetahui semua itu dari membaca?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Well.. Yes.. Aku suka membaca, sangat suka…dan aku punya daya ingat yang bagus.. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang terutama keluargaku mengetahui bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah seorang kutu buku" Ginny berkata.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Well.. Bagi keluargaku aku hanyalah seorang putri kecil yang…uhm rapuh mungkin… jadi apabila tiba-tiba aku menjadi lebih dari apa yang mereka kira, kurasa itu akan sangat aneh.. hehehe.." Ginny menjelaskan, dan aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, karena diriku pun memiliki kemampuan daya ingat dan ketertarikan terhadap ilmu pengetahuan secara mendalam yang mungkin tidak biasa, bisa dibilang menjadi seorang jenius kadang tidaklah mudah apabila lingkungan sekitar tidak sesuai, untungnya aku memiliki keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat yang selalu mendukungku untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Kurasa Sev melihat bakat dan potensi di dalam diri Ginny, makanya ia mengirim Ginny untuk menemuiku, daripada menyuruhnya menyusun bahan ramuan yang kurasa dapat dihafal dan dikenalinya dengan mudah.

"Kau mau terlibat dalam penelitian? Atau mempelajari jurnal-jurnal lainnya? Aku punya banyak jurnal dan catatan tentang penelitian-penelitian lainnya.." Aku berkata.

"Benarkah?" Ginny bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Ya.. Datanglah kemari setiap sabtu setelah sarapan, kita bisa berdiskusi dan meneliti tentang banyak hal," ucapku lagi

"Baiklah" ucap Ginny bersemangat.

"Sekarang, kemarikan perkamen keterangan detensi-mu," aku berkata.

Ginny memberikan lembar perkamen keterangan detensinya dan segera saja kutandatangai, "Nah, kau sudah mendapatkan tanda tangan prefek kaku dan galak, sekarang detensimu sudah selesai, jadi kau masih punya waktu untuk menikmati kunjungan pertamamu ke Hogsmead," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Wuuaaaaahhh… Terimakasih Kak Cedric!!" ucap Ginny sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan, "Aku akan kemari lagi sabtu depan, dan kau harus memperlihatkan jurnal-jurnal itu," ucapnya lagi lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Okay, sampai jumpa sabtu depan, dan Ginny.. Kalau Prof. Snape membencimu, kau akan disuruhnya untuk menyusun bahan-bahan ramuan yang kurasa kau sudah hafal, dan itu justru yang akan membuatmu bosan, benar kan?" ucapku tersenyum.

Ginny terdiam dan memandangku, kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, kau benar Kak Cedric," ucapnya mengerti maksud Snape yang sebenarnya agar ia menemuiku.

"Bye Kak Cedric," Ginny berkata lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bye Gin," ucapku lalu kembali melanjutkan proses pengekstrakan bunga morning glory ini, sampai perutku mulai memprotes dan membuatku teringat ternyata aku belum sarapan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan, aku segera membereskan peralatan dan bahan penelitianku untuk kulanjutkan minggu depan. Lagipula Sev tadi memintaku agar selesai sebelum makan siang, aneh, biasanya Sev akan membiarkan diriku seharian disini.

"Tempus" ucapku pelan, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.37 am, masih ada waktu untuk sarapan di aula besar. Setelah mengunci ruang lab penelitian, aku bergegas menuju aula besar yang sudah sepi, tapi masih ada beberapa makanan yang tersaji di meja tiap asrama. Aku menuju meja asrama hufflepuff dan mulai mengambil sepiring _english breakfast set_ favoritku untuk sarapan.

Selesai sarapan, aku kembali ke asramaku untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Saat selesai berpakaian, aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela kamarku, ku buka jendela dan seekor burung hantu melesat masuk. Burung hantu elang dengan bulu berwarna coklat keemasan yang cantik ini sudah sangat kukenal, ia kini bertengger di sisi meja belajar dan menatapku dengan angkuh. Aku memberinya kue burung hantu, lalu melepas perkamen yang terikat di kaki Febian-burung hantu milik Jilian ini. Jils mendapatkan Febian di ulang tahunnya yang ke 11 sebagai kado dari Draco, dan Draco bersikeras agar namanya harus Febian karena burung hantu ini berpasangan dengan burung hantu miliknya Fabian.

Aku membuka perkamen yang tampak kusut ini, agak aneh sebenarnya, Jils tidak pernah suka kalau menulis surat dengan perkamen seperti ini.

 _Kak!_

 _Aku dalam masalah!_

 _Temui aku di Classic Royale Bistro sekarang._

 _Tolong Kak!_

 _Jangan bilang pada siapapun! Kakak harus datang kesini sendiri._

 _Jils_

Ada apa ini?! Pikirku sambil mengambil jubah berpergianku dan segera menuju Hogsmead. Classic Royale Bistro adalah salah satu restoran mewah di Hogsmead, Apa yang Jilian lakukan disana?!

Ada yang sedikit aneh saat aku berjalan menuju Classic Royale Bistro, Hogsmead tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya, murid-murid yang berlalu lalang tidak tampak seramai seperti biasanya di hari kunjungan ke desa ini. Tapi mengingat surat Jilian, aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, dan bergegas menuju restoran tersebut.

Memasuki restoran mewah ini, aku disambut petugas penerima tamu yang menyapaku ramah, "Selamat siang Tuan, selamat datang di Classic Royale Bistro."

Lalu aku berkata dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah, "Selamat siang."

"Meja untuk berapa orang Tuan? Anda mau di area smoking atau non.. "

"Maaf Pak, tapi apakah ada tamu atas nama Jilian Diggory?" ucapku tidak sabar.

"Ah.. Anda Mr. Cedric Diggory?"

"Iya, benar!"

"Silahkan lewat sini, Tuan" ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan diriku untuk mengikutinya, dan ternyata ia menuntunku ke sebuah private room di restoran ini.

"Silahkan Tuan, di balik pintu ini," ia berkata tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasa ada yang agak aneh dengan orang itu.

Tidak ada jawaban saat aku mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, lalu kuputuskan untuk masuk saja, dan mendapati ruangan sangat gelap.

"Jilian... " aku berkata, dan tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan, bersamaan dengan banyak orang berkata,

"SURPRISE!!!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

Detik-detik berikutnya adalah confetti bertebaran memenuhi ruangan, dan di tengah-tengah ruangan Jilian berdiri dengan membawa Cheesecake favoritku lengkap dengan lilin-lilin ulang tahun yang sudah menyala diatasnya. Di belakang atas Jilian aku bisa melihat tulisan 'Happy Birthday Cedric'.

Bibirku tersenyum lebar saat Jilian mulai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan diikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan saat lagu selesai aku mendengar Jilian berkata sambil tersenyum, "Buatlah harapan, lalu tiuplah lilin nya," dan aku pun melakukannya, tepuk tangan riuh terdengar saat semua nyala lilin telah padam.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kak," Jilian berkata sambil memelukku, aku balas memeluknya erat-erat.

"Terimakasih Jils" ucapku, "Kau.. Bagaimana kau melakukan ini, kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini..." kataku lagi terharu.

"Well.. Tidak setiap tahun kita berumur 17 kan? Hehehe.. Lagipula aku tidak melakukannya sendiri, Slytherin favoritmu membantuku tentunya" Jilian berkata lagi sambil melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Kupikir Draco adalah Slytherin favoritmu Jils?" kataku pada Jilian.

"Uhm.. Nah, ia adalah favoritmu," kata Jilian.

"Sudahlah, aku tau kalian nge-fans padaku, dan aku memang selalu menjadi favorit banyak orang," Draco berkata sambil menyeringai.

Aku terkekeh dan berkata, "Of course, Drake.. Whatever you say.. By the way, Thank you mate" aku berkata dan memeluk Draco selayaknya saudara.

"Happy Birthday Ced, " ucap Draco sambil menepuk punggungku pelan.

Detik-detik berikutnya, bibirku tak lelah tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terimakasih, menerima semua ucapan, salam, dan pelukan dari hampir seluruh penghuni Hogwarts yang ternyata ada di restoran ini. Rupanya Jilian dan Draco mengundang mereka ke acara surprise party ini. Pantas saja Hogsmead tadi tampak sepi.

Bukan hanya para murid, para guru pun ada diantara tamu undangan, pantas saja tadi Sev mengatakan agar aku harus selesai sebelum makan siang. Bahkan kedua orangtuaku dan orangtua Draco pun hadir, biarpun Dad dan Uncle Lucius tidak bisa lama karena masih harus kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

Aku mendengar Jilian dan Draco berdebat karena Jilian mengundang Harry dan beberapa murid gryffindor, sampai akhirnya aku menengahi mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar, para gryffindor ini adalah teman-temanku juga, dan aku lebih dari senang mereka dapat hadir di acara ulang tahunku. Jilian dan Draco akhirnya sepakat untuk tidak berdebat lagi, namun Draco tampaknya tidak membiarkan Jilian hilang dari pengawasannya.

Aku memang menyetujui untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang Harry dan Jilian, tapi rasanya sungguh melelahkan, terutama dengan adanya persaingan kekanak-kanakkan antara Harry dan Draco yang membuat hal ini menjadi semakin sulit. Tapi aku pun merasa kasihan pada Jilian, Harry dan Draco, rahasia ini rasanya sama-sama tidak adil bagi mereka.

Cho menghampiriku malu-malu, biarpun kami sudah beberapa kali pergi bersama di musim panas lalu, tapi itu bukanlah kencan, karena kami tidak pergi berdua tapi bersama teman-teman kami yang lainnya. Cho mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan dadaku rasanya berdebar lebih kencang melihat senyumannya.

Saat para guru dan orangtua selesai makan siang dan pamit meninggalkan restoran, ternyata adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid yang hadir di pesta ini. Rupanya Jilian dan Draco sudah menyiapkan bintang tamu spesial 'The Accidental Magic', salah satu band yang sedang naik daun di kalangan penyihir-penyihir muda saat ini. Kemudian sekejap saja dekorasi private room ini berubah, tampak panggung, bar dan lantai dansa lengkap dengan lampu diskonya, pesta sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Ini benar-benar pesta ulang tahun terbaik. Well.. thanks to Jilian and Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Jilian POV

Rencana awalnya para delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan datang pada awal bulan Oktober, namun karena masalah 'teknis', mereka akhirnya datang pada akhir bulan Oktober. Tepatnya pada hari sabtu besok tanggal 29 oktober, dua hari menjelang Halloween.

Seminggu terakhir ini sejak diumumkan kembali revisi rencana tanggal kedatangan mereka, kemanapun kau melangkah ke tiap penjuru Hogwarts yang dibicarakan adalah tentang Turnamen Triwizard.

Murid-murid bergosip tentang bagaimana juara akan terpilih, juga siapa calon juara dari asramanya yang pantas mewakili Hogwarts. Kakakku Cedric menjadi salah satu calon juara yang dijagokan oleh asramaku, Hufflepuff.

Tiap malam di ruang rekreasi, teman-teman asramaku mengelilingi Cedric, meyakinkannya untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi juara Hogwarts. Aku tidak akan heran kalau sebentar lagi akan terbentuk 'Tim Sukses Cedric Diggory menjadi juara Hogwarts' untuk Turnamen Triwizard ini. Dengan segala prestasi yang Cedric punya, ditambah lagi dengan keberanian dan kejeniusannya, aku sendiri yakin Cedric bisa terpilih menjadi juara Hogwarts. Namun dengan segala dukungan yang diberikan oleh semua murid, Cedric tetap bersikap rendah hati.

Malam ini aku duduk di salah satu bangku di meja dapur bersama Harry. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu dan melakukan kegiatan 'our night' seperti biasanya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang pantas menjadi juara Hogwarts?" aku bertanya pada Harry sambil memakan salah satu kacang bawang - cemilan muggle yang Mom kirimkan untukku dua hari lalu.

"Kami gryffindor menjagokan Johnson, Angelina Johnson, dia berulang tahun minggu lalu, jadi sekarang usianya 17 tahun. Bagaimana dengan hufflepuff?" ucap Harry lalu memasukan segenggam kacang bawang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Johnson, tentu saja.. Dia akan jadi saingan berat untuk Cedric," aku berkata.

"Cedric akan mencalonkan diri?" tanya Harry.

Aku mengangkat bahu sambil berkata, "Entahlah.. kurasa mungkin saja, seluruh anak di asramaku mengharapkan dan mendukungnya menjadi juara Hogwarts.."

"Aku setuju bila Cedric adalah juara Hogwarts, dia pantas mendapatkannya," Harry berkata.

"Thanks Harry," Aku berkata lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Roger Davis diperkirakan akan mencalonkan diri mewakili ravenclaw," aku berkata.

"Itu lebih baik daripada Warrington yang menjadi juara Hogwarts, masa juara kita seorang Slytherin," kata Harry.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan berkata, "Slytherin tidak seburuk itu Harry.. Tapi aku juga tidak setuju kalau Warrington yang jadi juara Hogwarts."

"Akhirnya, ada juga anak slytherin yang tidak kau sukai," Harry berkata melebih-lebihkan.

"Ahaha.. Kau berlebihan," aku terkekeh.

"Aku tidak berlebihan Jils.. Kalau saja dasimu tidak berwarna kuning, kau bisa dikira anak slytherin karena sering bersama mereka," Harry berkata.

"Paling-paling aku kan bersama Draco, itu juga saat-saat tertentu saja.. " ucapku.

"Malfoy!" ucap Harry memasang wajah jijik.

"Kau memang paling sering terlihat bersamanya, tapi apa kau tidak sadar, bila kau tidak bersama Malfoy, minimal ada satu atau dua anak slytherin yang berada di dekatmu!" Harry berkata lagi.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya terkejut.

"Kali ini kurasa kau benar-benar berlebihan Harry," kataku, biarpun dalam hati, mengingat Draco, hal ini mungkin saja dilakukannya. Draco punya pengaruh besar di asrama slytherin.

"Aku tidak berlebihan Jilian, coba saja nanti kau perhatikan, anak slytherin ini mungkin tidak berinteraksi denganmu, tapi mereka jelas memperhatikan gerak gerik mu! Malfoy-lah yang berlebihan!" ucap Harry sewot.

Oh Merlin! Benarkah seperti itu kelihatannya.

"Dan kau terlalu nyaman dengan mereka! Sampai tidak menyadari kalau mereka mengawasimu!" Harry masih sewot.

"Tidak Harry! Draco mempercayaiku, ia tidak akan melakukan itu!" ucapku berharap Draco memang benar-benar tidak melakukannya.

"Kalau Malfoy mempercayaimu, kita tidak akan berada disini sekarang, sembunyi-sembunyi, supaya mendapatkan quality time," Harry berkata.

"Aku pun tidak ingin seperti ini Harry, aku ingin bisa bersamamu kapan saja dimana saja, tanpa harus khawatir Draco akan marah.. "

Harry menatapku khawatir lalu dengan frustrasi mengusap rambut hitamnya yang memang sulit diatur, membuatnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

Aku mendekat lalu memeluknya, "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Harry."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, yang ingin aku lakukan adalah berteriak pada Draco dan semua orang bahwa kau adalah kembaranku, kita adalah saudara... " ucapku pelan.

Aku mundur dan melepaskan pelukan, lalu menatap ke mata hijau cemerlang milik Harry, semua orang mengatakan bahwa Harry memiliki mata Lily - Ibu kami. Sepasang mata hijau itu, kini memancarkan rasa kesal, bingung dan juga sedih, persis seperti yang kurasakan saat ini. Perasaan kami seperti terhubung. Harry adalah sebagian diriku yang lain.

"Kau tau Harry, kurasa aku tidak peduli apa yang akan Draco ataupun orang-orang lain pikirkan." ucapku.

"Maksudmu Jils?"

"Maksudku kita tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Demi janggut Merlin! Ini adalah kehidupan kita berdua! Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang-orang pikirkan. Yang pasti kita bersaudara dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal. Takdir sudah cukup baik dengan mempertemukan kita kembali, kesempatan ini tidak bisa kita sia-siakan." ucapku panjang lebar.

Harry tersenyum lebar sesaat mendengar perkataanku, namun kembali bermuka masam sambil berkata, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Malfoy? Kau kan selalu ingin menjaga perasaannya, tidak mau membuatnya marah-lah..."

Aku mengangkat kedua alis mataku, melihat sikap Harry yang seperti anak kecil ini yang cemburu terhadap anak lainnya.

"Draco perlu belajar untuk lebih mempercayaiku, terutama bila ia ingin hubungan ini berhasil.. " ucapku pelan dan Harry menatapku tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Bisakah sekarang kita membicarakan hal yang lain?" kataku sambil memasang ekspresi 'puppy eye' terbaikku.

Harry tertawa lalu merangkulku ke pelukannya dengan gemas, membuatku ikut tertawa.

"Katamu Malfoy akan marah kalau melihatmu denganku?" Harry bertanya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, mood nya bisa jadi jelek seharian," aku berkata.

"Aku tidak keberatan bila Malfoy mengalami bad mood," ucap Harry sambil menyeringai. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, mengerti maksud Harry.

"Kau bisa mengatasinya kan? Maksudku Malfoy yang bad mood?" Harry berkata lagi.

"Ya, tentu saja.. Hanya jangan terlalu sering yaa.. Aku masih ingin melalui hari-hari ku di Hogwarts dengan damai..hehehe.. Kita bersikap seperti biasa saja.. Gimana?" aku berkata.

"As you wish my sister" kata Harry.

Selanjutnya kami berbincang berbagai hal sampai waktu ternyata sudah tengah malam, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing dan segera tidur.

Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti sabtu yang biasanya, semua anak telah bangun pagi-pagi dan tampak bersemangat. Saat memasuki aula besar, ruangan telah dihiasi dengan bendera-bendera keempat asrama.

Usai sarapan berlangsung, Prof. Dumbledore mengumumkan agar semua murid berkumpul di depan pintu utama kastil pada pukul 11 nanti dengan menggunakan jubah Hogwarts untuk menyambut kedatangan para delegasi dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang.

Saat waktunya telah tiba, para kepala asrama dibantu oleh para prefek, mengatur barisan para murid yang cukup sulit untuk diatur agar dapat berbaris rapi di sisi-sisi depan pintu utama kastil Hogwarts.

Tidak lama kemudian datang sebuah carriage yang ditarik tanpa kuda, seperti yang biasa digunakan untuk para murid saat tiba di stasiun Hogsmead di awal tahun ajaran.

Carriage itu berhenti dan dari dalamnya keluar beberapa orang yang langsung disalami oleh Prof. Dumbledore dan para staf guru. Aku mengenali mereka dari pesta kementerian, Mr. Bartimus Crouch dan Mr. Ludo Bagman, Dad pernah bercerita mereka adalah penanggung jawab kegiatan Turnamen Triwizard ini. Dan orang yang terakhir turun dari carriage adalah Uncle Lucius, sepertinya Malfoy Corp. berperan dalam turnamen ini.

Semua anak bersorak kagum ketika melihat kedatangan para delegasi dari kedua sekolah tersebut. Para delegasi Beauxbatons datang menggunakan kereta kuda yang sangat besar yang ditarik oleh selusin 'Abraxan winged horse'. Kepala sekolah mereka Madame Olympe Maxime adalah perempuan tertinggi dan terbesar yang pernah kulihat. Para murid-murid Beauxbatons terlihat anggun dengan menggunakan seragam sutra mereka yang berwarna biru tanpa menggunakan jubah atau mantel. Bahan tipis seperti itu sangat tidak cocok dengan cuaca sekarang ini, apa mereka tidak kedinginan pikirku..

Aku harus setuju dengan Pansy, para murid Beauxbatons ini memiliki aura yang menarik, bukan hanya anggun, beberapa diantaranya terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat tampan, kemungkinan mereka adalah keturunan Veela.

Aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki diantara barisan murid Beauxbatons, ia tinggi gagah dan tampan dengan rambut pirang keemasan, dan tiba-tiba matanya seperti menatap ke arahku, lalu ia tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mataku membelalak karena terkejut, kupalingkan wajahku ke samping, lalu melihat wajah Susan yang berdiri di sampingku merah padam.

"Kelihatannya kau mengenal anak laki-laki itu?" bisikku pada Susan sambil menyeringai.

"Well.. Kau masih ingat aku pernah cerita kalau aku berlibur ke paris tahun lalu?" Susan berbisik dengan salah tingkah.

"No way!" aku berkata agak keras dan membuat orang-orang mendelik ke arah kami. Aku terkekeh bermaksud meminta maaf, kemudian aku kembali berbisik, "Dia yang menemanimu waktu di paris?"

"Iya, begitulah... " jawab Susan.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. Jadi Miss Bones.. Sedekat apa kau dan dia?" aku bertanya ingin tahu dan menyeringai.

"We're just a friend," ucap Susan buru-buru.

"Benarkah? Wajah merahmu sepertinya berkata lain," aku berkata lagi menyeringai, yang membuat Susan bertambah malu.

Pembicaraan kami terhenti karena sorak kagum kembali terdengar dari para murid, dan beberapa orang menunjuk ke arah danau. Para delegasi dari Durmstrang telah tiba. Awalnya aku bingung mengapa kapalnya terlihat sangat kecil, ternyata kapal itu tidak berlayar di atas danau, tetapi di dalam danau, seperti kapal selam di dunia muggle. Saat kapal naik ke permukaan danau, terlihat kapal layar yang sangat besar dan tampak gagah.

Kepala sekolah mereka Prof. Karkarof berambut putih pendek dengan janggut seperti janggut kambing, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak begitu menyukainya, senyumnya tampak licik biarpun ia seperti berusaha untuk ramah.

Lagi-lagi aku harus setuju dengan Pansy, para murid Durmstrang ini tampak gagah dan athletis, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Viktor Krum, seorang seeker profesional, ternyata salah satu murid Durmstrang. Kehebohan terjadi diantara para murid Hogwarts, mereka mencari-cari dalam saku dan saling bertanya siapa yang membawa pena bulu dan perkamen, namun karena ini hari sabtu, tentu tidak ada yang membawanya.

Seorang anak perempuan kelas enam berkata, "Menurutmu apakah Krum akan menandatangani sapu tanganku dengan lipstick?"

"Astaga," aku mendengar seseorang berkata, yang rupanya adalah Hermione saat melewati anak-anak perempuan kelas enam itu yang kini berdebat soal lipstick. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, setuju dengan Hermione.

Memasuki aula besar, aku memperhatikan para murid dari sekolah lainnya tampak bingung dan memilih-milih akan duduk di mana. Akhirnya para murid Beauxbatons memilih untuk duduk di bangku meja asrama ravenclaw, sedangkan para murid Durmstrang bergerak ke meja Slytherin, aku melihat Draco bersalaman dengan Krum dan murid-murid Durmstrang lainnya, lalu mempersilahkan mereka duduk di bangku meja asrama slytherin. Ron di meja gryffindor tampak kecewa. Harry bercerita kalau Ron adalah fans berat Viktor Krum.

Setelah semua orang di aula besar telah duduk, Profesor Dumbledore tetap berdiri dan bergerak ke arah podium.

"Yang terhormat Madame Maxime, Kepala sekolah Beauxbatons, Yang terhormat Profesor Karkarof, Kepala sekolah Durmstrang, Yang terhormat Mr. Bartimus Crouch, Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Yang terhormat Mr. Ludo Bagman, Kepala Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir, Yang terhormat Mr. Lucius Malfoy, pemilik dan CEO dari Malfoy Corp., Yang terhormat para guru Hogwarts, murid-murid dari Beauxbatons, Durmstrang dan Hogwarts yang saya cintai dan saya banggakan... Saya mengucapkan selamat siang, dan kepada para tamu saya ucapkan selamat datang di Hogwarts."

"Saya berharap dan percaya selama tinggal disini, semua akan merasa nyaman dan senang... " Profesor Dumbledore berhenti sesaat dan tersenyum.

"Adapun kita semua berkumpul disini dalam rangka kerjasama dan persahabatan diantara tiga sekolah sihir terbaik.. Hal ini diwakili oleh turnamen yang akan dibuka pada hari ini dan berlangsung sepanjang tahun, yang tentunya telah dinanti-nantikan oleh kita semua, yaitu Turnamen Triwizard... " disini Profesor Dumbledore berhenti sejenak karena ruangan dipenuhi oleh riuh tepuk tangan.

"Saya mewakili tiga sekolah mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua pihak yang telah berperan sehingga Turnamen Triwizard ini dapat terselenggara. Adapun Turnamen ini dapat terlaksana kembali atas kerjasama dari berbagai pihak, yaitu pihak ketiga sekolah tentunya, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang dan Hogwarts. Juga peran serta Kementerian sihir, khususnya Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional dan Departemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir, yang telah bekerja tak kenal lelah demi mempersiapkan penyelenggaraan turnamen ini. Dan tentunya dukungan yang luar biasa dari Malfoy Corp. sebagai sponsor utama sehingga turnamen ini dapat terlaksana."

"Demikian sambutan dari saya, selanjutnya saya mewakili tiga sekolah menyatakan bahwa Turnamen Triwizard.. Dibuka!" Profesor Dumbledore mengakhiri sambutannya diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan suara ledakan kembang api, ternyata langit-langit aula besar telah disihir supaya tampak kembang api yang bertebaran. Untungnya itu adalah sihir sehingga tidak ada bubuk sisa kembang api yg berjatuhan dari langit-langit.

Setelah Profesor Dumbledore membuka Turnamen, kali ini Mr. Crouch lah yang naik ke podium. Keriuhan pertama terjadi saat Mr. Crouch menjelaskan tentang 'Eternal Glory' yang akan diterima oleh pemenang turnamen ini serta hadiah-hadiah yang akan diterima seperti uang tunai seribu galeon, Victory Tour keliling Eropa saat musim panas, juga menjadi brand ambassador produk olahraga 'Silver Lightning' yang merupakan salah satu produk olahraga bergengsi keluaran anak perusahaan Malfoy Corp.

Kemudian Mr. Crouch menjelaskan tentang segala aturan dan teknis pelaksanaan dalam turnamen ini. Keriuhan kembali terjadi saat ia menjelaskan bahwa yang diperbolehkan mengikuti turnamen ini hanya murid yang berumur 17 tahun. Setelah Profesor Dumbledore menenangkan para murid dengan berteriak menggunakan mantra sonorous, Mr. Filch mendorong sebuah meja besar beroda yang di atasnya ada sebuah peti ke dekat podium, lalu mendorong sebuah meja dan peti yang persis sama ke tengah-tengah aula. Kemudian Mr. Crouch dan Mr. Bagman mengarahkan tongkat mereka ke masing-masing peti tersebut dan seperti meleleh peti tersebut menghilang kemudian menampilkan dua buah piala.

"Piala Triwizard dan Piala Api" ucap Mr. Crouch yang kemudian menjelaskan tentang proses seleksi, semua murid yang sesuai persyaratan dan tertarik mengikuti turnamen ini dapat menuliskan namanya di secarik kertas atau perkamen lalu memasukkannya ke piala api yang kini terdapat api biru di atasnya. Waktu seleksi dimulai saat ini sampai sebelum pesta makan malam Halloween dimulai pada hari senin.

Mr. Crouch juga menjelaskan, "Demi menghindari segala bentuk kecurangan, kami akan memasang lingkaran batas usia, saya harap tidak ada murid di bawah usia 17 tahun yang mencoba-coba untuk memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala, Para kepala sekolah, shall we?"

Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman dan juga ketiga kepala sekolah yang terlibat, berjalan ke arah piala api dan mengelilinginya, kemudian mereka semua mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Saat mantra selesai dirapalkan, di sekeliling meja yang di atasnya terdapat piala api kini tampak semburat kabut putih menyala.

"Ini adalah lingkaran batas usia, sekali lagi kami peringatkan, bagi murid di bawah 17 tahun jangan mencoba-coba kecuali ia ingin mengalami hal buruk dan tidak biasa," Mr. Crouch berkata lagi dengan suara dingin yang mengancam, tidak serasi dengan Mr. Bagman di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi selalu tersenyum.

"Terakhir, siapapun yang terpilih menjadi juara nanti, tidak dapat mengundurkan diri, dia harus mengikuti turnamen sampai akhir, karena dengan memasukkan nama kalian ke piala api merupakan kontrak sihir yang mengikat." ucap Mr. Crouch mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Akhirnya segala proses pembukaan dan sambutan-sambutan berakhir. Profesor Dumbledore mempersilahkan semua yang hadir di aula besar untuk menyantap makan siang yang kini telah tersaji di atas meja.

Bila kau pikir lingkaran batas usia dan segala peringatan bagi yang berusaha melanggarnya, akan membuat para murid berhenti mencoba.. Well.. kau salah besar..

Beberapa murid dibawah usia 17 tahun tetap nekat untuk mencoba memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api. Yang paling menghebohkan adalah ketika si kembar Weasley datang ke aula pada hari minggu sore, dengan membawa ramuan penambah usia yang mereka buat sendiri. Mereka sangat yakin bahwa ramuan itu akan berhasil mengelabui lingkaran batas usia, karena mereka bilang ramuan itu telah menggunakan bahan dan trik khusus.

Fred dan George menegak sekaligus ramuan mereka, dan melompat melewati lingkaran batas usia, kemudian ketika tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang terjadi, spontan seluruh murid di aula besar bersorak bertepuk tangan.

Fred dan George tertawa girang karena rencana mereka tampaknya berhasil, lalu masing-masing memasukkan secarik perkamen ke piala api. Saat piala api tidak bereaksi apapun, kukira rencana mereka berhasil. Namun tak lama kemudian, lidah api biru mulai muncul dan melempar keduanya keluar dari lingkaran batas usia. Yang lebih menghebohkan lagi, kini Fred dan George tampak benar-benar menua, rambut mereka memutih dan wajah mereka dipenuhi oleh janggut dan kumis tebal berwarna putih. Spontan seluruh murid di aula besar menertawakan mereka. Profesor McGonagal menyuruh mereka untuk segera menemui Madame Promfey.

Sejak pembukaan kemarin, murid-murid dari kedua sekolah tamu telah memasukkan namanya ke piala api tanpa ragu. Kemudian beberapa murid Hogwarts yang usianya telah diatas 17 tahun, mulai memasukkan namanya ke piala api. Salah satunya adalah kakakku Cedric Diggory.

Saat Cedric mendekati piala api, kemudian memasukkan secarik perkamen bertuliskan namanya, aku dan seluruh murid asrama hufflepuff bersorak.

Hari senin telah tiba, namun tampaknya tidak seorang murid pun yang fokus pada pelajaran. Semua penasaran siapa saja juara yang akan terpilih. Akhirnya malam perayaan Halloween pun tiba. Aula besar telah didekorasi dengan labu-labu besar berwarna kuning.

Saat makan malam berakhir, tibalah waktunya untuk mengumumkan juara untuk Turnamen Triwizard ini. Profesor Dumbledore mendekati piala api dan berkata, "Saatnya telah tiba."

Lidah api yang berwarna biru, tiba-tiba menjadi merah kemudian menyemburkan secarik perkamen ke atas, dan ditangkap oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

"Juara Durmstrang adalah Viktor Krum!" ucap Profesor Dumbledore dengan jelas dan keras. Serentak seluruh murid dan guru yang ada di ruangan ini bertepuk tangan dan bersorak.

"Tidak mengejutkan! " ucap seseorang.

Krum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Profesor Dumbledore untuk bersalaman dengannya, lalu menuju pintu di samping meja guru.

Setelah keriuhan mereda, piala api kembali melontarkan secarik perkamen yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

"Juara Beauxbatons adalah.. Fleur Delacour!" semua kembali bertepuk tangan, namun aku melihat beberapa anak-anak Beauxbatons tampak kecewa.

Setelah Fleur menghilang di balik pintu di samping meja guru, piala api kembali menyemburkan secarik perkamen. Suasana ruangan menjadi sunyi dan menegangkan, semua menanti siapa yang akan menjadi juara Hogwarts.

"Juara Hogwarts adalah... " Profesor Dumbledore berhenti sejenak terhanyut suasana.

"Cedric Diggory!"

Spontan seluruh murid terutama di asrama hufflepuff berteriak histeris dan bertepuk tangan, Cedric menghampiri Profesor Dumbledore untuk bersalaman, kemudian menghilang juga ke balik pintu di samping meja guru.

Saat Profesor Dumbledore akan mengakhiri pengumuman, tiba-tiba piala api kembali menyemburkan secarik perkamen yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Profesor Dumbledore.

Profesor Dumbledore menatap secarik perkamen itu agak lama, tapi kemudian berkata..

"Harry Potter!"

Aku sangat terkejut dan hatiku mencelos mendengar Profesor Dumbledore menyebut nama Harry. Ada apa ini?! mengapa nama Harry bisa keluar dari piala api?! Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!

Please enjoy the story :)

Harry POV

Aku berjalan menuju ruang piala, tempat para juara yang terpilih untuk Turnamen Triwizard kini menunggu. Perasaanku campur aduk, kaget, bingung, dan... takut. Bagaimana mungkin namaku bisa keluar dari piala api.

Memasuki ruangan, aku melihat ketiga juara lainnya sedang berbincang pelan di depan perapian. Mereka lalu menoleh, menyadari kehadiranku.

"Harry," Cedric menyapaku dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, belum bisa menemukan suaraku untuk bicara.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kesini? Apa ada pesan untuk kami?" Cedric berkata lagi.

Aku masih berdiri mematung dihadapan mereka, dan belum sempat aku berkata apapun, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, aku menoleh dan tiba-tiba Profesor Dumbledore memegang bahuku dengan kencang.

"Harry, katakan sejujurnya, apakah kau memasukkan namamu ke dalam piala api?" Profesor Dumbledore berkata dan mata biru dibalik kacamata bulan separonya menatapku dengan tegas, belum pernah aku melihatnya seperti ini. Lalu pikiranku seperti kembali ke beberapa masa yang lalu, mengingat-ingat apa saja yang kulakukan dalam dua hari ini, dan aku yakin tidak memasukkan namaku ke dalam piala api.

Aku berusaha bicara, "Tidak Profesor," ucapku dengan suara terdengar yang parau.

"Apakah kau meminta anak yang usianya di atasmu untuk memasukkan namamu ke dalam piala api?" Profesor Dumbledore bertanya lagi.

Aku berdehem lalu berkata, "Tidak Profesor."

"Dia bisa saja bohong!" seseorang berkata dengan nada marah, yang ternyata adalah kepala sekolah Durmstrang.

"Iya Dumbly-door, ada apa ini sebenarnya?!" Madame Maxime juga berkata.

"Apa maksudnya Madame? Apa anak ini juara Triwizard juga?" anak perempuan berambut pirang dan cantik itu terlihat memprotes ke kepala sekolahnya.

"Aku merasa dicurangi!!" ucap Profesor Karkarof, "Aku tidak pernah ingat ada aturan kalau satu sekolah bisa diwakili oleh dua juara!"

"Memang tidak ada aturan seperti itu," ucap Profesor Dumbledore pelan.

"Ogwarts tidak bisa punya dua juara, itu sangat tidak adil!" Madame Maxime kini bicara lagi.

"Bagaimana sih lingkaran batas usia ini?! Mengapa bisa dilewati oleh anak di bawah usia?! Tahu begini aku akan lebih banyak membawa calon peserta!" Profesor Karkarof berkata.

"Tapi lingkaran batas usia itu kemarin dipasang bersama-sama oleh semua juri!" Profesor McGonagal kini ikut berbicara.

"Mungkin saja Albus sengaja membuat kesalahan supaya Hogwarts bisa memiliki dua juara, begitukah?" Profesor Karkarof berkata dengan sinis dan seperti berusaha memojokkan Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kepala sekolah kami tidak mungkin berbuat hal serendah itu!!" Profesor McGonagal tampak marah dan membela Profesor Dumbledore.

"Kurasa ini adalah salah Potter sendiri, ia selalu tidak tahan untuk mencari perhatian dan melanggar aturan, sejak dulu ia.. " Profesor Snape seperti biasa selalu memojokkan diriku.

"Cukup Severus, Minerva.. Terimakasih," Profesor Dumbledore berkata.

"Sudah-sudah, sebenarnya hal ini sangat menarik bukan? Ada juara keempat untuk Turnamen Triwizard," ucap Mr. Ludo Bagman sambil tersenyum cengar cengir.

"Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman, kalian seharusnya adalah juri yang tidak memihak, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang hal ini?" ucap Profesor Karkarof.

"Menurut peraturan, Potter harus tetap mengikuti turnamen ini, bagaimanapun juga, kontrak sihir telah mengikat, siapapun nama yang keluar dari piala api, harus mengikuti turnamen sampai akhir," jelas Mr. Crouch.

"Aku menuntut memasukkan nama ulang!" ucap Profesor Karkarof.

"Ya, aku setuju!" kata Madame Maxime.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa dilakukan," kata Mr. Ludo Bagman, "Piala api baru saja padam, dan ia tidak akan menyala lagi sampai diadakan turnamen selanjutnya."

"Buat apa selama hampir 1 tahun kemarin kita banyak berdiskusi dan berkompromi untuk mengatur ini semua?! Ini sangat tidak adil! Mungkin kita akan pulang saja Viktor, untuk apa mengikuti turnamen apabila di awal saja sudah ada kecurangan!" ucap Profesor Karkarof.

"Nonsense!!" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

Profesor Moody memasuki ruangan dan berkata lagi, "Kau jelas mengetahui, Karkarof, kalau juara mu tidak bisa meninggalkan turnamen. Dia terikat kontrak sihir. Dia dan semua juara harus bertanding. Termasuk Potter."

"Aku akan mengajukan keberatan kepada Konfederasi sihir internasional!" ucap Profesor Karkarof.

"Aku juga! Sangat tidak adil Ogwarts bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ganda?!" ucap Madame Maxime.

"Kalau ada yang keberatan seharusnya itu adalah Potter, tapi aku tidak mendengar ia mengucapkan sepatah kata pun," Profesor Moody berkata lagi.

"Kenapa ia harus keberatan, banyak orang yang ingin mengikuti Turnamen ini, bahkan rela mati demi menjadi juara!" Fleur Delacour berkata dengan sewot.

"Itulah point nya! Seseorang yang memasukkan nama Potter ke dalam piala api jelas mengetahui kalau Potter tidak mungkin meninggalkan turnamen bila namanya terpilih," Profesor Moody berhenti sejenak.

"Jadi siapapun yang memasukkan nama Potter ke dalam piala api, mungkin mengharapkannya mati," Moody berkata lagi.

"Jangan mengada-ada Moody, siapa juga yang menginginkan anak ini mati?!" Profesor Karkarof berkata.

"Kau tentunya tau siapa Harry Potter dan siapa penyihir yang akan sangat ingin ia mati," kata Moody.

"Kita semua tau Dark Lord telah menghilang 13 tahun yang lalu. Kau terlalu paranoid Moody, " ujar Karkarof, namun tampak ada sedikit ketakutan di suaranya.

"Kau menuduhku paranoid, sedangkan kau sendiri masih menyebutnya sebagai 'Dark Lord'?!" Profesor Moody tampak geram.

"Kini kita bisa mengira siapa yang mungkin saja memasukkan nama Potter ke dalam piala dan mengharapkannya mati! " ucap Profesor Moody lagi.

Rasanya sangat aneh dan aku ingin berteriak, mereka membahas diriku, bahkan kematianku seolah-olah aku tidak berada disini.

"Cukup Alastor!" ucap Profesor Dumbledore tiba-tiba.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak saling berprasangka," Profesor Dumbledore berkata dengan suara tenang.

"Bagaimana situasi nya bisa seperti ini, kita semua tidak tahu," Profesor Dumbledore berkata lagi. "Meskipun demikian, kita tidak mungkin membuat para juara tidak bertanding. Keempat nya harus bertanding karena tentunya kontrak sihir yang mengikat mereka, kita semua tentunya tidak mau hal buruk terjadi kepada anak murid kita."

"Tapi Dumbly-door... " Madame Maxime berkata.

"Madame Maxime yang baik, dengan segala hormat, apabila kau punya solusi lainnya, aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya, begitu pula denganmu Profesor Karkarof..." Profesor Dumbledore berkata lagi dengan sabar.

Aku berharap salah satu dari mereka akan berkata sesuatu. Namun keduanya hanya terdiam, jelas mengerti kalau tidak apa solusi ataupun alternatif lain untuk mengeluarkanku dari situasi ini. Oh Merlin! Kenapa selalu harus aku!

Karena tidak ada yang bicara lagi ataupun memberikan solusi lainnya, semua dianggap setuju untuk melanjutkan Turnamen.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan memulai Turnamen ini..." ucap Mr. Ludo Bagman dengan riang, seperti sebelumnya tidak ada yang saling berdebat.

"Barty, kau mau menjelaskan instruksi nya sekarang?" Mr. Bagman berkata lagi.

"Oh ya, tentu saja.. Jadi instruksinya adalah.. " Mr. Crouch mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku hanya setengah-setengah mendengarkan. Rasanya semua semua situasi ini terlalu banyak. Ajaib sampai saat ini aku belum muntah.

Setelah instruksi selesai disampaikan, Madame Maxime langsung merangkul Fleur Delacour keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Profesor Karkarof memberi isyarat kepada Viktor Krum untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan.

"Kalian sebaiknya segera kembali ke asrama kalian masing-masing. Aku percaya Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor menunggu kalian untuk merayakan ini. Tapi jangan lupa untuk beristirahat yang cukup ya," ucap Profesor Dumbledore kepadaku dan Cedric.

Kami mengangguk dan berpamitan keluar ruangan, lalu Aku dan Cedric berjalan pelan.

"Harry apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Cedric berkata kepadaku.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu.. Jika namaku keluar dari piala api karena ada yang ingin aku mati, kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya. Voldemort memang menginginkan kematianku sejak lama bukan?" Aku berkata pelan sambil tertawa miris.

"Itu bukan hal yang pantas dijadikan lelucon Harry," Cedric berkata lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, "Sungguh aku baik-baik saja.. Entahlah aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya."

Cedric memegang bahuku, membuatku berhenti, "Kita lalui ini bersama, okay?" ucap Cedric menenangkanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Thanks, Cedric."

Cedric tersenyum lalu berkata lagi, "Tapi jangan kau ulangi leluconmu tadi di hadapan Jilian, dia bisa freak out berkepanjangan."

Aku tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi Jilian, "Tentu saja Ced."

Kami melanjutkan berjalan menuju asrama, memasuki aula besar dari pintu di samping meja guru, aula kini telah kosong. Saat keluar dari pintu aula besar, pandanganku tertutup oleh warna merah, dan seseorang memelukku erat.

Jilian melepas pelukannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Kau baik-baik saja? Mereka tidak menghukummu kan? Apakah kau tetap harus ikut turnamen? Kenapa namamu bisa keluar dari piala api?!"

"Pelan-pelan Jils," aku mendengar Cedric berbicara, mengalihkan perhatian Jilian. Tersadar Cedric juga ada disitu, Jilian menghambur ke arah Cedric dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh Cedric, selamat yaa.. Aku sangat bangga padamu," ucap Jilian pada Cedric.

"Jadi kau tidak bangga padaku?" aku berkata bercanda.

"Ouch!" aku berteriak, karena seseorang memukul lenganku dengan keras.

"Hermione! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" aku berkata sewot.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Tentu saja Jilian bangga padamu, aku juga bangga padamu. Tapi yang jelas kami khawatir sekali!" ucap Hermione sama sewot nya.

"Aku kan tadi cuma bercanda!" aku berkata sambil mengusap lenganku.

"Aku bangga padamu Harry, tapi seperti kata Hermione, kami sangat khawatir." Jilian berkata.

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak dihukum. Aku harus tetap mengikuti turnamen ini. Dan aku tidak memasukkan namaku sendiri ke piala api.. Masih belum diketahui siapa yang memasukkan namaku.." aku berkata.

"Kami percaya kau tidak akan memasukkan namamu ke piala api, makanya kami sangat khawatir," ucap Jilian.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya.. Maksudku, di Piala Dunia Quidditch yang lalu, tiba-tiba Death Eather menyerang, dan Tanda Kegelapan dirapalkan... Lalu sekarang namamu keluar dari piala api..." Hermione berkata.

"Mudah-mudahan saja ini tidak ada hubungannya," kali ini Cedric yang berkata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke asrama, karena sebentar lagi batas waktu jam malam.. Aku masih seorang prefek, aku bisa memberi kalian detensi kalau kalian melewati jam malam.." ucap Cedric menyeringai.

Aku, Hermione dan Jilian memutar kedua bola mata kami, namun setuju untuk kembali ke asrama.

Mengucapkan selamat malam ke Jilian dan Cedric, aku dan Hermione menuju menara Gryffindor.

"Oh ya dimana Ron?" tanyaku pada Hermione, heran karena sahabatku yang satu itu tidak ada bersamanya.

"Entahlah, sejak pengumuman juara tadi, moodnya jadi jelek," ucap Hermione, membuatku bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Ron.

Sementara itu di ruang piala..

Dumbledore POV

"Bagaimana ini Albus? Siapa kira-kira yang memasukkan nama Potter ke piala api?" Minerva bertanya.

Aku memandang para staff guru ku yang ada di ruangan ini, Minerva dan Ponoma jelas tampak khawatir, Filius tampak memikirkan sesuatu, Severus memasang topeng dinginnya, dan Alastor seperti mengawasi kami dengan mata gaibnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Minerva.. Yang jelas Harry tidak memasukkan namanya sendiri ke dalam piala itu," aku berkata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin akan hal itu?" ujar Severus.

"Aku melihat pikirannya.." aku berkata pelan.

Para Staff ku terkejut.

"Kau melakukan legilimens pada murid? Itu ilegal Album!" kini Filius yang bertanya.

"I have to.. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Harry, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.. Tadi aku harus yakin ia berkata jujur untuk membelanya dihadapan semua. Dan, Harry berkata jujur, ia tidak memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api... " aku menjelaskan.

"Mungkinkah ada hubungannya?" Ponoma tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Ya.. Pertama Death Eather menyerang di piala dunia quidditch, lalu tanda kegelapan dirapalkan.. Dan sekarang nama Potter tiba-tiba keluar dari piala api.. " Minerva berkata dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu Minerva, yang pasti kita perlu tetap waspada," ucapku menatap mereka.

Lalu aku membubarkan mereka karena hari sudah cukup malam, dan masih banyak yang harus dilakukan untuk besok sampai setahun kedepan.

Mudah-mudahan ini semua bukan ulah Tom dan para pengikutnya, aku berharap dalam hati.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Dumbledore POV

Keputusan yang sudah diambil untuk tetap melanjutkan turnamen tetap tidak membuat Karkarof dan Maxime puas. Laporan kepada Konfederasi Kerjasama Internasional tetap disampaikan.

Pertemuan mendadak yang berlangsung di kementerian, mengenai masalah mengapa sampai ada juara keempat, berlangsung cukup alot dan berlarut-larut sampai beberapa hari.

Pihak Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons bersikukuh merasa dicurangi. Namun tidak ada yang salah dengan lingkaran batas usia yang telah dilakukan, ataupun prosedur-prosedur lainnya dari turnamen ini. Semua sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakan selama setahun belakangan, kecuali tiba-tiba ada juara keempat dalam turnamen ini.

Tidak terbukti bahwa diriku ataupun staff Hogwarts lainnya berbuat kecurangan demi mendapatkan kesempatan ganda. Tidak terbukti pula kalau Harry atau para murid lainnya yang berbuat curang. Karena seperti apa yang Alastor katakan bahwa hanya mantra confundus dari seorang penyihir hebat dan telah berpengalaman saja-lah yang mampu membuat piala api mengira Harry adalah juara keempat. Itu benar sekali, karena piala api ini sudah sejak berabad-abad yang lalu hanya memilih tiga juara. Dan para murid rasanya tidak mungkin memiliki kemampuan itu.

Ditambah lagi kejadian ini dihubung-hubungkan dengan kejadian serangan Death Eather dan Tanda Kegelapan pada piala dunia quidditch musim panas yang lalu. Membuat perdebatan makin sengit, karena beberapa orang yang terlibat disini pernah memiliki masa lalu yang terhubung dengan Voldemort.

Karena hal itu, demi keamanan diputuskan beberapa auror akan ditempatkan di Hogwarts, guna mendampingi berlangsungnya turnamen ini. Madam Bones akan membantu mengatur penempatan para auror tersebut.

Masalah ini sudah bukan lagi sekedar turnamen antar sekolah, dibaliknya jelas ada pihak yang memanfaatkan situasi ini, namun belum ada bukti yang mengarah pada seseorang ataupun sekelompok pihak. Dan bila situasi ini tidak diredam, bisa memicu timbulnya kerusuhan bahkan perang saudara.

Maka dari itu aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari menjadi juri di turnamen ini, walaupun para staff guru ku memprotes akan hal itu, Karkarof dan Maxime tampak bisa menerimanya, dan percekcokan pun mereda. Sebagai gantinya, dipilih juri yang tidak memihak dari Konfederasi Kerjasama Internasional, Mr. Lumiere Parrish.

Walaupun begitu, kewaspadaan tetap harus ditingkatkan. Sebagian dari diriku mempertimbangkan, apakah sekarang ini sudah saatnya lagi untuk mengaktifkan Orde..

Jilian POV

'Dukung Cedric Diggory, juara sejati Hogwarts!'

'Potter bau!!'

Benar-benar kekanakan, pikirku! Melihat lencana yang kini digunakan oleh banyak murid-murid Hogwarts, termasuk teman-teman asramaku.

"Kenapa kalian menggunakan itu?" aku bertanya sewot kepada Hannah, Ernie dan Justin, di koridor yang menuju ruang asrama kami.

"Kenapa memangnya? Cedric kan memang juara Hogwarts yang sesungguhnya," ucap Hannah.

"Iya, masa kita mau mendukung juara yang berbuat curang," Ernie menambahkan.

"Harry tidak berbuat curang. Namanya tiba-tiba keluar dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memasukkan namanya ke dalam piala api," aku membela Harry.

"Dari mana kau tahu ia tidak bohong?" Justin berkata.

Rasanya aku sangat kesal kepada mereka, "Harry tidak bohong! Kalian.. "

"Kenapa sih kau selalu membela Potter? Harusnya kau yang paling kesal dengan Potter, ia kini punya kesempatan menggeser kakakmu dari menjadi juara turnamen," kata Hannah memotong perkataanku.

"Iya, kamu ini bukannya membela kakakmu. Dia juara Hogwarts asli, yang akan mengharumkan nama sekolah dan nama asrama kita," Ernie berkata.

"Benar, dengan begitu asrama lain tidak lagi akan menganggap remeh asrama kita," Justin menambahkan.

"Jadi itu yang kalian pikirkan?!" aku mulai berteriak marah, "Kalian pikir turnamen ini hanya untuk main-main saja dan sekedar mengharumkan nama asrama?! apa kalian tidak pernah baca, resiko yang harus dihadapi oleh para juara?! Mereka.."

"Jilian," seseorang memotong perkataanku sambil menyentuh bahuku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Cedric lah orangnya, lalu ia berkata, "Terimakasih karena kalian mendukungku, tapi aku harap kalian melepas lencana itu.." Cedric berkata dengan tenang kepada Hannah, Ernie dan Justin.

"Darimana sebenarnya kalian mendapatkan lencana itu?" aku bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Malfoy membagi-bagikan lencana itu secara gratis kepada siapapun yang mau menggunakannya," Susan lah yang menjawab, membuatku menyadari kehadirannya di samping Cedric.

"Malfoy?!" aku dan Cedric sama-sama berkata terkejut.

Tentu saja Draco dengan segala bentuk persaingannya yang kekanakan kepada Harry akan membuat lencana seperti ini.

"By the way.. Cedric kau dipanggil ke ruang meeting para guru," Susan tiba-tiba berkata lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cedric.

"Entahlah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan turnamen kurasa.." kata Susan.

"Baiklah Susan, terimakasih," Cedric berkata pada Susan. Hannah, Ernie, dan Justin menganggap ini tanda bagi mereka untuk pergi, dan meninggalkan kami.

"Jilian, kau akan baik-baik saja? Aku harus menemui panitia sebentar," Cedric berkata padaku.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku masih sangat kesal sampai ingin menangis, tapi aku berkata, "Ya tentu saja, pergilah."

Cedric masih menatapku khawatir, "Ada Susan yang menemaniku," aku berkata lagi.

"Ya Ced, tenang saja," kata Susan, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi, juara dari sekolah lain tadi kulihat sudah berkumpul," Susan melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Cedric berkata dan segera menuju ke ruang meeting para guru.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tidak menggunakan lencana itu?" tanyaku pada Susan.

"Uhm.. Nope.. Aku mendukung Cedric tentunya.. Tapi kurasa lencana itu agak kekanakan," Susan berkata sambil kami berjalan pelan.

"Akhirnya ada seseorang yang berpikiran sama denganku!" aku berkata.

"Walaupun aku penasaran sebenarnya," kata Susan.

"Soal apa?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana nama Potter sampai bisa ada di piala api.." Susan berkata.

"Kau juga mengira kalau Harry berbuat curang?!" aku bertanya agak sewot, masalah ini benar-benar membuatku cepat kesal.

"Oh tidak Jils, bukan begitu, tenanglah.. Aku tahu Potter tidak berbuat curang," kata Susan.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu? para murid lain sampai saat ini masih mengira Harry berbuat curang," aku bertanya heran.

"Kalau kau memperhatikan, panitia turnamen kini bertambah banyak, sebenarnya diantara mereka ada beberapa auror yang menyamar," Susan berkata pelan.

"Auror?!" kataku terkejut.

"Sssttt! Jangan keras-keras Jil!" ucap Susan berbisik.

"Kenapa ada auror yang menyamar diantara panitia?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Ya karena masalah adanya juara keempat. Setelah malam pengumuman para juara, diadakan pertemuan mendadak di kementerian, pihak Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons tetap tidak menerima Hogwarts punya dua juara, mereka melaporkan ke Konfederasi Kerjasama Internasional. Pertemuan berlangsung alot bahkan sampai berhari-hari. Tapi tidak ditemukan bukti kecurangan, namun dikhawatirkan hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sewaktu piala dunia quidditch kemarin. Maka demi keamanan, beberapa auror ditempatkan untuk mengawasi jalannya turnamen ini," Susan menjelaskan.

"Jadi aku percaya Potter tidak berbuat curang," Susan menambahkan.

Aku terbengong mendengar penjelasan Susan, "Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu?"

Sebelum Susan menjawab, aku berkata lagi, "Wait.. Tentu saja dari Tantemu kan?"

Susan mengangguk, " Tapi ingat Jilian, ini semua adalah rahasia, Ok? Aku memberitahumu karena aku percaya padamu. Lagipula Cedric terlibat di turnamen ini, mengetahui adanya auror yang bertugas mudah2an bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih tenang."

"Terimakasih Susan," aku berkata.

"Oh iya, Profesor Dumbledore mengundurkan diri dari menjadi juri di turnamen ini," tiba-tiba Susan berkata lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa?" aku terkejut lagi.

"Keputusan itu dilakukannya untuk meredam kedua kepala sekolah yang lain, bagaimanapun Hogwarts punya dua juara, dan mereka merasa tidak adil," Susan menjelaskan.

"Oo begitu.. Semuanya jadi rumit ya..," aku bergumam pelan.

"Ya begitulah.. Semoga tidak berkepanjangan," Susan berkata pelan. Dalam hati aku setuju, semoga semua ini tidak berkepanjangan.

Aku mungkin terlalu fokus pada hal ini dan tidak menyadari saat mengobrol barusan, ternyata ada yang menghampiri kami dari kejauhan.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. Bukankah ini duo hufflepuff favoritku," kata suara seseorang yang kukenal. Aku menoleh dan melihat Blaise mendekati kami sambil menyeringai. Draco berjalan santai di belakangnya, dengan seringaian yang sama, begitu pula Pansy. Crabe dan Goyle berjalan di belakang mereka seperti penjaga pribadi.

"Hi guys.." aku menyapa mereka.

"Hi Jilian.. Dan tentunya.. Halo Susan ku yang manis... " Blaise mulai menggoda Susan.

"Aku bukan Susan mu, Zabini," kata Susan ketus.

"Hi Dear.. " kata Draco menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

Senyumku hilang saat melihat lencana yang terpasang di jubah Draco.

'Dukung Cedric Diggory, juara sejati Hogwarts!'

Aku melihat Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle juga mengenakan lencana itu, tapi Blaise tidak.

Draco pasti menyadari aku memandang lencananya lalu berkata, "Oh iya, kau mau satu?"

Draco mencari-cari di saku jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lencana yang sama, dan menaruhnya di telapak tanganku, "Tentunya kita hanya mendukung Cedric kan, juara Hogwarts yang asli," ucap Draco.

Aku masih belum berkata apa-apa karena terlalu terkejut, hanya menatap lencana itu.

"Lihat ini Jilian," Draco menekan bagian tengah lencana yang ada di tanganku sekarang, lalu tulisan di lencana itu berubah menjadi 'Potter bau!'.

Kemudian menekan lencana di jubahnya, begitu pula Pansy, Crabbe dan Goyle, serentak tulisan di lencana mereka berubah menjadi 'Potter bau!', membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Kau tau! Semua ini tidak lucu! Dan sangat kekanakan!" aku berkata marah.

"Oh ayolah Jils, kau tidak mungkin mendukung orang yang berbuat curang kan?" kata Draco

"Harry tidak curang!" aku berkata lagi.

"Darimana kau tau ia tidak curang?" Draco berkata mulai sewot padaku.

"Susan katakan sesuatu," aku meminta bantuannya.

"Iya, begitulah.. Potter tidak curang, kurasa kau tau hal ini Malfoy. Ayahmu pasti menghadiri pertemuan dengan Konfederasi Kerjasama Internasional, kan?" Susan berkata.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, ya, Malfoy Corp memang memiliki peran pada turnamen ini, Draco pun pasti mengetahui tentang pertemuan itu dari Uncle Lucius.

"Well.. Yeah.. Tapi tetap saja, juara Hogwarts yang sejati adalah Cedric, bagaimana pun namanya keluar lebih dulu dari piala api," Draco berkata.

"Ah iya, apa kau juga mau satu?" tanya Draco pada Susan sambil menunjuk lencana di jubahnya.

"No, thanks," jawab Susan singkat.

"Sayang sekali, padahal seluruh anak-anak di asrama kalian bersemangat sekali menggunakan lencana ini," ucap Draco lagi.

"Ya, Draco membuatnya sendiri, kami membantu memperbanyaknya," tiba-tiba Pansy bergabung dan bicara.

"Well.. Harus kuakui ini gabungan antara ilmu Transfigurasi dan Charm yang luar biasa," kata Susan.

"Susan?! Kau juga setuju dengan lencana ini?!" aku makin sewot.

"Oh tidak, maksudku.. Di luar kalimat di lencana itu, aku hanya mengagumi kemampuan Transfigurasi dan Charm dari pacarmu Jil," Susan berkata polos, dan aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya yang mengatakan Draco adalah pacarku.

"Nah kan?! Bones saja mengerti kalau ini adalah hasil karya yang bagus. Kenapa kau malah sewot Jilian," Draco berkata menyeringai.

"Kau.. Kenapa sih kalian tidak bisa sedikit lebih dewasa.. Lihat Blaise, ia tidak mengenakan lencana itu," aku berkata.

Tapi kemudian Draco terkekeh, "Jilian sayang, Blaise mungkin tidak menggunakan lencana itu, tapi semua ini awalnya adalah ide Blaise."

"Apa?!" aku berkata sambil menoleh ke arah Blaise yang menyeringai.

"Kita kan butuh lelucon Jils, jangan terlalu serius, lagian kenapa sih Potter yang diejek, tapi kamu yang marah?" ucap Blaise dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya ini.. Terserah kalian saja," ucapku marah sambil mengembalikan lencana itu ke tangan Draco, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jilian, kau mau kemana?" ucap Draco sambil menahan lenganku.

"Lepaskan aku Drake!"

"Kau mau kemana?" Draco berkata lagi.

"Mencari Cedric!" ucapku pada Draco sambil meronta melepaskan lenganku dari genggamam tangan Draco, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sebelum berbelok di ujung koridor, aku masih bisa mendengar Blaise berkata, "Let Her, Drake.. Beri waktu Jilian menenangkan diri," sambung Blaise.

Aku berjalan dengan kesal menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts yang panjang menuju ruang meeting para guru. Saat berbelok ke koridor dimana ruangan itu berada, aku hampir saja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Jilian!"

"Harry!"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tampak kacau," ucap Harry.

"Aku.. Tidak.. Aku tidak apa.. Tapi.. Aku hanya... Dimana Cedric?" aku berkata.

"Entahlah, Ced selesai lebih dulu," kata Harry.

"Oh begitu.."

"Apakah ada sesuatu? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja Jilian," Harry berkata khawatir.

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan segala emosi yang kini campur aduk dalam diriku.

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat yang lebih tenang?" Harry berkata pelan, aku menjawabnya dengan anggukkan, khawatir kalau bicara diriku akan meledak atau bahkan menangis.

Harry lalu menggenggam tanganku dan aku membiarkannya menuntunku berjalan keluar pintu depan kastil. Kami menuju sebuah pohon besar di tepi danau.

Saat itu kami tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi dari balik pintu ruang meeting para guru. Hasilnya adalah berita menghebohkan di Daily Prophet.

Sebelumnya Daily Prophet memberitakan tentang 'Cerita Kehidupan yang mengharukan dari _The boy who live'._ Kali ini Rita Skeeter menulis sebuah artikel tentang

 _'Kisah Asmara The boy who live'_

 _Di balik kisah kehidupannya yang mengharukan. The boy who live, saat ini makin tenar karena berhasil lolos menjadi salah satu juara Hogwarts untuk Turnamen Triwizard. Bahkan para gadis-gadis saling berebut untuk bisa bersamanya._

 _Kita semua mengetahui kalau Hermione Granger adalah pacar Harry Potter. Selama ini Granger adalah satu-satunya gadis yang selalu dekat dengannya. Mereka berkelit kalau hubungan diantara mereka hanya sebatas sahabat, tapi bukti foto di bawah ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka lebih dari hanya sahabat._

(Tampak sebuah foto hitam putih Harry dan Hermione sedang duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Foto itu memperlihatkan Hermione yang bergerak merangkul Harry, dan Harry pun bersandar di bahunya. Foto itu bergerak berulang-ulang)

 _Namun seperti menyadari ketenarannya sekarang ini, t_ ampaknya Harry Potter pun mulai melebarkan sayapnya, merangkul para gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

 _Terbukti dengan kejadian baru-baru ini. Harry Potter tertangkap basah bersama seorang gadis yang bukan Hermione Granger. Gadis ini berambut merah gelap sepunggung, mereka terlihat sedang bicara serius, dan wajah Harry Potter menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat perhatian pada gadis ini. Kemudian Potter menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra dan mereka pergi berdua ke suatu tempa_ t.

 _Siapakah gadis berambut merah ini? Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Apakah Potter membuat skandal di belakang Granger? Atau ini adalah cinta segitiga?_

Artikel ini diakhiri dengan sebuah foto hitam putih, namun karena foto ini diambil dari belakang diriku, wajahku tidak terlihat. Yang tampak jelas adalah wajah Harry yang khawatir lalu bergerak menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku pergi.

Sayangnya bagi orang-orang terdekatku, sangat mudah menebak siapa gadis dalam foto itu.

"Aku ingin percaya kalau gadis dalam foto ini bukan dirimu," ucap Draco tiba-tiba mencegatku sebelum masuk ke aula besar, ia menunjukkan Daily Prophet yang berisi artikel itu.

"Kau percaya apa yang Skeeter tulis? Kau tahu reporter seperti apa dia," ucapku pada Draco.

"Dan kau tidak menyangkal kalau yang ada di foto ini bukan dirimu!!" Draco berkata lagi dengan nada suara yang dingin, namun aku tau ia sangat kesal.

"Ada apa ini?!" Seseorang bicara yang ternyata adalah Harry.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jilian? Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy?!" Harry berkata geram kepada Draco.

"Aku tidak ap.."

"Kau!! Seharusnya aku yang tanya, apa yang kau lakukan?! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Jilian!!" Draco lepas kendali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry.

"Drake, tenanglah, jangan kau percaya artikel sampah itu!!" ucapku histeris.

Harry menyeringai, tidak membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau Malfoy percaya artikel itu, tidak apa-apa kan, Jilian."

"Harry!!" ucapku memperingatkan.

"Yah.. Biarpun kita tahu tulisan Skeeter kebanyakan adalah bualan," Harry berkata lagi.

Draco terlihat seperti berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, "Menjauh dari Jilian!" Draco berkata dengan suara dingin dan berbahaya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana, hah?" Harry menantang Draco. Oh Merlin!

"Sudah cukup! Kalian berlebihan!" aku berteriak.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Profesor Moody, "Ada keributan apa ini?"

"Tidak ada Profesor," aku berkata diantara Harry dan Draco yang masih saling menatap tajam.

"Kembali ke meja asrama kalian kalau begitu," perintah Profesor Moody.

"Ayo, Drake," aku menarik Draco pergi, tapi Harry tampaknya masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan situasi ini.

Aku mendengar Harry berkata, "See you later, Jilian Dear.."

Dan Draco akhirnya lepas kendali, ia berbalik sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya, namun saat Draco akan merapalkan mantra, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan asap putih timbul di tempat Draco berdiri.

"Tidak boleh Nak! Aku paling tidak suka orang yang menyerang dari belakang," ucap Profesor Moody sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke musang putih yang ketakutan di tempat Draco tadi berdiri.

Murid-murid lainnya ikut ketakutan, musang putih itu kini terlempar ke atas dan terbanting ke lantai berkali-kali dikendalikan oleh tongkat Profesor Moody.

"Jangan.. Lagi.. Berbuat.. Seperti.. Itu.." ucap Profesor Moody setiap ia melempar dan membanting musang itu.

"Apakah itu Malfoy?" seseorang berkata, membuat beberapa murid mulai tertawa.

Menyadari bahwa Draco menghilang, sudah pasti musang putih itu adalah dirinya. "Hentikan," ucapku.

"Profesor Moody!!! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Profesor McGonagal tiba-tiba bergabung bersama kami, belum pernah aku sesenang ini melihatnya.

"Mengajar," jawab Profesor Moody masih sambil melempar dan membanting Draco.

"Hentikan, kumohon!" aku berkata lagi.

"Apakah itu seorang murid?!" Profesor McGonagal terkejut, lalu mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan dengan suara letupan keras, mengembalikan Draco ke dirinya lagi, dengan posisi terpuruk di lantai.

"Draco," aku mendekatinya khawatir, membantunya berdiri, rambut pirangnya kini berantakan, wajahnya merah dan kedua matanya tampak menahan tangis. Beberapa luka memar dan lecet terlihat di wajah dan lengannya.

"Kita tidak pernah menggunakan transfigurasi sebagai hukuman, Alastor!" Profesor McGonagal tampak marah. "Aku yakin Profesor Dumbledore sudah menyampaikan ini padamu!"

"My Father will hear about this," Draco berkata dingin.

"Draco sudah," aku berbisik memperingatkan.

"Oh yeah?! Aku kenal ayahmu, Nak.. Bilang saja Moody mengawasi anaknya," Profesor Moody berkata.

"Cukup Alastor!! Miss Diggory, tolong bawa Mr. Malfoy menemui Madam Pomfrey," Profesor McGonagal berkata lagi.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukkan lalu menggandeng lengan Draco, membawanya ke Hospital Wing dan menjauh dari mereka semua.

Aku sangat kesal pada Profesor Moody! Juga pada semua orang yang menertawakan Draco!

Draco hanya diam saja selama perjalanan menuju Hospital Wing dan selama Madam Pomfrey memeriksa dan mengobatinya, aku yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Madam Pomfrey mengenai luka-luka di tubuh Draco. Kejadian ini tampaknya sangat melukai harga dirinya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Jilian POV

Perselisihan antara Harry dan Draco belum berakhir. Percekcokan diantara mereka makin sering terjadi, membuatku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari Harry, terutama saat Draco melihat.

Aku kesal dengan sikap kekanakan mereka berdua, tapi aku tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada keduanya.

Harry adalah kembaranku, dan ia membutuhkan segala dukungan dengan posisinya sebagai juara keempat yang kontroversial di Turnamen Triwizard ini. Belum lagi Ronald Weasley yang juga ikut bersikap kekanakan, dan merasa iri pada Harry, karena ia menjadi juara Hogwarts. Biarpun Harry berusaha bersikap cuek, tapi aku tau ia merasa kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Perselisihan terjadi lagi saat Harry menghampiriku dan Cedric pada beberapa hari sebelum tugas pertama Turnamen Triwizard. Harry memberitahu Cedric bahwa tugas pertama mereka adalah naga, yang membuat Cedric buru-buru pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari cara menghadapi naga. Akhirnya aku dan Harry tinggal berdua, dan Draco mulai lagi salah paham ketika melihat kami bersama.

Perselisihan mereka kali ini menghasilkan sebuah artikel baru di Daily Prophet, tulisan dari Rita Skeeter. Aku sungguh bingung bagaimana Skeeter bisa mengetahui hal ini bahkan mendapatkan foto kami. Foto bergerak itu menunjukkan diriku diantara Harry dan Draco saat mereka sedang saling berdebat.

Judul artikel itu dengan tulisan besar-besar berbunyi

 _'Skandal Asmara The Boy Who Live melibatkan Pewaris Tunggal Malfoy '_

 _Mengejutkan, gadis berambut merah yang terlibat skandal dengan Harry Potter, ternyata adalah pacar Draco Malfoy, satu-satunya pewaris 'Kerajaan bisnis' Malfoy._

 _Pada suatu hari, mereka bertiga terlihat terlibat percekcokan yang cukup sengit, sampai akhirnya Hermione Granger datang dan membawa pergi Harry Potter._

 _Yang menarik lagi adalah ternyata gadis berambut merah ini bernama Jilian Diggory. Adik perempuan satu-satunya dari juara kebanggaan kita semua, Cedric Diggory._

 _Menurut seorang murid, perselisihan antara Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy ini seringkali terjadi._

 _"Aku heran apa yang dilihat dari Jilian Diggory, dia kan tidak cantik-cantik amat, malah wajahnya membosankan, ia sedikit gemuk dan tidak menarik," ucap salah seorang murid dengan dasi merah emas yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya._

 _Tapi memang bila dibandingkan dengan Cedric Diggory, kakaknya yang tampan, Jilian Diggory terlihat sangat biasa. Mungkin, Jilian Diggory sekarang merasa besar kepala, karena dua orang pemuda yang sangat tenar dan merupakan idola para gadis kini memperebutkan dirinya._

Aku melempar perkamen koran itu ke atas meja, membuat Ced yang bersandar di tiang tempat tidurnya tertawa kecil.

"Hal ini sama sekali tidak lucu Ced," ucapku tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Lalu menghela nafas dan melempar tubuhku ke kasur Cedric.

"I'm sorry Jils.. Hanya saja tulisan Skeeter kali ini benar-benar..," Cedric tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia kembali terkekeh. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Bagaimana reaksi Draco kali ini?" tanya Ced lagi.

"Furious.. Tapi kali ini sepertinya lebih terkendali. Aunty Cissa juga mengirim surat pada Draco, isinya kurang lebih sama seperti yang ia kirim untukku," aku berkata.

"Menurutmu bagaimana The Malfoys akan mengatasi situasi ini?" Cedric berkata.

"Entahlah.. mungkin mereka akan membeli Daily Prophet, lalu mengontrol setiap berita yang akan naik cetak," aku berkata sambil melihat langit-langit tempat tidur Cedric.

"Mereka bisa melakukan itu?" kata Cedric.

"Malfoy bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka anggap perlu, bukan?" kataku.

"Yeah.. " respon Cedric

"Kau sudah membaca surat dari Mom and Dad?" tanyaku.

"Sudah.. Membaca surat dari mereka membuat turnamen ini terasa makin nyata," kata Cedric.

"Iya.. Tidak terasa besok adalah hari tugas pertama dimulai," aku berkata pelan.

"Apa Harry sudah menguasai mantra pemanggil itu?" Cedric bertanya.

"Kau ini.. terlalu baik hati.." aku berkata pada Cedric, "Kau mengkhawatirkan Harry, padahal kau pun besok menghadapi hal yang sama," lanjutku, membuat Cedric terkekeh.

"Tapi ya, Harry sudah menguasainya, kurasa rencananya bisa berjalan," aku berkata lagi.

"Baguslah," kata Cedric.

Aku lalu bangkit dari berbaring dan duduk di tempat tidur Cedric, supaya bisa melihatnya dengan lebih jelas, "Kau sendiri bagaimana Kak?" aku bertanya.

"I'm good," Cedric menjawab.

"Semua rencanamu untuk menghadapi naga itu sudah siap?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, semua siap," Cedric berkata lagi.

"Kau terlalu santai.. Apa kau tidak tahu aku sangat khawatir?" aku berkata agak merengek.

Cedric tertawa kecil lalu duduk membelakangiku di tepi tempat tidurnya, kepalanya agak tertunduk, gesturnya melepaskan semua topeng pertahanannya.

Ced menghela nafas, "Honestly, I'm terrified, but also excited," katanya pelan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Ced.. Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapi ini," ucapku sambil bergerak mendekat dan menyenderkan kepalaku ke punggung Cedric dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," aku mengulangi kata-kataku.

"Thanks, little sis," ucapnya pelan sambil meremas tanganku.

Kemudian kami terdiam beberapa saat dengan nyaman, sampai Ced berkata, "Sekarang sudah saatnya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

"Yaah.. Ced.. Aku ga mau," ujarku merengek, "Aku mau tidur disini aja sama Kakakku."

Cedric terkekeh, "What are you? 5? Come on Jils.."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan kau tidur disini, tapi sebentar lagi teman-teman sekamarku akan berdatangan.." kata Cedric, dan aku bangkit dengan malas-malasan.

"Dan biarpun Prophet mengatakan wajahmu membosankan, agak gemuk dan tidak menarik, tetap saja kau sekarang ini seorang gadis.." Cedric berkata lagi terkekeh.

"Haha very funny, Ced," ucapku sarkastik, agak sebal karena Cedric mengutip kalimat dari Daily Prophet.

"Hei, aku serius, teman sekamarku adalah laki-laki semua.. dan seorang gadis di kamar yang penuh anak laki-laki yang sedang mengalami pubertas, jelas tidak bagus," ucap Cedric, dan aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Percayalah aku tahu apa yang sering mereka pikirkan," Cedric berkata lagi.

"Karena kau juga berpikiran sama seperti mereka? Ya kan?" aku berkata dan Cedric hanya terkekeh.

"iyuuuhh.. menjijikan," aku berkata sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Cedric dan menuju pintu.

"Hahahah.." tawa Cedric, lalu ia berkata "Good nite, Jils."

"Good nite, Ced," ucapku sebelum membuka pintu, lalu segera kembali ke kamarku.

Keesokan harinya...

Aku bergegas menuju tenda pertolongan pertama, Cedric baru saja menyelesaikan tugas pertamanya.

Ced mentransfigurasi bebatuan menjadi beberapa ekor anjing labrador yang berukuran besar, lalu memantrainya supaya menarik perhatian sang naga. Sayangnya di akhir usahanya itu, sang naga yang telah menghancurkan bebatuan anjing labrador, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Cedric, lalu menyemburkan nafas api nya, Ced dapat menghindar dan kulihat sempat merapalkan mantra pelindung, namun tampaknya percikan api mengenai sebelah wajahnya.

Cedric kembali mentransfigurasi bebatuan lagi dan memantrainya untuk menarik perhatian sang naga, lalu akhirnya berhasil mengambil telur emas itu.

Saat aku memasuki tenda, Madam Pomfrey sedang menangani Cedric, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sebelah kiri memerah dan melepuh karena luka bakar. Madam Pomfrey membersihkan luka Cedric dengan hati-hati. Mereka menoleh menyadari kehadiranku, dan kulihat Cedric tersenyum namun kemudian meringis menahan nyeri.

"Naga!", Madam Pomfrey berkata, "Kenapa harus naga?! Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melibatkan hewan lain dalam turnamen ini?!" lanjutnya mengomel.

"Tahun lalu Dementor! Tahun ini naga! Apa lagi yang akan mereka bawa ke sekolah ini selanjutnya?!" ucap Madam Pomfrey masih mengomel dibalik masker wajah medis yang digunakannya.

"Jangan dulu terlalu dekat Miss Diggory, aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi luka bakar cukup sensitif dan mudah infeksi, aku harus membersihkannya dulu dan mengoleskan salep," ucapnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu memperhatikan dari ujung tenda, memberi ruang kepada Madam Pomfrey untuk merawat luka Cedric. Setelah selesai membersihkan dan mengoleskan salep berwarna jingga di sebelah wajah Cedric, Madam Pomfrey berkata lagi, "Lukamu ini adalah luka bakar tingkat dua, tapi kau cukup beruntung karena tidak terlalu dalam. Salep ini harus diulang dioleskan sehari dua kali, namun lukamu harus dibersihkan lebih dulu, jadi selama tiga hari kedepan kau harus menemui ku setiap pagi dan sore hari," ucapnya lagi sambil menutup luka bakar Cedric yang telah diberi salep dengan kassa basah, lalu kassa kering.

"Sekarang minum ini" Madam Pomfrey berkata lagi, "Ini ramuan pengurang nyeri dan ramuan antiinfeksi.. Miss Diggory.."

"Iya Madam," jawabku.

"Aku akan memberi satu set ramuan ini untuk 3 hari ke depan, pastikan Kakakmu meminumnya sehari tiga kali ya," ucapnya menjelaskan sambil memberi sekotak ramuan untuk Cedric, dan aku bisa melihat mimik wajah Cedric yang menahan mual setelah meminum ramuan itu.

"Iya, tentu saja Madam," ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, kuharap peserta lain tidak mengalami luka yang lebih parah... Oh iyaa Mr. Diggory, selama lukamu belum sembuh, sebaiknya kau tidak kena matahari langsung, dan usahakan lebih banyak minum air," ucapnya sambil melepas masker dan _handscoen_ dari kedua tangannya.

"Terimakasih Madam Pomfrey," Cedric berkata sebelum Madam Pomfrey keluar dari tenda, ia menjawab dengan anggukkan dan senyuman.

"Hei.. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" ucapku sambil mendekati Cedric, menaruh kotak ramuan di meja dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur nya.

"Aku menduga-duga.. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya menjadi seorang 'Two face'," ucap Cedric, menyebut salah satu tokoh penjahat dalam serial komik muggle 'Batman'.

Aku tertawa, "Kau terlalu baik.. Tidak cocok jadi penjahat."

Cedric ikut tertawa, namun kemudian meringis menahan nyeri, "Jangan mengajakku tertawa Jils."

"Kau yang bercanda duluan," ucapku terkekeh.

"Hehe.. Ehem.. Bagaimana aksiku tadi?" tanyanya.

"Hebat.. Tentu saja," jawabku, "Aku sangat bangga padamu."

"Thanks Jils."

"Siapa yang sedang menghadapi naga sekarang?" tanya Cedric

"Kurasa Delacour, entahlah aku buru-buru kemari saat kau menyelesaikan tugasmu," aku menjawab.

"Ah iya.. Delacour nomor dua, Krum nomor tiga, dan Harry nomor empat.. Hei, kau harus melihat Harry," Cedric berkata.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku akan beristirahat sebentar," ucap Cedric.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Iya, Jilian.. Ayo pergilah melihat Harry, ia membutuhkan dukunganmu," kata Cedric.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan segera kembali," aku berkata.

"Okay, Sis."

Aku kembali memasuki tenda pertolongan pertama bermaksud menghampiri Harry, namun aku melihat Ron dan Hermione bersamanya.

Ron tampak gugup dan Hermione terlihat sangat cemas. Aku berjalan pelan menuju tempat perawatan Cedric, tapi aku berdiri di dekat tirai yang membatasinya dengan tempat perawatan Harry.

"Jils? " Cedric berkata pelan.

"Sstt.." ucapku padanya, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang trio Gryffindor itu bicarakan.

"Harry..," ucap Ron, "Siapapun yang memasukkan namamu ke piala api, ku.. kurasa mereka berusaha membunuhmu!"

"Akhirnya kau paham juga," ucap Harry terdengar dingin, "Perlu waktu cukup lama."

"Uhmm.. A.. Aku..," ucap Ron terbata-bata, sepertinya ia bermaksud meminta maaf, namun terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya.

"Sudahlah, Lupakan saja!" aku mendengar Harry berbicara.

"Tidak.. Seharusnya aku tidak.. " Ron berkata lagi.

"Lupakan saja," kata Harry lagi.

"Hiks.." Aku mendengar seseorang terisak.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ron yang berkata, bersamaan dengan Harry berkata, "Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi!"

"Kalian berdua benar-benar tolol..," Hermione berkata diantara isak tangisnya.

Aku mengintip dan melihat sebelum Harry dan Ron bisa menghindar, Hermione merangkul mereka ke pelukannya. Lalu berlari keluar tenda, sambil masih terisak.

"Kenapa sih dia?!" Ron mengomel. "Ayo Harry mereka akan mengumumkan nilaimu," kata Ron lagi, aku menganggap ini adalah tanda untukku mengakhiri rasa penasaranku.

"Benar-benar tidak sensitif," ucapku pelan sambil menghampiri Cedric yang terkekeh mengerti.

"Siapa yang tidak sensitif?" seseorang berkata.

"Harry!" aku berkata kaget.

Harry memandangku heran lalu bertanya, "Cedric, kau baik-baik saja?" kata Harry.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" kata Cedric.

"Aku baik.. Hanya luka-luka lecet saja," ucapnya.

"Thanks Merlin!" ucapku pada Harry, sambil memeluknya.

"Aku tidak perlu kedua Kakakku terluka parah," ucapku melepaskan pelukan.

"By the way.. Aksimu tadi sangat luar biasa, aku sangat bangga padamu," ucapku pada Harry.

"Thanks Jils," ucap Harry tersenyum.

"Jadi rencananya berjalan lancar?" Cedric bertanya.

"Ya, sapu terbangku datang tepat pada waktunya.. Terimakasih kalian telah membantuku mempersiapkan diri," kata Harry lagi.

"Kita saling bersaudara, tentu kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kami, iya kan?" kataku tersenyum.

"Iya, tentu saja," ucap Harry tersenyum.

"Harry, mereka akan mengumumkan nilaimu sekarang," Ron tiba-tiba memasuki tenda.

"Oh iya, baiklah.. Aku keluar dulu," ucap Harry.

"Okay," jawabku dan Ced bersamaan.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Harry POV

Para juara memiliki banyak waktu sebelum tugas kedua, karena tugas kedua akan diadakan pada bulan Februari. Namun petunjuk mengenai tugas kedua ini ada pada telur emas yang kami dapatkan dari menghadapi para naga. Sayangnya mendapatkan petunjuk dari telur emas itu tidaklah mudah. Ketika kau membuka engsel telur emas tersebut, yang kau dapatkan adalah suara keras yang memekakan telinga.

"Seperti suara Banshee," Ron berkomentar.

Entah bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan petunjuk dari suara yang telinga kita tidak tahan untuk mendengarnya. Cedric tampak tenang menghadapi telur emas itu, namun hal ini cukup membuatku frustrasi.

Jilian dan Hermione berusaha membantu dengan mencari arti suara memekakan telinga dari berbagai buku di perpustakaan, namun belum menemukan hasilnya.

Sementara itu perhatian murid-murid Hogwarts lainnya, terutama para murid perempuan kini dipenuhi oleh kegiatan pesta dansa Natal yang akan diadakan sebagai bagian dari tradisi Turnamen Triwizard. Entah kenapa murid-murid perempuan akan tertawa cekikikan setiap kali kami para juara melewati mereka.

Menurut Jilian mereka mengharapkan diajak menjadi pasangan ke pesta dansa. Oh, Merlin! Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang terang-terangan menggodaku.

Bagi Krum, dikejar-kejar oleh para fans adalah hal yang biasa, karena ia adalah memang seorang selebriti, bintang quidditch. Bagi Delacour yang keturunan Veela, dikagumi oleh pemuda adalah hal yang normal. Bagi Cedric yang berwajah tampan dan merupakan pelajar favorit, tentunya dikelilingi oleh murid-murid lainnya juga bukan hal yang aneh. Namun bagiku, hal ini sangat tidak biasa. Biarpun aku memiliki julukan ' _The boy who live_ ', ' _Saviour of wizarding world_ ', kehidupanku sejak awal yang aku ingat bersama keluarga Dursley bukanlah kehidupan yang dipenuhi perhatian, kasih sayang ataupun dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Maka segala bentuk perhatian yang sekarang kuterima ini seringkali membuatku tidak nyaman.

Profesor McGonagal mengatakan bahwa para juara dan pasangannya akan membuka pesta dansa. Awalnya kukira mengajak anak perempuan ke pesta dansa adalah hal yang mudah, namun kini kurasa menghadapi naga tampak lebih mudah daripada menghadapi mereka.

"Kenapa mereka selalu bergerombol?" ucapku melihat Cho Chang dan teman-temannya di meja ravenclaw.

"Kau sudah tau siapa yang akan kau ajak?" kata Ron.

"Kalau tidak buru-buru, nanti kehabisan yang cantik," sambung Dean.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Seamus.

Beberapa hari ini selalu tentang pesta dansa dan bagaimana mendapatkan pasangan yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Aku mengambil gelas di depanku dan meminum airnya sambil melihat ke arah meja ravenclaw. Aku bisa melihat Cho sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat ke arahku lalu mata kami saling bertatapan. Senyuman Cho yang sangat manis membuatku terpana, tanpa berpikir aku membalas senyumannya, membuat air dalam mulutku yang belum kutelan keluar seketika, segera aku mengambil serbet dan mengelap bibir serta jubah bagian depanku yang kini basah. Aku melihat lagi ke arah Cho, ia memandangku iba, sedangkan teman-temannya tertawa cekikikan melihatku.

Bagus sekali Harry! Bukannya memberikan kesan baik, kau malah tampak bodoh dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

"Hi Harry!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.

"Oh, hi Collin," jawabku.

"Kau dipanggil ke ruang meeting guru," Collin memberitahuku.

"Oke, terimakasih Collin," jawabku dan bangkit untuk menuju kesana.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapku pada Ron, Dean dan Seamus.

"Sepertinya ini tentang urusan turnamen," ucap Collin lagi yang ternyata berjalan mengikutiku.

"Ah iya, tentu saja," kataku.

"Kau hebat sekali sewaktu menghadapi naga, Harry," Collin masih mengikutiku.

Aku berhenti, "Collin, ini memang hari sabtu, tapi apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang mungkin perlu kau lakukan?"

"Ah iya, kau benar, aku harus segera menuju detensi dengan Profesor Snape," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

Aku menduga-duga, apa yang dilakukannya hingga mendapatkan detensi, "Sebaiknya kau tidak terlambat, kau pasti tahu seperti apa Snape."

Ekspresi mukanya tampak horor, " Kau benar, aku pergi dulu," ucapnya sambil menuju dungeon.

Aku menghela nafas lega, bisa dibilang Collin adalah salah satu fans Harry Potter, lalu melanjutkan melangkah menuju ruang meeting guru.

Sore harinya aku dan Cedric keluar dari ruang meeting guru masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga bermerk 'Silver Lightning' lengkap dengan sepatu dan kaus kakinya dengan merk yang sama. Kami juga membawa koper besar bertuliskan 'Silver Lightning' yang berisi beberapa pasang pakaian serta beberapa perlengkapan olahraga lainnya. Awalnya kupikir hadiah menjadi _brand ambassador_ untuk produk ini adalah bagi pemenang turnamen saja. Ternyata ini adalah hadiah bagi semua juara terpilih, dan proses pemotretan sudah dimulai dari sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka, menjadi model dan difoto ini itu akan begitu melelahkan," aku berkata pada Cedric ketika kami berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Cedric terkekeh, "Setuju denganmu.. Jika bukan karena bagian dari turnamen ini.."

"Cedric.. Harry.." aku mendengar suara Jilian, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan dari ujung koridor menghampiri kami.

"Hi Jils.." aku dan Cedric berkata bersamaan.

"Bagaimana photo session nya?" tanya Jilian.

"Melelahkan.." jawabku, Ced hanya terkekeh saja.

"Hehehe.. Lalu barang-barang ini, untuk kalian juga?" kata Jilian lagi sambil melihat-lihat isi koper kami.

"Iya, bagian dari hadiah turnamen, seluruh juara menjadi _brand ambassador_ dan ya ini semua untuk kami.." kata Cedric.

"Wow!! Ini semua bagus-bagus," kata Jilian.

"Kalau kau mau, kau tentu tinggal bilang pada Draco, dia pasti akan memberimu satu set perlengkapan olahraga khusus untuk perempuan," Cedric berkata lagi.

"Iya sih.. Ah sudahlah buat apa," Jilian berkata terkekeh. Tapi mendengar perkataan Cedric membuatku berpikir tentang hubungan Jilian dan Malfoy.

"Aunty Cissa pasti senang sekali," ucap Jilian cekikikan.

Cedric menghela nafas, "Ya, tentu saja," katanya.

"Aunty Cissa?" tanyaku.

"Dia Ibu Draco," kata Jilian.

"Dari dulu selalu ingin Cedric menjadi model salah satu produk Malfoy Corp., tentu kau bisa lihat wajahnya yang tampan kan Harry," Jilian melanjutkan terkekeh.

"Hahahah very funny Jilian, siapa juga yang tampan?" kata Cedric.

"Kau terlalu merendah Ced, semua orang tau kau tampan, bahkan Narcissa Malfoy pun mengakuinya, kadang aku menduga-duga kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan, ia akan lebih setuju kalau Draco memilihmu daripada aku," Jilian berkata sambil tertawa.

Cedric memutar kedua bola matanya tapi tertawa, lalu berkata, "Kau berlebihan Jils.."

"Eh, aku ke kamar kecil dulu, kalian tunggu disini ya, aku titip tas-ku sebentar," ucap Jilian tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan tasnya padaku lalu masuk ke pintu toilet anak perempuan.

"Aku juga mau ke kamar kecil, tunggu sebentar ya Harry," kata Cedric dan masuk ke pintu toilet anak laki-laki.

Aku menunggu Cedric dan Jilian bersandar di dinding koridor diantara pintu toilet anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan yang bersebelahan. Lalu pintu toilet anak perempuan terbuka dan keluar seseorang yang tak kuduga akan bertemu disini.

"Cho..," aku berbicara tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Harry!" ucapnya tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Hai!" ucapku lagi dengan senyum lebar.

"Hai.." balas Cho tersenyum.

Aku masih saja tersenyum memandang kagum wajah cantiknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Cho mengalihkan pikiranku.

"Oh.. Aku.. Uhm.. Sedang," sedang apa ya pikirku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi.

Cho memandangku dengan ekspresi heran yang imut sekali. Fokus Harry!

"Aku.. Sedang.. Menunggu seseorang..," aku berkata.

"Oh," jawab Cho dan pipinya merona, "Kau menunggu siapa?" tanyanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Saat aku akan menjawab, pintu toilet anak perempuan terbuka, "Harry, bisakah kau ambilkan di dalam tas-ku..." Jilian berkata.

"Oh, Hi Cho!" Jilian tampak menyadari kehadiran Cho disitu.

Wajah Cho tampak bingung tapi ia berkata, "Hi Jilian."

Jilian menghampiriku dan mengambil tasnya dari tanganku.

"Jadi kau menunggu Jilian ya..," Cho berkata dengan ekspresi yang tampak.. kecewa? Kenapa ia kecewa?

"Aku.. Uhm.. Iya..," jawabku gugup.

Jilian masih mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Kalian memang dekat ya...," Cho tiba-tiba berkata, "Seperti yang diberitakan di Daily Prophet.."

"Waduh Cho.. Please, jangan kau juga..," Jilian berkata, "Kau pasti tau Prophet tidak selalu menuliskan yang sebenarnya, apalagi bila Skeeter penulis artikelnya."

"Oh..," reaksi Cho.

"Ah ini dia, tolong titip lagi sebentar ya Harry," kata Jilian sambil kembali masuk ke dalam toilet anak perempuan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Cho, tapi aku sangat gugup. Pikiranku berteriak agar aku segera mengajaknya menjadi pasanganku ke pesta dansa.

"Cho, apakahkaumaujadipasangankudipestadansananti?" aku berkata terburu-buru.

Cho mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maaf Harry, apa yang kau katakan barusan?"

Aku menghela nafas lalu berkata lagi, "Apakah kau mau.. jadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti?"

Cho tampak terkejut mendengar permintaanku.

"Bagaimana dengan Jilian?" tanya Cho.

Aku bingung dan berkata, "Memangnya kenapa dengan Jilian?"

"Kalian tampak sangat dekat," Cho berkata.

"Iya begitulah..," kataku, "Tapi tidak seperti yang diberitakan di Prophet.."

"Kami hanya.. Well.. Bagaimana ya, ini cukup complicated..," kataku lagi.

Jawabanku sepertinya tidak membuat Cho puas, ia masih tampak kecewa. Kenapa sebenarnya?

Lalu pintu toilet anak laki-laki terbuka dan Cedric keluar dari sana.

"Hi Cho," ucap Cedric dengan senyum lebar.

Cho terlihat kaget melihat Cedric, tapi berkata, "Hi Cedric."

"Kalian sepertinya sudah kenal?" kata Cedric lagi kepadaku dan Cho.

"Uhm iya..," jawab Cho, "Sebagai sesama seeker," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, yang sangat manis dan membuat lututku lemas.

Cedric tertawa, "Ah iya benar juga kita semua kan sama-sama seeker," Cedric berkata sambil merangkul Cho. Apa?! Kenapa Cedric merangkulnya? Kenapa mereka?!

Aku memperhatikan Cho tersenyum gugup. Tapi ia juga tidak melepaskan rangkulan Cedric.

"Tidak semua, aku seorang chaser," tiba-tiba Jilian berkata di sebelahku, sejak kapan dia keluar lagi dari toilet.

Seperti menyadari ekspresi terkejutku melihat dirinya merangkul Cho, Cedric berkata, "Aku dan Cho akan berpasangan di pesta dansa nanti."

"Aku sangat beruntung karena kau mau menerima ajakanku beberapa hari yang lalu Cho," ucapnya sambil memandang Cho dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah kulihat dari wajah Cedric. Cho hanya tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah.

"Oh come on, itu sama sekali tidak mengejutkan.. Semua hanya soal waktu sampai kalian bersama..," kata Jilian.

Apa?! Ucapku dalam hati, jadi apakah selama ini Cedric dan Cho memang dekat?!

Cedric terkekeh lalu berkata, "Uhm, kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku dan Cho pergi duluan?"

"Ya.. Ya.. Tentu saja kalian ingin berduaan, hati-hati jangan sampai kepergok oleh Mr. Filch," kata Jilian.

No!! Aku sangat keberatan!! pikiranku berteriak. Tapi bibirku terasa sangat kaku.

Cedric tertawa dan Cho hanya tersenyum, tapi memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Aku melihat Ced dan Cho berjalan menjauhi diriku dan Jilian.

"Kau kenapa Harry?" tanya Jilian heran.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Cedric dan Cho, "Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucapku dengan gusar.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" Jilian berkata lagi, lalu memegang tanganku yang tidak kusadari telah kukepal keras.

Sentuhan Jilian sedikit menenangkan diriku, "Hei, kenapa Harry? Ceritakan padaku."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya melihat ke arah Cedric dan Cho berjalan, mereka sudah mencapai ujung koridor.

"Apakah ada sesuatu antara Cedric atau Cho yang mengganggumu?" Jilian tampaknya menyadari kemana aku melihat.

"Nothing," ucapku mengalihkan pandangan lalu mulai berjalan.

Jilian mengikutiku dan tiba-tiba berkata, "Oh Merlin!", membuatku berhenti menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau juga menyukai Cho," kata Jilian terkekeh.

Aku tidak menjawab, dan tawa Jilian pun hilang.

"Oh Merlin...," Jilian berkata pelan, "Jadi kau benar menyukai Cho?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan Jil!" aku berkata sambil berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor, perasaanku campur aduk antara marah dan malu.

"Harry, wait!!" Jilian memanggilku.

Tidak tega meninggalkan kembaranku seperti ini, aku berbalik dan menunggunya.

"Harry maafkan aku.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pada Cho.. "

"Look Jil.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya lelah, oke," aku memotong kalimat Jilian.

"Tapi apa kau yakin.. Kau..," Jilian berkata lagi.

"Jilian, please.." aku memohon.

"Okay..," ucap Jilian, lalu kami berjalan dan berpisah di ujung koridor, Jilian menuju asrama hufflepuff dan aku menuju asrama gryffindor.

(Normal POV) Harry dan Jilian sama-sama tidak menyadari kalau saat itu ada sepasang mata abu-abu yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

Jilian POV

Keesokan harinya adalah hari minggu, para murid biasanya akan bangun lebih siang, sehingga aula besar pagi ini lebih sepi dari hari-hari biasa. Tapi aku sudah duduk di meja asramaku di aula besar sejak tadi, menunggu Harry. Aku masih khawatir padanya, tidak kusangka ternyata Harry juga menyukai Cho. Mengingat kejadian kemarin, ekspresi kaget Harry, kurasa selama ini dia tidak tau kedekatan Cedric dan Cho.

Aku melihat Hermione datang ke aula besar bersama Lavender Brown dan Parvati Patil. Kemana Harry? Mungkin dia bersama Ron.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar keributan dari depan aula, karena penasaran aku dan juga murid-murid lainnya menuju ke depan aula. Aku melihat Cedric, dan di sebelahnya berdiri Fleur Delacour. Di depan Fleur Delacour aku melihat Ron berlutut dengan ekspresi wajah terkagum-kagum memandang Fleur. Di sekeliling mereka anak-anak lainnya sudah berkumpul, bersorak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti?" Ron berkata, membuatku melotot kaget.

Delacour tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang sinis dan dingin kepada Ron. Kemudian tiba-tiba Ron seperti tersadar, dia bangkit sambil melihat ke sekitarnya. Mukanya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat karena malu, lalu ia berlari entah kemana. Anak-anak yang menonton tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

Fleur Delacour pun lalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan menuju keluar pintu kastil, mungkin dia kembali ke kereta kuda raksasa Beauxbatons.

Cedric lalu menghampiriku, "Ayo, kita sarapan Jils," ucapnya terkekeh sambil menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan masuk ke aula besar.

"Kenapa Ron bisa seperti itu?" tanyaku pada Cedric, saat kami duduk di bangku meja asrama kami.

"Tadi Fleur mengajakku bicara, awalnya seperti bicara basa basi saja, namun kemudian aku mulai merasa agak aneh, lalu timbul suatu ketertarikan pada dirinya yang tidak biasa, namun tiba-tiba Ron Weasley mendekati Fleur dan berlutut di hadapannya dan mulai meminta Fleur untuk menjadi pasangannya ke pesta dansa," Cedric menjelaskan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Delacour bermaksud menggunakan daya tarik Veela-nya kepadamu?" ucapku terkejut.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.. Dan Ron Weasley saat itu lewat, dia terpengaruh lebih terhadap daya tarik Veela, kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," kata Cedric lalu menyuapkan sepotong sosis kedalam mulutnya.

"Poor Ron.. Dia pasti malu sekali," kataku.

"Seharusnya Fleur - lah yang malu, ia berusaha memperdaya orang lain dengan daya tarik nya," Cedric berkata lalu melanjutkan sarapannya, dan aku meminum jus buah labu.

"Apakah kau melihat Harry?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke sekeliling aula.

"Tidak, aku belum bertemu dengannya," Cedric berkata, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa gugup, apakah aku harus bilang pada Ced tentang Harry yang menyukai Cho, ah.. tapi Ced menyukai Cho sudah sejak sangat lama. Kenapa kedua kakakku ini bisa menyukai gadis yang sama? Pikirku lalu menghela nafas.

"Kenapa Jils?" tanya Cedric.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku akan mencari Harry," ucapku sambil bangkit dari bangku.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Ced lagi karena melihatku hanya minum jus.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi, bye Ced," aku berkata sambil mengambil beberapa potong sandwich, sebuah apel, dan sebotol susu, lalu menyelipkannya di saku jubahku. Saat di pintu aku melihat ke meja slytherin, Draco dan teman-temannya pun belum turun untuk sarapan.

Aku berjalan keluar kastil, matahari bersembunyi di balik awan, hanya beberapa sinar yang tampak berusaha menembusnya. Aku merapatkan jubahku lalu berjalan menuju danau. Perasaanku mengatakan Harry ada disitu.

Aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang di bawah pohon besar di dekat danau. Aku mendekat lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sandwich..," aku menawarkan.

"Thanks Jils," Harry menjawab dan mengambil sandwich dari tanganku.

"Aku juga bawa apel dan susu untukmu," aku berkata, "Kalau kau sering tidak sarapan, lama-lama kau akan tambah kurus."

Harry mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan sandwich. Dia bersandar santai ke pohon besar di belakangnya dan menikmati sarapan.

Kami duduk dalam diam, aku bersandar ke bahu Harry, menikmati suasana nyaman ditemani gemericik air danau, dan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

"Jangan tidur Jils," tiba-tiba Harry berkata.

"Aku tidak tidur," aku berkata dengan mata tertutup.

"Belum tidur mungkin.. Sebentar lagi aku pasti mendengar dengkuranmu..," kata Harry.

Aku terkekeh, lalu duduk menghadap Harry, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahunya sambil menyeruput susu dari botolnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyanya.

"Aku masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin," ucapku.

Harry terkekeh, "Oh, sudahlah, ini tidak seperti aku ' _madly in love with Cho_ ' lalu aku tidak bisa ' _move on_ '," ucapnya.

"Maafkan reaksiku kemarin berlebihan... Mungkin karena lelah..," Harry berkata lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry," aku tersenyum.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak ke aula besar untuk sarapan pagi ini?" tanyaku.

Harry menghela nafas, "Aku hanya malas bertemu orang-orang.. Dan aku tidak merasa lapar."

"Yakin tidak merasa lapar?" ucapku menaikkan kedua alis mataku dan menunjuk bungkus sandwich yang sudah kosong, apel yang tinggal setengah dan botol susu yang isinya hampir habis.

Harry terkekeh, "Kau sudah repot-repot membawakannya untukku, masa tidak kumakan."

"Ya..ya.. Gimana kamu saja...," ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah danau namun tersenyum. Harry tertawa kecil. Lalu kami terdiam lagi menikmati suasana pagi ini.

"Oh iya, kau sudah punya pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti?" tanyaku.

Harry menghela nafas, membuatku menoleh melihatnya.

"Kemarin aku mencoba mengajak Cho, dan ya kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya," Harry berkata.

Aku melihatnya iba, kasihan kembaranku ini.

"Ced dan Cho sudah lama dekat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ced menyukai Cho sejak dua tahun lalu, dan telah berusaha mendekatinya sejak saat itu," aku menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu," Harry berkata, "Well, kurasa Ced pantas mendapatkannya kalau begitu," Harry tersenyum miris.

Aku tersenyum, "Kau kan masih bisa mengajak anak perempuan lain Harry."

"Iya, tapi aku belum tau siapa," katanya, "Memang beberapa anak perempuan ada yang terang-terangan mengajakku, tapi entah mengapa mereka malah membuatku ngeri..." ucap Harry dengan ekspresi horor.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Seorang fans kadang bisa berlebihan ya.."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan ini semua," kata Harry.

"Tenanglah, kau kan Harry Potter, 'The boy who live', 'Saviour of wizarding world', 'Juara Hogwarts untuk Tur.. "

"Jilian..," suara Harry memperingatkan, "Please, don't start..."

Aku terkekeh, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"By the way, sampai sekarang aku malah belum ada yang mengajak menjadi pasangan ke pesta dansa," aku berkata.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang berani," kata Harry.

"Hah? Kenapa?" aku bertanya bingung.

"Malfoy," Harry berkata.

"Kenapa memangnya dengan Draco?"

Harry memandangku heran, "Di mata anak laki-laki, kau itu 'gadis yang terlarang'."

"Maksudnya?"

"Malfoy secara tidak langsung memberikan keterangan jelas bahwa kau miliknya," ucap Harry dengan wajah jijik.

"Seperti itu-kah kelihatannya?" tanyaku.

"Iyalah Jils, lagipula kau selalu memakai bracelet itu, semua pasti bisa melihatnya," Harry berkata lagi.

Aku melihat ke pergelangan tanganku, ' _promise bracelet_ ' yang Draco berikan melingkar dengan cantiknya.

"Kebanyakan anak laki-laki akan malas berurusan dengan Malfoy bila berusaha mendekatimu," kata Harry lagi, "Mereka juga mungkin belajar dari perselisihan yang sering terjadi antara diriku dan Ferret itu."

"Don't call him that," Aku berkata, "Kejadian itu melukai dirinya."

Harry hanya terdiam melihatku membela Draco, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

Krak.. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ranting patah seperti terinjak.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Draco, Pansy, Blaise, lengkap dengan Crabe dan Goyle.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. What do we have here?" Pansy berkata menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa Drake.." lanjut Pansy.

Draco menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang belum pernah diberikannya padaku.

"Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya Drake.. " aku berkata.

"Aku dan Harry hanya.." kataku.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padanya, Jils. Karena memang tidak ada apa-apa yang perlu dijelaskan," kata Harry.

Aku memandang Harry, memberi isyarat supaya dirinya diam saja.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, dan memutuskan mengobrol sebentar, yaah... Hanya hal-hal biasa, soal turnamen, pesta dansa.." kataku.

"Jadi kau akan ke pesta dansa dengannya?" Draco berkata datar.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung, "Aku.. Tidak.."

"Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau kau mau Jils," kata Harry tiba-tiba.

"Harry, diam!" Aku berbisik kesal.

Draco masih memandangku dengan topeng khas Malfoy-nya.

"Draco aku tidak.."

"Parkinson!" tiba-tiba Draco berkata sebelum aku selesai bicara, matanya masih menatapku dingin.

"Yes, Drakeiii..," jawabnya dengan suara manja.

"Kau ke pesta dansa denganku!" ucap Draco lebih seperti perintah daripada permintaan, dan Draco tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, dan tampaknya semua pun terkejut.

"A..apa?" kata Pansy kaget, "A.. Aku?"

"Aku tidak akan berkata dua kali Parkinson!" ucap Draco.

"Oh.. Oh.. Iya tentu saja Drakeiii.. Aku akan menjadi pasanganmu ke pesta dansa," ucap Pansy girang, lalu memeluk sebelah tangan Draco. Sekilas aku bisa menangkap ekspresi jijik di wajah Draco, namun ia segera memakai topeng Malfoy-nya lagi, melihat ke arahku lagi, kemudian menyeringai.

Mataku terasa panas, menahan air mata dan kuyakin pipiku memerah. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada Draco. Nafasku menjadi lebih cepat karena menahan marah.

Kemudian Draco berbalik meninggalkanku, dengan Pansy masih menggandeng lengannya manja.

Aku melihat Blaise menahan Draco dan entah berkata apa karena aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka. Draco sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya, dan pergi begitu saja. Crabe dan Goyle mengikutinya.

Blaise menghampiriku, "Jilian."

"Don't Blaise!" Aku memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang Draco lakukan barusan.. Dan seharusnya Draco tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal itu... Tapi Jils... Kalau saja kau bisa lebih mengendalikan dirimu, lebih menghargai Draco, tidak mendekati laki-laki lain yang jelas Drake tidak suka..." Blaise berkata seolah-olah Harry tidak ada disitu.

Aku memandang Blaise tidak percaya, biasanya selama ini ketika aku dan Draco bertengkar, Blaise selalu membelaku.

"Kau tidak perlu disini kalau bukan untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik," kataku menatap Blaise dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

Blaise balas menatapku, "Jilian, aku tahu dirimu, yang aku coba jelaskan adalah.."

"Stop it, Zabini! Kau tidak tahu apapun! Tentang diriku, tentang Harry, tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!!" aku berteriak.

"Jilian..," kali ini Harry yang bicara.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, kalian berdua!" ucapku menunduk, dan tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Jils..," kata Blaise.

Aku melihat ke arah mereka berdua, "Kalian tidak mau pergi? Baiklah... Aku yang pergi..," ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Blaise POV

"Jilian..," Potter memanggilnya Jilian yang pergi karena marah.

"Potter!" Aku menahannya.

Potter berhenti mengejar Jilian dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Sebaiknya kau memberinya waktu untuk sendiri, kalau Jilian sedang marah seperti itu.. Percayalah aku tau, aku sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun," ucapku menjelaskan.

"Mungkin kau belum benar-benar mengenalnya.. Karena seperti Jilian tadi bilang, kau tidak tahu apapun!" ucap Potter dingin, lalu dia pergi mengejar Jilian.

Apa maksudnya? Aku sudah mengenal Jilian sejak lama, apa yang belum aku tahu? Aku berpikir sepanjang jalan kembali ke kastil..


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

Jilian POV

Pada hari-hari berikutnya aku dan Draco masih tidak saling bicara. Aku tidak menyangka Draco akan melakukan hal itu, mengajak Pansy menjadi pasangannya di hadapanku. Bahkan aku perhatikan Pansy secara sengaja memastikan seluruh Hogwarts mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi pasangan Draco ke pesta dansa.

Beberapa kali ketika aku melihat mereka bersama, Pansy akan bermanja-manja pada Draco, dan Draco membiarkannya. Membuat perutku mual, atau dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan nyeri.

Aku juga belum bicara dengan Harry karena masih kesal dengannya. Aku merasa Harry kadang juga berlebihan, memanfaatkan keadaan dan sengaja membuat Draco marah, terutama pada kejadian di tepi danau yang lalu, aku merasa Harry membuat keadaan makin buruk. Biasanya aku masih bisa mengatasi kemarahan Draco, namun kali ini..

"Oh, Drakiieee Dear...," ucap Pansy manja saat mereka berjalan melewatiku. "Aku sudah menulis surat kepada Ibuku, bahwa kita akan berpasangan di pesta dansa nanti, kurasa Ibuku akan segera menghubungi Ibumu agar gaunku serta jubah pestamu bisa serasi."

Draco hanya mengangguk menanggapi ocehan Pansy, ekspresi wajahnya datar memasang topeng Malfoy-nya. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh saat melewatiku.

"Apakah kau akan diam saja Jilian? Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Hannah berkata.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya balik.

"Lihat mereka," Hannah menunjuk Draco dan Pansy yang baru saja lewat.

"Biarkan saja," ucapku mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka.

"Tapi Malfoy kan pacarmu, Jils!" Hannah tampak sewot.

"Kata siapa?" aku bertanya terkejut, apa semua orang benar-benar menyangka seperti itu.

"Apa kau lebih suka menyebut Malfoy tunanganmu?" kali ini Susan yang bicara.

"Apa?!" ucapku lebih kaget.

"Oh come on Jils, kami tahu apa arti bracelet di pergelangan tanganmu.. Sebuah ' _promise_ bracelet' dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy," Susan berkata lagi.

Aku melihat bracelet yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," aku berkata sambil lalu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Susan.

"Ke perpustakaan," jawabku meninggalkan mereka.

Selama perjalanan ke perpustakaan aku harus menolak seorang anak laki-laki kelas 6 asrama ravenclaw dan seorang anak laki-laki asal Durmstrang yang mengajakku ke pesta dansa. Sejak Pansy menyebarkan berita dirinya berpasangan dengan Draco, setiap harinya beberapa anak laki-laki akan mendekatiku dan mengajakku menjadi pasangan mereka. Aku menolak semuanya dengan halus, kadang aku bersembunyi menghindari siapapun yang berniat mengajakku ke pesta dansa.

Aku membenamkan diri pada buku-buku, mengalihkan perhatianku pada pelajaran agar aku tidak memikirkan Draco dan Pansy.

Aku sedang membaca buku mantra tingkat 4 Saat saat seseorang menggeser bangku di sampingku. Dari ujung mataku aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang ini adalah anak laki-laki, spontan tanpa berpaling dari buku aku berkata, "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menjadi pasanganmu ke pesta dansa nanti."

"Terimakasih informasinya, Jilian.. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu maksudku menemuimu," ucap seseorang yang kukenal.

Aku menoleh dan melihat kembaranku menyeringai.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, dan kembali membaca buku mantraku.

"Jils.. "

Aku hanya diam saja dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Jilian please..." ucap Harry sambil memegang lenganku dan memaksaku untuk kembali duduk.

"Harry, lepaskan aku."

"Tidak sebelum kau mau bicara padaku," kata Harry.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!"

"Ah ya tentu saja, karena kau yang menghindariku selama berhari-hari adalah hal yang normal," ucap Harry sarkastik.

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Jilian... Please..." kata Harry.

Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk di bangku.

"Start talk!" aku berkata ketus, ekspresi wajah Harry tampak terluka, membuatku merasa bersalah.

Tapi kemudian Harry bicara, "Aku minta maaf.. Atas yang terjadi di danau.."

"Itu bukan salahmu," kataku.

"Tentu saja, semua adalah salah Malfoy, dia sangat bodoh sampai mengajak Parkinson ke pesta dansa di hadapanmu..," sambung Harry.

Dadaku terasa sesak diingatkan kembali kejadian itu, tapi berusaha tidak menghiraukan perasaan ini, aku berkata "Draco bisa mengajak siapapun ke pesta dansa."

Harry menghela nafas, "Jujur, aku masih tidak setuju mengenai hubunganmu dengan Malfoy.. Mungkin karena aku tidak menyukainya.. Tapi, aku tau dia berarti buatmu, dan perselisihanku dengan Malfoy selama ini kurasa tidak membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik.. Terutama kejadian di danau yang lalu, kau berkali-kali memintaku untuk diam tapi aku tetap saja bicara, yang kurasa jadi memperburuk keadaan... Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan, kalau akhirnya dirimu yang tersakiti.."

Benarkah aku tersakiti? Perasaan nyeri dan sesak di dada tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, ataupun perasaan mual yang amat sangat ketika melihat Draco dan Pansy bersama, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Apakah aku cemburu seperti yang Hannah katakan?

Aku belum menjawab Harry, lalu menoleh dan melihat iris hijau yang kini menatapku dengan khawatir, membuatku tersadar betapa aku merindukan kembaranku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, bukan salahmu.. Aku tidak apa-apa..," kataku.

"Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Harry.

"Well.. Yeah, aku agak kesal padamu kemarin, dan masih kesal dengan Draco.. Tapi kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja...," aku berkata.

"Maafkan aku juga ya, beberapa hari ini jadi mengacuhkanmu," ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum menyesal.

Harry membalas senyumanku, "It's alright sis, I understand."

"So.. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menjadi pasanganku ke pesta dansa nanti?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Kau belum juga punya pasangan?" ucapku kaget, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Well.. Ron juga belum punya pasangan," ucap Harry mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja.. Tapi kau salah satu juara, jadi kau akan membuka pesta dansa, kau harus punya pasangan," kataku agak histeris.

"Aku tau.. Makanya barusan aku memintamu kan?" kata Harry memelas.

"Oh Harry, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus.. Maksudku bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi.. entahlah, kurasa aku juga tidak akan datang ke pesta itu..." ucapku pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Ferret berpasangan dengan pug-face?" kata Harry.

"Jangan menyebut mereka begitu Harry," aku berkata.

Harry memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kalau bukan karena mereka, kau tinggal pilih saja, mau berangkat ke pesta dansa dengan siapa.. Kau tau, sejak Malfoy berpasangan dengan Parkinson, hampir separuh dari anak laki-laki di Hogwarts membicarakan bagaimana cara mengajakmu ke pesta dansa..," kata Harry.

"Hah? Yang benar saja...," ucapku terkekeh berpikir itu tidak mungkin.

"Hmm.. Kau tidak tau saja, aku benar-benar perlu menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk mereka ketika mereka mulai membicarakanmu," kata Harry protektif.

Itukah alasannya kenapa belakangan ini, beberapa anak laki-laki mencoba mengajakku ke pesta dansa.

"Harry, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang adalah kau harus mendapat pasangan," kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya tapi siapa? Memang banyak yang mengajakku duluan, bahkan ada anak-anak perempuan yang terang-terangan menggodaku, tapi mereka membuatku takut," ucap Harry dengan ekspresi horror.

Lalu aku mendengar suara cekikikan dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Aku bisa melihat si kembar Patil di salah satu meja tidak jauh dari meja kami, mereka melihat Harry sambil senyum-senyum. Menyadari kami melihat, mereka berjalan menuju meja kami.

"Hi Harry," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hi," kata Harry.

"Oh, Hi Diggory," ucap salah satu dari mereka seperti baru menyadari diriku ada disini.. Yang menyapaku adalah Parvati, jubahnya memiliki lambang gryffindor, kembarannya Padma memiliki lambang ravenclaw di jubahnya.

"Hi..," ucapku pelan.

Lalu Parvati mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku di depan Harry, "Harry bolehkah aku meminjam ini? Aku memerlukannya untuk melengkapi tugasku."

Harry menoleh padaku karena tumpukan buku itu adalah buku-buku yang kupinjam. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil berpikir, kenapa Parvati membutuhkan buku rune kuno, dia kan tidak mengambil pelajaran itu, kembarannya juga tidak.

"Sure..," kata Harry.

"Thanks Harry.. Bye," ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Aku masih memperhatikan mereka yang berjalan menjauhi kami, sesekali duo kembar itu kembali melirik ke arah Harry, membuatku menyadari sesuatu.

"Harry, kejar mereka!" ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Kenapa?" kata Harry bingung.

"Kau ajak salah satu dari mereka ke pesta dansa," kataku lagi.

"Bila keduanya belum punya pasangan, tanyakan juga apakah salah satu dari mereka mau menjadi pasangan Ron," lanjutku.

"Oh.. iya ya..," kata Harry masih tampak bingung.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi, kejar mereka," aku berkata tidak sabar.

"Oh.. Baiklah," kata Harry sambil bangkit dari kursi dan mengejar mereka.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala dan terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Kakak kembarku ini. Duo kembar Patil ini adalah sepasang gadis cantik keturunan India, biarpun mereka seringkali cekikikan seperti anak-anak perempuan lainnya, kurasa salah satu dari mereka akan cocok menjadi pasangan Harry, semoga mereka belum punya pasangan.

Aku melanjutkan membaca buku mantra tingkat 4 sampai Seamus Finnigan menghampiri dan memintaku untuk menjadi pasangannya ke pesta dansa, aku menolaknya dengan halus lalu dia berkata tidak apa-apa karena sebenarnya dirinya telah memiliki pasangan, dia hanya mencoba peruntungannya saja. Apa maksudnya itu?! Apa mengajakku ke pesta dansa sekarang ini menjadi ajang permainan untuk para anak laki-laki di Hogwarts?! Menyebalkan sekali!

Kemudian baru saja aku melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku, "Diggory!"

"Jilian Diggory.. Wait," ucap seorang anak laki-laki tampan berambut cokelat tua dan bermata abu-abu, dia mengenakan jubah biru khas Beauxbatons. Aku mengenali anak laki-laki ini adalah salah satu murid Beauxbatons yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman-teman perempuanku, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya ya?

"Hi..," ucapnya tersenyum dan sedikit terengah.

"Hi..," jawabku, "I'm sorry, but.. Do we know each other?"

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "Maafkan aku, tapi belum, kita belum saling mengenal."

"Perkenalkan namaku Alan Parrish, murid Beauxbatons tingkat 6," ucapnya dengan senyuman sempurna di wajahnya yang tampan, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku.

"Jilian Diggory," ucapku tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Iya, aku tau.. Tadi aku memanggilmu hehehe..," jawabnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira diriku seterkenal itu hehehe," ucapku bercanda.

"Dengan wajah manis dan rambut indah seperti yang kau miliki ini, kurasa akan sulit tidak memperhatikanmu," dia berkata lagi dengan senyumannya yang sempurna, membuat pipiku merona.

"Ehem..," aku berdehem salah tingkah berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, aku tidak demikian," kataku masih salah tingkah.

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar, kau bukan hanya cantik, kau juga rendah hati."

Kata-katanya membuat pipiku memanas, apa-apaan dia berkata seperti itu. Apa dia menggodaku, tapi Alan Parrish ini memang tampan sekali. Bibirku membuka dan menutup, tidak tau harus berkata apa, membuatnya terkekeh.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tadi memanggilku? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" aku berkata setelah berusaha keras mengendalikan pipi merahku yang ku tau sia-sia.

Lalu masih dengan senyuman sempurnanya, dia berkata, "Ah iya, maaf apabila ini semua tiba-tiba, aku tau kita belum saling mengenal, tapi aku juga tidak keberatan untuk bisa lebih mengenalmu, bahkan aku rela memberikan apapun untuk itu... Jadi maukah kau menjadi pasanganku ke pesta dansa?"

Oh Merlin! Not again! Aku berteriak dalam hati.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Jilian POV

Tiga hari sebelum pesta dansa Turnament Triwizard, aku bersama Susan dan Hannah menemukan setumpuk kotak bingkisan ketika memasuki kamar setelah makan malam.

"Jilian, lihat di tempat tidurmu," ucap Hannah.

Aku melihat kotak-kotak bingkisan yang cantik dalam berbagai ukuran menumpuk di atas tempat tidurku.

"Kau memesan gaun? Kurasa yang paling besar ini isinya gaun," ucap Susan.

"Seingatku tidak," kataku.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Susan lagi.

"Iya, buka saja..," aku menjawab.

"Woooww!!" Kami bertiga berkata bersamaan, terpukau melihat gaun indah yang terdapat dalam kotak yang paling besar.

"Gaun ini indah sekali," ucap Hannah

"Iya, sangat indah," kata Susan.

"Lihat yang ini isinya sepatu, dan sangat cantik," kata Hannah memperlihatkan sepasang sepatu yang sangat cantik, serasi dengan gaunnya.

"Kalau yang ini adalah peralatan make up yang sangat lengkap dan mahal," ucap Susan ketika membuka salah satu kotak.

Lalu aku mengambil kotak terakhir dan membukanya, ternyata isinya adalah perhiasan cantik yang sesuai dengan gaun ini.

"Kalau kau tidak memesannya, siapa yang mengirim ini semua?" kata Susan.

"Awww... Jangan-jangan kau punya penggemar rahasia... Atau mungkinkah Alan Parrish?" pekik Hannah, "Dia memintamu jadi pasangannya kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku menolaknya..," aku berkata.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana kau bisa menolak anak laki-laki seperti Alan Parrish," kata Hannah.

"Dia itu sangat tampan, keren, kaya... Ooh mungkinkah dia mengirim semua ini supaya kau akhirnya setuju menjadi pasangannya?? Katamu dia mengatakan apa? Rela memberikan apapun agar bisa mengenalmu? Uuuuwwwwwh romantis sekaliiii..," Hannah berkata lagii.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku melihat tingkah laku Hannah yang berlebihan.

"Aku menemukan surat," kata Susan menyerahkan sebuah amplop elegan ke tanganku dan melihat simbol keluarga Malfoy menyegel surat tersebut.

Spontan jantungku berdegup kencang, Malfoy.. Apakah Draco.. Ah tapi tidak mungkin..

"Itu kan simbol keluarga Malfoy," kata Susan.

"Malfoy? Waaaahh, apakah Draco Malfoy sekarang sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan bermaksud minta maaf padamu dengan mengirimkan semua ini?" kata Hannah histeris.

Segera ku buka surat tersebut,

 _Dear Jilian,_

 _Apa kabarmu, sayang? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kabarku dan Lucius juga baik-baik saja._

 _Sebenarnya aku berharap kau, Draco dan Cedric akan tetap pulang natal tahun ini, dan kita akan bertemu seperti biasanya.. Tapi, tentunya event pesta dansa sekolah tahun ini sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan._

 _Bicara soal pesta dansa, kukirimkan gaun untuk acara itu. Tenang saja semuanya akan pas karena aku tau ukuranmu, begitu pula Anne.._

 _Aku tau kau masih punya selemari gaun pesta, tapi Jilian, ini adalah pesta yang istimewa jadi seorang perempuan harus mengenakan gaun yang istimewa juga._

 _Awalnya aku dan Lucius akan hadir di pesta dansa Turnament Triwizard ini, karena seperti yang kau tau, Malfoy Corp. menjadi sponsor utama kegiatan ini. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, kami pun harus menghadiri pesta dansa kementerian. Jadi nanti perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan hadir ke Hogwarts._

 _Baiklah, semoga kau menyukainya, dan bersenang-senanglah._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

 _PS :_

\- _Tolong maafkan sikap kekanakan anak semata wayangku itu, aku juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa mengajak Miss Parkinson.. Kau tau, ibunya menghubungiku sering sekali, memastikan supaya gaun anaknya dan jubah Draco serasi, tapi aku melakukan hal yang lebih baik.. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan apa yang Draco lakukan ya.. Dia kelak akan menyadari kesalahannya.._

\- _Sampaikan salamku untuk Cedric, aku menyukai semua fotonya untuk Silver Lightning._

"Ini semua dari Narcissa Malfoy, Ibu Draco," aku berkata sambil menyerahkan suratnya kepada Susan dan Hannah, mereka membacanya bersamaan.

"Siapa Anne?" tanya Susan.

"Anne Valentine," jawabku.

"No way! Anne Valentine designer muda yang terkenal itu???" pekik Susan.

"Uhm iya.. Aunty Cissa menjadi pelanggannya, kau tau lah kebiasaan keluarga pureblood.. Dan karena Aunty Cissa tidak punya anak perempuan, jadi aku semacam pernah beberapa kali diajaknya menemui Anne untuk dibuatkan gaun atau sepatu," aku menjelaskan.

"Oh Merlin! Pantas saja dia mengatakan gaun ini istimewa!!" kata Hannah.

Itu yang dikatakan Aunty Cissa setiap dia membuatkan atau mengirimkan gaun untukku, dan setiap akan ada pesta dansa, Aunty Cissa pasti membuatkan aku gaun baru, pikirku dalam hati.. Aku menghela nafas..

"Aku setuju dengan Ibu nya, Draco Malfoy kekanakan, jadi kau jangan memikirkan perbuatannya.. Itu artinya kau harus datang ke pesta dansa dan menunjukkan pada Malfoy kau bersenang-senang," kata Susan bersemangat.

"Benar Jils! Lagipula masa kau mau membuat semua keindahan ini sia-sia tidak terpakai! Lihatlah gaun ini Jilian!" kata Hannah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mood untuk datang ke pesta dansa.. Dan aku tidak punya pasangan," ucapku sambil menuju meja belajarku mencari perkamen dan pena bulu untuk membalas surat Aunty Cissa.

"Kau yang menolak semua anak laki-laki yang mengajakmu, kau menolak Alan Parrish!" kata Hannah.

"Kau tau kan, Alan Parrish adalah anak Mr. Lumiere Parrish, salah satu juri perwakilan dari Konfederasi Kerjasama Sihir Internasional yang menggantikan Profesor Dumbledore," kata Susan.

"Iya aku tau, makanya aku menolaknya, aku tidak mau bila aku dekat dengannya, kelak jadi dihubung-hubungkan apabila Cedric memenangkan turnamen ini," kataku.

"Kalian ini! Kenapa sih suka terlalu serius? kita masih muda, belum saatnya memikirkan soal politik," kata Hannah sewot.

"By the way, kalian berpasangan dengan siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku berpasangan dengan Ernie," kata Hannah, dan hal itu tidak mengejutkan, karena mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Aku dengan Armand," kata Susan dengan pipi merona. Armand Francois adalah anak pejabat kementrian Perancis yang pernah Susan ceritakan pada kami.

"Wah, tampaknya young Mr. Francois perlahan berhasil menaklukkan hatimu Miss Bones," kata Hannah menggoda Susan membuat pipinya makin merah.

"Poor Blaise.." aku bergumam, "Kau tau Susan, sebenarnya Blaise anak yang baik kalau kau mau lebih mengenalnya," aku berkata lagi.

"Apa Blaise pernah mencoba mengajakmu ke pesta dansa?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak.. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku," ucap Susan pelan dan ekpresinya entah kenapa tampak kecewa.

"Blaise Zabini itu terkenal sebagai seorang playboy Jilian," kata Hannah.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang dirimu Jils, kau harus datang ke pesta dansa, dengan atau tanpa pasangan," kata Susan tampak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya Jilian, kami akan menemanimu," sambung Hannah.

Aku tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatku ini dan berkata, "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Akhirnya pesta dansa yang dinanti-nantikan tiba juga.

' _Kau_ _sangat cantik,' 'Kau gadis tercantik malam ini.'_

Cermin di kamar asramaku terus mengulang kalimat seperti itu saat aku menatap bayangkan diriku di cermin. Benarkah aku memang cantik? Apakah Draco akan berpikir demikian? Tapi kenapa juga aku ingin Draco berpikir diriku cantik?

Perasaanku masih tidak menentu, apakah aku akan turun ke aula atau menghapus semua riasan ini lalu mengganti gaun indah yang kupakai dengan piyama favoritku dan segera bergelung di balik selimut.

Susan dan Hannah sudah pergi duluan ke aula, awalnya mereka tidak mau karena ingin menemaniku. Tapi aku mengatakan bahwa mereka punya pasangan yang menunggu, jadi mereka harus segera berangkat. Mereka setuju untuk pergi lebih dulu setelah mengancam tidak akan bicara lagi padaku apabila aku berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi hadir ke pesta dansa. Benar-benar sahabat yang baik, pikirku sarkastik.

 _'Kau sangat cantik,' 'Kau gadis tercantik malam ini.'_ sang cermin masih mengulang kalimatnya.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu berjalan pelan menuju aula besar.

Draco POV

Aku memandang bosan ke pelosok aula besar. Ruangan ini telah disihir menjadi sebuah ballroom, dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga es yang memancarkan cahaya putih. Butiran salju tampak berjatuhan dari langit-langit aula, dan menghilang saat hampir menyentuh kepala. Biarpun sekarang ini suasana di aula besar seperti di dalam istana es, tetap saja tidak seindah pesta dansa yang diadakan di ballroom Malfoy Manor.

Aku menyesap pelan jus jeruk dalam gelasku. Untungnya Pansy setuju berdansa dengan Greg atau Vincent atau Blaise, jadi aku tidak perlu meladeninya semalaman. Aku sering tidak tahan dengan perilaku manja Pansy, tapi aku harus menunjukkan pada Jilian kalau dia tidak bisa mempermainkanku. Kenapa sih dia selalu membiarkan Potter dekat dengannya! Tapi pasangan Potter bukanlah Jilian. Aku bahkan belum melihatnya sama sekali malam ini. Aku memperhatikan kumpulan murid hufflepuff tingkat 4, tapi tidak ada Jilian diantara mereka.

Lalu aku menoleh ke arah pintu aula, mataku membelalak saat melihatnya memasuki ruangan. Rambut merahnya yang biasa tergerai, kini ditata dengan cantik ke atas dan bergelombang di belakang kepalanya, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Make up nya tidak berlebihan, dan memancarkan kecantikan alaminya. Sebuah mahkota kecil yang elegant menghiasi tatanan rambutnya. Gaunnya membentuk tubuhnya tapi tidak berlebihan. Ekpresi wajahnya malu-malu dan pipinya tampak merona, tapi dia tersenyum pada siapapun yang menyapanya.

"Lalat akan masuk kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu," ucap seseorang seperti menyadarkanku, spontan aku menutup mulutku yang ternyata menganga dan aku melihat Blaise menyeringai.

Blaise menyesap jus dari gelasnya lalu berkata lagi, "Sejak kedatangannya, Jilian tampaknya menjadi perhatian malam ini."

Aku masih belum bicara dan memperhatikan Jilian menuju kumpulan teman-teman asramanya.

"Harus kuakui Jilian sangat cantik malam ini," kata Blaise lagi.

"Kau jangan macam-macam Zabini!" ucapku geram.

Zabini memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jilian itu seperti adikku.. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah para anak laki-laki lainnya di ruangan ini yang sekarang terpesona melihat Jilian."

Aku memperhatikan ruangan dan melihat hampir semua anak laki-laki akan menoleh ataupun terpukau melihat Jilian seperti yang kulakukan tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau posisimu tergeser, kurasa kau harus menghentikan permainanmu, dan berhenti menyakitinya," kata Blaise sambil berlalu.

Kini aku melihat Jilian sedang berdansa dengan Cedric. Lalu menyadari gaun yang dikenakannya akan serasi dengan jubah pesta yang kupakai. Aku terkekeh dalam hati, kurasa Mother ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Draco apa kau tidak akan mengajakku berdansa lagi malam ini?" tiba-tiba Pansy berkata.

"Tidak," aku berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Jilian.

Aku mendengar Pansy menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali menyesap jus ku sambil memikirkan perkataan Blaise. Hmm.. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menggeser posisiku bagi Jilian. Kudengar juga dia menolak semua anak laki-laki yang memintanya jadi pasangan ke pesta dansa ini.

Saat lagu berakhir, aku melihat Potter menghampiri Jilian dan Cedric, lalu Cedric pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku menaruh gelasku kasar di atas meja.

Jilian POV

Saat berdansa dengan Cedric, aku bisa melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal di salah satu ujung ruangan. Dia tampak melihat ke arahku dengan topeng khas Malfoy-nya.

"Kau melihat siapa?" kata Cedric.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kataku, lalu kami berputar dan Ced berkata lagi, "Ah, apa kau belum baikan dengan Draco?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan Cedric berkata lagi, "Gaunmu dan jubah Draco sangat serasi," kata Cedric lagi.

"Aunty Cissa mengirimkan gaun ini padaku," ucapku tersenyum, mengerti maksud Aunty Cissa yang mengatakan dia melakukan hal yang lebih baik daripada membuat jubah Draco serasi dengan gaun Pansy. Aku bisa melihat Pansy di sebelah Draco, mengenakan gaun berwarna merah jambu yang tidak serasi dengan jubah pesta Draco. Mereka seperti bicara sesuatu lalu Pansy pergi meninggalkan Draco.

"By the way, Aunty Cissa memberi salam padamu, dia menyukai semua fotomu untuk Silver Lightning," aku berkata tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," kata Cedric tersenyum.

Lagu pun berakhir, aku dan Cedric saling membungkuk, memberi salam seusai dansa.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" kata Cedric.

"Apakah kau tidak mau segera kembali pada Cho?" aku menjawab dengan bertanya balik.

Cedric tidak menjawab dan melihat ke arah Cho yang sedang melihat ke arah kami.

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa," kataku pada Cedric.

"Iya, aku akan menemani Jilian," ucap seseorang.

"Harry!" aku menyapanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hi Jils, Cedric," kata Harry tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kan kalau kalian aku tinggalkan dulu?" kata Cedric.

"Iya, pergilah," ucapku.

"Thanks Jils, Harry," kata Cedric tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ini minumlah," Harry berkata sambil menyerahkan gelas jus buah kepadaku.

"Kau tau, Mom sering berpesan padaku, agar berhati-hati menerima minuman dari pria yang tidak dikenal bila sedang berada di pesta dansa," aku berkata sambil menerima gelas dari tangan Harry, "Karena siapa tau pria itu memasukkan suatu potion ke dalamnnya lalu menculikmu," kataku lagi sambil meminum juice buah ku, dan merasakan potongan leci di dalamnya, hmm favoritku.

"Untungnya aku adalah pria yang terkenal, seperti kau tau, itu karena bekas lukaku yang membuat penasaran orang banyak," ucap Harry terkekeh, aku ikut terkekeh bersamanya, "dan aku hanya memasukkan tambahan potongan leci dalam gelasmu, aku tau kau menyukainya," kata Harry lalu menyesap minumannya.

Aku terkekeh, "Terimakasih minumannya Harry," aku berkata.

"Sama-sama... By the way, kau terlihat cantik malam ini," kata Harry.

"Well.. Thank you.. Kau juga terlihat tampan.. Pasanganmu pasti sangat menyukainya.. Oh ya, dimana dia?"

"Kurasa dia ada di suatu tempat, nah.. disana," Harry menunjuk satu meja bundar, yang dikelilingi oleh murid-murid gryffindor.

"Parvati terlihat cantik, aku tidak salah pilih kan?" kataku menggodanya.

"Ya begitulah," ucap Harry sambil memandang ke arah lain, dan kuikuti ternyata dia melihat ke arah Cho.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, Krum memilihnya jadi pasangan," tiba-tiba seseorang di samping Harry berbicara yang ternyata adalah Ron Weasley, aku agak terpukau melihat jubahnya yang uhm.. agak sedikit ketinggalan jaman, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengomentari jubahnya.

"Siapa memang pasangan Krum?" aku bertanya.

"Itu lihatlah?" kata Harry.

Aku menoleh ke arah Harry dan Ron sekarang melihat, "Wow, apakah itu Hermione? Dia terlihat cantik sekali malam ini."

"Iya, Hermione menjadi pasangan Viktor Krum," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Hermione lihat dari laki-laki itu?!" kata Ron sewot, membuatku heran dan berkata, "Bukankah kau penggemar Krum? Kau tentu tau dia itu seeker hebat, dan..,"

"Dia itu musuh! Dia pasti mendekati Hermione untuk memata-matai Harry!" Ron memotong kalimatku dan membuatku terkejut.

"Oh Merlin! Lihat, sekarang dia bahkan berani merangkul Hermione!" Ron berkata dengan muka merah.

Belum sempat aku berkomentar, seseorang berkata, "Maafkan aku menyela pembicaraan seru kalian, tapi aku harus meminjam Miss Diggory."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Blaise menyeringai. Aku melihat ke arah Harry dan Ron yang terkejut lalu berkata pelan, "Aku pergi dulu," dan menghampiri Blaise.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu, Mr. Zabini?" tanyaku seraya terdengar para pemusik memulai alunan lagu baru untuk mengiringi lagi setiap pasangan yang akan berdansa.

Blaise memandangku lalu berkata, "May I have this dance, My Lady?" ucap Blaise secara formal.

"Well.. Of course, My Lord..," ucapku tersenyum lalu menyambut tangan Blaise dan dia membawaku ke lantai dansa.

"Jadi apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Potter?" tanya Blaise saat kami mulai berdansa.

"Apakah sekarang kau memata-mataiku?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja," kata Blaise.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bagaimana bila semuanya? Sewaktu di danau kau mengatakan aku tidak tau apapun.. So, Jilian, katakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu," kata Blaise dengan tatapan dan nada suara yang mendominasi, sebagaimana seorang pewaris dari keluarga pureblood dipersiapkan untuk kelak memimpin klannya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Blaise akan menggunakan nada itu padaku.

Aku belum mengatakan apapun, dan hanya menatap Blaise dengan formal, biarpun aku bukan seorang pureblood, Aunty Cissa memastikan aku mendapatkan pelajaran bagaimana seorang putri keluarga pureblood harus bersikap.

"Apakah kau akan percaya bila aku mengatakan bahwa diriku tidak seperti yang sahabatmu kira?" aku berkata.

"Kurasa sahabatku itu adalah tunanganmu, tapi aku ingin mempercayaimu, jadi kuharap kau mengatakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui," kata Blaise dengan nada bicara yang lebih pelan.

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama kakakku," aku berkata.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Cedric, tadi kulihat kalian juga berdansa bersama, tapi itu semua aku sudah tahu," kata Blaise.

"Apa kau akan percaya kalau kukatakan bahwa Harry adalah Kakakku?" ucapku pelan.

Blaise mengangkat kedua alis matanya, "Kau menganggap Harry Potter itu Kakakmu?"

"Ya, seperti itulah.. Lagipula kau sendiri bilang, sahabatmu itu tunanganku, jadi aku tidak bisa menganggap laki-laki lain lebih dari teman atau saudara kan?" aku berkata

"Aku mengerti bagaimana menghormati promise bracelet yang telah kuterima, kau sebagai salah satu orang yang paling mengenalku, harusnya tau itu," ucapku pelan dan entah mengapa aku jadi merasa sedih dan mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, Jils.. Maafkan aku," kata Blaise pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar dirinya?" aku bertanya sambil berusaha mengendalikan emosiku.

"Kita sedang berdansa, tapi yang kau tanya kabar adalah Draco, hatiku terasa sakit Jilian," kata Blaise memasang ekspresi kecewa.

Aku terkekeh, "Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja."

Blaise ikut terkekeh, "Draco baik, hanya moodnya lebih sering jelek."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tau kenapa," kata Blaise.

Aku menghela nafas, "Draco yang mengajak Pansy jadi pasangannya ke pesta dansa, dia bahkan tidak menoleh kepadaku saat kami berpapasan di koridor."

"Aku tahu, dia kadang kekanakan dan keras kepala," Blaise berkata lagi.

Kami diam sesaat, berputar di lantai dansa sambil menikmati alunan musik.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran, kenapa Kau tidak meminta Susan menjadi pasanganmu?" tanyaku.

"Ahaha.. Aku hanya membiarkan Susan untuk bersenang-senang, sebelum dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya menjadi Mrs. Zabini," kata Blaise percaya diri.

"Kurasa kau lah yang bersenang-senang, siapa pasanganmu?" kataku.

Blaise terkekeh, "Eleonora Ricci."

"Ah.. Gadis ravenclaw tingkat 6 dan sangat cantik, kau punya selera bagus," kataku.

"Hubungan kami hanya sebatas hubungan bisnis, kami sama-sama keturunan Italia, dan keluarga Ricci memiliki kerjasama bisnis dengan keluargaku," Blaise menjelaskan.

"Of course," aku berkata tidak percaya.

Blaise sepertinya tau kalau aku tidak percaya, "Ahahaha.. Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun," katanya.

"Kudengar kau menolak semua anak laki-laki yang memintamu menjadi pasangan ke pesta dansa ini? Benarkah begitu?" Blaise bertanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, "Masih setia pada Malfoy rupanya," kata Blaise bersamaan dengan berakhirnya lagu yang mengiringi dansa kami.

"Baiklah Miss Diggory, terima kasih atas dansanya," ucap Blaise sambil tersenyum dan mengecup tanganku.

"Sama-sama Mr. Zabini," ucapku tersenyum.

Blaise mengantarku ke meja minuman lalu dia pamit untuk menemui Eleonora Ricci. Aku mengambil segelas jus buah, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan lalu mataku bertemu dengan iris abu-abu yang sudah sangat kukenal. Mata kami bertatapan sampai tiba-tiba murid-murid mulai berteriak histeris dan mendekati panggung.

Rupanya The Weird Sisters, band terkenal yang menjadi bintang tamu malam ini telah naik ke atas panggung. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Draco berdiri, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Perhatianku kembali teralihkan saat Susan dan Hannah menarikku ke lantai dansa.

"Ini Weird Sisters Jilian, kita tidak mungkin melewatkannya," kata Hannah.

"Come on Jils," sambung Susan.

Aku tertawa lebar membiarkan mereka menarikku, kuputuskan aku akan bersenang-senang malam ini.

Tapi setelah beberapa lagu aku menyelinap dari kerumunan, menuju meja minuman dan mengambil sebotol buterbeer. Saat meminumnya aku melihat Parvati dan Padma tampak marah dan meninggalkan Harry dan Ron yang duduk di kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi salah satu meja bundar.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan berkata, "Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa Parvati dan Padma tampak marah?"

"Mereka terus memaksa agar kami mengajak mereka berdansa," kata Ron.

"Mereka kan pasangan kalian, tentu saja kalian seharusnya mengajak mereka berdansa," kataku.

"Sudahlah Jilian, mereka juga tampaknya lebih bersenang-senang tanpa kami," kata Harry. Aku melihat ke arah kembar Patil dan benar saja mereka jelas tampak lebih bersenang-senang dengan para murid Beauxbatons itu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu duduk di kursi di samping Harry. Tampaknya kami bertiga yang tidak memiliki pasangan sekarang ini.

Saat lagu berhenti, Hermione datang dan duduk di kursi kosong di samping Ron. Dia tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya kemerahan akibat berdansa. Hermione tampak gembira.

"Hi guys," sapa Hermione pada kami.

"Hi," jawabku dan Harry bersamaan, Ron diam saja.

"Panas ya?" ucap Hermione sambil mengipasi dirinya, "Viktor sedang mengambil minuman."

"Viktor?" kata Ron tiba-tiba sewot. "Kenapa tidak sekalian kau memanggilnya Vicky?"

"Kau kenapa sih?" Hermione tampak heran.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak tahu? Atau pura-pura tidak tahu?" kata Ron masih ketus.

Hermione memandangku dan Harry meminta jawaban, aku dan Harry yang juga heran akan tingkah laku Ron hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ron, ada apa denganmu?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

"Dia anak Durmstrang!" kata Ron membentak, "Dia musuh! Dia bertanding melawan Harry! Melawan Hogwarts! Bisa-bisanya kau bergaul dengannya!"

Aku terkejut mendengar Ron. Harry dan Hermione pun tampaknya sama denganku.

"Jangan konyol!" kata Hermione, "Musuh?! Yang benar saja?! Siapa yang paling bersemangat ketika dia datang ke Hogwarts?! Siapa yang ingin tanda tangannya?! Siapa yang punya miniatur action figure nya di kamarnya?!" Hermione tampak kesal.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir dia mungkin hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk memata-matai Harry?!" kata Ron yang juga tampak kesal.

"Asal kau tau saja dia tidak pernah bertanya apapun soal Harry," ucap Hermione geram.

"Ron aku tidak keberatan Hermione berpasangan dengan Krum..," Harry berkata tampaknya berusaha meredakan suasana, tapi Ron tidak menghiraukannya.

"Atau kau mungkin membantunya untuk memecahkan petunjuk dari telur emas itu kan? Kalian berdua asik berdiskusi di perpustakaan kan? Atau kalian membicarakan tentang Spew-mu?" perkataan Ron menurutku mulai merembet kemana-mana.

Hermione menatap Ron dengan pandangan tidak percaya, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan kesal.

"Bicaramu sangat ngawur!" kata Hermione lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Apa-apaan itu kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?!" ucap Ron masih sewot.

"Dimana Her-my-oo-nee? Kalian melihatnya?" tiba-tiba Viktor Krum berdiri di sampingku dan bertanya pada kami.

"Uhm.. Kurasa dia pergi ke arah sana," ucapku.

"Oke, terima kasih," kata Viktor Krum.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?" kata Ron kepadaku.

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?" aku bertanya.

"Sudahlah.. Ron, ayo ikut aku, kita jalan-jalan," kata Harry bangkit dan menarik Ron bersamanya.

Ron berjalan kesal mendahului Harry, Harry sempat berkata, "I'm sorry Jils."

"Tidak apa Harry.. Tapi mereka berdua tampaknya harus menyadari perasaan mereka," aku berkata.

"Perasaan apa?" Harry bertanya polos.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, "Sudahlah, cepat sana susul Ron sebelum dia melakukan hal yang bodoh," aku berkata.

Aku menghela nafas lalu memandang kesekeliling ruangan, The Weird Sisters sekarang memainkan lagu slow dan membuat para pasangan-pasangan ini berdansa dengan lebih.. uhm mesra..

Merasa diriku jadi tidak sesuai di ruangan ini, aku bangkit dan menyusuri koridor-koridor Hogwarts, sampai tiba di salah satu taman dengan kolam air mancur di tengahnya. Berbeda dengan suasana di dalamnya aula besar, taman ini tampak sepi dan tenang, hanya suara gemericik air mancur yang menemani. Aku duduk di tepi kolam, dan melihat langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang, persis seperti malam saat Draco memberikan bracelet ini untukku. Aku memandang bracelet yang sudah hampir satu tahun ini melingkar di pergelangan tanganku dengan cantiknya, sangat tidak sesuai dengan situasiku dan Draco sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap seseorang yang suaranya amat kukenal.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, lalu bangkit dan melihat sosok dengan rambut pirang platina nya yang khas, matanya menatapku datar, terpasang topeng khas Malfoy di ekspresi wajahnya, namun tetap saja dia terlihat tampan, terutama saat tertimpa cahaya bulan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," ucapku berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku yang kini bergejolak.

Draco tidak berkata apapun dan berjalan mendekatiku. Saat jarak kami cukup dekat, Draco berkata, "Kemana Scarhead favorit-mu?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," aku berkata.

"Apapun tentangmu itu adalah urusanku, karena kau memakai bracelet pemberianku," Draco berkata menatap mataku tajam.

"Oh ya?!" aku tertawa sinis, "Jangan bilang sekarang kau peduli padaku, setelah apa yang kau lakukan!" kataku mulai kesal.

"Aku seorang Malfoy, aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku suka dan aku mau!" Draco berkata terlihat mulai geram.

"Iya tentu saja, tuan muda Malfoy. Silakan lakukan apa yang kau suka atau apa yang kau mau, tidak perlulah kau peduli terhadap perasaan orang lain," kataku dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Perasaan katamu?! Maksudmu perasaanmu? Begitu?!" Draco berkata dengan tertawa sinis.

"Berani-beraninya kau membahas soal perasaan?! Apa kau tidak sadar yang selama ini telah kau lakukan?!" Draco membentakku.

Aku terkejut, belum pernah Draco sekasar ini padaku.

"Kau tidak sadar ya?! Atau kau hanya pura-pura saja?!" kata Draco lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya bingung.

Draco menarik lengkanku dengan kasar, memperlihatkan bracelet yang masih melingkar dengan cantik di pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau berani menggunakan bracelet ini, tapi kau berkeliaran dengan laki-laki lain! Kau mau bicara soal perasaan sekarang, hah?!" kata Draco berteriak, "Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku?!"

Air mataku kini mulai menetes membasahi pipiku, sekilas aku melihat ekspresi Draco melunak, dia melepaskan tanganku dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

Aku mulai terisak dan tubuhku bergetar menahan segala emosi yang kini kurasakan.

"Hubunganku dan Harry tidak seperti yang kau kira," aku berkata pelan.

"Haha," Draco tertawa sinis, lalu kembali menatapku, "Kau masih berani menyangkal setelah aku memergokimu di tepi danau itu?!" ucapnya kembali membentakku.

"Kau tidak mengerti!" ucapku diantara isak tangis dan rasa marah.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti?! Aku jelas melihat Kau dan Potter.."

"Stop it!" aku berteriak, "Jangan coba-coba kau menyelesaikan kalimat itu!" aku berkata.

"Kau mengkhianatiku Jilian, apa kau sadar itu? Kau selingkuh dengan Potter dihadapkanku!" kata-kata Draco seperti menusuk hatiku, rasanya dadaku nyeri sekali mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau masih menyangkalnya, setelah.."

"Harry adalah Kakakku!" aku berteriak.

Draco terdiam melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Harry adalah Kakak kembarku," aku mengulangi perkataanku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Draco.

"Yang aku bicarakan adalah kenyataan.. Aku dan Harry adalah saudara kembar.." ucapku.

"Kau pasti tau sejarah tentang Jilian Potter kembaran Harry Potter yang menghilang begitu saja ketika keluarga itu diserang oleh you know who..." aku berhenti sesaat memperhatikan ekpresi Draco yang kini bingung.

Lalu aku berkata lagi, "Jilian Potter tidak menghilang, dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Diggory.. Ya, Jilian Potter dan aku adalah orang yang sama."

"Keluarga Diggory membesarkan dan merawat diriku seperti anak mereka sendiri.." kataku lagi.

Draco masih menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Akupun baru mengetahuinya musim panas yang lalu."

"Jadi Draco Malfoy, aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu! Aku tidak pernah tidak menghormati tradisi bracelet ini setelah aku menerimanya darimu!"

Draco sepertinya masih tidak yakin, "Apa kau mengarang semua ini?!"

"Ahaha.." aku tertawa sinis, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan percaya, dan mungkin sekarang kau menyesal karena kau telah memberikan bracelet ini pada seorang Potter!"

"Kau.. Seorang Potter?!" Draco berkata dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kubaca.

"Ya aku seorang Potter.. Apakah kau bisa menerimanya? Apakah kau masih mau melanjutkan ini semua?" aku bertanya.

Draco terdiam. Pada saat dia akan bicara aku menghentikannya, "Stop! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Aku tau bagaimana jijiknya dirimu terhadap seorang Potter!"

"Kau sudah tau kenyataannya sekarang. Dan setelah apa yang terjadi, kurasa ini.." aku menunjuk di antara diriku dan Draco.

"Kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil.." aku berkata lalu melepas bracelet di pergelangan tanganku dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Draco.

Aku menatap iris abu-abu yang balik menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa, lalu aku berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Blaise POV

"Harry adalah Kakakku!" Jilian berteriak.

"Apa?!" Pansy berbisik.

Aku pun terkejut mendengarnya, namun aku mengangkat jari telunjuk ke bibirku, memberi isyarat kepada Pansy agar tetap tenang.

"Harry Potter adalah Kakak kembarku," Jilian berkata lagi.

"Homenum revelio," Pansy bergumam, memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sini yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan ini. Karena bila ada, kami harus meng-obliviate mereka. Oh ya, kami dapat melakukannya, sebagai pewaris keluarga pureblood, aku, Draco dan Pansy telah dilatih untuk dapat menguasai mantra-mantra advanced sejak dini.

"Muffliato," Pansy berkata lagi sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya ke sekeliling taman, memastikannya menjadi kedap suara sehingga bila ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang mereka tidak akan mendengar pembicaraan Draco dan Jilian.

Aku dan Pansy yang bersembunyi di balik dinding taman, masih bisa mendengarkan pertengkaran Draco dan Jilian. Rupanya Jilian tidak bercanda saat dia mengatakan Harry Potter adalah kakaknya sewaktu kami berdansa tadi.

Sampai akhirnya aku mendengar Jilian berkata, "Kurasa ini tidak akan berhasil."

Jilian pergi meninggalkan Draco, dan aku yakin Jilian menangis. Setelah beberapa saat aku dan Pansy menghampiri Draco yang kini duduk di tepi kolam dengan kepala tertunduk melihat sebuah bracelet di tangannya.

"Seberapa banyak kalian dengar?" kata Draco.

"Semuanya," aku menjawab.

"Apakah ada orang lain yang dengar?" kata Draco lagi.

"Tidak, dan aku sudah memastikannya," ucap Pansy.

Draco mengangguk, "Informasi ini adalah rahasia."

"Tentu saja," aku dan Pansy berkata bersamaan.

"Come on Drake, we need to calm you down," Pansy berkata sambil menarik lengan Draco.

Draco bangkit, lalu menatapku dan berkata, "Aku perlu kebenaran tentang informasi ini."

Aku menjawab Draco dengan anggukan.

Jilian POV

Aku pergi meninggalkan Draco, serangkaian emosi bercampur aduk dalam diriku, marah, kesal, sedih dan berusaha menahan air mata mengalir ke pipiku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan sekitar dan bergerak terus menuju asramaku.

"Jilian!" seseorang menahan bahuku saat aku akan menuruni tangga menuju kamar anak perempuan.

Aku terlonjak kaget lalu menoleh dan melihat Cedric menatapku khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali sejak di depan aula besar tadi," kata Cedric.

"Cedric! Aku mengatakannya!" aku berkata panik.

"Bagaimana ini, aku mengatakannya!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kepada Siapa?" pandangan Cedric makin khawatir.

"Aku mengatakannya pada Draco! Kami bertengkar hebat dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya aku mengatakan semuanya! Tentang aku dan Harry!"

"Oh Merlin!" Cedric berkata.

Cedric menarikku dan membawaku ke kamarnya yang kini kosong, semua teman-teman sekamarnya tampaknya belum kembali dari pesta dansa.

Aku duduk di kasur Cedric lalu Cedric mendekap dan membelai kepalaku. Aku mulai terisak menangis, membasahi bagian depan jubahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, seharusnya semua ini menjadi rahasia. Malah diriku sendiri yang membocorkannya pada Draco, dan Draco adalah seorang Malfoy, dan Malfoy mempunyai sejarah terkait you know who.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan kepala berat, dan badan yang terasa nyeri, melihat ke sekeliling, semua teman-teman sekamarku tidak ada di tempat tidurnya, hei, aku tidak ingat kapan kembali ke kamar dan siapa yang menggantikan gaunku dengan piyama?

Kemudian aku mendengar pintu kamar terbuka.

"Jilian, akhirnya kau bangun juga.." Susan berkata.

"Hi Susan, aku mau kembali tidur," jawabku.

"Kau sudah seharian tidur, setidaknya kau harus makan dulu," kata Susan.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam, kau melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang," Susan menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak lapar.. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ke aula besar?" aku berkata pelan.

"Aku berpikir untuk membangunkanmu," kata Susan.

Lalu Susan menghela nafas, berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, "Hei Jils, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Susan pelan.

"Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini.. Bahkan semalam Ced harus melevitasimu karena kau tertidur di kamarnya. Aku dan Hannah yang mengganti gaunmu dengan piyama," Susan berkata lagi.

"Maafkan aku jadi merepotkanmu dan Hannah," ucapku pelan.

"Tidak apa Jils.. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, tapi kau membuat kami khawatir..," kata Susan.

"Maafkan aku," aku berkata lagi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Susan bertanya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," kataku berusaha tersenyum.

"Hmm, baiklah, tapi kau harus makan malam ya," kata Susan tidak memaksa lagi diriku untuk menceritakan yang terjadi.

"Aku..,"

"Jangan bilang 'Aku tidak lapar', kau belum makan seharian," kata Susan.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu.. Dan aku akan makan di dapur saja," kataku.

"Oke, itu lebih baik daripada kau tidak makan," Susan berkata.

Lalu dia bangkit dan menuju pintu kamar kami.

"Susan," aku memanggilnya sebelum dia keluar.

"Ya?" kata Susan.

"Bolehkah tolong beritahu Cedric aku ada di dapur?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku akan memberitahukannya," kata Susan tersenyum.

"Thanks," aku berkata.

Aku memaksakan diri bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, awalnya aku berniat untuk kembali bergelung di kasurku yang empuk, namun perutku memprotes minta diisi sesuatu.

Aku berjalan keluar dari asrama menuju sebuah lukisan buah-buahan yang berada di koridor dekat pintu asrama hufflepuff.

Aku menggelitik buah pir di lukisan di depanku yang berubah menjadi sebuah kenop pintu yang menuju dapur.

Para peri rumah dengan senang hati menyiapkan makan malam untukku di dapur yang seluas aula besar ini, aku menuju salah satu meja dimana aroma kaserol ayam menggugah seleraku dilengkapi kentang tumbuk, jus buah labu, dan puding coklat sebagai makanan penutup.

Para peri rumah mulai menghilang entah kemana saat aku memakan puding coklatku, sepertinya makan malam di aula besar sudah berakhir. Salah satu dari peri rumah mengatakan supaya aku meninggalkan piring bekas makanku di meja saja apabila aku telah selesai, nanti salah satu dari mereka akan membereskannya.

Aku baru selesai memakan potongan kedua puding cokelatku, ketika pintu dapur terbuka lalu Cedric masuk diikuti dengan Harry.

"Hai Jils," kata Cedric dan Harry bersamaan.

"Hai guys," aku menyapa mereka.

Harry duduk di sampingku, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baru menghabiskan sepiring kaserol ayam dan kentang tumbuk, juga dua potong puding cokelat, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja," aku berkata dengan tersenyum kecil. Harry terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau seharian tidak makan, wajar saja kalau kau kelaparan," kata Cedric duduk di depan kami sambil membawa 3 botol butterbeer yang telah dibukanya. Kurasa itu adalah sisa pesta dansa kemarin, karena biasanya dapur hogwarts tidak menyiapkan stok butterbeer.

"Thanks Ced," ucap Harry.

"Jad bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau siap untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin malam?" tanya Cedric padaku.

Aku mengambil botol butterbeer di depanku dan meminumnya, melupakan jus buah labu yang telah disiapkan oleh para peri rumah. Lalu menceritakan kepada Cedric dan Harry mengenai pertengkaranku dan Draco.

Draco POV

Saat memasuki aula besar, suasana sudah mulai sepi, karena makan malam hampir berakhir. Bila bukan karena perutku memberontak setelah seharian ini belum terisi makanan, aku tidak akan naik dari kamarku yang nyaman di asrama slytherin.

Aku melihat Blaise duduk dengan Pansy sedikit menjauh dari para murid-murid slytherin lainnya. Aku menghampiri mereka, ketika aku duduk, mataku otomatis menyusuri sisi lain ruangan, mencari seseorang yang selalu ada di pikiranku.

"Dia tidak ada," kata Pansy.

"Susan bilang Jilian makan di dapur, setelah seharian ini tidak keluar kamar," kata Blaise lagi.

Aku mengangguk tanda mendengarnya, tidak menghiraukan bagaimana Blaise bisa mengetahui informasi ini dari Bones.

"Pansy, kau ikut?" seseorang memanggil Pansy, aku menoleh dan melihat Daphne Greengrass.

"Ah iya, tentu saja," Pansy berkata, "Aku pergi dulu yaa, urusan cewek."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Lalu Pansy berkata lagi, "Salam untuk Ibumu Blaise," kata Pansy lalu bangkit menghampiri Greengrass.

"Kau jadi pulang malam ini?" tanyaku pada Blaise.

"Iya, Mother sudah meminta ijin agar aku bisa menggunakan jalur flo dari perapian di kantor kepala sekolah ke Zabini Manor," Blaise berkata.

"Langsung ke Italia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh tidak, ke Zabini Manor yang di Inggris. Aku perlu mengurus sesuatu tentang urusan imigrasi, bagaimanapun Aku dan Mother masih merupakan warga kementerian sihir Italia," kata Blaise.

"Mungkin aku bisa sekalian mencari informasi tentangnya, Emily Diggory juga bukan warga kementerian sihir Inggris kan?" Blaise berkata lagi dengan pelan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian Blaise pamit padaku lalu menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Aku baru memakan setengah dari makananku saat kulihat Cedric bangkit dari meja asramanya menghampiri Potter, lalu mereka bersama-sama keluar aula.

Aku bangkit melupakan makan malamku dan mengikuti mereka. Tidak lupa saat keluar dari aula besar, aku merapalkan disillusionment charm pada diriku, agar siapapun tidak dapat menyadari kehadiranku.

Cedric dan Potter berhenti di depan lukisan buah-buahan yang merupakan pintu menuju dapur. Sebelum pintu menutup aku mengayunkan tongkat membuat pintu dapur tidak menutup rapat sehingga aku bisa menyelinap masuk lalu bersembunyi diantara rak-rak bahan untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Aku bisa melihat Jilian, seperti dugaanku mereka menemuinya. Dan apa yang ku dengar selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak kuduga.

Jilian POV

"Ini gawat!" kata Harry setelah aku selesai menceritakan pertengkaranku dengan Draco.

"Ini gawat!" Harry mengulanginya.

"Harry tenanglah!" kata Cedric.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang?! Keselamatan Jilian bisa terancam! Bagaimana bila Malfoy memberitahukan pada Ayahnya?! Kalian tau kan Lucius Malfoy itu mantan Death Eather!" Harry berkata dengan panik.

"Seperti kau bilang, 'mantan', tidak terbukti kalau sekarang ini dia masih terlibat dalam aktivitas pendukung you know who.. Lagipula yang dulu pun Uncle Lucius terbebas dari segala bentuk hukuman, karena yang dia lakukan akibat pengaruh kutukan imperius," kata Cedric.

"Bukankah itu yang akan dikatakan semua orang untuk menghindari hukuman karena menjadi pengikut Voldemort?" Harry berkata.

Aku dan Cedric diam tidak menjawab.

"Dan menurut kalian tidak ada hubungannya antara Malfoy Corp. menjadi sponsor utama di turnamen ini dengan namaku yang keluar dari piala api?" Harry berkata lagi.

Semua ini begitu membingungkan dan membuat frustrasi, kejadian di piala dunia, maupun di turnamen ini.. Malfoy Corp. menjadi sponsor utama di kedua event itu. Apakah memang benar ada hubungannya?

Keluarga Malfoy juga bersikap aneh setelah piala dunia quidditch..

Tapi Aunty Cissa tidak akan membiarkannya.. Ya, dia tidak akan mau Draco terlibat dalam kegiatan death eather..

"Harry, peran Malfoy Corp. hanya sebagai sponsor, kurasa mereka tidak punya akses untuk mendekati piala api ataupun piala Triwizard, itu adalah wewenang kementerian, para kepala sekolah dan konfederasi kerjasama sihir international," aku berkata.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kita tidak pernah benar-benar tau kan?!" kata Harry.

"Kurasa Jilian benar, Uncle Lucius bahkan tidak pernah hadir lagi setelah acara pembukaan turnamen," kata Cedric.

"Tapi tetap saja dia itu dulunya seorang Death Eather!" kata Harry.

"Kalian ingat kan kejadian 2 tahun lalu saat banyak murid yang membeku, itu semua adalah karena Lucius Malfoy menyelipkan buku harian Voldemort ke dalam kuali Ginny Weasley!" Harry berkata lagi.

"Apa?!" kata Cedric, lalu Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi tentang kamar rahasia.

"Itu tidak mungkin.." Cedric berkata saat Harry selesai menceritakan semuanya. Aku pun baru mendengar detail dari cerita ini dan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Itu semua benar-benar terjadi, Dobby bahkan sekarang berada disini.. Dobby!" kata Harry.

Bunyi 'Tar' keras terdengar lalu dengan takut - takut seorang peri rumah mendekati kami. Aku bisa mengenali peri rumah yang dulu selalu mengikuti Uncle Lucius kemana-mana, atau sekali-sekali mengawasi aku dan Draco bermain.

"Dobby.." ucapku pelan.

Dobby membungkuk dalam kepada kami, "Young Miss Diggory, Young Master Diggory, Master Potter.." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Dobby apakah kau tau mengenai buku harian you know who yang dulu dimiliki oleh Lucius Malfoy?" aku bertanya.

Dobby menatapku tampak ketakutan, "Dobby, kau tidak perlu takut, kau bisa ceritakan semuanya pada kami.. Kau tau kami tidak pernah kasar padamu.."

"Dobby peri rumah yang nakal.. Dobby peri rumah yang nakal.." Dobby berkata panik dan mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke salah satu kaki meja.

"Dobby berhenti!" kata Harry.

"Dobby hentikan menyakiti dirimu!" aku berkata.

Akhirnya Ced menahan Dobby, "Dobby tenanglah! Kau bukan peri rumah yang nakal! Kau peri rumah yang baik, dan Lucius Malfoy sudah bukan majikanmu lagi!" kata Cedric.

Dobby memandang Cedric dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Young Master Diggory, anda sangat baik.. Hiks.." Dobby berkata diantara isak tangisnya.

"Benar, Master Malfoy bukanlah majikan Dobby lagi, Master Malfoy telah memberikan pakaian pada Dobby, Dobby adalah peri rumah yang bebas," Dobby berkata lagi.

Saat Dobby mulai tenang, aku bertanya lagi, "Baiklah Dobby, kami ingin kau menceritakan sesuatu, kau bisa percaya pada kami, kalau kami tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun.." aku berhenti sejenak.

"Dobby tidak bisa melakukannya, Dobby peri rumah yang nakal," ucapnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Dobby, apabila kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang kami tanyakan, itu artinya kau membantuku untuk melawan Voldemort dan para pengikutnya," kata Harry tiba-tiba.

Dobby berjengit saat mendengar nama you know who, namun berkata, "Kalau Dobby bicara, Dobby akan membantu Harry Potter untuk melawan pangeran kegelapan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Benar Dobby, informasi apapun yang kau katakan akan sangat penting dalam upayaku menyelamatkan dunia sihir," kata Harry lagi meyakinkan Dobby, aku dan Cedric memandang Harry dengan pandangan tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi ini adalah langkah yang cerdik, memanfaatkan kekaguman Dobby pada dirinya sebagai savior of the wizarding world, how very slytherin he is...

"Dobby akan membantu Harry Potter menyelamatkan dunia sihir, Dobby akan mengatakan apapun untuk membantu Harry Potter," ucap Dobby dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang kini karena terharu.

Lalu Harry mengangguk padaku sebagai isyarat untukku mulai bertanya.

"Baiklah, Dobby.. Apakah Lucius Malfoy dulu mengetahui hubungan buku harian you know who dengan kamar rahasia?" aku bertanya.

Dobby menatapku dengan mata besarnya, "Dobby masih ingat saat pangeran kegelapan memberikan buku itu kepada Master Malfoy.. Itu adalah hari kedua Dobby bertugas sebagai peri rumah pribadi Master Malfoy, menggantikan peri rumah sebelumnya yang baru saja meninggal, karena sudah terlalu tua.. Buku itu adalah hadiah untuk kelahiran Young Master Malfoy..."

Rasanya ngeri memikirkan pangeran kegelapan memberikan buku itu sebagai hadiah kelahiran Draco.

"Dobby masih ingat bagaimana sihir yang sangat gelap memancar dari buku itu," Dobby berhenti sesaat.

"Namun Dobby rasa Master Malfoy tidak tahu kalau buku itu ada hubungannya dengan kamar rahasia," kata Dobby.

"Bagaimana kau yakin dengan itu?!" kata Harry.

Dobby menatap Harry dengan takut, "Itu adalah karena Master Malfoy berusaha memusnahkan buku itu berkali-kali setelah pangeran kegelapan menghilang pada 13 tahun yang lalu."

"Lucius Malfoy berusaha memusnahkan buku itu, kenapa?" ucap Harry tampak tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi keluarganya," kata Dobby.

Mata Harry tampak membelalak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Dobby barusan, tapi tidak mengejutkan bagiku ataupun Cedric. Kami cukup mengenal keluarga Malfoy untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

"Bertahun-tahun Master Malfoy telah mencoba segala cara, namun tidak pernah berhasil," kata Dobby.

"Sepertinya dia belum mencoba menancapkan taring basilisk," ucap Harry dengan nada sarkastik.

"Harry..," aku memperingatkan.

"Lanjutkan Dobby," kata Cedric.

"Master Malfoy akhirnya menyimpan buku itu di suatu tempat di Malfoy Manor, jauh dari jangkauan keluarganya, sampai pada suatu hari di tiga tahun yang lalu, Mistress Malfoy tanpa sengaja menemukannya," Dobby lanjut menjelaskan.

"Untungnya saat itu Young Master Malfoy, Young Master Diggory dan Young Miss Diggory sedang bersekolah, jadi tidak ada di Malfoy Manor," kata Dobby.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

"Mereka bertengkar hebat, Mistress Malfoy marah karena Master Malfoy ternyata masih menyimpan buku itu.. Master Malfoy menjelaskan segala cara telah dicoba untuk memusnahkan buku itu tapi tidak berhasil.. Mistress Malfoy mengusulkan supaya meminta bantuan Headmaster Dumbledore, namun Master Malfoy menolaknya..," Dobby menjelaskan.

"Akhirnya saat Young Master Malfoy pulang pada akhir tahun pelajaran dan bercerita bahwa Harry Potter juga bersekolah di Hogwarts, Master Malfoy merencanakan untuk secara tidak sengaja memberikan buku itu pada Harry Potter, dengan harapan Harry Potter akan melaporkan pada Headmaster Dumbledore," kata Dobby.

"Maka Dobby memperingatkan Harry Potter untuk tidak datang ke Hogwarts, karena sihir hitam dalam buku itu sangat berbahaya, Dobby tidak mau sesuatu menimpa penyelamat dunia sihir.. Tapi Harry Potter tidak mendengarkan."

Dobby berhenti sejenak lalu berkata lagi, "Dan sewaktu di toko buku di diagon alley, kesempatan pun datang, Master Malfoy bertemu dengan Harry Potter dan keluarga berambut merah.. Namun Master Malfoy tidak bisa menemukan buku-buku milik Harry Potter, maka Master Malfoy menyelipkannya di kuali milik anak perempuan kecil dari keluarga berambut merah itu.."

"Ginny Weasley," Harry berkata melengkapi cerita Dobby.

Dobby mengangguk lalu melanjutkan, "...dengan harapan anak sekecil Miss Weasley akan ketakutan menghadapi buku yang bisa membalas apa yang ditulisnya dan segera melaporkan pada kedua orangtuanya atau kepada kepala sekolah..."

"Tapi ternyata Young Miss Weasley tidak melaporkannya dan terus menulis di buku itu sehingga terpengaruh oleh sihir hitam di dalamnya," ucap Dobby dengan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya.

Kami bertiga terdiam mendengar akhir cerita Dobby, tidak yakin harus berkata apa.

"A.. Apakah Narcissa dan Draco Malfoy mengetahui tentang semua rencana Lucius itu?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak.. Master Malfoy melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi mereka," kata Dobby lagi.

"Kau dengar Harry, bahkan Dobby tau yang dilakukan Lucius Malfoy semata-mata hanya demi melindungi keluarganya," aku berkata membela keluarga Malfoy.

"Tapi tetap saja yang dilakukannya membuat keadaan di Hogwarts menjadi berbahaya! Untung saja murid-murid hanya membeku, bagaimana bila ada yang benar-benar mati?!" kata Harry terlihat kesal. Sebagian dari diriku setuju dengan Harry, yang dilakukan Uncle Lucius benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sudah! Hentikan kalian berdua, sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar!" Cedric menengahi.

Kami bertiga terdiam lagi beberapa saat, terpaku dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya Harry berkata, "Baiklah terimakasih Dobby, informasi yang kau berikan ini akan sangat berguna untuk kebaikan dunia sihir Inggris.. Sekarang kau boleh pergi dan beristirahat," Harry berkata dengan lebih tenang.

"Dobby senang bisa membantu Harry Potter," ucapnya.

"Dobby sebentar!" aku berkata mencegahnya pergi.

"Yes, Young Miss Diggory?"

"Aku tahu Lucius Malfoy sudah bukan majikanmu lagi, tapi aku mohon, tolong kau jangan mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini, juga semua hal tentang keluarga Malfoy kepada siapapun.. Tolong, lakukan demi Narcissa dan Draco Malfoy, aku yakin mereka tidak pernah berlaku kasar padamu selama kau melayani mereka," aku berkata memohon padanya.

"Tentu saja, Mistress Malfoy dan Young Master Malfoy selalu baik kepada Dobby," kata Dobby.

"Terimakasih Dobby," aku berkata tersenyum padanya.

Dobby kemudian kembali membungkuk dalam sebelum menghilang bersama piring-piring dan gelas bekas makan malamku.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" aku bertanya kepada kedua Kakakku ini.

"Kurasa kita harus beritahukan kepada para orang dewasa kalau Malfoy sudah tau kau adalah kembaranku," kata Harry.

"Apakah perlu sekarang kita memberitahukan kepada mereka?" aku berkata ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana bila kita menundanya, sampai benar-benar yakin reaksi Draco mengenai ini semua?" sebagian diriku masih berharap Draco tidak akan mempemasalahkan diriku yang seorang Potter.

"Jilian kenapa sih kau masih saja membela Malfoy?" kata Harry.

"Aku setuju dengan Jilian," kata Cedric.

"Kau juga Ced?" kata Harry terkejut.

"Harry, kau sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Dobby, dan Lucius Malfoy yang kami kenal adalah orang yang akan melindungi keluarganya, biarpun caranya mungkin bukanlah cara yang terbaik.." Cedric berhenti sejenak.

"Aku setuju untuk menunggu reaksi Draco, sebelum kita melaporkan pada orang dewasa.. Karena aku percaya padanya," kata Cedric.

Biarpun dengan kesal, akhirnya Harry setuju denganku dan Cedric untuk menunda memberitahukan kepada para orang dewasa.

Draco POV

Aku memandang api yang berkobar di perapian di dalam kamarku dan Blaise, ditemani sebotol firewhisky di tangan kananku yang kini isinya tinggal setengah.

Salah satu keuntungan menjadi anak dari keluarga pureblood yang kaya raya adalah bisa mendapatkan fasilitas yang sedikit berbeda.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Father dan sumbangan besar yang diberikan keluargaku untuk sekolah ini selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya tahun ini aku bisa memiliki kamar pribadi lengkap dengan perapian, sofa-sofa yang nyaman dan mini bar nya, walaupun harus berbagi dengan Blaise. Setidaknya sahabatku yang satu ini tidak mendengkur keras seperti Vincent atau Greg.

Pikiranku masih terpaku pada apa yang baru saja kudengar. Cedric pun tidak menyangkal kalau Jilian adalah kembaran Harry Potter. Jadi selama ini aku telah salah menyangka hubungan antara Jilian dan Potter. Aku mengusap rambut pirang platinaku dengan frustrasi.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?! Aku pasti sangat menyakitinya?! Mengingat ekspresi dan segala perkataan Jilian malam itu.

Aku pun mendengar hal yang mereka bicarakan tentang Father. Itu semua tidak membuatku kaget, Father mungkin memang bukan orang baik. Tapi aku bisa mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Father hanya melakukan hal yang perlu untuk dilakukan, demi melindungi keluarga. Dan akhirnya kini aku tau kenapa Dobby tiba-tiba menghilang yang akhirnya membuat Father membutuhkan peri rumah pribadi yang baru.

Kemudian teringat reaksi Jilian dan Cedric setelah mendengar cerita Dobby. Cedric masih mengatakan dia mempercayaiku. Sedangkan Jilian, bahkan setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, Jilian masih membelaku dan keluargaku serta berupaya melindungi kami dengan meminta supaya Dobby tidak menceritakan hal yang diketahuinya tentang keluargaku kepada siapapun.

Arrgghh! Kenapa mereka tidak membenciku saja! Itu akan membuat segalanya jadi lebih mudah!! Aku bisa bersikap mengacuhkan dan tidak mempedulikan mereka.

Aku sangat mengerti maksud Potter bahwa dengan diriku mengetahui informasi ini adalah hal yang gawat!! Biarpun aku tidak mau menjadi seorang Death Eather, sejarah telah mencatat keterlibatan Father dalam aksi mereka. Dan melihat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini, aku tau Father kemungkinan besar terlibat beberapa diantaranya, salah satunya kejadian di piala dunia quidditch. Beberapa orang yang tidak biasa telah menemui Father beberapa hari sebelum kejadian. Hal itu membuat Mother marah, namun Father tetap melakukannya biarpun dukungan yang diberikannya tidak secara langsung. Aku yakin uang adalah hal utama yang mereka inginkan dari Father. Aku jadi semakin ragu apakah diriku bisa menghindari takdir terlibat dengan pangeran kegelapan!! Dan dengan kenyataan Jilian ternyata adalah seorang Potter, aku jelas bukanlah laki-laki yang tepat untuknya!! Aku bahkan bisa berbahaya untuk Jilian!! Aku melempar botol firewhisky di tanganku, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping berserakan di lantai...


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!** **Please enjoy the story :)**

Cedric POV

Aku berada di lab penelitian pada suatu sabtu saat kegiatan sekolah sudah dimulai kembali. Pikiranku terbagi-bagi, kadang memikirkan penelitianku, kadang memikirkan bagaimana memecahkan petunjuk dari telur emas ku, atau bahkan memikirkan Jilian dan apa yang Harry juga Dobby ceritakan pada kami.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa Ginny Weasley lah yang telah membuka kamar rahasia 2 tahun yang lalu. Biar bagaimanapun tahun ini aku menjadi cukup dekat dengan Ginny, dia turut membantu dalam penelitianku dan mempunyai ketertarikan terhadap ilmu juga hal-hal baru sepertiku, yang membuatku tidak heran, dulu Ginny tidak langsung melaporkan buku harian itu, tapi kurasa dia penasaran akan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh buku itu.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu memandang telur emas dihadapanku dan membukanya sekali Iagi. Bagaimana mendapatkan petunjuk dari lolongan suara yang memekakan telinga?

Aku menutup kembali telur emas ku saat menyadari seseorang berdiri di pintu. Aku melihat Ginny Weasley melambaikan tangannya dan berkata sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Aku membatalkan mantra 'Muffliato' di sekelilingku lalu berkata, "Hi Gin! Kau sudah lama berada disitu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja tiba, dan kau tampaknya sedang serius sekali," Ginny berkata sambil duduk di salah satu bangku di hadapanku.

"Yeah, masih berusaha memecahkan petunjuk telur emas ini," aku berkata pelan.

"Tapi kok, aku tadi tidak mendengar suara apapun yang keluar dari telur emas mu?" kata Ginny.

"Oh itu karena aku merapalkan mantra kedap suara di sekitarku, supaya suara lolongan yang memekakan telinga ini tidak mengganggu orang lain," aku menjelaskan.

"Mantra kedap suara? Bisakah kau mengajariku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Cedric.

"Kurasa kau juga perlu mengajari Harry, kalian cukup dekat kan?" kata Ginny.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku.

"Harry selalu merasa bersalah setiap dia membuka telur emas nya, karena suara lolongan itu memenuhi seluruh asrama gryffindor," kata Ginny.

"Ah..," ucapku mengerti.

"Biarpun kami para gryffindor mengerti dan tidak ada yang marah padanya, kami juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami mengerti dirinya harus segera memecahkan petunjuk dari suara itu," Ginny berkata lagi.

"Itulah mengapa aku membawa telur emasku ke sini, dan merapalkan mantra kedap suara, agar aku sendirian dan tidak mengganggu orang lain," aku berkata.

"Lalu apakah kau sudah memecahkan petunjuknya?" tanya Ginny.

"Belum," ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku juga melihat Harry membawa telur emasnya ke suatu tempat untuk menyendiri, tapi ketika dibuka kami tau dimana dia berada, karena suara lolongan itu," kata Ginny lagi.

"Kasihan Harry," aku berkata.

"Kasihan juga dirimu, kalian berdua, sekarang sudah bulan Januari, tidak akan terasa sampai tugas kedua akan berlangsung, bulan depan kan?" kata Ginny lagi.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Bagaimana ini, aku dan Harry sama-sama belum memecahkan petunjuknya? Aku penasaran bagaimana dengan Fleur dan Viktor.

"Cedric kurasa kalian sudah benar, menyendiri dengan telur emas kalian masing-masing," kata Ginny tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya? Menurut mu begitu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, karena efek dari suara memekakan telinga itu membuat kalian tidak enak karena takut mengganggu orang lain, mungkin maksudnya juga adalah agar kalian memecahkan petunjuknya sendirian," kata Ginny lagi.

"Iya, itulah yang aku dan Harry lakukan selama ini kan?" kataku.

"Maksudku benar-benar sendirian," kata Ginny.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kapan kau benar-benar sendirian? Kalau seperti sekarang kan, aku tiba-tiba datang, kau tidak lagi sendirian, biarpun dengan mantra kedap suaramu," ucap Ginny membuatku bingung.

"Jadi kapan kau benar-benar sendirian?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Uhm," aku berpikir, "Pada saat aku mandi," aku menjawab bingung.

"Nah, tepat sekali, apakah kau pernah mencoba membawa telur emas mu saat kau mandi?" tanya Ginny.

"Buat apa aku membawanya saat aku mandi?" tanyaku agak sewot.

Ginny memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kenapa tidak? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk kan? Lagipula kudengar kamar mandi prefek punya bak mandi seluas kolam renang, jadi kau bisa membawa telur emas mu berenang," Ginny berkata dengan wajah polos.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya, "Dari mana kau tahu kamar mandi prefek punya bak mandi seluas kolam renang?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau Percy Weasley adalah Kakakku? Dia dulu adalah seorang prefek dan sangat bangga akan hal itu, bahkan detail tentang kamar mandi prefek pun dia ceritakan," kata Ginny.

Aku berkata 'O' tanpa suara, ya aku bisa mengingat Percy Weasley, "Dia juga Head Boy tahun lalu kan?" tanyaku.

"Aargh, don't remind me," kata Ginny.

"Why?" tanyaku.

"Don't ask," Ginny berkata, "Jadi bagaimana, kau mau mengajak berenang telur emas mu? Kurasa kau bisa mencoba membukanya dalam air. Seperti sekarang kita bisa bicara dengan jelas melalui hantaran udara tapi menjadi tidak jelas bahkan tidak bisa bila kita bicara dalam air. Mungkin telur ini kebalikannya," kata Ginny.

Masuk akal pikirku, "Baiklah, kurasa bukan ide buruk, aku akan mencobanya."

Ginny tersenyum lalu berkata, "Jadi bagaimana cara merapalkan mantra kedap suara tadi?"

Draco POV

Seseorang membuka dan memasuki kamarku. Aku tidak menoleh karena tau itu adalah Blaise. Selain diriku dan Blaise tidak ada yang mengetahui password untuk memasuki kamar kami. Aku bahkan melarang Blaise memberitahu Pansy, agar dia tidak sering-sering datang kemari.

"Hi, Drake," Blaise menyapaku sambil duduk di salah satu sofa.

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kudengar kau sering mengurung diri di kamar selama sisa liburan?" kata Blaise.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanyaku.

"Pansy bilang dia harus mengetuk pintu kamar ini sehari tiga kali di tiap jam makan, dan menyeretmu ke aula besar, kalau tidak kau tidak akan keluar dari persembunyianmu..," jawab Blaise.

"Kau tau Pansy seringkali berlebihan," aku berkata.

Blaise terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu keras pada Pansy, Drake, dia benar-benar peduli padamu."

Aku menghela nafas, "Iya aku tau itu."

"Jadi apakah kau sudah dapat informasinya?" tanyaku.

"Kita langsung membahas urusan bisnis?" jawab Blaise.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka basa basi," aku berkata.

"Baiklah, Mr. Malfoy," Blaise berkata sambil menyerahkan map yang berisi berkas dokumen kepadaku.

"Seperti yang bisa kau baca di berkas itu, Emily Diggory menjadi korban dari penyerangan Death Eather di diagon alley Mei 1980 saat itu dia sedang hamil besar. Penyerangan itu membuatnya kehilangan anak dalam kandungannya begitu pula terjadi robekan pada rahimnya sehingga harus diangkat dan dirinya pun akhirnya tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi." Blaise menjelaskan.

"Tapi setahun kemudian, tepatnya pada akhir agustus 1981, keluarga Diggory mendaftarkan keluarga mereka perjalanan internasional ke Amerika untuk menghindari situasi dunia sihir Inggris yang makin mencekam. Namun mereka juga mendaftarkan salah satu kerabatnya, seorang anak perempuan berusia 1 tahun, yang mana identitas anak perempuan ini tidak terdaftar dengan nama keluarga Diggory, tapi dengan nama Jilian Chrysalis Evans, dan Emily Diggory terdaftar sebagai Ibu Wali nya."

"Rupanya Evans, adalah nama keluarga Ibu Harry Potter sebelum menikah, Lily Evans," lanjut Blaise.

"Lalu tidak lama setelah you know who dikabarkan menghilang, keluarga Diggory menambahkan seorang anak perempuan ke dalam anggota keluarganya, bahkan mereka melakukan sebuah ritual adopsi, dan nama anak itu adalah Jilian Chrysalis Diggory," ucap Blaise mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Aku bisa melihat pas foto bergerak keluarga Diggory, salah satunya adalah foto bayi perempuan yang tidak mungkin aku salah mengenal, karena aku pernah berkali-kali melihatnya, terpasang di dinding rumah keluarga Diggory, foto Jilian saat berumur satu tahun.

Jilian POV

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja setelah pembicaraanku dengan Harry dan Cedric malam itu. Tidak terasa tahun sudah berganti. Para murid mulai disibukkan dengan pr yang menumpuk.

Aku jarang melihat Draco, tapi aku tahu dia tidak pulang dan masih ada di Hogwarts. Kadang aku melihatnya di ujung koridor bersama gerombolan murid-murid slytherin lainnya. Para slytherin ini tetap bersikap seperti biasa padaku, kecuali Draco yang kurasa sengaja menghindariku, bahkan Pansy menyapaku saat kami bertemu di koridor lalu mengajakku berdiskusi tugas arythmancy.

Aku mengatakan hal ini pada Cedric yang sepakat denganku bahwa sepertinya Draco belum menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Tapi Harry sepertinya masih curiga.

Aku berharap kalau Draco tidak akan mempermasalahkan diriku yang seorang Potter. Tapi harapanku seperti harapan kosong, karena melihat diriku pun sepertinya Draco tidak mau.

Hari-hari sekolah dimulai kembali, tidak banyak kejadian menarik kecuali mungkin status Hagrid yang setengah raksasa kini menjadi bahan perbincangan, setelah Rita Skeeter menuliskannya dalam sebuah artikel di daily prophet. Hal ini membuat Hagrid menjadi mogok mengajar karena malu, digantikan oleh Profesor Grubbly-Plank. Sebenarnya cara mengajar Profesor Grubbly-Plank lebih masuk akal dan yang pasti lebih aman, satwa gaib yang dia ajarkan bukanlah satwa gaib yang berbahaya. Semua murid rata-rata menyukai cara mengajar Profesor Grubbly-Plank, tapi absennya Hagrid dari mengajar membuat Harry menjadi gusar, terutama karena murid-murid slytherin mulai mengolok-olok Hagrid lagi.

Aku menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugas sekolahku, terutama untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari Draco. Aku juga masih membantu Harry dan Cedric mencari cara untuk memecahkan bagaimana mendapatkan petunjuk dari telur emas, yang sampai saat ini kami belum mendapatkan kemajuan apapun.

Aku, Harry, Hermione, dan yang mengejutkan Ron, kini berada di perpustakaan. Kami masih mencari informasi tentang sesuatu yang bisa mengartikan suara lolongan memekakan telinga dari telur emas itu.

Aku, Harry dan Hermione sama-sama membaca buku yang berbeda, berharap mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk, Ron juga membaca sebuah buku, bedanya adalah kini dia tertidur menggunakan bukunya yang terbuka sebagai bantal di atas meja.

"Hi Guys!" tiba-tiba Cedric datang menghampiri kami dengan riang.

"Hi Ced," aku dan Harry berkata lemas, bosan karena tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang berguna.

"Hi Diggory," ucap Hermione masih semangat.

"Krrr...," terdengar dengkuran halus dari arah Ron tertidur.

"Kau tampak senang sekali," aku berkomentar melihat sikap Cedric yang ceria.

Lalu Cedric tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah tau bagaimana mendapatkan petunjuk dari telur emas ini!"

"Benarkah?!" kini Harry tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Ya, jadi begini...," Cedric mulai menjelaskan.

Harry POV

'Carilah Kami di tempat suara Kami terdengar.

Di atas daratan Kami tidak bisa bernyanyi.

Dan sementara Anda mencari, renungkanlah ini :

Kami telah mengambil apa yang akan sangat Anda rindukan.

Satu jam penuh Anda harus mencari.

Dan memulihkan apa yang telah Kami ambil.

Tapi setelah satu jam, tak ada harapan lagi.

Terlambat, semua hilang, tidak akan kembali lagi.'

Aku ternyata mendapatkan puisi yang sama seperti Cedric setelah aku mencoba mandi dan menyelam di kolam kamar mandi prefek seperti yang Cedric sarankan. Sepertinya tugas semua juara sama, untunglah jadi aku bisa berdiskusi dengan Cedric.

Aku dan Cedric sepakat bahwa ini adalah nyanyian para duyung yang ada di danau hitam. Tapi apa yang akan mereka ambil. 'Sesuatu yang akan sangat kami rindukan', benar-benar membingungkan. Kami akan punya waktu satu jam untuk mencari di tempat mereka berada di dalam danau hitam, artinya kami harus bisa bernafas dalam air selama satu jam.

Cedric mengusulkan untuk menggunakan Bubble-Head Charm. Namun entah mengapa, sulit sekali bagiku untuk merapalkannya, aku mencobanya berkali-kali, tapi belum juga berhasil.

"Harry, aku tahu mantra ini cukup advanced, tapi kau kan bisa melakukan mantra pemanggil dengan baik.. Bahkan kau bisa melakukan mantra patronus.. Seharusnya ini mudah bagimu," ucap Hermione, pada suatu hari saat aku berlatih di pinggir danau.

"Entahlah Hermione!" aku mulai agak kesal pada Hermione, dia banyak membantuku tapi kadang sikap bossy-nya membuatku kesal.

"Fokuslah Harry," kata Hermione.

"Aku berusaha," aku berkata.

"Hermione biarkan Harry istirahat dulu, mungkin cara ini tidak cocok untuk Harry, mungkin ada cara lain untuk bernafas dalam air," Ron tiba-tiba berkata sambil menyerahkan sebotol air padaku.

"Thanks Ron," aku berkata pelan, mengusap keringat yang mengalir pelan di pelipisku, padahal udara di pertengahan bulan Februari ini masih cukup dingin.

"Tapi menurut Cedric Diggory, mantra ini adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk bernafas dalam air," Hermione berkata tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Berarti ada cara lain kan, yaa..mungkin kurang efektif, tapi bisa digunakan kan," Ron berkata lagi.

"Bisa saja, kau mentransfigurasi dirimu menjadi kapal selam, tapi itu lebih sulit daripada mantra Bubble-head ini," kata Hermione.

"Lagipula mentransfigurasi manusia cukup besar resiko nya," tambah Hermione.

Jilian dan Cedric mengatakan bahwa bisa saja mereka meminta orangtuanya untuk mengirimkan satu set peralatan menyelam muggle, hanya masalahnya adalah aku belum pernah menyelam dan untuk menggunakan peralatan scuba diving memerlukan bantuan orang lain, Cedric tidak mungkin membantu pada saat turnamen karena dia juga adalah peserta, dan aturan turnamen pun tidak mengijinkan untuk para juara membawa asisten.

"Ayo kita ke perpustakaan, mungkin kita bisa menemukan suatu cara yang lain," ucap Ron tiba-tiba, membuatku dan Hermione memandangnya kaget.

Menyadari kami melihatnya, Ron berkata lagi, "What?"

Jilian POV

Sehari menjelang tugas kedua, aku memperhatikan Harry makin gelisah. Dia belum juga menguasai mantra Bubble-Head dengan baik.

Harry sudah bisa merapalkannya namun hanya untuk beberapa menit saja, sedangkan dia memerlukan mantra itu bertahan selama satu jam, sesuai waktu yang diberikan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya besok.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menyusul Harry serta Ron dan Hermione yang kini masih membantunya berlatih mantra Bubble-Head atau mencari cara lain bernafas dalam air.

Saat berbelok di ujung koridor aku hampir bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neville Longbottom.

"Maafkan aku Diggory, aku sedang membaca buku ini, jadi tidak melihatmu," ucap Longbottom.

"Tidak apa-apa, Longbottom," aku tersenyum, lalu memperhatikan sampul buku yang dia bawa 'Tanaman Air Sihir dari Mediterania dan Tanaman Air Sihir dari Lochs Highland'.

"Buku apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh, ini buku tentang tanaman-tanaman air," ucapnya dengan girang.

"Wow, sepertinya menarik," aku berkata.

"Iya, aku mendapatkan buku ini dari Profesor Moody, dalam buku ini ada beberapa tanaman unik yang tidak dijelaskan di buku-buku pelajaran biasa, seperti ini..," Longbottom lalu melanjutkan menjelaskan isi bukunya, dia tidak kaku ataupun gugup, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang biasanya, Longbottom sepertinya sangat cocok dengan tanaman.

Lalu aku berkata sambil terkekeh, "Apakah di buku ini mungkin dijelaskan sebuah tanaman yang bisa membuatmu bernafas dalam air? Mungkin sekitar satu jam?"

Neville berhenti sesaat seperti berpikir, lalu berkata, "Ada."

"Ada?!" ucapku tidak percaya, padahal tadi aku hanya bercanda.

"Iya ada, sebentar," ucapnya sambil membuka-buka halaman bukunya.

"Nah ini dia.. Gillyweed, disebut juga ganggang insang," jelas Neville.

Aku membaca Gillyweed adalah tanaman ajaib asli Mediterranean. Bentuknya menyerupai setumpuk ekor tikus berlendir yang berwarna abu-abu kehijauan. Gillyweed teksturnya seperti karet, jadi susah dikunyah. Namun ketika seorang penyihir memakannya, maka pada leher penyihir tersebut akan tumbuh sepasang insang yang dapat membantunya bernapas di dalam air dan selaput diantara jari-jari tangan dan kakinya yang akan memudahkannya untuk berenang. Beberapa perdebatan terjadi di kalangan Herbologists mengenai durasi efek Gillyweed di air tawar dan di air asin, namun bisa dipastikan efek Gillyweed dalam air tawar diperkirakan sekitar satu jam.

"Longbottom ini dia yang Harry butuhkan!" aku berkata.

"Untuk apa Harry membutuhkannya?" tanya Longbottom padaku.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelesaikan tugas kedua nya besok," aku menjawab.

"Apa kau tau dimana kita bisa mendapatkan tanaman ini?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa Profesor Sprout memilikinya di salah satu rumah kaca," Longbottom menjelaskan.

"Baguslah, ayo kita beritahu Harry!" aku menarik Longbottom bersamaku, dan karena terburu-buru lagi-lagi hendak menabrak seseorang di belokan koridor.

"Whoaa, Red!" Blaise berkata padaku, Blaise adalah salah satu slytherin yang masih bersikap seperti biasa padaku, tidak seperti Draco di sebelahnya yang memandangku dengan wajah datar.

"Hi Blaise.. Hi.. Draco...," aku menyapa mereka, tapi Draco memalingkan wajahnya dariku, membuat dadaku seketika terasa nyeri.

"Mau kemana, kok buru-buru?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Oh.. A.. Aku mau.."

"Blaise kurasa kita tidak ada waktu untuk chit-chat," tiba-tiba Draco berkata.

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, Draco jelas tidak ingin bicara denganku, membuatku rasanya ingin menangis.

"Santailah sedikit Drake," ucap Blaise.

Namun Draco menanggapi kalimat Blaise dengan pergi begitu saja.

Aku merasakan air mata menetes di pipiku saat Draco pergi, dan segera menundukkan kepala lalu mengusapnya.

Aku mendengar Blaise menghela nafasnya, "Kalian bertengkar lagi ya?"

Aku memaksakan diri melihat Blaise dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Blaise.

"Uhm, maaf, Diggory kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kita jadi menemui Harry?" tiba-tiba Longbottom bertanya.

"Oh iya, Longbottom tentu saja, kita harus segera," ucapku padanya, bertemu Draco benar-benar mengalihkan pikiranku.

Belum sempat melangkah, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku.

"Jilian!", aku menoleh dan melihat Susan berjalan ke arah kami, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," ucapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau dicari oleh Profesor McGonagal," Susan berkata.

"Profesor McGonagal? Kenapa dia mencariku?" tanyaku lagi pada Susan.

"Entahlah, tapi kau ditunggu di kantornya, sekarang," kata Susan terlihat urgent.

"Jilian, kau tidak membuat masalah kan?!" Blaise berkata menyeringai.

"Tidak!" aku berkata namun sebenarnya aku merasa khawatir.

"Longbottom, maukah kau temui Harry di perpustakaan dan beritahu dia tentang tanaman tadi?" aku berkata pada Longbottom.

"Iya, tentu saja.. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," ucap Neville Longbottom, sepertinya menghindari untuk lebih lama bersama slytherin.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan ke kantor Profesor McGonagal," aku berkata lalu meninggalkan Blaise dan Susan.

Harry POV

"Kau yakin tentang ini Neville?" aku berkata pada Neville saat dia menyerahkan segumpal tanaman yang katanya bernama gillyweed sewaktu kami berjalan menuju danau hitam, lokasi tugas kedua akan dilaksanakan.

"Tentu saja, Harry," Neville berkata.

Aku merasakan tekstur tanaman di tanganku ini seperti karet namun berlendir.

"Tanaman ini bisa membuatku bernafas dalam air selama satu jam kan?" tanyaku lagi memastikan.

"Kemungkinan seperti itu," kata Neville.

"Kemungkinan?! Kau jangan bercanda Nev?!" aku berkata ngeri memikirkan bagaimana kalau cara ini tidak berhasil, dan mantra Bubble-Head ku hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit saja.

"Masih ada perdebatan di kalangan Herbologists mengenai durasi efek Gillyweed di air tawar dan di air asin, namun bisa dipastikan efek Gillyweed dalam air tawar diperkirakan sekitar satu jam," Neville menjelaskan.

"Dan kau baru memberitahukan hal ini padaku sekarang?" aku berkata agak sewot.

"Kupikir kau sudah membaca semua informasinya di buku yang kemarin kutunjukkan padamu," Neville berkata.

"Aku berhenti membacanya saat Fred dan George membawa Ron dan Hermione pergi tadi malam," kataku, karena saat itu aku sudah sangat kelelahan dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kemana mereka sekarang?" aku agak kesal karena kedua sahabatku ini seperti menghilang begitu saja sejak semalam.

"Mungkin mereka sudah duluan," kata Neville.

"Mungkin," aku menanggapi, "Kuharap kau benar soal tanaman ini Nev."

"Aku hanya bermaksud membantu, Jilian Diggory pun mengatakan padaku ini adalah yang kau butuhkan," Neville berkata lagi.

Aku memandang berkeliling saat naik ke perahu bersama Neville, menuju ke tengah danau, Jilian juga tidak terlihat, tapi mungkin dia bersama para Hufflepuff.

Perahu kami berhenti saat mencapai tiang-tiang tribun penonton seluas tribune lapangan quidditch yang membentuk setengah lingkaran di tengah-tengah danau. Tribune ini telah penuh terisi penonton yang terdiri dari para murid ketiga sekolah.

Aku berpisah dengan Neville dan bergerak menuju bagian tengah tribune dimana para guru, juri dan juara lainnya telah berkumpul.

"Kau siap?" Cedric berbisik dengan pandangan khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karena sangat gugup. Sambil membuka jubah dan kini memperlihatkan baju khusus menyelam yang kupakai seperti juara-juara lainnya, dengan lambang silver lightning di bagian depannya dan di bagian belakang tertulis nama kami masing-masing. Tongkatku terselip aman di sarung tangan khusus yang kupakai.

"Sonorous," ucap salah satu juri yang ternyata Mr. Ludo Bagman.

"Baiklah, karena semua juara sudah berkumpul, saya akan menjelaskan tugas kedua ini.. Para juara telah mendapatkan petunjuk dari telur emas mereka.. Sesuatu yang akan sangat mereka rindukan telah diambil oleh para duyung di dalam danau ini, dan para juara memiliki waktu satu jam untuk mendapatkannya kembali sebelum semuanya terlambat...," Mr. Ludo Bagman berkata dengan dramatis dan berhenti sejenak membuatku makin gugup.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berkata di belakangku, "Ayolah segera telan tanaman itu," ternyata adalah Profesor Moody.

Aku memasukkan tanaman gillyweed ini ke dalam mulutku dan berusaha mengunyahnya saat Mr. Ludo Bagman berkata lagi, "Baiklah, tugas kedua Turnament Triwizard.. Dimulai!!"

Duaaarr!! Suara keras sebuah meriam yang menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

Ketiga juara lain segera melompat ke danau, sedangkan aku baru saja berhasil menelan gillyweed ini dan tubuhku menjadi terasa aneh. Seseorang mendorongku masuk ke dalam air danau yang dingin, aku meronta dan panik karena belum sempat merapalkan mantra Bubble-Head, namun pada saat aku seperti akan kehilangan nafas dan tenggelam, air yang terhirup seperti layaknya udara segar yang mengalir di sistem pernapasanku.

Aku meraba leherku dan bisa merasakan insang disana, aku juga memperhatikan diantara jari-jari tangan dan kakiku terdapat selaput selayaknya hewan air.

'Jadi Neville tidak bercanda rupanya' pikirku.

Aku berenang ke permukaan danau seperti layaknya hewan air dan melompat ke atas danau sambil berteriak 'Woo-hoo' sebelum kembali meluncur menuju dasar danau, mencari apa yang para duyung itu telah ambil.

Cedric POV

Aku terus berenang ke dasar danau, dengan mantra Bubble-Head aku tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk bernafas dalam air, semoga Harry pun bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Semakin dalam sinar matahari semakin tidak dapat menembus ke dalam air, membuat suasana dalam danau semakin gelap. Berenang di antara hutan ganggang hitam, yang membuat suasana dalam danau makin kelam. Sesekali aku melihat sekelebat sesuatu yang besar berenang di sekitar ku, untungnya hanya sebuah batang kayu besar. Aku berharap tidak bertemu makhluk danau yang aneh, terutama cumi-cumi raksasa.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik kakiku, ternyata sekawanan grindylow berusaha menggangguku dan menarikku ke sarang mereka. Aku mengambil tongkat dari sarung tanganku, merapalkan 'relashio' dan berhasil membebaskan diri dari para grindylow itu.

Aku segera melanjutkan pencarianku menuju dasar danau berharap aku menuju arah yang benar. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berenang, sebagian diriku merasa ragu apakah telah menuju arah yang benar membuat ketakutan mulai timbul dalam diriku di tengah danau gelap yang semakin mencekam.

Tak lama kemudian aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup nyanyian seperti yang kudengar dari telur emas ku. Aku bergerak cepat menuju nyanyian itu, dan menemukan pilar-pilar bebatuan yang sepertinya dulunya adalah bagian dari bangunan yang megah. Tampak pula bukit-bukit karang dan bebatuan yang tersusun membentuk gua-gua lengkap dengan jendela-jendela. Diantara pilar ataupun dari balik jendela-jendela gua, aku bisa melihat mereka. Koloni duyung yang tinggal di dasar danau hitam ini. Mereka tidak cantik seperti dalam dongeng muggle. Mereka adalah merpeople, makhluk setengah ikan, setengah manusia, berkulit abu-abu, dengan rambut hijau tua, serta mata dan gigi yang berwarna kuning. Mereka memperhatikanku tapi tidak mendekat ataupun menyerangku.

Aku melanjutkan berenang kemudian aku melihatnya, sekelompok merpeople yang tampak seperti paduan suara bernyanyi di atas satu bukit karang, lalu di tengah-tengah diantara pilar yang membentuk gerbang, aku melihat empat orang melayang dengan kaki terikat pada batu karang di bawahnya. Mereka terlihat tak sadarkan diri dengan gelembung-gelembung udara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku juga bisa melihat Harry yang sedang berusaha melepas ikatan salah satu dari mereka yang setelah mendekat aku mengenalinya, ternyata itu adalah Ronald Weasley.

Aku mengangguk pada Harry dan melihat Jilian ada diantara Hermione dan seorang anak perempuan mirip dengan Fleur Delacour tapi usianya lebih muda.

Mengambil tongkatku yang terselip di sarung tangan yang kupakai lalu merapalkan mantra untuk memutuskan tali yang mengikat kaki Jilian, kemudian aku menopang Jilian dan memberi isyarat kepada Harry untuk segera ke permukaan karena waktu sudah hampir habis.

Harry mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan aku pun segera berenang menuju permukaan dengan membawa Jilian bersamaku.

Mengambil nafas panjang saat udara segar di permukaan air danau kembali menyentuh saluran pernapasanku. Dan mendengar riuh tepuk tangan penonton dari arah tribun. Aku berenang menuju sisi tribun, dengan menopang Jilian yang tampaknya masih belum sadar.

Draco POV

30 menit telah berlalu sejak para juara terjun berenang ke dasar danau, dan belum ada juara yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai tiba-tiba di permukaan danau muncul seseorang yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri, ternyata itu adalah Fleur Delacour, dia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kali ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian belum ada satupun juara yang muncul kembali dari danau. Aku sebenarnya agak mencemaskan Cedric, biar bagaimanapun dia seperti Kakak yang tidak pernah kupunya.

Akhirnya Cedric muncul ke permukaan danau, dan dia tidak sendirian. Cedric menopang seseorang dengan tangannya. Tepuk tangan penonton riuh terdengar menyambut juara pertama yang muncul.

"Oh Merlin! Itu kan Jilian!" ucap Pansy.

Aku memperhatikan Cedric berenang mendekati tribun dan mengenali gadis berambut merah yang dibawanya.

Hatiku mencelos melihat Jilian tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Apa yang dilakukannya? Ya, tentu saja Jilian adalah seseorang yang penting untuk Cedric. Tapi kenapa Jilian mau melakukan hal ini. Sudah berapa lama Jilian ada di dalam danau itu? Pikirku, yang membuat kekhawatiran mulai timbul dalam diriku.

Para panitia membantu Cedric dan membawa Jilian ke tepi tribun. Mereka memberikan handuk besar kepada Cedric yang menggigil kedinginan. Jilian masih tampak tidak sadarkan diri.

Lalu, suara riuh penonton terdengar lagi, aku melihat ke permukaan danau dimana Viktor Krum kini muncul bersama Granger di sampingnya. Mereka berdua melambaikan tangan dan berenang ke tepi tribun.

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Granger langsung sadar dan bisa berenang?

Aku kembali fokus kepada Jilian dan melihat Madam Pomfrey kini duduk di sampingnya. Cedric di sebelahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Ada yang tidak beres!" aku berkata.

"Maksudmu Drake?" kata Blaise di sebelahku.

"Jilian tidak langsung bangun!" ucapku panik sambil bangkit dari bangku dan menuju mereka.

Saat tiba di tempat Jilian terbaring, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikanku, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jilian tidak langsung bangun?"

"Aku telah mencoba berbagai mantra, tapi entah mengapa Miss Diggory belum juga bangun," ucap Madam Pomfrey membuatku tambah takut.

Aku duduk di samping Jilian dan menyentuh pipinya yang kini terasa sangat dingin di tanganku. Kulit dan bibir nya tampak sangat pucat.

"Tanda-tanda vital nya masih ada, biarpun sangat lemah," lanjut Madam Pomfrey.

"Hipotermia," tiba-tiba Cedric berkata.

"Hipotermia?!" aku berkata panik. "Kita harus segera membawanya ke hospital wing!" aku berkata lagi.

"Draco! Jilian harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit!" Cedric berkata padaku, dengan kepanikan dan ketakutan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Iya itu lebih baik, fasilitas disini tidak selengkap di rumah sakit," Madam Pomfrey berkata lagi sambil masih mencoba memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk Jilian dengan merapalkan mantra-mantra yang entah apa.

Lalu tiba-tiba riuh tepuk tangan penonton kembali terdengar, menandakan ada juara lagi yang muncul tapi aku tidak peduli. Otakku berpikir keras bagaimana cara tercepat membawa Jilian ke St. Mungo's. Apparate atau Portkey terlalu berresiko, bila dilakukan dengan membawa seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan sapu akan terlalu lama untuk mencapai rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Poppy?" tiba-tiba Profesor Dumbledore berada disampingku.

"Harus segera ke rumah sakit," jawab Madam Pomfrey.

"Profesor Dumbledore, mohon ijin menggunakan jalur flo dari perapian di kantor Anda," aku berkata pada kepala sekolah, perapian di kantor kepala sekolah adalah satu-satunya perapian yang terhubung dengan jalur flo.

"Tentu saja Mr. Malfoy.. Aku menyukai permen karet," ucapnya yang membuatku agak bingung, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya, kemudian memanggil dua orang perwakilan dari Silver Lightning.

"Kalian membawa sapu?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Iya, Mr. Malfoy," mereka menjawab dan mengayunkan tongkat mereka memunculkan sapu yang mereka bawa. Masing masing adalah Nimbus 2001.

"Walter, terbanglah ke gerbang Hogwarts dan ketika sudah berada di luar ward, ber-apparate segera ke St. Mungo's dan minta mereka siapkan segala yang diperlukan untuk menyelamatkan Miss Diggory, aku akan membawanya melalui jalur flo," aku berkata kepada salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik Mr. Malfoy," dia pun segera terbang melaksanakan yang kuperintahkan.

Aku kemudian melepaskan jubahku lalu menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Jilian, Madam Pomfrey telah mengeringkan pakaian dan tubuh Jilian yang sebelumnya basah kuyub.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Jilian dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Chayton, sapunya," aku berkata.

"Baik Mr. Malfoy," jawabnya menyiapkan sapu.

Saat telah berada di atas sapu, aku menggunakan satu tangan untuk mengendalikan sapu-ku, dan mendekap Jilian dengan tanganku yang lainnya. Madam Pomfrey mengucapkan mantra terakhirnya untuk menaikkan suhu tubuh Jilian.

"Profesor Sprout akan menemanimu Mr. Malfoy, dia akan menunggumu di ruanganku," Profesor Dumbledore berkata.

Aku mengangguk pada Profesor Dumbledore, lalu Cedric berkata, "Draco, tolong selamatkan Jilian," dengan pandangan khawatir dan suara yang masih lemah setelah melaksanakan tugas keduanya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya," ucapku, lalu melesat terbang menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Bertahanlah Jils..," aku berbisik diantara rambut merah dan keningnya. Menahan air mata jatuh ke pipiku, rasa panik dan takut mulai melanda diriku, memikirkan hal terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Jilian..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Draco POV

"Mohon maaf, tapi apakah di keluarga Anda baru-baru ini ada anggota keluarga yang meninggal atau ada berita duka lainnya?"

Aku mendengar seseorang bicara saat membuka pintu kamar rawat Jilian.

"Tidak Healer Bale, tidak ada berita duka ataupun anggota keluarga kami yang meninggal," aku mengenali suara Uncle Amos menjawab Healer itu.

"Oh iya, baiklah," jawab Healer Bale.

"Memangnya kenapa Healer Bale?" Aunty Emily bertanya.

"Mantra dan potion yang digunakan untuk membuat Miss Diggory tertidur sebenarnya bukanlah mantra dan potion yang berbahaya, namun emosi dan perasaan penyihir yang terkena mantra dan potion ini bisa mempengaruhi efeknya.. Karena itu seorang penyihir yang sedang berduka sebaiknya tidak menggunakan mantra dan potion ini, karena bisa memberikan semacam efek yang membuatnya ingin tertidur lebih lama bahkan tidak ingin bangun lagi.." Healer itu menjelaskan.

"Dan untuk kasus Miss Diggory ini, hipotermi terjadi selain karena efek dari mantra dan potion tersebut, juga karena dia berada di dalam air cukup lama," lanjut Healer itu.

"Tapi aku berhasil membawa Jilian sebelum satu jam," Cedric berkata, setelah kondisinya membaik, Cedric langsung menyusul ke St. Mungo's.

"Dan kenapa Jilian merasa ingin tidur lebih lama bahkan sampai tidak mau bangun lagi?" kata Aunty Emily.

"Itu adalah analisa sementara dari hasil pemeriksaan kami.. Yang terpenting sekarang semua telah tertanggani, kondisi Miss Diggory telah stabil, dan kita tinggal menunggunya siuman.. Jika Mr. Malfoy terlambat sedikit saja, kondisi Miss Diggory mungkin tidak sebaik sekarang..," ucap Healer itu.

Aku menutup pintu kamar perawatan Jilian, mengurungkan niatku untuk menengoknya, lagipula sepertinya keluarga Diggory lebih membutuhkan waktu bersama Jilian sekarang.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang ada di depan bangsal perawatan VIP St. Mungo's. Memikirkan apa yang telah healer itu katakan, dan mengingat kembali yang terjadi antara Jilian dan diriku belakangan ini. Aku sangat sering membuatnya menangis, bahkan malam sebelum tugas kedua turnamen triwizard, saat kami bertemu di koridor, aku yakin dia menangis setelah aku pergi. Apakah karena itu dia merasa sedih dan tidak ingin bangun lagi?

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkan bracelet yang selalu kubawa di saku jubahku setelah Jilian mengembalikannya malam itu.

Pikiranku kembali mengingat Jilian dalam dekapanku yang pucat pasi dan sangat dingin. Saat itu aku merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Aku merasa takut, sangat takut Jilian tidak terselamatkan, entah bagaimana diriku menghadapinya bila itu terjadi...

"Draco," seseorang memanggilku.

"Mother?" aku berkata.

Mother menghampiriku lalu berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tadi aku mau masuk ke kamar Jilian, tapi Healer sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada keluarga Diggory, jadi kurasa mereka membutuhkan waktu khusus keluarga saja," aku berkata.

"Oh begitu.. Baiklah, lagipula aku harus menunggu Ayahmu," ucap Mother sambil duduk disampingku.

"Father ikut kemari?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Dia sedang menemui Direktur rumah sakit ini," Mother berkata.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Urusan satu dan lain hal, kau tentu tau kalau keluarga kita adalah donatur tetap untuk rumah sakit ini...," ucap Mother berhenti sejenak lalu berkata lagi, "...dan juga memastikan Jilian mendapatkan perawatan terbaik tentunya."

Pernyataan terakhir Mother membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak perlu terkejut.. Ayahmu peduli dan menyayangi Jilian, biarpun dia tidak selalu bisa menunjukkannya dengan baik.. Begitulah para lelaki Malfoy, kadang tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya," Mother berkata.

"Menunjukkan perasaan sama dengan menunjukkan kelemahan Mother," aku berkata.

"Kau ini... memang anak Ayahmu..," ucap Mother, "Tapi tidak ada yang salah bila menunjukkannya pada orang yang kita sayangi."

"Itu bracelet yang kau berikan pada Jilian kan?" Mother berkata lagi.

"Iya...," aku menjawab.

"Benarkah Father peduli pada Jilian.. Biarpun Jilian.. Kau tau dia seorang Pott.. Maksudku bukan seorang pureblood..?" aku berkata pelan.

Mother menghela nafas yang sangat tidak layak untuk seorang Lady Malfoy lalu berkata, "Kau tau.. Keluarga Malfoy memang sangat menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah, itulah yang dijaga selama berabad-abad.. Tapi maksud dibalik kemurnian itu adalah keutuhan keluarga.."

"Ayahmu mungkin beberapa kali pernah membuat pilihan yang tidak tepat bila orang lain yang melihatnya...," Mother berhenti sejenak.

"Namun, semua kembali kepada untuk apa kita membuat pilihan itu.. Dan, biarpun orang lain tidak melihatnya, yang kita lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan keluarga juga orang-orang yang kita pedulikan.. Dan seorang Malfoy tidak akan membiarkan seseorang atau sesuatu yang berharga baginya pergi begitu saja," ucap Mother lagi.

"Itu adalah hal yang lebih baik yang dimiliki keluarga Malfoy, bahkan keluarga Black tidak seperti itu, kau tentunya tau bagaimana keluargaku akhirnya menjadi terpecah belah.. Padahal sedikit perbedaan seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah bukan? Itulah yang aku dan Ayahmu lebih pahami sekarang, dan itu yang membuat hidup akan lebih bermakna," Mother mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati suasana sejuk di taman ini.

"Cissa.. Draco..," aku mendengar suara Father, otomatis aku bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan bracelet di tanganku ke dalam saku.

"Father," ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk sopan.

Father mendekat lalu berkata lagi, "Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Tadi Healer sedang menjelaskan kondisi Jilian, jadi kupikir keluarga Diggory memerlukan waktu pribadi, oleh karena itu aku menunggu disini," aku berkata.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Father.

Lalu kami bertiga terdiam dan suasana menjadi canggung, seorang Malfoy tidak pernah dibiarkan menunggu seperti ini sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya Mother berkata,

"Ehem.. Tapi kurasa Healer itu sudah selesai menjelaskan, kita masuk saja, lagipula kita bukan orang lain untuk keluarga Diggory," Mother bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo Lucius, Draco," ucap Mother sambil menggandeng lengan Father. Aku berjalan di belakang mereka.

Harry POV

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak diijinkan menemui Jilian," aku berkata dengan sewot, setelah meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Sudah 3 hari sejak hari tugas ke-2 berakhir dan Jilian dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit.

"Kau tau kenapa," ucap Hermione.

"Tapi aku ini kembarannya," aku berkata lagi.

"Ssstt.. Kecilnya suaramu Harry! Kau mau semua orang jadi tau?!" kata Hermione.

"Bahkan kudengar Malfoy bebas meninggalkan kastil untuk menemui Jilian di St. Mungo's," kata Ron.

"Apa?!" aku berkata.

"Ron!!" kata Hermione.

"Kenapa?!" aku semakin sewot.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Kita tau, Malfoy lah yang bergegas membawa Jilian ke St. Mungo's, dan juga kurasa karena hubungan mereka.."

"Iya, tapi aku kan kakaknya, aku juga berhak donk menemuinya," aku masih tidak bisa terima.

"Bersabarlah Harry, Profesor Dumbledore pasti akan mengijinkan bila waktunya sudah tepat," kata Hermione.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan dulu," kata Ron tiba-tiba.

"Makanan, itu saja yang ada di pikiranmu," kata Hermione.

"Kenapa memangnya, perutku memang sudah lapar," kata Ron lagi, dan kami menuju aula besar dengan Ron dan Hermione yang berdebat tentang kebiasaan makan Ron.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Draco POV

Aku berjalan di koridor St. Mungo's. Kabarnya Jilian sadar kemarin siang. Aku sengaja tidak segera datang karena Jilian pasti membutuhkan waktu bersama keluarganya.

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Mother di taman beberapa hari lalu, membuatku banyak memikirkan tentang hubunganku dengan Jilian.

Mother mengatakan bahwa Father sebenarnya peduli pada Jilian, bahkan Mother bilang sedikit perbedaan tidak akan menjadi masalah. Apakah artinya mereka tidak keberatan tentang Jilian yang bukan seorang pureblood? Tapi selama ini mereka pun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, bahkan hubungan keluargaku dengan keluarga Diggory bisa dibilang sangat baik.

Tapi Jilian adalah seorang Potter. Aku tau dalam sejarah keluargaku sebenarnya tidak pernah ada perselisihan dengan keluarga Potter. Mother tidak bereaksi apapun saat aku hampir salah bicara kemarin, apakah Mother dan Father juga sudah tau kalau Jilian adalah seorang Potter. Mengingat Mother dan Aunty Emily sangat dekat, dan seringkali kedua orangtuaku ini mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya rahasia.

Kalau mereka memang sudah tau dan tidak mereka tidak bereaksi apapun, jadi seharusnya tidak akan menjadi masalah, kecuali mungkin bila 'Dark Lord' tiba-tiba kembali dalam kehidupan kami.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Aku membuka pelan pintu kamar perawatan Jilian, ini adalah kamar VIP yang keluarga Malfoy gunakan bila kami dirawat, kamarnya lebih mirip sebuah apartment dua kamar daripada kamar di rumah sakit. Karena kamar ini lengkap dengan ruang tamu, sebuah mini pantry, kamar pasien dan kamar untuk penunggu pasien lengkap dengan kamar mandi pribadi masing-masing.

Aku melewati sofa-sofa ruang tamu dan mini pantry, menuju kamar pasien dimana seharusnya Jilian berada. Pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka, aku mendorongnya pelan dan terkejut melihat tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Aku menuju pintu kamar mandi, mengetuknya pelan, "Jilian..," tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci dan melihatnya kosong.

Kemana Jilian, pikirku... Aku menuju kamar untuk penunggu dan juga tidak menemukan seorang pun disana.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan mini pantry, juga tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Kemana Jilian, pikiranku mulai panik takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku menuju taman pribadi yang terhubung dengan kamar ini melalui pintu geser di ruang tamu, dan lagi-lagi tidak melihat siapapun disana. Entah kenapa dadaku mulai berdebar kencang, seperti saat kemarin Jilian tidak sadarkan diri, ketakutan akan kehilangan dirinya mulai merasuki diriku lagi.

Aku kembali ke dalam dan menuju kamar pasien untuk kembali memastikan, saat seseorang memanggilku.

"Draco..," ucap suara yang amat kukenal.

Aku berbalik dan melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin kutemui kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Masih menggunakan jubah pasien, Jilian menatapku dengan ekspresi heran. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat, rona merah terlihat di pipinya, bibirnya kini berwarna merah muda seperti biasanya. Rambut merahnya tergerai ke belakang punggungnya.

"Draco.. Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jilian bertanya lagi dengan suara yang amat kurindukan.

Aku masih tidak berkata apapun, tapi tubuhku bergerak otomatis ke arahnya, kedua tanganku menyentuh pipinya, aku bisa melihat kedua iris mata hazel itu tampak terkejut menatapku. Lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku dan menghilangkan jarak diantara kami saat bibirku menyentuh lembut bibirnya.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story**

Jilian POV

Mataku membelalak ketika tiba-tiba Draco menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Dia.. Oh Merlin! Draco Malfoy menciumku... Ciuman pertamaku...

Saat Draco melepas dengan lembut sentuhan bibirnya dariku. Aku terpaku tidak bisa bereaksi apapun. Dadaku berdebar dengan kencangnya.

Kini iris abu-abu itu menatapku dengan pancaran emosi yang tidak biasa. Dan tiba-tiba,

PLAK!

Spontan aku menamparnya!

Aku sendiri kaget dengan apa yang kulakukan, melihat tanganku yang kini berada di samping pipinya. Draco tampak terkejut menerima tamparan dariku, sebelum akhirnya menatapku lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco berkata agak sewot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berkata dengan sama sewotnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menamparku?" Draco berkata lagi masih sewot.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" aku menjawab dengan sama sewotnya, biarpun dadaku masih berdebar dengan kencangnya.

Draco membelalakan matanya terkejut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku sambil mengusap rambut pirang platina nya.

Lalu dia kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi datar khas Malfoy yang kini terpasang di wajahnya.

"Jangan kau lakukan itu lagi," ucapnya pelan.

"Jangan lakukan apa? Menamparmu? Kau yang tiba-tiba nyosor menci.."

"Bukan itu!" ucap Draco tiba-tiba.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Jangan kau mencoba untuk meninggalkan aku lagi," kata Draco dengan tatapan mata yang tidak biasa yang membuat dadaku berdebar makin kencang.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?" ucapku terbata-bata karena gugup.

"Kau tadi sudah mendengarnya, aku tidak akan mengulanginya," ucap Draco dan aku masih memandangnya dengan heran.

Tiba-tiba Draco mengambil salah satu tanganku dan meletakkan promise bracelet yang sangat kukenal ke telapak tanganku.

"Ini milikmu, dan kau tau seorang Malfoy akan menepati janjinya," Draco berkata lagi.

Aku masih belum tau harus berkata apa? Apakah ini artinya Draco tidak mempermasalahkan diriku yang seorang Potter?

"Dan jangan lagi bertindak bodoh," ucapnya lalu berbalik dan duduk di sofa.

Kenapa sih dia ini, sesaat bersikap manis, lalu kemudian mulai menyebalkan lagi.

"Siapa yang bertindak bodoh?" aku berkata dan duduk di sofa di sampingnya.

"Ya kau Jilian, siapa lagi? Mengembalikan bracelet, atau bersedia menjadi sandera para duyung?" ucapnya tanpa melihatku.

Aku kesal sekali, tidak percaya yang dikatakannya, "Apa kau juga tidak sadar yang kau lakukan selama ini? Mencurigai hubunganku dan Harry, padahal dia adalah kembaranku, lalu dengan sengaja mengajak Pansy di depanku, memamerkan kemesraan kalian di koridor, bahkan dengan sengaja tidak melihat sedikit pun ke..."

Ucapanku terhenti karena kini salah satu jari Draco menempel di bibirku.

"Cukup," ucapnya pelan, dan lagi-lagi iris abu-abu itu menatapku dengan pandangan tidak biasa.

Lalu perlahan Draco menarikku ke pelukannya. Membuat diriku tidak dapat lagi menahan tangis, air mataku membasahi bagian depan jubahnya, sesekali aku berontak dan memukul-mukul dadanya, "Kau yang bodoh Drake.. Kau yang bodoh.."

Draco tidak menghindar dan menerima semuanya, sambil masih terus memeluk dan mengusap rambutku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan Draco mencium kepalaku dan seperti mendengarnya bergumam, "I'm sorry.."

Beberapa hari berikutnya..

"Semuanya.. Okee... Kau sudah pulih dengan baik dan bisa segera bersekolah juga beraktivitas kembali seperti biasanya," ucap Healer Bale.

"Terimakasih Healer Bale," ucapku dengan tersenyum dan kurasakan pipiku memanas melihat Healer Bale yang tampan ini membalas senyumanku.

Kemudian Healer Bale pamit keluar ruangan, Mom dan Dad memutuskan untuk mengantarnya sekaligus menyelesaikan segala urusan administrasi rumah sakit.

Aku sedang mengemas barangku saat tiba-tiba seseorang berkata, "Perlu bantuan?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat kedua Kakakku tersenyum di ambang pintu, "Cedric! Harry!" ucapku menghampiri mereka dan memeluk mereka berdua sekaligus.

"Ouuwh.. Jils, aku tidak bisa bernafas," ucap Harry berlebihan.

Aku melepas pelukan dan memutar kedua bola mataku, membuat mereka tertawa, akupun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Senang melihatmu sudah baik-baik saja," kata Cedric.

"Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja, melihat tampang Healer yang merawatnya tadi," kata Harry, membuatku malu. Lalu Cedric dan Harry tertawa melihat reaksiku.

"Kalian ini! Sangat kompak kalau menggodaku!" aku merengek yang membuat kedua Kakakku ini tertawa lebih keras.

Selanjutnya aku melalui hari-hari di sekolah seperti biasanya. Tidak ada kejadian yang menghebohkan, kecuali mungkin artikel tentang cinta segitiga antara Harry, Hermione dan Viktor Krum yang ditulis tentunya oleh Rita Skeeter.

Hermione dihina habis-habisan oleh Skeeter di artikelnya, dan bukan hanya Daily Prophet, kini majalah Witch Weekly pun menuliskan artikel tentang rumor ini. Aku bersyukur tidak ada lagi artikel tentang diriku maupun Draco, tampaknya keluarga Malfoy benar-benar melakukan sesuatu pada Skeeter.

Kasian Hermione, dia harus menerima surat teror dari para penggemar Krum maupun Harry. Bahkan dia harus menerima howler ataupun surat yang berisi nanah bubotuber ataupun kutukan lainnya. Hagrid menyarankan untuk segera membuang surat-surat itu ke dalam perapian tanpa harus membukanya, karena Hagrid pun mengalami hal yang sama ketika Skeeter menulis artikel tentang dirinya beberapa bulan lalu.

Hubunganku dengan Draco berjalan biasa seperti sebelum kami bertengkar. Draco tidak pernah membahas diriku yang seorang Potter, dan aku pun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi tampaknya Draco menikmati kejengkelan Harry setiap melihatku bersama dirinya. Draco tidak pernah lagi marah saat aku bersama dengan Harry, namun Draco dengan sengaja mendekatiku dan bersikap mesra setiap Harry melihat kami. Mereka tidak akur namun juga tidak saling mencaci. Kini yang terjadi diantara Harry dan Draco seperti perang dingin yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

Pada suatu malam aku terbangun dengan terengah-engah, sudah sangat lama sejak aku bermimpi seperti ini. Dalam mimpiku aku melihat Harry seperti gelisah dan kesakitan dalam tidurnya, dan akhirnya bangun dengan terengah-engah. Keesokan harinya aku menemui Harry untuk memastikan mimpiku, dan benar saja, Harry kembali mengalami mimpi buruk tentang you know who dan pengikutnya. Aku menyarankan Harry untuk segera menemui Profesor Dumbledore, dan Harry pun menemuinya setelah pelajaran berakhir.

Yang mengejutkan adalah berita kematian Mr. Crouch, salah satu juri turnamen triwizard ini, yang juga kepala departemen kerjasama sihir internasional. Kematiannya bisa dibilang misterius dan sedang dalam penyelidikan auror, itu yang kudengar dari Susan. Aku juga mendengar dari Ron, kalau Percy Weasley, Kakaknya yang merupakan asisten Mr. Crouch harus bulak balik menemui penyidik untuk dimintai keterangan.

Di akhir tahun ajaran, perhatianku teralihkan pada ujian akhir semester, yang untungnya bisa kulalui dengan baik. Ujian ini diakhiri dengan pelaksanaan tugas ketiga turnamen triwizard, dimana semua murid telah merasa lega, namun tidak bagi Harry dan Cedric.

"Mom.. Dad..," aku terkejut melihat kedua orang tua ku kini sedang duduk di meja Hufflepuff bersama Cedric dan diantara teman-teman asramaku. Aku menghampiri dan memeluk mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Kami akan menonton Cedric memenangkan turnamen ini," ucap Dad yakin sambil tertawa.

"Dad..," kata Cedric, "Peserta yang lain pun memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa."

"Iya, tapi kau yang akan jadi juaranya," kata Dad lagi.

"Kami mendukungmu Cedric, menang ataupun kalah tidak masalah," ucap Mom tersenyum.

"Tapi dia akan menang Emily!" ucap Dad keras, "Benar kan Hufflepuff?" kata Dad ke seluruh teman-teman asramaku.

"Tentu Mr. Diggory!" seseorang bicara.

"Hidup Cedric, juara Hogwarts!" tambah seseorang, yang akhirnya membuat keriuhan di meja asrama kami.

Aku tertawa dan ikut bertepuk tangan, keriuhan ini rupanya menular ke meja asrama lain, yang ikut bertepuk tangan. Aku bisa melihat Harry bersama keluarga Weasley di meja asrama gryffindor ikut bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Harry selalu merasa Cedric lebih pantas menjadi juara, biarpun namanya juga keluar dari piala api. Keriuhan mulai berakhir saat panitia turnamen memanggil semua juara untuk segera menuju tempat pelaksanaan tugas ketiga. Aku memberi semangat kepada Cedric dan Harry sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan aula besar bersama para panitia turnamen.

Tugas ketiga dilaksanakan di lapangan quidditch yang kini telah diubah menjadi maze raksasa. Para juara harus melalui maze ini untuk menuju piala triwizard yang telah disimpan di suatu tempat di dalam maze. Kabarnya monster dan makhluk-makhluk menakutkan telah disebarkan di maze ini untuk menghalangi para juara.

Para penonton mulai memasuki tribun. Mom dan Dad duduk bersamaku dan para hufflepuff untuk mendukung Cedric dan Harry. Aku melihat Menteri sihir, Mr. Fudge di tribun VIP bersama para guru dan juri lainnya, rupanya Menteri Sihir sendirilah yang menggantikan Mr. Crouch sebagai juri. Aku juga melihat Uncle Lucius dan Aunty Narcissa diantara tamu VIP, rupanya para pendukung kegiatan, turut hadir pada puncak turnamen triwizard ini.

Mr. Ludo Bagman menjelaskan segala aturan bagi peserta, kemudian memberikan aba-aba bagi Cedric dan Harry untuk memasuki maze lebih dulu, karena mereka memiliki skor tertinggi yang sama.

Duaarr!! Suara keras sebuah meriam mengakhiri aba-aba Mr. Bagman. Aku melihat Harry dan Cedric perlahan memasuki maze berjalan pelan menyusuri pintu masuknya sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Aku berdoa agar kedua Kakakku ini dilindungi. Tidak lama kemudian Mr. Bagman memberikan aba-aba agar Viktor Krum memasuki maze. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Fleur Delacour juga memasuki maze.

Menit-menit berikutnya terasa berjalan lambat diantara degup kencang jantungku. Kami tidak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam maze itu. Hanya beberapa kilatan dan cahaya yang tampak di beberapa tempat, menandakan ada suatu aktivitas sihir disitu. Mengapa dunia sihir tidak punya suatu sistem kamera dan layar seperti teknologi muggle, sehingga kami bisa menonton yang terjadi di dalam sana secara langsung.

Entah berapa lama waktu telah berlalu saat aku bisa melihat bunga api merah diluncurkan ke atas langit. Salah satu juara tampaknya tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan turnamen. Mr. Bagman segera mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah bunga api itu diluncurkan sambil merapalkan sesuatu lalu beberapa saat kemudian di tepi dinding maze aku bisa melihat Fleur Delacour yang tidak sadarkan diri. Madam Pomfrey dan beberapa panitia tim medis tampak bergegas menghampiri Delacour. Tampaknya kejadian diriku yang tidak sadarkan diri di tugas kedua yang lalu membuat panitia menambahkan tin medis untuk membantu Madam Pomfrey di turnamen ini.

Beberapa waktu kemudian bunga api merah kembali terlihat, dan kali ini rupanya Viktor Krum yang muncul di tepi dinding maze, dengan tidak sadarkan diri juga. Keriuhan mulai terjadi diantara murid-murid Hogwarts, karena itu artinya tinggal Cedric dan Harry sebagai juara Hogwarts lah yang berkesempatan memenangkan turnamen ini. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak, sangat tidak enak, seperti ada sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Aku mengesampingkan pikiranku, dan berusaha kembali berpikir positif. Tidak akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi, kedua Kakakku akan kembali dengan selamat dan salah satunya akan memenangkan turnamen ini.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya mulai tampak lagi di tengah-tengah maze. Sampai timbul suatu cahaya yang sangat terang, lalu tiba-tiba gelap dan hening. Apa yang terjadi? Kilatan-kilatan cahaya tidak lagi tampak di dalam maze. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya suara-suara entah makhluk apa yang samar-samar terdengar dari dalam maze.

Setelah beberapa waktu Mr. Bagman kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan sesuatu, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul di tepi dinding maze. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar diantara para penonton, Mr. Bagman mengumumkan agar semuanya tenang, karena tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Aku masih menunggu dengan berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. "Tenanglah Jilian, Cedric dan Harry akan baik-baik saja," ucap Mom yang mengerti perasaanku sekarang.

Namun kemudian aku bisa melihat beberapa panitia termasuk beberapa guru dan Hagrid tampaknya mulai memasuki maze. Aku juga melihat Uncle Lucius meninggalkan tribun VIP entah kemana. Biarpun para juri mengatakan bahwa semua masih terkendali, aku bisa melihat Profesor Karkarof, kepala sekolah Durmstrang tampak sangat gelisah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Hagrid, para guru dan beberapa panitia telah keluar dari maze, tapi Cedric dan Harry tidak ada bersama mereka. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, dimana mereka?

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul di panggung juara. Tampak dua orang yang kukenal terbaring disana. Lalu Harry menghampiri Cedric yang belum terlihat bergerak. Aku bisa mendengar suara Harry meraung memanggil Cedric. Para juri, guru dan panitia mulai menghampiri mereka. Berusaha memisahkan Harry dari tubuh Cedric, tapi Harry tidak mau melepaskannya dan terus menangis.

"Cedric?" Mom berkata pelan lalu berlari menghampiri mereka bersama Dad. Aku bergerak mendekati mereka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Kedua orangtuaku menangis memanggil-manggil nama Cedric mengguncang tubuhnya yang tidak bergeming.

"No.. No.. Cedriiiiiiicc!!!"

 _Ketika ku buka mata, melihat jauh kesana, mencoba mencari bayanganmu.._ _Kau tau, akan aku berikan apapun yang kau mau_ _, akan aku lakukan apapun yang kau minta.._

 _Aku bahkan rela kau marahi, atau kau goda setiap hari.._

 _Asalkan kau kembali, asalkan aku bisa melihatmu lagi, mengulang kenangan yang pernah terjadi, atau bahkan membuat kenangan yang lebih baik.._

 _Dan kita akan mengulanginya lagi dan lagi.._

 _sampai kenangan kebersamaan kita tidak terbendung lagi.._

 _sampai akhir waktu.. bersamamu.._

Upacara pemakaman telah usai. Semua kata-kata penghormatan telah diucapkan. Para tamu yang turut berbela sungkawa telah kembali pulang kepada keluarga ataupun orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Hi Jils," aku mendengar Harry menyapaku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan tanpa bangkit dari tempat tidur Cedric, mataku kembali menatap seragam quidditch Cedric di tanganku.

Harry duduk di sebelahku tanpa berkata apapun, kemudian dia mulai mengusap rambutku pelan, persis seperti yang Cedric lakukan bila aku sedang bersedih.

Saat diriku mulai terisak, Harry menarikku pelan ke dalam pelukannya. Dan tangisku tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Aku tidak menyangka Cedric akan meninggalkanku seperti ini, secepat ini.

Semua memori tentangnya, semua kebersamaan kami sejak kami kecil seperti berputar kembali dalam pikiranku, membuatku meraung dan menangis memanggil namanya, Kakakku, Cedric Diggory, bahkan aku jarang sekali memanggilnya Kakak, kini bahkan kesempatan itu tidak ada lagi. Penyesalan mulai menyelimuti diriku, kenapa aku tidak lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Aku terisak semakin kencang, tubuhku bergetar mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa malam itu. Sekencang apapun aku menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Aku sempat memukuli dadanya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda. Tapi Cedric tidak bereaksi apapun. Tidak ada seringaian di bibirnya seperti biasa ketika dia menjahiliku. Cedric tidak bercanda, kali ini dia benar-benar meninggalkanku...

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Harry?" aku berkata dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga saat mendengar perapian di rumahku sepertinya berkobar.

"Hi, Jils..," ucapnya sambil membersihkan sisa debu flo dari jubahnya tanpa memandangku.

"Urusan turnamen ini sungguh melelahkan, untungnya tur itu dibatalkan, kementerian dan konfederasi kerjasama international akan mengkaji ulang turnamen ini karena lagi-lagi memakan korb..," ucapannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" ucap Harry sambil menunjuk Draco.

"Aku bisa bertanya hal yang sama tentang dirimu," Draco menanggapi dengan dingin.

Belum sempat aku ataupun Harry berkata apa-apa lagi, beberapa orang memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Kau!!" tiba-tiba Harry berkata sambil menunjuk uncle Lucius.

"Potter," ucap uncle Lucius dengan tenang, namun aku bisa melihat matanya memandang Harry tajam.

Mom dan Dad turut memasuki ruang keluarga bersama uncle Lucius dan aunty Cissa.

"Berani sekali Anda kemari!!" kata Harry lagi dengan menatap tajam uncle Lucius.

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku berkata terkejut dengan sikap Harry. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini pun ikut terkejut.

Uncle Lucius berkata, "Ternyata rumor yang beredar memang benar, kau itu suka bersikap tidak sopan.. Mungkin karena dibesarkan oleh mug..."

"Lucius!" aunty Cissa memotongnya memperingatkan.

Mom dan Dad kini memandang uncle Lucius dengan pandangan tidak percaya akan apa yang hendak diucapkannya tadi. Uncle Lucius jelas tau kalau kedua orang tua Mom adalah muggle.

"Harry, tenanglah, kenapa kau seperti ini," ucap Mom sambil menghampiri Harry.

Kedua Malfoy senior tampak terkejut melihat kedekatan Harry dengan keluargaku.

"Dia ada disana Aunty!" kata Harry.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mom.

Harry kembali melihat uncle Lucius lalu berkata, "Setelah ritual untuk membangkitkan dirinya, Voldemort memanggil para pengikutnya yang setia ke pemakaman itu, dan Anda adalah salah satunya!"

Semua terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ternyata bukan hanya tidak sopan, kau juga seorang pembual," reaksi Uncle Lucius, masih dengan suara tenang dan dingin.

"Aku tidak berbohong!!" kata Harry.

"Omong kosong!! Kau hanya bicara asal saja, kau bahkan tidak bisa membuktikan aku ada disana!" kata Uncle Lucius mulai terlihat marah.

"Aku tidak BOHONG! Anda mungkin menggunakan topeng Death Eather, tapi aku mendengar dengan jelas, Voldemort menyebut nama Anda Mr. Malfoy!" kata Harry lagi.

"Benarkah?!" kata Mom, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Benarkah itu Lucius?!" ulang Mom.

Aunty Cissa yang menjawab Mom, "Apa maksudmu Emily? Jelas kalau Potter ini hanya mengada-a.."

"Kau ada disana tapi kau tidak mencegah kematian Cedric?!" kata Mom.

"Emily," kata Dad sambil mencegah Mom menyerang uncle Lucius.

"Teganya dirimu!! Cedric tidak berdosa!!" Mom berkata dengan histeris.

"Lucius!! Benarkah malam itu kau memenuhi panggilannya? Kau ada di pemakaman itu bersama para death eather?! Kau terlibat lagi dengan mereka?!" Dad tampak mulai kehilangan kesabarannya juga.

"Kalian tau Lucius ada di Hogwarts sepanjang tugas ketiga turnamen triwizard kemarin," kata aunty Cissa membela.

Lalu aku menyadari sesuatu, "A.. Aku.. Aku melihatmu Uncle.. Kau meninggalkan tribun di tengah-tengah turnamen," aku berkata pelan.

"Kau!! Kau seharusnya bisa mencegahnya!! Kau seharusnya bisa mencegah kematian Cedric!!" Mom mulai berontak namun Dad menahannya.

"Emily, tenanglah," kata Dad.

"Apakah selama ini hanya sandiwara?!" ucap Mom, "Ahahaha.. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu, tentu saja!! Kalian Malfoy memang sangat licik, hanya memanfaatkan relasi diantara kita untuk kepentingan kalian saja..."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Mom bicarakan. Lalu Mom berkata lagi, "Narcissa! Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau memohon padaku dan Amos agar membela Lucius tiga belas tahun yang lalu, agar Lucius terbebas dari Azkaban karena jelas suamimu ini adalah pendukung you know who!!"

"Aku pikir kalian benar-benar berubah! Oh betapa bodohnya aku!" lanjut Mom.

"Emily!" kata aunty Cissa.

"Pergi Kau!!" kata Mom.

"Pergi Kalian!! Jangan pernah menginjakan kaki lagi di rumah kami!" sambung Dad yang kini mukanya tampak merah karena menahan amarah.

Ketiga Malfoy menatap kami tajam dan menuju perapian tanpa mengucapkan apapun selain Malfoy Manor. Sekilas aku bisa melihat tatapan Draco yang bingung menatapku.

"Mom? Dad?" Aku berkata pelan.

"Jilian, aku melarangmu untuk berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga Malfoy, termasuk Draco!" ucap Dad tegas, sebelum membawa Mom ke kamar untuk menenangkannya.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy** **the story :)**

Jilian POV

Suasana stasiun King Cross hari ini sangat ramai. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah tanggal 1 September.

Seperti biasanya tampak kepulan asap dari cerobong Hogwarts Express. Para murid-murid berlalu lalang bersama orangtua dan keluarga mereka. Ada pula yang saling bertegur sapa dengan sahabat ataupun teman seasrama, menceritakan pengalaman liburan musim panasnya masing-masing.

Semua terlihat sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kecuali tahun ini tidak ada Cedric...

Nafasku seperti tercekat memikirkan Cedric. Sebuah rasa nyeri di dada masih terasa setiap kali aku teringat kejadian di akhir tahun ajaran yang lalu. Sesaat aku berpikir mungkin kembali ke Hogwarts adalah hal yang bodoh. Akan terlalu banyak kenangan yang mengingatkan diriku tentang Cedric.

Sebuah sentuhan di bahuku menarik perhatian dan pikiranku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jilian?" Dad berkata dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku balas menatap Dad, bermaksud untuk bilang bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja dan memohon agar Dad membawaku pergi dari sini. Tapi sisi lain dari diriku berbisik, kalau aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts, karena Harry akan membutuhkanku dan segala dukungan, terutama setelah apa yang terjadi di musim panas lalu, segala insiden dengan dementor, demi janggut Merlin! Harry hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah!

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, "Iya, Dad.. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tau.. Kau masih bisa merubah keputusanmu," ucap Dad.

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, lalu Dad berkata lagi, "Kalau kau mau, kau tidak perlu kembali ke Hogwarts.. Ibumu akan lebih senang bila.."

"Dad," aku berkata pelan, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini.. Dan aku akan baik-baik saja," ucapku berusaha meyakinkan Dad.

Dad masih menatapku dengan khawatir dan perhatian di matanya.

"Jilian!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, lalu melihat Susan dan Hannah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Itu sahabat-sahabatku Dad, kurasa sebaiknya sekarang aku bergabung dengan mereka," aku berkata pada Dad.

Dad lalu tersenyum, "Iya baiklah.. Kau.. Akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya yang sepertinya lebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dad memelukku dan mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa menulis surat kepadanya dan Mom, sebelum akhirnya aku menghampiri Susan dan Hannah.

Sirine tanda Hogwarts Express akan segera berangkat akhirnya berbunyi. Aku, Susan dan Hannah segera menaiki gerbong dan untungnya kompartemen yang biasa kami gunakan masih kosong. Kami sedang mengobrol ringan sambil merapikan koper dan barang-barang kami ke dalam rak kabin, saat tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen kami terbuka.

"Hi guys," Ernie berkata.

"Hi Ernie," ucap Hannah dan Susan, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas sapaannya.

"Kita harus ke kompartemen prefect sekarang Hannah," Ernie berkata lagi.

"Oh iya, aku pergi dulu ya," kata Hannah kepadaku dan Susan.

Ternyata Hannah dan Ernie yang terpilih menjadi prefect hufflepuff. Diriku sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada lencana prefect yang menyertai suratku dari Hogwarts. Cedric selalu yakin aku akan terpilih menjadi prefect. Sejenak aku merasa kecewa, karena antara diriku dan Hannah, rasanya prestasiku lebih baik, atau kalau bukan aku yang terpilih, menurutku Susan masih lebih pantas menjadi prefect, tapi mungkin Prof. Dumbledore tidak berpikir demikian.

"Bagaimana Amerika?" tanya Susan tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ya.. Amerika.. Seperti biasanya," aku menjawab.

"Ini oleh-oleh buatmu," ucapku lagi sambil memberikan sekantung cokelat dan permen muggle berbagai rasa untuk Susan.

"Wow, thanks Jils," kata Susan menerima oleh-oleh dariku dengan senyum lebar.

"Maafkan aku ini hanya cokelat dan permen muggle biasa dari supermarket terdekat dengan rumahku disana, aku tidak sempat mengunjungi dunia sihir Amerika ataupun tempat-tempat wisata lainnya," aku berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa Jil, aku selalu suka cokelat dan permen muggle," kata Susan sambil membuka salah satu bungkus cokelat snickers.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Susan, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana denganmu, kau pergi ke suatu tempat yang menarik musim panas kemarin?"

"Tidak, aku lebih banyak di rumah, Tanteku sibuk sekali musim panas lalu, apalagi setelah kejadian..," Susan tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, dan melihatku dengan pandangan ragu dan khawatir.

"Setelah kejadian di akhir turnamen triwizard tahun lalu," aku melengkapi kalimatnya.

"Uhm, yeah..," jawab Susan dengan pelan dan tampak tidak enak membahas kejadian itu.

"Maaf Jils, aku tidak bermaksud membahasnya..," kata Susan.

Aku terdiam, apakah aku memang tidak ingin membahas hal ini? Tapi bila ada seseorang berwenang untuk menyelidiki kejadian itu, Madam Bones adalah orangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Su..," aku terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata lagi, "Apa.. Apakah Tante mu tahu sesuatu, Ia menyelidiki kejadian itu kan?"

Susan seperti ingin menjawab namun melihat ke arah pintu, dan tampak ragu-ragu.

"Muffliato," ucapku.

Susan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu banyak Jil."

"Katakan saja apa yang kau tahu Su, kumohon," pintaku memelas.

Susan menghela nafas, "Baiklah.. Jadi kementerian melakukan penyelidikan tentang apa yang terjadi di turnamen tahun lalu, mereka bahkan mendatangi pemakaman yang Potter bilang merupakan tempat dimana dirinya dan Cedric dibawa oleh portkey piala triwizard. Dan kau mungkin tahu kalau Potter juga mengatakan bahwa di pemakaman itu _you know who_ bangkit kembali."

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Lalu apa yang mereka temukan? Apa mereka menemukan jejak pelaku yang membunuh Cedric?! Bagaimana dengan para Death Eather dan Voldemort?!" sebagian dari diriku berharap kalau Uncle Lucius tidak ditemukan terlibat di kejadian itu.

Aku melihat Susan berjengit saat mendengarku menyebut nama _you know who_ , "Jangan sebut namanya Jilian!"

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu Susan menghela nafas sebelum berkata lagi, "Memang dirasakan ada suatu bekas sihir di pemakaman itu, tapi tidak ditemukan hal yang aneh."

"Apa?! Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa? Harry bilang.."

"Jika sebelumnya memang ada aktivitas sihir hitam disana, para pelaku membersihkan jejaknya dengan sangat baik," kata Susan.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan kementerian? Jelas penyelidikan tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja kan? Tadi kau bilang mereka bisa merasakan bekas sihir di pemakaman itu," kataku.

"Iya, dan ternyata ditemukan tidak hanya muggle yang dimakamkan di pemakaman itu, jadi Menteri Sihir memutuskan bekas sihir yang dirasakan adalah hal biasa, mungkin dari para penyihir yang mengunjungi makam kerabatnya," kata Susan.

"Tapi bukankah pemakaman itu adalah makam pribadi sebuah keluarga muggle?" tanyaku.

"Tampaknya setelah tidak ada lagi keturunan di keluarga muggle itu, beberapa penyihir menggunakannya untuk memakamkan keluarganya yang meninggal, lagipula letak pemakaman itu cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal para muggle lainnya, dan yang kudengar para muggle menganggap pemakaman tersebut angker, jadi mereka menghindarinya," jelas Susan.

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan penyelidikannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena tidak ditemukan cukup bukti, Menteri Sihir menganggap kematian Cedric adalah kecelakaan di turnamen, jadi penyelidikan pun dihentikan," Susan berkata pelan.

Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya, dan rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Rasanya aku kehilangan kata-kata mendengar hal ini. Bagaimana mungkin kementerian bahkan Menteri Sihir sendiri mengatakan kejadian yang menimpa Cedric adalah kecelakaan.

"Oh Jils, I'm so sorry," Susan berkata berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Volde... Maksudku _you know who_?! Demi janggut Merlin! Dia telah bangkit kembali!!" aku berkata.

"Menteri Sihir menolak mempercayai kebangkitan _you know who,_ Jilian," kata Susan.

"Apa?!"

"Menteri Sihir juga memutuskan bahwa kebangkitan _you know who_ hanyalah isu saja," jelas Susan.

"Jadi mereka menganggap Harry berbohong?" ucapku pelan.

"Kementerian menganggap segala berita mengenai kebangkitan _you know who_ adalah isu yang dapat membuat keresahan warga sihir Inggris, bahkan mungkin menimbulkan kekacauan, jadi mereka mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidaklah benar," jelas Susan.

Harry jelas tidak berbohong, _you know who_ benar-benar bangkit. Bahkan dementor.. Oh aku jd teringat..

"Bagaimana dengan Harry? Maksudku apakah kau tau tentang persidangan Harry Potter di musim panas yang lalu?" tanyaku. Dad tidak bercerita banyak, ia hanya berkata bahwa Harry tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts, dan aku rasanya kesal sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Iya, Tanteku hadir sebagai salah satu anggota Wizengamot di persidangannya," jawab Susan.

"Bagaimana akhirnya Harry tidak jadi dikeluarkan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tanteku bilang ada seorang squib yang tinggal di dekat tempat tinggal Potter, ia bersaksi bahwa tindakan Potter adalah upaya pembelaan diri dari dementor yang menyerang Potter dan sepupunya," jawab Susan.

Seorang squib? Aku tidak tahu ada seorang squib yang tinggal dekat Harry, apa itu kebetulan?

Sepupunya, itu pasti Dudley, tapi sedang apa Harry bersamanya, dari yang ia ceritakan hubungan mereka tidaklah akur. Apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui tentang kembaranku sendiri.

"Ada seorang squib yang tinggal dekat dengan Harry? Apa itu kebetulan? Setahuku Harry tinggal dengan keluarganya yang muggle," aku berkata pelan.

"Entahlah, tapi kesaksiannya membuat Harry terbebas dari semua tuntutan," ucap Susan.

Ya, kebetulan atau tidak, Harry terselamatkan oleh kesaksiannya.

"Bagaimana dengan dementor itu? Kurasa bukan suatu kebetulan kan dementor tiba-tiba ada di daerah muggle?"

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi tampaknya Menteri Sihir dan beberapa pejabat kementerian lainnya tidak berpikir demikian," kata Susan.

"Bagaimana dengan Tantemu?" tanyaku.

"Tanteku tidak percaya kalau dementor bisa ada di daerah muggle secara kebetulan, pastilah ada seseorang yang mengendalikannya, dan seharusnya dementor berada di bawah kendali kementerian, kecuali kesetiaannya telah berpindah," jelas Susan.

"Maksudmu?"

" _You know who,"_ kata Susan.

Aku mengerti, jadi Madam Bones percaya kalau Voldemort telah bangkit kembali.

"Kau tau Jils, kurasa Tanteku terlibat dalam suatu kelompok untuk menyelidiki kebangkitan _you know who,_ " kata Susan tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya, kelompok seperti apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, sambil berpikir apakah ini sebuah kelompok anti-Voldemort, beberapa kali aku memergoki Dad dan Mom bicara dengan berbisik-bisik, kadang aku mendengar mereka menyebut _you know who,_ atau Harry, atau orde, tapi setiap kali aku bertanya, mereka selalu mengalihkan ke hal yang lain, dan itu sungguh membuatku kesal.

"Seperti tadi kubilang, kementerian menghentikan penyelidikan terhadap kebangkitan _you know who_ , tapi beberapa anggota auror dan penyihir lainnya yang tidak kukenal, beberapa kali datang ke rumahku, mereka seperti mengadakan rapat, atau Tante ku akan segera pergi bila salah satu dari mereka datang, aku sempat mendengar salah satunya ada yang menyebut soal urusan orde, orde apa ya... uhm orde phoenix, ya itu dia namanya, atau menyebut _you know who,_ atau bahkan aku pernah mendengar mereka menyebut nama Potter," kata Susan.

Persis seperti kedua orangtuaku, apakah mereka terlibat hal yang sama?

"Sementara ini, hanya itu yang kutahu Jils," Susan berkata.

"Thanks Susan, semua informasi yang kau ceritakan tadi benar-benar lebih baik daripada tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi, dan orangtuaku sama sekali tidak mau memberitahuku apa-apa, itu membuatku cukup frustrasi," aku berkata.

"Bisa ku bayangkan kau penasaran sekali dengan apa yang terjadi" kata Susan.

"Well.. yeah."

"Senang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik," Susan berkata.

"Thanks again, Su," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Well.. Setidaknya cerita Susan membuat rasa penasaranku tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di musim panas lalu sedikit berkurang. Walaupun masih ada hal-hal yang menjadi teka-teki dan membuatku penasaran. Soal Orde ini, apakah memang suatu kelompok yang anti-Voldemort? lalu dimana Harry tinggal setelah persidangan? Dad hanya bilang Harry tidak kembali ke keluarga Dursley dan tinggal di tempat yang aman. Apakah di rumah keluarga Weasley seperti biasanya? Tapi semuanya terasa berbeda dan serba rahasia. Tidak banyak juga yang Harry ceritakan di suratnya, Harry bilang karena menyangkut soal keamanan. Oh Merlin! Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Harry.

Hal lain yang membuatku penasaran adalah soal keluarga Malfoy. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, apakah mereka benar-benar terlibat kembali dengan Voldemort. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku sangat marah dan kecewa pada mereka. Tapi tetap saja sebagian dari diriku ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Draco? Mom dan Dad melarangku berhubungan lagi dengannya, Draco pun tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Hal ini membuatku kesal sekaligus sedih, apalagi karena aku menyadari diriku merindukan Draco, sangat merindukannya...


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Jilian POV

Gelak tawa terdengar dari arah meja Slytherin di aula besar. Para murid Slytherin terlihat menertawakan dua anak kelas satu gryffindor yang salah meja dan mereka sengaja menggodanya. Aku bisa melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal diantara kerumunan mereka dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang khas, dan wajahnya yang tampan dan senyumnya yang menawan..

Damn Draco Malfoy! Kenapa ia harus terlihat makin tampan tahun ini. Kurasakan pipiku memanas memikirkannya.

Perhatianku teralihkan saat Hermione menghampiri mereka dan menyelamatkan dua anak kelas satu gryffindor itu dari cemoohan yang lebih lanjut. Sepertinya Hermione menjadi prefect gryffindor tahun ini. Melihat yang terjadi kurasa Hermione pun tidak lepas dari cemoohan para slytherin, tapi kurasa ia sudah kebal, karena sekarang mereka sudah menuju meja asrama gryffindor, tepat sebelum para guru memasuki aula untuk sarapan pagi ini.

Yang menarik perhatianku adalah Profesor baru yang akan mengajar pelajaran pertahanan ilmu hitam tahun ini. Menurut Susan, Profesor Umbrige adalah seorang _senior undersecretary_ untuk Menteri sihir di kementrian. Dia jelas memiliki posisi penting di kementrian, untuk apa sebenarnya dia di Hogwarts sekarang, apakah setelah menganggap Harry berbohong, kini kementerian berusaha menyabotase Hogwarts?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha tidak memikirkan hal itu. Lalu kembali melihat ke arah meja gryffindor dan mataku berpapasan dengan tatapan Harry. Dia memberiku senyum lebar dan berkata tanpa suara 'tonight'. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Hari pertama sekolah di tahun ini berjalan tanpa insiden. Kecuali jika tatapan aneh para murid bahkan para guru padaku, bisa dianggap insiden. Kebanyakan mereka menatapku dengan pandangan iba dan kasihan, seolah-olah aku adalah seorang yang rapuh yang akan ' _break down'_ kapan saja.

Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang tidak ragu-ragu untuk 'berbisik' - yang terdengar jelas olehku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku.

Seperti

 _"Itu dia Jilian Diggory, kasihan sekali dia, kau tau kan Kakaknya meninggal tahun lalu."_

Atau seperti

 _"Kau ingat, dia memanggil-manggil nama Cedric dan mengguncang tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, kasihan sekali.."_

Atau seperti

 _"Kalau terjadi padaku, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts, aku akan pindah sekolah saja.."_

Dan masih banyak lagi!

Oh Merlin! Apa mereka tidak sadar aku bisa mendengar mereka?!

Hal ini membuatku sangat tidak nyaman. Aku tidak perlu mereka kasihani. Benar aku berduka, sangat berduka! Tapi aku harus melalui itu. Cedric tidak akan mau aku terus bersedih dan tidak melanjutkan hidupku.

Namun akhirnya aku melewatkan makan malam dan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, mencari referensi buku-buku yang dapat membuatku melalui OWL's tahun ini dengan baik, dan juga sebenarnya untuk menghindari tatapan iba ataupun bisikan-bisikan para penghuni Hogwarts. Aku bisa makan malam saat nanti bertemu Harry di dapur, para peri rumah akan sangat senang menyediakan _late dinner_ untukku dan Harry.

Aku tidak memperhatikan waktu, sampai Madam Pince tiba-tiba berkata, "Miss Diggory, perpustakaan akan tutup, ini juga hampir jam malam, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asramamu."

"Maafkan aku Madam Pince, aku tidak memperhatikan waktu," aku berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa Miss Diggory," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Madam, ini buku-buku yang akan kupinjam," ucapku sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di hadapanku.

"Oke, bawalah ke mejaku, biar kucatat dulu," kata Madam Pince.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengikuti Madam Pince sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang kupinjam ke mejanya. Setelah Madam Pince selesai mencatatnya, aku segera berpamitan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Lorong-lorong Hogwarts tampak sepi, tentu saja karena sudah hampir jam malam, dan saat berbelok di salah satu koridor, tiba-tiba..

BRUKK!!

Seseorang menabrakku, membuatku jatuh dan bukuku berserakan kemana-mana.

"Aduh!" kataku.

Melihat bukuku berserakan, segera aku bangkit dan membereskannya, bersamaan dengan seseorang berkata, "Lain kali sebaiknya kau menggunakan matamu saat berjalan."

Entah harus senang atau kesal mendengar suara orang ini.

Aku berhenti sejenak mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan lalu menatap sinis si pemilik suara dan berkata, "Mungkin kau yang harus menggunakan matamu, karena jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku."

Dan ia menjawabku dengan seringaian khas Malfoy-nya. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, lalu melanjutkan mengumpulkan buku-buku itu, sambil berusaha tidak menghiraukan Draco.

"Buat apa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini?" tanya Draco, lalu aku mendengarnya bergumam _accio_ dan tiba-tiba buku-bukuku yang berserakan terbang ke arah Draco dan mendarat di tangannya dengan sempurna.

Aku tidak menjawab, sampai akhirnya kami berdiri berhadapan sambil masing-masing memegang tumpukan buku, dan aku berkata, "Jadi sekarang kau bicara lagi padaku?"

Kurasa itu pertanyaan paling tepat, setelah selama musim panas lalu, Draco tidak pernah menghubungiku sekalipun. Well, aku juga tidak menghubunginya, karena setelah apa yang terjadi, Mom dan Dad melarangku berhubungan dengan Malfoy manapun. Namun mengingat hubungan kami selama ini, sebagian diriku masih berharap Draco akan berusaha menghubungiku.

"Mungkin lain kali kau juga harus ingat kalau dirimu penyihir, jadi bisa menggunakan mantra pemanggil untuk membereskan bukumu yang berserakan," Draco menjawabku sambil menyeringai, membuatku makin kesal.

Berusaha tidak menghiraukan komentar sarkasmenya, aku berkata dengan ketus, "Tidak seperti kau, aku peduli untuk bisa melalui OWL's dengan baik, jadi aku meminjam buku-buku ini dari perpustakaan."

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa melalui OWL's dengan baik Jils," ucapnya tersenyum, lalu meraih buku yang ada di lenganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku sambil menahan buku yang kupegang.

"Membawakan bukumu, sini berikan padaku," kata Draco sambil menarik buku di lenganku.

"Ini sudah hampir jam malam, ayo kuantar ke asramamu," kata Draco lagi dan dia berjalan mendahuluiku yang kini terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Draco berbalik dan berkata, "Come on, Jils.. Atau kau lebih suka aku memberimu detensi, karena melewati jam malam."

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan melihat lencana prefect di jubah Draco.

"Walaupun sekarang dirimu prefect, bukan berarti kamu bisa memberikan detensi begitu saja," aku berjalan berusaha menyamai langkah Draco. Dia semakin tinggi, dan langkahnya menjadi semakin lebar.

Draco tertawa kecil, "Oh ya, tentu saja aku bisa Jilian, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberimu detensi malam ini," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Kenapa sih dia ini, selama musim panas tidak pernah menghubungiku, sekarang bicara seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa yang mempengaruhi hubungan kami berdua, bahkan kini dia menggodaku.

Aku mempercepat langkahku karena kesal, dan juga karena tidak mau Draco melihat pipiku yang pasti sekarang ini memerah.

"Santai saja, Jils," kata Draco dengan tertawa kecil, mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampainya di lorong yang menuju pintu tersembunyi dimana asramaku berada, aku berhenti dan mengulurkan tangan sambil berkata, "Kemarikan bukuku."

Setelah Draco memberikan semua buku ke tanganku, aku berkata, "Terimakasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu," dan Draco menjawabku dengan anggukan, lalu aku berbalik menuju pintu asramaku.

Tiba-tiba Draco berkata, "Jilian."

Aku berhenti dan berbalik melihatnya, "Ya?"

Draco menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa, dia membuka mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun ekspresinya berubah kembali memasang topeng khas Malfoy nya, kemudian berkata "Goodnight," dan ia pergi tanpa menunggu jawabanku.

Aku menghela nafas yang tidak sadar kutahan. Setelah terpaku sejenak karena memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dan segera masuk ke dalam asrama. Ruang rekreasi masih ramai, para murid masih saling bercerita kebanyakan tentang liburan musim panasnya masing-masing. Tapi aku segera menuju kamar, menyimpan buku-buku yang kupinjam di mejaku, mengganti pakaian, lalu mengatakan pada Susan dan Hannah aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan, karena tadi melewatkan makan malam. Rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Harry.

Pintu dapur muncul setelah aku menggelitik buah pir di lukisan di hadapanku. Aku membukanya dan mataku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Harry duduk di salah satu bangku meja dapur dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Aku menghampiri Harry, lalu berkata, "Bad day?"

Harry terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arahku dan tampak lega melihatku.

"Well.. Hanya 12 inci essaytentang moonstone dan kegunaannya pada ramuan, yang harus dikumpulkan pada hari kamis.. Juga detensi setiap malam selama seminggu dimulai besok..," kata Harry.

"Yang benar saja Harry?! Ini baru hari pertama sekolah!" aku berkata sambil duduk di samping Harry.

"I know.. My life sucks," kata Harry.

"Oowwhh, jangan berkata begitu," ucapku sambil merangkul Harry dan memeluknya.

Saat melepaskan pelukan aku berkata lagi, "Apakah Prof. Snape yang memberimu semua hukuman itu?"

"Aku tidak percaya akan berkata begini, tapi Snape terlihat lebih baik dengan hanya memberiku tugas essay tadi," kata Harry.

"Jadi yang memberimu detensi?" tanyaku tidak menghiraukan Harry menyebut Severus tanpa kata profesor.

"Umbrige," jawab Harry.

"Profesor baru itu?!" tanyaku kaget.

"The one and only," kata Harry.

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran, dan Harry pun menceritakan kejadian di kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam nya sore tadi.

"Itu buruk," aku berkata.

"Dan bukan hanya Umbrige ataupun kementerian, beberapa teman seasramaku pun percaya pada prophet, jadi menurut mereka aku adalah pembohong besar," kata Harry.

"Kau bukan pembohong, dan mereka semua yang bodoh!" ucapku kesal.

Harry tersenyum, "Thank Jils, senang rasanya ada yang bisa mengerti, tapi sudahlah biarkan saja mereka... Btw kau sudah makan? Aku tidak melihatmu di aula saat makan malam tadi."

"Belum.. Uhm aku di perpustakaan tadi, dan lupa waktu hehehe," kataku.

Harry tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memanggil peri rumah dan meminta _late dinner_ untukku.

"Bagaimana kabar aunty Emily dan uncle Amos ?" tanya Harry.

"Mom sudah lebih baik, suasana dan keluarga di Amerika membantunya lebih kuat dalam menghadapi kematian Cedric, sekarang ia sudah lebih baik, walaupun awalnya Mom tidak setuju aku kembali ke Hogwarts... Sedangkan Dad, ia juga baik, kurasa kau bertemu dengannya kan beberapa kali di musim panas lalu?" aku berkata.

"Syukurlah aunty Emily sudah lebih baik.. Dan aku senang kau kembali ke Hogwarts.. Benar, aku bertemu uncle Amos beberapa kali, ia menemaniku menghadapi persidangan di kementrian dan juga kami bertemu beberapa kali di markas orde," kata Harry.

"Oke, ceritakan padaku semua yang terjadi di musim panasmu, mulai dari dementor, persidangan sampai markas orde yang kau bilang tadi," aku berkata.

Harry menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Mom dan Dad tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku, dan aku khawatir juga penasaran setengah mati," aku berkata lagi.

Harry terkekeh, "Well, baiklah sister, aku akan berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu itu," dan Harry pun menceritakan bagaimana musim panasnya kemarin, aku mendengarkan sambil menyantap _late dinner_ yang disediakan oleh para perih rumah Hogwarts.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Jilian POV

"Apa itu ' _high inquisitor'_?" tanya Hannah melihat judul besar artikel daily prophet di tangan Susan. Aku bisa melihat foto Profesor Umbrige di bawah judul artikel itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu karena tidak tahu apa maksudnya, sambil mengunyah roti sarapanku pagi ini.

Susan belum menjawab dan masih fokus membaca isi artikel tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Susan menyimpan koran itu di meja dan berkata, "Kementerian mengeluarkan dekrit pendidikan nomor 23, mengenai posisi baru di bidang pendidikan sihir Inggris yaitu ' _The_ _High Inquisitor'_ , dan yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk posisi itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Profesor pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam kita sekarang."

Aku dan Hannah mendengarkan Susan tapi kebingungan pastinya masih tampak di wajah kami.

"Oke, aku masih belum mengerti, tapi.. jadi apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain menjadi guru disini?" tanyaku.

Susan tampak menelan rotinya sebelum berkata lagi, "Kementerian menganggap pendidikan di Hogwarts sekarang ini standarnya semakin menurun, maka ' _The High Inquisitor'_ memiliki wewenang untuk menginspeksi kinerja para pengajar lainnya, dan menilai apakah mereka memiliki kompetensi yang sesuai untuk mengajar."

"What?!" aku dan Hannah sama-sama berkata.

"Well.. Mungkin Hagrid akan dinilai kurang pantas, tapi ia blm mengajar lagi, Profesor Grubby-Plank masih menggantikannya..," kata Hannah.

Kecintaan Hagrid terhadap hewan-hewan unik memang membuat pelajaran satwa gaib menjadi tidak biasa, dan kadang tidak aman. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak berusaha mengajar dengan baik.

"Di artikel ini Hagrid memang disebutkan sebagai salah satu guru yang menjadi kontroversi, selain sebelumnya di Hogwarts ada Prof. Lupin dan Prof. Moody. Keputusan Dumbledore mempekerjakan mereka sebagai guru di Hogwarts dianggap eksentrik, dan karena posisinya di bidang lain juga kesibukannya, Profesor Dumbledore dianggap sudah tidak bisa _me-manage_ Hogwarts dengan baik," kata Susan.

"Omong kosong! Kurasa ini hanya salah satu cara kementerian untuk menginvasi dan mengontrol Hogwarts!" aku berkata dengan kesal, 'atau mengawasi Harry' pikirku, mengingat pernyataan Harry tentang kembalinya Voldemort, kementerian menganggap hal itu hanya isu saja.

"Iya, tapi keputusan kementerian ini dianggap baik dan didukung oleh orangtua murid... Uhm, itu menurut Narcissa Malfoy pada prophet," kata Susan.

Aku menatap Susan sesaat, ketika mendengarnya menyebut nama aunty Cissa, sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada sarapanku. Susan dan Hannah tidak berkata apapun, tapi aku bisa merasakan pandangan khawatir mereka. Biarpun aku tidak cerita, kurasa mereka tahu kalau hubunganku dengan Draco sekarang tidak seperti biasanya.

Kelas-kelas di Hogwarts berlangsung seperti biasa sampai Profesor Umbrige beberapa kali menyela para Profesor lain saat mengajar. Umbrige bertanya tentang banyak hal kepada para Profesor dan aku yakin membuat mereka kesal dan merasa terganggu.

Kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam menjadi kelas yang paling membosankan tahun ini, karena para murid hanya akan menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam untuk membaca _textbook_. Bukannya tidak berguna, tapi apa manfaatnya teori tanpa praktek. Namun mendengar apa yang terjadi di kelas gryffindor - slytherin, para hufflepuff dan ravenclaw di kelasku sekarang ini lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti perintah Umbrige daripada protes yang akhirnya hanya akan membuat kami kehilangan point asrama atau mendapatkan detensi. Aku harus menahan emosi untuk tidak menyerang Profesor Katak yang kini tersenyum melihat ke sekeliling kelas dengan senyum palsunya, mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Harry saat detensi.

Dan suatu hari, Hermione memiliki ide _briliant_ , well.. tidak aneh sebenarnya karena ini Hermione, biarpun ide nya sangat beresiko. Awalnya Harry tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya Harry mau menjadi mentor dan mengajari kami untuk praktek pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam.

Setelah pertemuan di Hog's Head dan para murid yang terlibat menandatangani sebuah perkamen tentang kegiatan rahasia ini, entah bagaimana Umbrige bisa tahu atau curiga karena selanjutnya adalah muncul suatu peraturan bahwa segala kegiatan organisasi kesiswaan, perkumpulan, tim, grup, ataupun klub, dilarang. Pembentukan kembali kegiatan-kegiatan siswa ini harus seijin ' _The_ _High inquisitor'._ Bila ditemukan kegiatan siswa tanpa seijin ' _The_ _High inquisitor'_ maka para siswa yang terlibat akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah rencananya akan tetap berlanjut?" tanya Hannah saat kami duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang rekreasi asrama.

"Ya, tentu saja kita tetap melakukannya, kita perlu melakukannya, kau setuju kan Susan?" ucapku.

"Well.. Yeah aku setuju.. Biarpun resikonya hanyalah dikeluarkan dari sekolah," kata Susan dengan santai.

Belum sempat aku atau Hannah menanggapi, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku, "Jilian!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Zacharias Smith berjalan terburu-buru dari pintu asrama dengan muka memerah.

"Wow, Zach.. Ada apa? Kau terlihat.. kacau?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang peraturan baru itu?" tanya Zach.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau sadar kan Tim Quidditch termasuk salah satu kegiatan yang dilarang?!" ucap Zach lagi, setengah panik setengah berteriak.

Mataku membelalak menyadari kalimat Zach, Tim Quidditch kami terancam dilarang.

"Kita perlu berkumpul sekarang! Semua anggota tim, dan mengajukan permohonan untuk pembentukan kembali tim kita!" ucap Zach, lalu berbalik menuju pintu asrama.

"Tentu saja," ucapku sambil bangkit dari sofa.

Sebelum pergi aku melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Susan dan Hannah yang baru melihat Zach seperti itu, "Tekanan seorang Kapten Quidditch, kalian akan lebih terkejut kalau melihatnya saat berlatih di lapangan," aku berbisik pada Susan dan Hannah.

"Come on, Diggory! Yang lain sudah menunggu!" aku mendengar suara Zach dari balik pintu asrama yang belum menutup.

"I'm coming," aku berkata sambil berlari menyusul Zach, yang kini menjadi Kapten Quidditch hufflepuff, menggantikan Cedric...

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Harry mengatakan padaku kalau ia sudah menemukan tempat untuk kami berlatih pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Jadi jam 8 malam ini semua yang sudah setuju terlibat, diminta berkumpul di lantai tujuh di depan hiasan dinding anyaman _Barnabas the Barmy._

Sesampainya disana aku dan teman-teman hufflepuff-ku, melihat sebuah pintu yang aku yakin sebelumnya tidak pernah ada disitu. Kurasa ini tempat yang Harry maksud. Aku mengetuk pintu lalu mendorongnya, dan melihat Harry serta beberapa teman-teman kami dari asrama lain sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

"Jilian," Harry menyapaku.

"Hi, Harry.. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini? Ruangan ini luar biasa," aku berkata sambil menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan.

Harry mulai menjelaskan kepada kami semua bagaimana ia dapat menemukan tempat ini. Saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, dan semua sudah datang, Harry bergerak menuju pintu, lalu terdengar suara keras tanda pintu terkunci.

Akhirnya kami akan memulainya, kegiatan siswa yang dilarang oleh Umbrige dan Kementerian.

Kulalui hari-hariku berikutnya dengan tugas yang menumpuk dari kelas-kelas OWL's di tahun ini, latihan quidditch, dan juga DA. Pada pertemuan pertama diputuskan nama 'Dumbledore's Army' disingkat DA, cocok untuk kegiatan ilegal ini, dan tentunya Harry menjadi _leader_ -nya.

Menjelang musim pertandingan quidditch, semakin sulit untuk menyesuaikan jadwal pertemuan DA dengan jadwal latihan quidditch dari 3 asrama yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi Hermione yang menemukan cara yang pintar untuk mempermudah para anggota DA mengetahui jadwal pertemuan berikutnya. Dia memberikan setiap anggota DA galleon palsu yang nomor serinya dapat berubah untuk menunjukkan tanggal dan jam pertemuan DA berikutnya.

"Hi guys," aku menyapa Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang sedang duduk di meja asrama mereka, setelah sarapan di hari pertandingan quidditch gryffindor melawan slytherin.

"Hi Jilian," kata Harry dan Hermione.

Ron hanya mengangguk dan aku bisa melihatnya seperti mau muntah.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ron?" tanyaku.

"I don't know...," jawab Ron.

"Dia gugup," Hermione berkata.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "Aku juga merasa sangat gugup pada pertandingan pertamaku dulu, tapi tetap cobalah untuk makan sesuatu."

"Itu yang sejak tadi kami coba lakukan, memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perut Ron," kata Harry.

Aku memandang Ron kasian, "Baiklah, semoga sukses di pertandingan nanti, aku duluan ya ke lapangan quidditch, bye."

"Bye, Jils," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Biasanya saat pertandingan gryffindor melawan slytherin, aku akan berada di meja slytherin dan memberi semangat pada Draco sebelum pertandingan. Begitu banyak hal yang sudah berubah, kini aku memberi semangat pada gryffindor, pada saudara kembarku dan sahabatnya, dan Draco, kami belum pernah bicara lagi sejak malam itu.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran, aku tidak memperhatikan saat melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus yang membuat keseimbanganku hilang dan aku akan terjatuh.

Spontan diriku bersiap menerima benturan keras, dan cedera yang akan kualami. Sejenak aku bisa membayangkan wajah Zach bila cederaku ternyata cukup parah dan aku tidak bisa bertanding minggu depan.

Aku memejamkan mata, namun benturan keras itu tidak kunjung datang, dan aku merasakan seseorang menahanku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Are you alright, Red?" tanya seseorang yang kukenal.

Aku membuka mata dan berkata, "Blaise! Oh Merlin! Thanks! Kupikir aku akan jatuh, cedera, dan tim quidditch ku akan kecewa bila aku tidak bisa bertanding minggu depan."

Blaise tersenyum mendengarku dan berkata, "Untunglah kalau begitu aku menyelamatkanmu."

"Yeah, thanks again," kataku.

Lalu aku jadi merasa canggung, karena sejak awal tahun ajaran, baru kali ini aku bicara lagi dengan Blaise.

Blaise menaikkan kedua alis matanya dan menyeringai padaku. Damn slytherin! Damn Blaise Zabini! Dia pasti tau aku merasa canggung.

"Ayo kita ke lapangan quidditch, Red," ucap Blaise sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Err.. Iya, ayo..," aku berkata dan menyusulnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Blaise sebelum aku bisa menahan kalimatku.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Blaise bertanya balik.

"Uhm, nothing," aku menjawab.

"What is it, Jilian?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Sebenarnya aku juga merasa kesal dengan Blaise, jadi kurasa aku akan mengatakannya saja, "Apa tidak apa-apa kau terlihat berjalan bersamaku?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Blaise.

"Well, aku merasa semua slytherin seperti menghindariku, tidak ada lagi slytherin yang bicara padaku sejak awal tahun ajaran," kecuali Draco saat malam itu, tambahku dalam hati, tapi itu juga tidak di sengaja.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," kata Blaise.

"Kau juga termasuk Zabini," aku berkata sedikit kesal.

Blaise terkekeh, "So, you miss me?"

"You wish," kataku.

"I miss you too," kata Blaise santai tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh ya," aku berkata tidak percaya.

Blaise kembali terkekeh lalu berkata, "Ya, biarpun tidak seperti seseorang yang lebih merindukanmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, aku bisa melihat bagaimana kalian memandang terhadap satu sama lain saat kalian pikir tidak ada yang melihat," kata Blaise, dan aku merasa bodoh karena perkataan Blaise tepat sekali, diam-diam diriku seringkali melihat dan memperhatikan Draco dari jauh saat aku pikir tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi kalimat Blaise tadi seolah-olah Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, apakah Draco? Ah tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," aku berusaha mengelak.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata Blaise sambil terkekeh.

Selanjutnya kami berjalan dalam diam, tapi aku merasa nyaman, Blaise bukan seseorang yang asing bagiku, dulu kami seperti saudara, dan aku memang merindukannya.

Akhirnya kami tiba di tepi lapangan quidditch, "Aku ke arah sini," ucapku sambil menunjuk salah satu sisi tempat duduk penonton yang berisi kerumunan murid-murid hufflepuff.

"Oke, hati-hati saat melangkah Jils, mungkin aku tidak akan selalu ada untuk menyelamatkanmu," kata Blaise sambil menyeringai.

Aku terkekeh, "Sekali lagi terimakasih karena tadi sudah menyelamatkanku.. Bye Blaise, it's nice to talk to you again."

"Bye, Jils," kata Blaise, dan aku berbalik menuju teman-teman asramaku yang sudah berkumpul.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N : Hai hai! Thanks banget buat semua yang masih follow fic ini :)**

 **Sorry juga nih, kmaren2 setelah chapter 27, sempet lama banget g update. Mudah2an ke depan, update nya lancar jaya yaa hahaha..**

 **@Adelaide Raverin : aku lagi2 salah tulis ya, tampaknya itu autotext hehehe.. Tp thanks loh buat koreksinya..**

 **Di** **sclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **Please enjoy the story :)**

Seminggu kemudian...

Jilian POV

Tim-ku kalah..

Aku bisa melihat tim quidditch ravenclaw bersorak merayakan kemenangan mereka. Sedangkan tim-ku tampak sedih dan kecewa. Zach yang terlihat paling parah. Bagaimanapun pertandingan kali ini adalah pertandingan pertamanya sebagai Kapten quidditch Hufflepuff, dan dia sangat serius menjalani perannya sebagai seorang kapten.

Tapi setidaknya akhir pertandingan kami tidak menjadi bencana seperti pertandingan antara gryffindor dan slytherin minggu lalu.

Harry, George dan Fred, dilarang seumur hidup untuk bermain quidditch, itu adalah keputusan ' _The High Inquisitor'_ , setelah sebelumnya Harry dan George menyerang dan memukul Draco.

Aku ingin menghampiri Draco saat melihatnya terluka, hidungnya patah dan tampak berdarah, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku. Draco pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang dia ucapkan tentang Harry dan keluarga Weasley. Belum lagi tentang lagu ' _Weasley is our King'_ yang dia nyanyikan bersama teman-teman slytherinnya, benar-benar kekanakan, pikirku mengingat kejadian itu.

Lalu aku pun berjalan ke ruang loker tim quidditch hufflepuff, menghampiri teman-teman tim quidditchku. Suasana di ruang loker sangat suram. Semua murung, sedih dan kecewa karena kalah dalam pertandingan, juga tidak ada yang berani bicara, karena takut-takut malah membuat Zach semakin depresi atau marah.

Zach sangat semangat dan serius dalam memerankan perannya sebagai kapten quidditch bahkan lebih dari yang pernah kulihat di diri Cedric, bukan berarti Ced tidak serius, hanya saja, Ced sebagai kapten quidditch selalu tampak lebih tenang dalam keadaan apapun, yang akhirnya membuat anggota tim juga lebih tenang.

Zach membuat kami berlatih dengan keras selama dua minggu terakhir ini, harapannya besar untuk memenangkan pertandingan melawan ravenclaw tadi.

Aku menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri berkata, "Kita masih punya dua pertandingan lagi, melawan gryffindor dan slytherin, kita masih punya harapan, jadi kita harus tetap semangat."

Aku melihat semua anggota tim menegang, bahkan Eurig melotot padaku karena berani bicara. Eurig Caldwallader adalah seorang chaser juga seperti aku dan Zach, kami bertiga sebenarnya sangat kompak di lapangan, tapi akhir-akhir ini menjelang pertandingan aku dan Eurig seringkali menerima kemarahan Zach saat latihan, terutama apabila manuver kami tidak sesuai dengan apa yang Zach inginkan, dan kurasa Eurig tidak ingin menghadapi ledakan Zach sekarang.

Zach masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk, tapi aku bisa melihat bahunya menegang. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Aku memandangnya ngeri, mungkin sebentar lagi Zach akan mengeluarkan emosi frustrasinya dan itu diarahkan padaku.

Setelah beberapa menit semua terdiam dengan canggung. Zach berdiri, "Jilian benar," ucapnya singkat lalu berbalik mengambil baju ganti, kemudian menuju kamar mandi dan ruang ganti untuk laki-laki.

Hal ini membuat anggota tim lebih rileks, biarpun tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan suasana tegang.

"Nice try, Jils," ucap Summerby sambil menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum, aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Summerby adalah seeker baru tim kami, biarpun belum sepengalaman Cedric, dia memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi seeker.

Aku menghela nafas, mengambil baju ganti dan peralatan mandi, lalu menuju kamar mandi dan ruang ganti perempuan.

Setelah mandi, aku merasa lebih rileks dan segar. Aku keluar dari salah satu _booth_ ruang ganti dengan pakaian lengkap dan melihat Leanne, keeper tim kami, sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Leanne berkata, "Jils, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku duluan? Uhm.. aku ada janji," aku bisa melihat pipinya merona saat berkata 'ada janji'.

"Sure, kurasa kau tidak mau siapapun itu menunggu kan?" ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Hehe.. Ya, begitulah," katanya sambil tersenyum malu-malu, lalu berkata lagi, "Aku duluan ya Jils, bye."

"Bye," kataku, lalu Leanne berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Aku mengharapkan cerita yang detail yaaa, karena kau meninggalkan aku sendiri disini," aku berkata setengah berteriak, tapi aku tau Leanne masih bisa mendengarnya, karena kudengar Leanne tertawa sambil berkata, "Fine!"

Saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti menuju ruang loker, aku melihat Owen dan Kevin, pasangan beater tim kami berjalan keluar dari ruang loker. Kurasa hanya tinggal aku sendirian disini.

Aku menuju loker quidditch-ku, untuk mengambil tas dan membereskan barang-barangku, sambil bersenandung kecil.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang bahuku dan membuatku kaget, lalu aku segera berbalik.

"Merlin! Zach! Kau bikin aku kaget, kupikir sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa disini," aku berkata.

"Sorry, Jils," katanya, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget."

Aku menghela nafas, "Tidak apa-apa," aku berkata dan berbalik lagi ke lokerku.

"Kenapa Zach, koq belum kembali ke kastil?" aku berkata tanpa berbalik dari lokerku.

Saat jawaban dari Zach tidak kunjung terdengar, aku berbalik dan melihat Zach duduk termenung di salah satu bangku.

Aku menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Hei, ada apa?" aku berkata.

Zach mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Jils," kata Zach.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi kapten! Aku tidak bisa mengatur Tim-ku! Aku tidak bisa membuat mereka melakukan strategi yang sudah kita rencanakan! Aku membuat tim kita kalah!" kata Zach dengan frustrasi.

"Zach, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, tidak ada anggota tim yang berpikir begitu terhadapmu," aku berkata.

"Apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Semua kecewa!" kata Zach.

"Iya, tapi bukan karena kecewa padamu," kataku.

"Aku tidak bisa Jils, kurasa aku tidak pantas menjadi kapten," kata Zach dengan suara pelan.

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu, Prof. Sprout memilihmu menjadi kapten, karena tentunya ia melihat dirimu mampu," aku berkata lagi.

"Kurasa kau lebih pantas," kata Zach.

Aku mengangkat kedua alis mataku, "Oh, tidak.. Tidak.. Aku justru lebih tidak bisa menjadi kapten."

"Tapi, tadi kau yang berusaha menenangkan tim, sedangkan aku.. aku..," kata-kata Zach terputus.

"Aku.. tidak bisa seperti Cedric..," kata Zach pelan.

"Oh, Zach.. Menjadi kapten quidditch bukan berarti kau harus menjadi Cedric," aku berkata pelan.

"Dan kalau kau pikir, aku bisa seperti Cedric karena aku adalah adiknya, kau salah besar. Aku dan Cedric memiliki karakter yang berbeda, dan kurasa kau juga tau itu," kataku.

"Tapi tadi..,"

"Zach, kau adalah temanku, dan kurasa kau adalah kapten yang hebat. Kau yang berjuang paling keras agar tim kita dibentuk kembali ketika dilarang. Kau juga yang bersikeras mempertahankan jadwal latihan kita supaya tim lain tidak menggeser waktu dengan seenaknya. Kau mengatur strategi dan selalu berusaha membuat tim untuk fokus saat latihan.. Dan apa yang terjadi saat pertandingan tadi, kita sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Biarpun ravenclaw akhirnya mendapatkan snitch, tapi skor kita tidak jauh berbeda," aku berkata.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Zach.

"Ya, tentu saja, dan anggota tim tidak ada yang marah ataupun menyalahkanmu.. Mungkin ada rasa kecewa, tapi bukan kepadamu.. Intinya semua telah berusaha dengan baik, terutama kau, jadi kau harus tetap semangat Zach," aku berkata.

Zach seperti memikirkan kata-kataku. Aku mengerti beban yang Zach rasakan, diantara anggota tim, hanya aku, Eurig dan Zach yang merupakan pemain lama tim quidditch hufflepuff, yang lainnya adalah pemain baru, karena pemain sebelumnya telah lulus Hogwarts. Dan Cedric sebagai kapten sebelumnya adalah kapten quidditch yang hebat, ia juga punya segudang prestasi yang bisa dilihat oleh semua penghuni Hogwarts. Tidak heran bila Ced menjadi _role model_ untuk Zach, tapi Zach bukanlah Cedric, ia cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri untuk membentuk ikatan dengan semua anggota tim.

"Dan berhenti berusaha menjadi orang lain, menjadi Cedric atau siapapun, jadilah dirimu sendiri," aku berkata lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Zach tersenyum dan terlihat lebih tenang.

"Hanya saja... Mungkin kau harus sedikit lebih rileks, anggota tim ketakutan padamu," ucapku sambil terkekeh.

Zach ikut terkekeh, "Well.. Yeah.. Aku merasa tegang dan tertekan belakangan ini, dengan OWL's dan segala hal tentang menjadi kapten quidditch ini..."

"Aku mengerti," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks Jils," kata Zach tersenyum.

"My pleasure."

"Jilian.."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku, tadi membahas Cedric.." kata Zach.

"It's alright, I understand," aku berkata.

Aku lanjut membereskan barang-barangku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan Cedric, lalu kembali ke kastil bersama-sama dengan Zach.

Hari berikutnya Zach mengumpulkan semua anggota tim quidditch Hufflepuff. Dia memberikan pengarahan agar lebih semangat untuk pertandingan berikutnya. Tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat dan apresiasi kepada semua anggota tim untuk pertandingan kemarin karena semua telah berusaha dengan sangat baik, dan latihan quidditch akan dimulai lagi setelah libur natal dan tahun baru. Aku tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

Desember datang, dan salju pun mulai turun dengan lebih lebat. Suasana liburan semakin terasa. Hogwarts mulai dihiasi dengan dekorasi natal dan tahun baru. Tapi tetap saja tugas-tugas untuk murid tingkat 5 tampaknya tidak berkurang. Tahun OWL's adalah tahun yang berat, begitulah yang orang-orang katakan, dan kini, mau tidak mau, aku setuju dengan hal itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah juga malam terakhir pertemuan DA. Ruang kebutuhan juga dihiasi dengan dekorasi natal, yang ternyata adalah hasil usaha Dobby.

Harry memutuskan kalau hari ini kami tidak akan mempelajari hal baru, tapi akan mengulangi apa yang sudah kami pelajari dari pertemuan-pertemuan sebelumnya. Menjelang akhir waktu pertemuan, Harry menghentikan latihan lalu mengatakan di awal tahun nanti mungkin kami akan mulai mempelajari hal yang lebih besar, seperti Patronus, dan itu membuat para anggota DA menjadi bersemangat. Selanjutnya sebelum kembali ke asrama masing-masing, kami saling mengucapkan ' _Happy Christmas and Happy New Year'_.

Aku sedang berjalan bersama teman-teman hufflepuff-ku menuju asrama kami, lalu teringat kalau aku belum bertanya pada Harry apakah liburan kali ini dia mau pulang bersamaku, merayakan natal dan tahun baru bersama Mom dan Dad.

Aku meminta teman-teman asramaku untuk duluan, lalu kembali menuju ruang kebutuhan, membuka pintunya perlahan, dan terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan. Aku segera menutup kembali pintunya, dan merasa malu karena telah memergoki Harry dan Cho yang sedang...

Pipiku memanas memikirkan apa yang baru saja kulihat. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku, jadi kuputuskan akan bertanya pada Harry besok saja.

Aku memang mengetahuinya sejak tahun lalu, kalau Harry menyukai Cho, tapi tahun lalu Cho menjadi pacar Cedric, yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Tapi tidak kusangka Cho juga tertarik pada Harry. Jadi apakah Cho benar-benar pernah menyukai Cedric? Atau Cho menjadikan Harry sebagai pelariannya sekarang karena Cedric sudah tiada?

Begitu tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan saat berbelok di salah satu ujung lorong.

Brukkk!!

Lagi-lagi aku menabrak seseorang, tapi kali ini aku tidak jatuh, karena orang itu menahan lenganku sehingga aku tetap berdiri.

Mataku bertemu dengan iris abu-abu yang sangat kukenal. Sebelum bibir pemilik iris abu-abu ini menyunggingkan seringaian khas-nya.

"Apakah menabrakku di ujung lorong menjadi hobimu sekarang? Atau ini adalah usahamu untuk bisa berdekatan denganku?" Draco berkata sambil menyeringai.

Aku melotot mendengar kalimatnya, lalu melepaskan lenganku dari genggamannya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak berusaha untuk berdekatan denganmu, dan lorong ini adalah jalan umum, mana kutahu kau akan berjalan melewati lorong ini, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan kau yang sengaja mengikutiku."

Draco menaikkan kedua alis matanya dan masih sambil menyeringai, Draco berkata, "Well.. Well.. Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya kepadamu seperti itu, Love.. Aku ini prefect, jadi sudah tugasku mengecek lorong-lorong di malam hari.. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan menjelang jam malam di lorong yang jauh dari asramamu berada?"

Panik mulai menyerang diriku, dan aku menyadari tadi Draco memanggilku 'Love' seperti dulu, dan hal ini membuat pipiku memanas. Jilian ini bukan saatnya untuk gugup!

Oh Merlin! apa yang harus kukatakan? alasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada Draco? sedang apa aku di lorong ini? aku bukanlah pembohong yang baik, apalagi Draco sudah sangat mengenalku.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu!" akhirnya aku berkata.

Draco menatapku lalu berkata, "Aku perhatikan, beberapa malam sekali, di sekitaran lorong ini banyak murid-murid yang berkeliaran, apakah kau tahu tentang itu?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat Draco, apakah dia curiga, tapi tidak mungkin Draco tahu soal DA.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," aku berkata.

"Dan seperti kubilang tadi, lorong ini adalah jalan umum, siapapun penghuni Hogwarts kurasa boleh saja melewatinya," aku menambahkan.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Oke, baiklah," kata Draco, tapi ia tidak bergerak menjauhiku.

"Lagipula aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, menghabiskan waktu... karena besok kita kan sudah mulai liburan sekolah," aku berkata apa sih, pikirku dalam hati, jarak dekat diantara kami benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Jils.." kata Draco.

Aku menghindari tatapan mata Draco, dan sebelum diriku bisa menghentikannya aku berkata lagi, "Jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah bukan? Kau bisa kembali ke tugasmu sebagai prefect.."

"Jils.." aku mendengar Draco lagi, tapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Untuk patroli atau apapun itu namanya," aku masih meracau, Merlin kenapa rasanya posisi Draco semakin dekat denganku.

"Jilian.."

"Draco, kurasa kau berdiri terlalu dek.."

Kalimatku terpotong karena sekarang bibir Draco menempel di bibirku. Aku terpaku tidak bergerak, mataku membelalak. Kemudian bisa kurasakan kedua lengan Draco melingkar di pinggangku, menarikku lebih dekat ke pelukannya. Aku membuka bibirku karena terkejut, dan hal ini membuat Draco memperdalam ciumannya, yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan seolah-olah ada sarang kupu-kupu di dalam perutku yang sepertinya meledak. Mataku secara otomatis mulai menutup dan kedua tanganku bergerak ke leher Draco. Aku menyadari diriku meleleh dalam pelukan dan ciuman Draco Malfoy.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami saling melepaskan diri karena perlu bernafas, tapi lengan Draco masih melingkar di pinggangku dan tanganku masih di lehernya. Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya, dan melihatnya balik menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

"Happy Christmas, Jilian," Draco berkata dengan tersenyum dan suara yang lembut. Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Ha.. Happy Christmas, Drake," kataku tersenyum dengan gugup.

Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, kemarahan dan kekecewaanku terhadap Draco seolah-olah menguap, digantikan oleh rasa rindu yang selama ini tertahan. Sejenak aku merasa dapat memaafkan apapun yang Draco lakukan, asalkan kami dapat bersama lagi.

Pandanganku masih terhanyut dalam tatapan dan senyumannya, sampai akhirnya senyuman Draco tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seringaian, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya di pinggangku, membuatku melepaskan tanganku dari lehernya.

Lalu sambil menunjuk ke atas kepala kami, Draco berkata sambil menyeringai, "Mistletoe."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

Jilian POV

"Lepaskan aku", aku berkata dengan sinis.

Draco menaikan alis matanya, "Kau yakin?"

"Bukankah tadi kau sangat menikmatinya?" kata Draco sambil menyeringai, membuatku mengingat kembali momen yang baru saja terjadi dan pipiku terasa memanas. Fokus Jilian!

Aku berusaha menepis semua perasaanku pada Draco dan berkata, "Seperti kau bilang, kejadian tadi hanya karena mistletoe..."

"Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Draco hanya tersenyum dan menyeringai, tapi kemudian melepaskan diriku, ingin sekali aku menghapus seringaian dari bibirnya itu.

Lalu tanpa berkata apapun aku pergi meninggalkan Draco untuk kembali ke asrama.

 _Bodoh!!_

 _Bodoh!!_

 _Bodoh!!_

 _Kau begitu bodoh Jilian!!_

 _Begitu saja terhanyut dalam perangkapnya!_

Sesampainya di asrama aku segera ganti pakaian untuk tidur. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh mata abu-abu yang sangat kurindukan sampai akhirnya aku terlelap.

Aku melihat diriku dan Draco sedang bermain di Malfoy Manor, mengeksplorasi bangunan mewah itu, halamannya dan berenang di danau, lalu berubah menjadi saat diriku dan Cedric masih kecil, kami makan bersama dengan Mom dan Dad, lalu bermain di halaman belakang rumah kami, kemudian mencoba sapu terbang di bukit yang tidak jauh dari rumah, selanjutnya aku melihat Harry gelisah dalam tidurnya, sampai akhirnya ia terbangun dibanjiri keringat. Tampak bayangan orang-orang lainnya di sekitar Harry yang tidak dapat jelas kulihat. Kemudian mimpiku berubah ke saat akhir turnamen triwizard di tahun ke empat, saat aku melihat tubuh kaku Cedric yang tidak bergerak...

 _Cedric!!_

Aku terbangun dengan terengah-engah, aku menutup wajahku dan menyadari mata dan pipiku basah karena air mata. Oh Merlin...

Aku mengambil tongkatku dan merapalkan mufliato di sekitar tempat tidurku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

xxx

Aku mengayunkan tongkat dan sekejap saja semua barang-barangku telah tersusun dengan rapi di dalam koper.

Setelah mandi pikiranku menjadi lebih tenang, dan untungnya aku bisa mengingat salah satu mantra kecantikan yang Mom ajarkan untuk menghilangkan mata panda, sehingga diriku tetap tampak segar walaupun kurang tidur dan habis menangis semalaman.

Namun pipiku memanas ketika mengingat kejadian di koridor semalam, dan juga merasa kesal karena rasanya aku begitu lemah di hadapan Draco Malfoy.

 _Kau harus lebih bisa mengendalikan perasaanmu Jilian!_ Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

 _Tidak! Justru yang bodoh adalah Draco!_ _Ya! Draco, Ayahnya dan gerombolan pengikut dia yang tidak berhidung!_ Pikirku mengingat cerita Harry kalau Voldemort berwajah seperti ular yang tidak punya hidung.

Harry, bagaimana keadaannya, di mimpiku semalam sepertinya Harry mengalami malam yang buruk, aku harus segera bicara padanya, aku merasa khawatir.

Batinku terus berkecamuk, pikiranku memikirkan banyak hal, perasaanku rasanya tidak karuan..

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya..

 _Cedric..._

 _Saat galau seperti ini biasanya aku akan menemui Cedric, dan Ced akan akan mengerti walaupun aku tidak cerita apapun, Ced akan menghiburku bahkan memberiku inspirasi untuk solusi setiap masalahku.._

 _Cedric.. Oh, betapa aku merindukanmu Kak.._

"Jilian", seseorang berkata sambil menyentuh bahuku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat tatapan khawatir Susan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku.."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," ucapku menghindari tatapan Susan dan Hannah.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Hannah yang berkata.

"... Iya.. Aku..."

"Aku hanya mengingat Cedric.. Tahun ini akan jadi tahun pertama natal tanpanya," aku berkata pelan.

"Oh, Jils," ucap Susan sambil merangkulku.

"Kau tau Jilian, kau bisa cerita apapun pada kami," kata Hannah.

"Iya aku tau, terimakasih kalian benar-benar sahabat yang baik," aku berkata kepada mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang ini aku sungguh baik-baik saja," ucapku lagi, dan aku melihat kedua sahabatku ini tersenyum, mereka tidak memaksaku bercerita.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera sarapan, sebelum semua makanan dihabiskan oleh anak laki-laki, kalian tau kan bagaimana anak laki-laki itu makan, seringkali mereka...," Hannah terus mengoceh sambil berjalan menuju aula besar. Aku dan Susan berjalan disampingnya sambil tertawa mendengar ocehannya.

xxx

Hogwarts express hampir sampai ke stasiun King Cross saat hari menjelang sore, dengan perjalanan yang biasa-biasa saja tanpa kejadian yang menarik. Kecuali mungkin absennya Harry dan para Weasley bisa dibilang suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Bahkan Hermione tidak tahu mereka berada dimana. Teman sekamar Harry dan Ron berkata semalam mereka dibawa oleh Professor Mcgonagal. Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada mereka. Apalagi mengingat mimpiku semalam, semoga Harry baik-baik saja.

Setibanya di stasiun King Cross, aku mencari-cari Dad diantara keramaian. Tidak lama aku melihat sosoknya dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika melihat seseorang disamping Dad.

"Jilian!"

"Mom!" aku berteriak sambil menghampirinya.

Spontan aku memeluk Mom, dan Mom juga memelukku erat.

"Mom, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku saat melepas pelukannya.

"Hmmm.. Itukah hal pertama yang kau tanyakan padaku? Apakah kau tidak merindukan ibumu ini?" kata Mom sambil menyeringai selayaknya para slytherin.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu malah, aku hanya mengira kau masih di amerika," aku berkata sambil memeluk Mom lg.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang," kata Mom.

"Apa kalian akan terus mengacuhkanku?" tiba-tiba Dad berkata dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Dad! Aku merindukanmu," kataku sambil memeluk Dad.

"Aku merindukanmu juga sayang," ucap Dad sambil merangkulku.

"Ok, sebaiknya kita segera pergi," kata Dad setelah membuat koperku menjadi kecil lalu menyimpannya di saku jubahnya.

Lalu Dad mengeluarkan sebuah pena bulu. Aku dan Mom menyentuhnya dan segera saja aku merasakan sensasi perjalanan melalui portkey.

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah sensasinya menghilang adalah bukan bukit ataupun padang rumput di dekat rumah kami, melainkan sebuah gang kecil diantara dua bangunan.

"Kita dimana?" tanyaku spontan.

"Di... Suatu tempat," ucap Dad ragu-ragu sambil melepas jubahnya, aku menyadari Mom dan Dad berpakaian ala muggle di balik jubahnya. Mom menyimpan jubah mereka ke dalam tasnya yang kuyakin telah dimantrai agar dapat menyimpan banyak barang. Aku memakai jeans dan blouse yang kurasa akan bisa diterima di dunia muggle.

Dad lalu segera berjalan ke ujung gang, aku hendak mengikutinya, namun Mom menahan bahuku dan aku melihat Mom menaruh jari di bibirnya supaya aku tidak bicara.

"Nanti kami jelaskan," kata Mom.

Dad memberi suatu isyarat lalu Mom menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku berjalan. Kami berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan aku bisa melihat Mom dan Dad tampak gelisah, dan melihat ke sekeliling seolah-olah khawatir ada yang mengikuti kami. Aku ingin sekali bertanya ada apa sebenarnya? Kemana Mom dan Dad membawaku? Kenapa kami tidak pulang kerumah?

Mom dan Dad tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu aku melihat kalau kami ada diantara rumah nomor 11 dan nomor 13.

Sambil tetap memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, dan saat tidak ada muggle di sekitar kami, Dad tiba-tiba memperlihatkan secarik perkamen.

"Baca dan hafalkan," ucap Dad.

Aku membaca isi perkamen itu bertuliskan,

Markas Besar Order of the Phoenix bisa dijumpai di nomor dua belas, Grimmauld Place, London.

Oh aku mengerti, ini adalah mantra fidelius.

Aku mengangguk tanda telah membacanya, lalu dengan mantra non verbal Dad menghancurkan perkamen tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat dinding rumah diantara nomor 11 dan 13. Dinding rumah nomor 12 ini seolah-olah mendorong rumah lain yang ada di sampingnya. Selanjutnya tampak sebuah pintu yang sepertinya adalah pintu masuk ke rumah ini.

"Ayo Jilian," kata Mom sambil berjalan mendahuiku memasuki rumah ini. Dad berjalan dibelakangku.

Kesan pertamaku saat masuk ke dalam adalah rumah ini sudah sangat tua, siapapun pemiliknya sepertinya berusaha membersihkannya namun rumah ini tetap tampak suram.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Mom sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling yang akhirnya membuatku tersandung sesuatu, spontan aku berpegangan pada tirai terdekat.

Belum sempat mengaduh, diriku dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan seorang wanita seram dari balik tirai.

Mom dan Dad segera mencoba menarik tirai untuk menutupi wanita tua itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah potret. Namun tirai-tirai itu tidak mau menutup dan dia memekik lebih keras lagi, sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang seolah-olah ingin mencoba mencakar muka Mom dan Dad.

"Dasar kau kotoran! Sampah! Hasil sampingan debu dan kejelekan! Keturunan squib cacat! Darah lumpur! Pergi dari tempat ini! Berani-beraninya kalian mengotori rumahku!!"

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar omelannya. Siapa wanita ini, kelihatannya dia sangat membenci Mom.

Mom dan Dad belum berhasil menutup seluruh tirainya saat kudengar seorang lelaki berlari lalu membantu Mom dan Dad menutup tirainya sambil berkata, "Diamlah, kau wanita tua jelek yang mengerikan, DIAM!"

Wanita dalam lukisan itu tampak murka, "Kaaaau!"

"Pengkhianat keluarga, yang paling dibenci, darah dagingku yang membuat malu!"

"Kubilang DIAM!" teriak lelaki itu, dan dengan usaha menakjubkan dia dan Dad berhasil memaksa tirainya menutup. Pekikan wanita tua itu menghilang dan seketika suasana menjadi hening.

Lelaki itu mengusap rambutnya lalu melihatku. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata, "Halo Jilian."

"Uncle Sirius!"

"Kulihat kau sudah bertemu ibuku," ucap. Sirius dengan muram.

Aku mengangkat kedua alis mataku, "Maksudmu wanita dalam potret itu adalah.."

"Yeah... Dia Ibuku.. Kami telah mencoba menurunkannya selama beberapa bulan ini, tapi sepertinya dia menempatkan Mantera Lekat Permanen di bagian belakang kanvas" ucap Sirius sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi.. Kenapa potret ibumu ada di dinding rumah ini?"

"Well.. Itu karena rumah ini adalah rumah orangtuaku, jadi rumah ini milikku sekarang," uncle Sirius berkata, lalu memberi isyarat kepada kami untuk mengikutinya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tiba-tiba Dad berkata.

"Mereka semua sedang menjenguk Arthur di St. Mungo," jawab Sirius.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Mom.

"Tadi Molly sempat kemari dan bilang Arthur akan sembuh, untungnya Harry mendapatkan penglihatan itu jadi Arthur bisa segera ditolong dan ditangani," kata Sirius.

Arthur? Molly? Apakah maksudnya orangtua Ron? Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah Ron? Dan apa maksudnya Harry mendapatkan penglihatan?

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku penasaran saat kami tiba di sebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah dapur.

Ketiga orang dewasa di hadapanku saling berpandangan, seolah-olah ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Amos, Emily.. Jilian berhak tau," kata uncle Sirius.

Mendengar ucapan uncle Sirius membuat moodku menjadi jelek secara tiba-tiba. Entah mungkin karena lelah setelah perjalanan atau karena rasa penasaran, yang pasti rasanya diriku muak dengan rahasia. Selama tiga belas tahun aku mengira Amos dan Emily adalah orangtua kandungku, walaupun rasa sayangku kepada keduanya tidak berubah, tetap saja aku tidak mau lagi ada rahasia.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak ada rahasia diantara kita.. Mom.. Dad.." aku berkata.

Kedua orangtuaku menghela nafas.

"Kemari Jilian, duduklah," kata Dad mengajakku duduk di salah satu bangku meja makan. Sirius duduk di hadapan kami sambil membawa 4 botol butterbeer yang sudah dibuka.

Selanjutnya kedua orangtuaku dan uncle Sirius menjelaskan bahwa tempat ini adalah markas besar orde phoenix. Sebuah perkumpulan rahasia untuk melawan dan menjatuhkan rezim voldemort. Lalu mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Arthur Weasley.

Mr. Weasley diserang ketika sedang menjalani misi untuk orde. Mereka tidak bisa mengatakan bentuk misi nya, karena hanya khusus untuk anggota orde, baiklah aku bisa mengerti walaupun sedikit kesal.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Harry? Kenapa tadi uncle Sirius mengatakan Harry mendapatkan penglihatan?" tanyaku.

"Harry melihat Arthur diserang dalam mimpinya, kemudian melaporkannya pada Minerva.. Minerva membawa Harry, Ron dan semua anak-anak Weasley lainnya menemui Albus, dan mereka langsung pulang kemari malam itu juga," kata uncle Sirius.

"Karena itulah kau pasti tidak bertemu Harry atau Weasley manapun di Hogwarts Express tadi," sambung Mom.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Lalu berkata, "Kapan mereka kembali?" sebenarnya aku hanya ingin tau kapan Harry akan kembali. Aku harus memastikannya sendiri kepada Harry mengenai mimpinya, terutama bila kemungkinannya berhubungan dengan Voldemort.

"Kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali," kata uncle Sirius.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam," kata Mom beranjak dari duduknya.

Aku turut bangkit dari dudukku dan membantu Mom menyiapkan makan malam, setidaknya dengan begitu pikiran dan kekhawatiranku pada Harry bisa teralihkan sejenak. Dad dan Sirius lanjut mengobrol entah tentang apa.

Pintu dapur terbuka saat kami sedang menyantap makan malam, dan seketika saja ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh rambut merah khas Weasley.

Kami saling menyapa dan diantara mereka juga ada Mad Eye Moody asli, aku spontan menyapanya dengan panggilan professor dan dia menjawab kalau dia tidak pernah menjadi professor di Hogwarts, benar juga pikirku. Lalu aku dikenalkan kepada seorang penyihir perempuan berambut pink yang bersikeras hanya mau dipanggil 'Tonks'. Rambut Tonks berubah sewarna dengan rambutku ketika kami berjabat tangan, menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang metamorphmagus, cool!

Mereka bergabung makan malam bersama kami dan Mrs. Weasley menjelaskan keadaan suaminya.

"Dimana Harry?" aku bertanya.

"Tadi Harry terlihat lelah dan pucat, jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu makan malam," Mrs Weasley berkata lalu melanjutkan, "Oh, tapi makan malam sudah siap yaa, terimakasih Emily."

Mom tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jadi kurasa.. Ron bisa tolong kau panggilkan Harry," Mrs. Weasley berkata lagi.

"Biar aku saja," aku berkata sebelum Ron menjawab.

"Aku juga akan membawa makanan ke kamarnya, kalau dia lelah dan pucat, mungkin lebih baik dia makan di kamar," ucapku dengan bergegas menyiapkan makanan dan membawanya dengan nampan.

Sebelum keluar kamar aku berkata lagi, "By the way.. Kamar Harry sebelah mana ya? Hehe.."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Ron bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku mengikuti Ron keluar dapur lalu menaiki tangga. Saat tiba di koridor lantai dua aku berkata, "Aku turut prihatin soal ayahmu, semoga ia bisa lekas sembuh."

"Thanks Jil," ucap Ron sambil tersenyum.

Kami berhenti di depan pintu kamar Harry dan Ron, aku bergumam terimakasih kepada Ron lalu dia kembali ke dapur.

"Harry... Harry!"

Tidak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut kembaranku.

"Kupikir tadi aku berkhayal mendengar suaramu," kata Harry.

"Kau tidak berkhayal, karena aku memang disini, boleh aku masuk? Nampan ini cukup berat," aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Jil, ayo masuk," kata Harry sambil membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

Aku menyimpan nampan di salah satu tempat tidur, "Ayo makan dulu, kau pasti belum makan."

"Thanks Jil, aku memang lapar sekali," kata Harry yang langsung menyantap semua makanan yang telah kubawakan.

Setelah Harry menghabiskan makanannya, aku mulai menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan seperti dugaanku, Harry merasa khawatir mimpinya ini berhubungan dengan voldemort. Yang lebih parah, dia merasa kalau dirinya yang menyerang Mr. Weasley. Entah bagaimana, tapi Harry merasa dirinyalah yang menjadi ular malam itu.

"Mungkinkah Voldemort mengendalikanku? Mengubahku menjadi seekor ular lalu membuatku menyerang Mr. Weasley? Apakah aku seorang animagus dan bergerak tanpa sadar?" Harry berkata cepat-cepat, jelas sekali dirinya merasa panik, khawatir dan ketakutan.

"Harry calm down," kataku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Jilian?!"

"Karena Voldemort tidak mengendalikanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin tentang hal itu? Kau tidak mengerti, kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku alami!"

"Karena aku melihatmu di mimpiku malam itu, kau ada di tempat tidurmu di asrama gryffindor, jadi kau tidak tiba-tiba berada entah dimana, berwujud ular dan menyerang Mr. Weasley."

Harry terdiam mendengar kata-kataku, lalu mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, membuatnya menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan bekas lukamu," aku berkata.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bekas lukamu itu bukan bekas luka biasa, tapi bekas luka akibat kutukan. Mungkin dari bekas luka itulah dirimu jadi seperti terhubung dengan pemberinya, yaitu Voldemort.. Jadi maksudku, mungkin kau jadi bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Voldemort.. Ya seperti itulah.. Kau pasti mengerti," aku berkata berusaha menenangkan Harry.

"Entahlah Jilian," kata Harry pelan dan tampak lelah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui Professor Dumbledore dan memastikannya," aku menyarankan.

Ekspresi wajah Harry berubah menjadi tampak kesal, "Dia mengacuhkanku."

"Siapa?"

"Dumbledore mengacuhkanku Jilian, dia menghindar dan tidak mau bicara padaku," kata Harry.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Harry yang kini juga tampak frustasi.

Aku sedih melihatnya seperti ini, spontan aku merangkulnya lalu mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kemudian Harry mulai menguap karena kantuk.

"Sebaiknya kau segera istirahat Harry," kataku.

"Kau juga Jilian," kata Harry, aku tersenyum dan beranjak ke pintu untuk keluar ruangan.

"Jilian,"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih," kata Harry.

"Anytime brother," aku berkata.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

Jilian POV

Keesokan harinya Hermione datang ke markas orde. Lalu bersama-sama dengan Ron juga Ginny, kami berusaha bicara dengan Harry yang mood nya tampak belum membaik dan tidak mau keluar kamar.

Hermione berusaha memberikan penjelasan dengan logikanya kalau voldymoldy tidak mengendalikan Harry, tapi akhirnya Ginny lah yang berhasil membuat Harry menerima bahwa dirinya tidak dirasuki. Karena apa yang Harry alami jelas berbeda dengan pengalaman Ginny di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. _Poor Ginny.._

Menjelang Natal suasana rumah yang suram ini menjadi lebih ceria, terutama karena Sirius sebagai tuan rumah sepertinya memutuskan bahwa semua orang dirumahnya harus merasa bahagia, bahkan ia menyanyikan hampir semua lagu natal.

"Kau ceria sekali hari ini uncle Sirius," aku berkata suatu saat ketika aku dan Harry sedang membantunya bersih-bersih.

"Kalian tau.. Kehadiran kalian berdua dirumahku yang paling membuatku bahagia," kata Sirius.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia bisa berada disini," ucap Harry.

"Tapi benarkah kami alasan utama di balik semua keceriaanmu? Kami sudah disini selama beberapa hari," aku berkata.

"Tentu saja, kalian anak James dan Lily, sahabat terbaikku, kehadiran kalian sangat penting untukku," ucap Sirius dengan senyum lebar.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kau tampak lebih bahagia setelah rapat orde semalam," aku berkata.

"Ya itu hanya perasaanmu saja Jil," kata Sirius menatapku lalu kembali membersihkan ruangan.

Kemudian aku berkata lagi sambil menyeringai, "Semalam benarkah aku melihat Madame Bones menghadiri rapat orde?"

"Benar! Amelia semalam hadir! Setelah sekian lama aku bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan hadir.. Kementrian telah libur Natal rupanya, jadi akhirnya ia bisa hadir!" kata Sirius tiba-tiba tampak bersemangat.

Aku dan Harry memperhatikan tingkah uncle Sirius lalu kami bertatapan, seperti saling mengerti apa yang masing-masing pikirkan, Harry menyeringai lalu berkata, "Uncle Sirius, kau sepertinya kenal baik dengan Madame Bones?"

"Ya kami satu angkatan di Hogwarts, biarpun berbeda asrama, amelia di hufflepuff dan aku di gryffindor.." Uncle Sirius berhenti sejenak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu sambil tersenyum dan pandangannya menerawang dia berkata lagi, "Bisa dibilang dulu aku dan dia sangat dekat, dan semalam adalah pertemuan pertama kami sejak kebersamaan kami dulu.."

"Kebersamaan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ahahaha.. You know.." kata Sirius salah tingkah, aku dan Harry bertatapan lalu menyeringainya.

Uncle Sirius yang melihat kami menyeringai berkata, "Kalian.. Sengaja ya membuatku salah tingkah?!"

"Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah uncle," ucapku sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Oh kalian ini, benar-benar anak James rupanya, kalian jahil dan sengaja menjebakku hampir menceritakan hubunganku dengan amelia," kata Uncle Sirius sambil tertawa, membuatku terkikik dan Harry menyeringai.

"Atau Azkaban sudah membuatmu kehilangan 'caramu', sehingga kau mudah dijebak," tiba-tiba aku mendengar Mom berbicara sambil memasuki ruangan sambil menyeringai khas slytherin, hanya Mom yang berani membuat gurauan tentang azkaban kepada Sirius.

"Aarrgghh," keluh Sirius.

"Aku tidak kehilangan cara ku! Kurasa peranmu di kehidupan Jilian selama 14 tahun ini yang membuat Jilian menjadi licik seperti seorang slytherin.. Dan lihat sekarang kau mempengaruhi Harry juga!" kata Sirius.

"Tipikal gryffindor, selalu dengan emosi," kata Mom sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"By the way, makan siang sudah siap, kalau kalian tidak mau kehabisan sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan sekarang.. Oh iya Sirius, apa kau sudah tau dimana Kreacher?" kata Mom lagi.

"Apa peri rumah itu menghilang lagi?! Dasar peri rumah yang menyebalkan, mungkin dia sekarang sedang di suatu sudut loteng dan menangisi salah satu foto leluhurku, atau dia..." suara Sirius terputus tidak terdengar lagi karena dia buru-buru ke lantai atas mencari peri rumah yang menyedihkan itu, atau mungkin dia menghindar pembicaraan lebih lanjut tentang Amelia Bones, dan melihat seringaian di bibir Mom kurasa alasan yang kedua yang lebih tepat.

"Jilian, Harry, ayo kita makan," kata Mom kepada kami.

"Ayooo, aku juga sudah lapar," kata Harry sambil keluar ruangan.

"Sepertinya uncle Sirius dan Madame Bones punya hubungan yang cukup serius," tiba-tiba aku berkata sambil menyeringai.

Mom melihatku lalu tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala, "Mungkin Sirius benar, kau semakin mirip seorang slytherin."

"Memang sebenarnya hubungan mereka seperti apa Mom?" tanyaku penasaran, kini dengan memasang wajah polos.

"Kau harus bertanya pada Sirius, it's not my place to say," kata Mom sambil keluar ruangan.

"Ayolah Mom," aku merajuk sambil mengejar Mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selama berada di grimmauld place aku berbagi kamar bersama Ginny dan Hermione. Pagi hari saat Natal, setumpuk hadiah telah berada di ujung tempat tidur kami masing-masing.

Aku mendapatkan hadiah dari Mom, Dad, Sirius, Harry, Hermione dan dari semua Weasley yang ada disini. Aku bahkan mendapat sweater khas Weasley berwarna kuning dengan inisial 'J' di bagian depannya dari Mrs. Weasley. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan hadiah dari teman-teman hufflepuff-ku, mungkin karena mantra fidelius hadiah mereka tidak bisa menemukanku disini, mudah-mudahan hadiah mereka ada dirumah. Jingle pasti akan merapikannya.

Apa Draco akan memberiku hadiah Natal tahun ini...

Kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia sih!

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku Ginny dan Hermione bermaksud turun untuk sarapan, namun kami terhenti oleh Fred dan George di depan kamar Harry dan Ron.

Fred dan George mencegah kami turun karena sekarang ini, Mrs. Weasley sedang menangis di dapur karena Percy mengembalikan sweater hadiah natalnya tanpa membuka bungkusnya, sungguh keterlaluan Percy Weasley!

Namun yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah Mom yang saat ini menemani Mrs. Weasley, yang mungkin awalnya ingin memberi dukungan pada Mrs. Weasley tapi akhirnya sama-sama menangis karena mengingat Cedric.

Aku merasakan keempat Weasley mencuri pandang ke arahku, sepertinya ragu-ragu apakah membahas Cedric akan membuatku bereaksi seperti Mom. Tapi hanya Hermione yang dengan terang-terangan melihatku dengan iba.

Aku tetap memasang topeng datarku, berusaha tidak menampakkan emosi apapun. Namun sentuhan Harry di tanganku yang mengepal membuatku sadar kalau membahas Cedric di pagi hari saat Natal adalah bukan hal yang baik untukku.

"Kalian duluan saja ke dapur," kata Harry ketika suara-suara dari lantai bawah terdengar lebih tenang.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione mengerti, lalu keempat Weasley mengikutinya ke dapur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry.

"Aku..," sungguh rasanya aku tidak tahu apakah saat ini aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Aku menatap Harry dan melihat campuran emosi di matanya. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku tahu dia ingin menenangkan diriku, tapi kematian Cedric juga sangat berpengaruh untuk Harry. Bagaimanapun juga Harry lah yang menjadi saksi kematian Cedric.

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau saat ini aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Membahas Cedric di pagi hari saat Natal kurasa bukan topik yang bagus," ucapku sambil menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding lalu menatap ke bawah.

Kepalaku masih tertunduk saat aku merasakan Harry merangkulnya sehingga sekarang kepalaku bersender di bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau mau menangis," kata Harry sambil mengusap rambutku.

Dan akhirnya diriku terisak di rangkulan Harry.

xxxxxxxx

"Severus tidak seburuk itu koq," kataku pada Harry saat kami berjalan keluar aula besar setelah makan siang di hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan Natal.

"Bagimu.. Tapi tidak bagiku," balas Harry.

"Ya dia sangat sentimen pada kami para gryffindor," Ron membela Harry.

"Khususnya pada diriku," kata Harry lagi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Severus sebenarnya sangat baik, dia adalah ayah wali Draco. Dulu aku sering bertemu dengannya di Malfoy Manor.

"Akan kuberitahu kalian dengan cara biasa kapan yang berikutnya," Harry berkata mengalihkan pikiranku. Rupanya Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang membahas pertemuan DA.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya malam ini.. Kalian tau aku harus menghadiri... er.. perbaikan Ramuan," kata Harry lagi.

"Kau mengambil perbaikan Ramuan?!" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dengan congkaknya yang ternyata adalah Zacharias Smith, salah satu teman hufflepuff dan kapten quidditch timku.

"Demi Merlin, kau pasti mengerikan. Snape biasanya tidak memberikan pelajaran tambahan, bukan?" kata Zach lagi.

"Zach!" aku berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

Zach menatap dingin padaku, lalu pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Haruskah kukutuk dia? Aku masih bisa mengenainya dari sini," Ron berkata sambil mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Lupakan," kata Harry dengan muram.

"Itu yang akan dipikirkan semua orang, bukan? Bahwa aku benar-benar bod.."

"Hai, Harry," kata sebuah suara di belakang kami, membuat kalimat Harry terputus, dan ternyata adalah suara Cho.

"Oh," kata Harry, lalu "Hai."

"Kami akan ada di perpustakaan, Harry," kata Hermione.

"Jilian, kau ikut?" tanya Hermione padaku.

"Oh.. Aku akan menyusul Zach," kataku segera mengerti maksud Hermione.

"Ok," kata Hermione sambil menarik siku Ron dan menyeretnya menuju tangga pualam.

"Halo Jilian," kata Cho padaku, dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Hai Cho," kataku dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"Aku akan menyusul Zach sekarang, bye," dan aku segera pergi tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari mereka.

Rasanya sedikit aneh karena Cho dulu adalah pacar kakakku. Well, pacar Cedric, dan sekarang Cho berpacaran dengan Harry yang juga adalah kakakku, kembaranku, tapi Cho tidak tahu itu.

Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Zach dan memanggilnya.

"Zach!"

Zach berhenti dan berbalik, "Hai Jil."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!" aku berkata.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Zach.

"Maksudku kenapa kau bersikap seperti tadi kepada Harry?"

"Kau yang kenapa Jilian?! Kau selalu saja bersama dia, bahkan sekarang kau membelanya!" kata Zach.

"Memangnya kenapa, Harry kan kak.. Dia temanku juga," aku berkata, hampir saja aku keceplosan.

"Iya, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Ya.. Dia kan gryffindor."

"Aku tahu itu, memangnya kenapa? Kita kan tidak ada masalah dengan asrama gryffindor," kataku mulai kesal, kenapa sih Zach ini.

"Dia anggota tim quidditch juga, dan kau terlalu dekat dengannya, bagaimana kalau dia berusaha mengorek informasi darimu?" kata Zach.

"Aku dan Harry memang berteman baik, tapi kami juga saling menghormati urusan masing-masing, termasuk urusan quidditch. Apa kau pikir aku serendah itu dan akan mengkhianati timku sendiri?!" aku berkata dengan nada dan tatapan dingin, rasanya kesal sekali pada Zach, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir aku akan memberikan informasi timku pada orang lain.

"SorryJil, maksudku bukan begitu.."

Zach tampak jadi salah tingkah, dan aku masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ok, lupakan! Aku salah," kata Zach.

"Whatever," aku berkata sambil berjalan bermaksud meninggalkan Zach.

"Jil, tunggu," Zach menahan lenganku.

"Aku minta maaf, oke?" kata Zach lagi dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Ya.. Tapi kau juga harus minta maaf pada Harry," aku berkata.

Zach menghela nafas, "Oke, tapi kau pergi ke hogsmeade denganku bulan depan."

"Apa?! Kau pikir kita sedang bernegosiasi?" kataku sedikit bingung dengan ajakan Zach.

"Uhm tidak juga, jadi gimana? Mau kan bulan depan kau pergi ke hogsmeade denganku? Kau tahu bulan depan kunjungan Hogsmeade tepat pada saat hari valentine," kata Zach dengan tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu itu dan sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Zach tadi tiba-tiba bersikap menyebalkan pada Harry, lalu dia marah-marah karena aku dekat dengan Harry, sekarang dia tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi ke Hogsmeade, saat valentine lagi.Ini tidak seperti yang kupikirkan kan?! Apa tadi Zach cemburu pada Harry?! Dan sekarang mengajakku kencan?!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

Jilian POV

"Jadi gimana Jil? Kau mau kan pergi ke hogsmeade denganku bulan depan?" tanya Zach lagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang harap-harap cemas.

"Pergi biasa saja kan? Sebagai teman?" tanyaku.

"Well.. Sebenarnya aku berharap ini bisa menjadi kencan..." kata Zach.

Demi Merlin! Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau Zach memiliki perasaan selain teman padaku.

"Zach.. Aku tidak tahu..," aku berkata ragu-ragu.

"Uhm.. Baiklah kita pergi sebagai teman saja, gimana?" tanya Zach lagi dengan ekspresi kecewa namun masih berharap, bagaimana ini.. Aduuuhh...

"Well.. aku..,"

"Jilian akan pergi ke hogsmeade denganku," aku mendengar Draco berbicara dibelakangku, sejak kapan dia ada disitu.

"Denganmu?!" kata Zach sambil memandang Draco dan diriku.

"Ya, aku!" kata Draco dengan nada sombong.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bracelet yang melingkar di lengan Jilian? Melihat latar belakang keluargamu Smith, seharusnya kau tahu apa artinya kan," kata Draco lagi.

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana menyebut ekspresi wajah Zach saat ini, ada rasa marah, jengkel, malu, juga kecewa.

"Tentu saja," kata Zach, lalu tanpa melihat padaku, dia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Setelah aku yakin Zach tidak akan mendengar, "Draco, kau ini apa-apaan sih?!"

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari kemungkinan kencan yang akan kau sesali," Draco berkata dengan santai.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, aku bisa mengatasi urusanku sendiri," kataku.

"Oh ya, yang tadi kulihat tidak seperti itu," kata Draco.

"Kau ini, kenapa sih selalu ikut campur urusanku?" ucapku sewot.

"Sudah sewajarnya kan aku ikut campur urusan tunanganku," kata Draco santai.

"Oh, jadi sekarang aku kembali menjadi tunanganmu?"

"Coba lihat ini," kataku sambil mengangkat kedua lenganku, "Aku tidak memakai bracelet darimu."

"Aku tau kau tidak memakainya, tapi kau kan masih menyimpannya, dan tadi pun kau tidak menyangkalnya pada Smith," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah tadi sudah jelas, bulan depan kita pergi ke hogsmeade bersama," kata Draco.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Draco menyeringai dan berkata, "Kau tentu masih ingat janjimu di musim panas sebelum tahun ke empat kita dimulai? 3 hal untuk 3 suratku yang tidak kau balas, aku yakin masih punya 2 keinginan yang harus kau penuhi."

Merlin! Tentu saja kenapa aku bisa lupa.

"Dan aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang suka melanggar janjimu kan Jilian," kata Draco lagi.

"Tentu saja," ucapku.

"Baiklah," kata Draco sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"Sampai nanti love," Draco tiba-tiba mencium pipiku lalu pergi entah kemana membuatku terpaku di tempat dengan wajah yang memanas.

Aku tidak sadar berapa lama aku berdiri di lorong itu sambil melamun, memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini, sampai seseorang bicara,

"Kau dan Malfoy sudah baikan ya?" aku mendengar suara Hannah.

"Hah? Apa?"

xxxxxxxxx

"Apa pelajaran pertama kita hari ini?" tanyaku suatu pagi saat sarapan pada kedua sahabatku di meja hufflepuff.

"Pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam," kata Susan santai sambil mengoleskan selai ke roti panggangnya.

"Yaaaaaahhhh," aku dan Hannah mengeluh bersamaan, aku melirik ke meja guru dan bisa melihat Umbridge ada disana, memandang para murid selayaknya predator kepada mangsanya.

"Salah satu harapan natalku tidak terkabul," sambung Hannah.

"Memangnya apa harapanmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku berharap Umbridge tidak mengajar lagi setelah natal," kata Hannah dengan menghela nafas.

"Kurasa hampir semua murid Hogwarts berharap demikian," aku berkata.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya lebih tertarik mengurusi sekumpulan bocah disini daripada urusan kementrian lainnya," kata Susan tiba-tiba, "Demi Merlin! Dia sekretaris utama menteri sihir, seharusnya banyak hal penting yang bisa dia kerjakan."

"Mungkin diam-diam menteri sihir pun tidak menyukainya, jadi dia menyingkirkannya kesini," kata Hannah berspekulasi.

Pembicaraan kami terhenti oleh seekor burung hantu yang hinggap di depan Susan dan menyerahkan gulungan perkamen.

"Kau masih membaca itu?" ucapku spontan ketika melihat daily prophet. Aku berhenti berlangganan sejak mereka terus memberitakan kalau kematian Cedric hanyalah kecelakaan, juga menyebutkan kalau Harry dan Dumbledore berbohong soal kebangkitan _you know who_.

"Tanteku bilang lebih baik mengetahui apa yang publik pikirkan daripada buta sama sekali.. Dengan itu kita dapat lebih... waspada..." kata Susan memandangku penuh arti.

"Itu karena Tantemu adalah kepala departemen penegakan hukum sihir, wajar saja dia waspada, sedangkan kita...," Hannah menunjuk dirinya, aku dan Susan, "Hanyalah murid tingkat 5, kita harus bertingkah sewajarnya murid tingkat 5, belum perlu-lah kita khawatir akan dunia, paling-paling ujian OWL yang paling perlu kita khawatirkan, atau dengan siapa kau akan mengunjungi hogsmeade bulan depan, Demi Merlin kunjungannya pada hari valentine, seharusnya kita pergi dengan seseorang yang spesial...," Hannah terus mengoceh tentang apa yang murid tingkat 5 Hogwarts perlu khawatirkan.

Aku melihat Susan memutar kedua bola matanya, dan tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Hannah, dia mulai membuka gulungan daily prophet. Lalu tiba-tiba Susan memekik terkejut, membuat Hannah menghentikan ocehannya.

"Kenapa Sue?" tanyaku.

Susan tidak menjawab dan memandang perkamen daily prophet di hadapannya dengan horror.

Spontan aku dan Hannah mendekat pada Susan agar bisa ikut membaca apa yang ditulis daily prophet kali ini. Aku melihat sepuluh foto hitam-putih yang mengisi keseluruhan halaman depan, sembilan foto memperlihatkan wajah-wajah penyihir pria dan satu foto adalah wajah seorang penyihir wanita. Beberapa orang di foto-foto itu sedang tersenyum mencemooh diam-diam, yang lainnya sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya pada bingkai foto mereka, tampak kurang ajar. Lalu aku membaca judul besar diatas foto-foto itu :

PELARIAN MASSAL DARI AZKABAN KEMENTERIAN KHAWATIR BLACK SEDANG 'MENGUMPULKAN' PARA PELAHAP MAUT LAMA

"Merlin!" aku berkata terkejut lalu saling berpandangan dengan Hannah. Kami mengerti ketakutan Susan sekarang, ia dan tantenya adalah anggota keluarga bones yang terakhir. Seluruh keluarga Susan yang lainnya tewas dibunuh oleh pelahap maut pada empat belas tahun yang lalu. Meskipun Susan tidak pernah cerita siapa pelakunya, kurasa orang yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya ada diantara sepuluh buronan yang melarikan diri ini.

Membaca artikelnya, Menteri sihir dengan seenaknya menyatakan Sirius sebagai dalang yang membantu para pelahap maut meloloskan diri dari Azkaban.

Melihat ke sekeliling aula besar, para murid tampaknya belum menyadari berita ini, kecuali mungkin trio gryffindor, aku bisa melihat kembaranku dan dua sahabatnya sedang mengobrol serius dengan lembaran perkamen yang tampaknya daily prophet dihadapan mereka.

"Kurasa selera makanku jadi hilang, apa kalian mau ke kelas sekarang?" Susan tiba-tiba bicara setelah lama terdiam.

"Aku perlu bicara dulu dengan Ernie soal jadwal prefect yang baru," kata Hannah.

"Aku akan menemanimu Sue," kataku bangkit dari bangku.

Saat aku dan Susan berjalan keluar aula besar, aku berkata, "Susan.. Kurasa Sirius Black tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini."

Susan tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku tahu Jil kalau Sirius Black itu innocent."

xxxxxxxx

Hari-hari berikutnya para penghuni Hogwarts mulai menyadari berita lolosnya para pelahap maut itu dari Azkaban. Dan kemanapun kau melangkah pasti ada saja kumpulan murid ataupun guru yang saling bicara dengan berbisik-bisik.

Aku dan Harry sudah tidak mau ambil pusing ketika orang-orang menjadikan kami sebagai bahan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Susan, kasihan sahabatku ini, karena salah satu pelahap maut yang melarikan diri dari Azkaban adalah pelaku pembunuhan keluarganya, kini kemanapun ia berjalan, orang-orang akan mulai membicarakannya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Jil.. Oh Merlin, bahkan rasanya sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana menjadi dirimu, seorang Harry Potter..." keluh Susan padaku dan Harry yang kebetulan kami menjadi satu kelompok pada pelajaran herbology saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahan dengan.. mereka... Mengerikan!" Susan berkata lagi sambil menjatuhkan terlalu banyak kotoran naga pada nampan benih buncis-pekiknya membuat mereka menggeliat dan mencicit tidak nyaman.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya menanggapi keluhan Susan.

"Cuekin aja mereka, lama-lama mereka juga akan bosan dan lelah dengan sendirinya," aku berkata pada Susan yang sebenarnya juga untuk diriku sendiri. Jujur saja sebenarnya diriku juga terganggu dan tidak nyaman ketika melewati koridor sekolah dengan sekumpulan murid yang bergumam dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirimu.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kastil seusai herbology, aku dan Harry sengaja berjalan menjauhi murid-murid lainnya.

"Bagaimana pelajaran 'tambahan' mu dengan Sev?" aku bertanya pada Harry.

"Buruk!" kata Harry.

"Separah itu kah?"

"Bekas lukaku jadi lebih sering terasa sakit sejak aku belajar occlumency," kata Harry sambil mengusap bekas luka di dahinya.

"Aku sering tiba-tiba merasa marah... atau.. tiba-tiba senang.. Padahal tidak ada hal yang membuatku senang saat itu.. Aku jadi seperti merasa ada emosi lain di dalam diriku, yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan denganku Jil, tapi itu emosi miliknya, voldemort.." kata Harry tampak ngeri.

"Belum lagi jika mimpi-mimpi itu muncul lagi.. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju pintu masuk ke Departemen Misteri, dan hampir setiap malam mimpi-mimpi itu sekarang muncul, lalu ketika aku berdiri di depan pintu hitam polos itu, aku merasakan keinginan yang sangat luar biasa untuk membukanya.. Ada sesuatu di balik pintu itu yang sangat voldemort inginkan," kata Harry.

"Kau harus menutup pikiranmu Harry, teruslah mencoba, kau pasti bisa," kataku memberi semangat pada Harry.

"Aku berusaha Jil," kata Harry.

xxxxxxxx

Umbridge terus menerus menerapkan berbagai dekrit yang aneh, membuat ruang gerak para murid jadi semakin terbatas. Padahal murid tingkat 5 sudah sangat sibuk dengan tugas dan pelajaran untuk menghadapi OWL.

Pertemuan DA seperti menjadi pelarian kami, karena kebanyakan para anggota DA tiba-tiba mengalami peningkatan yang sangat pesat, bahkan Neville menjadi orang yang berhasil membuat mantra pelindung 'protego' setelah Hermione pada suatu sesi yang diajarkan Harry.

Tidak terasa january berganti ke bulan berikutnya, dan tiba-tiba saja hari ini adalah tanggal 14 february, hari kunjungan ke hogsmeade dan hari kencanku dengan Draco.

Perutku terasa mual karena gugup memikirkan Draco, padahal ini bukan kali pertamaku mengunjungi Hogsmeade dengannya. Tidak, ini bahkan bukan pertama kali aku pergi dengan Draco, dulu kami sudah sangat sering berpergian bersama. Tapi tetap saja aku berkali-kali berganti pakaian, mengobrak abrik koperku mencari pakaian yang tepat untuk hari ini dan mulai merasa menyesal karena menolak ajakan Susan dan Hannah untuk memesan baju atau jubah dari koleksi terbaru yang ditampilkan majalah witch weekly bulan lalu.

Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba menepis segala perasaan gugup itu. Ini hanyalah pergi dengan Draco, seperti biasanya, semoga situasinya nanti tidak menjadi canggung.

Suasana aula yang lebih ceria karena pengaruh kunjungan ini sama sekali tidak membuat rasa gugupku berkurang. Spontan aku melihat ke arah meja slytherin dan mencari surai pirang platina, namun aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Kemana Draco, apa dia sudah sarapan? Atau terlambat? Atau jangan-jangan dia berubah pikiran dan hanya mempermainkanku saja.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirin, sekarang sarapan dulu," kata Susan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ga mikirin apa-apa kok," kataku berusaha menyangkal.

Susan dan Hannah menjawabku dengan suara cekikian mereka. Huhuhu mereka ini..

Setelah memaksakan diri untuk memasukan beberapa sendok sereal kedalam mulutku, aku segera keluar aula besar dan menuruni tangga menuju gerbang lalu memperlihatkan surat ijinku pada Flich. Kemudian aku mulai mencari Draco lagi diantara kerumunan murid, tapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Setelah beberapa menit aku mulai merasa gugup dan kecewa... Mungkin memang dia berubah pikiran...

"Kok ga pake syal?" kata suara dibelakangku, aku berbalik dan menemukan Draco melihatku dengan perhatian di matanya, sesuatu yang sangat familiar tapi sudah sangat lama tidak kulihat.

Aku masih bengong dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Draco yang tiba-tiba, reaksiku antara kaget, gugup dan terpesona. _Damn_ Draco Malfoy dan ketampannya yang selalu bisa membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

Draco tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala, lalu melepas syal slytherinnya dan mengalungkan di leherku.

"Kau ini tetap ceroboh ya.. Sudah tahu udara february masih dingin seperti ini.." kata Draco dengan suara pelan seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan padaku. Lalu Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah topi kupluk penutup kepala berwarna hitam.

"Dan seperti dugaanku, kau juga tidak memakai penutup kepala," katanya sambil memasangkan penutup kepala padaku.

"Nah begini lebih baik," kata Draco lagi.

"Thanks," aku berkata seperti baru menemukan suaraku.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya kamu ga kedinginan?"

Draco menjawabku dengan merapalkan mantra penghangat pada dirinya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku juga bisa memakai mantra itu, kau tidak perlu meminjamkan syal atau topimu," kataku.

"Tapi kau lebih cocok memakai syalku, benar-benar seperti seorang slytherin," kata Draco menyeringai

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, merapalkan mantra penghangat pada diriku, tapi tidak mengembalikan syal dan penutup kepala Draco.

"Atau.." kata Draco.

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau bisa menggenggam tanganku," kata Draco mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum lalu meraih tangannya, dan kami berjalan menuju Hogsmeade sambil berpegangan tangan.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

"Potter dan Chang!" terdengar suara Pansy beberapa jarak di depanku dan Draco, anak-anak perempuan slytherin lainnya yang bersama Pansy ikut cekikikan menghina.

Aku ingat Harry pernah bilang kalau dia akan mengunjungi Hogsmeade bersama Cho hari ini. Tapi karena diriku sendiri gugup menghadapi kencanku dengan Draco, aku jadi tidak memikirkan mereka.

"Urgh, Chang, aku tidak paham dengan seleramu... Tapi setidaknya Cedric Diggory tampan!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar ucapan Pansy.

"Bisa dibilang aku setuju dengan Pansy," aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang berkata disebelahku dan itu bukan suara Draco.

"Blaise! Kau membuatku kaget! Ada apa sih sebenarnya kalian para slytherin dengan kemunculan yang tiba-tiba?" aku berkata.

"Hai Red! Nice scarf," kata Blaise tidak menghiraukan ucapanku, malah mengomentari syal Draco yang ada di leherku.

Lalu terdengar kembali gelak tawa dari Pansy dan gengnya sebelum meninggalkan Harry dan Cho yang tampak malu.

"Pansy.. Pansy.. Padahal seleranya jauh lebih tidak bisa dipahami, ya kan Drake?" kata Blaise.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan mengomentari Pansy, karena aku tidak peduli, urusannya bukan urusanku," kata Draco.

"Kedua, kau mengganggu kencan kami, jadi pergilah Zabini," kata Draco lagi.

"Tenanglah Drake, Jilian disini tidak keberatan, iya kan Jil?" Blaise berkata dengan senyum lebar lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, kurasa aku memang merindukan kalian berdua," aku berkata.

"Yes!" kata Blaise, bersamaan dengan Draco yang memprotes.

"Jilian! Yang benar saja!" protes Draco.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku tapi ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kami bertiga bersama-sama seperti sekarang, dan ternyata aku merindukan suasana seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian tawa kami lepas, terutama diriku yang menertawai tingkah laku Blaise dan Draco yang saling mengolok-olok dengan candaan.

Setelah beberapa waktu menyusuri jalanan Hogsmeade, Blaise memisahkan diri, karena katanya dia akan menemui seseorang.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada Draco setelah Blaise pergi.

"Apa ada tempat tertentu yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Draco.

"Engga sih, kemana saja boleh... Asalkan jangan kesitu," aku menunjuk kedai teh Madam Pudifoot yang kini tampak dihiasi dengan hiasan warna pink khas valentine. Aku bisa melihat beberapa pasangan murid Hogwarts yang masuk ke dalam kedai itu. Cedric bercerita padaku setelah dia mengunjunginya dengan Cho tahun lalu, dan kurasa tempat itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuk pasangan seperti diriku dan Draco.

"Setuju," kata Draco, "Ayo kita ke tempat lain," ajaknya.

Lalu kami pun menuju Scrivenshaft 's Quill Shop karena aku teringat pena buluku sudah tidak nyaman untuk digunakan. Setelah membeli beberapa pena bulu dan tinta, kami menuju honeydukes, yang penuh sesak dengan para murid Hogwarts.

Aku harus berjalan pelan berdesak-desakan, genggaman tangan Draco tidak lepas dari tanganku, seolah-olah jika dia melepasnya aku akan hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Saat berada di sebuah etalase permen, Draco tiba-tiba berhenti, dan aku bisa melihat Hot and Strong Fiery Pepper Imps new edition.

"No!" aku spontan berkata, mengingat kebiasaan Draco yang gemar mencoba permen-permen aneh.

"Oh, ayolah Jilian, ini permen edisi terbaru," kata Draco dengan sedikit merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, tapi dari judulnya saja sudah terlihat berbahaya," kataku sedikit geli melihat tingkah Draco yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ini tidak berbahaya, kalau bahaya mereka tidak akan menjualnya," kata Draco.

"Kenapa kita tidak membeli sesuatu yang aman saja, seperti ini," kataku.

"Coklat kodok?" Draco menaikan alis matanya.

"Kita bahkan tidak memakannya, coklatnya melompat sebelum sempat kita makan, cuma kartunya yang kita dapatkan," kata Draco lagi.

"You have point," kataku menaruh kembali bungkus coklat kodok itu.

Setelah berdebat tentang permen dan coklat apa yang akan dibeli, akhirnya aku dan Draco keluar dari honeydukes dengan dua bingkisan besar, masing-masing berisi berbagai jenis coklat dan permen yang kurasa cukup sampai akhir tahun ajaran, termasuk Hot and Strong Fiery Pepper Imps new edition, karena Draco memaksa.

Diluar hujan mulai turun, Draco merapalkan mantra menciptakan payung transparan dari tongkatnya. Sebelum aku sempat merapalkan mantra yang sama, Draco merangkulku ke bawah payungnya.

"Mau makan dimana?" tanya Draco.

"Uhm.. Three Broomstick gimana?"

"Pasti penuh banget disana," kata Draco.

"Iya sih, kemana dong?" tanyaku lagi.

"Classic Royal Bistro aja yuk," kata Draco.

"Ya uda, ayo," kataku.

Petugas penerima tamu menyambut kami dengan berkata, "Selamat siang, Selamat datang di Classic Royal Bistro."

"Selamat siang, tolong meja untuk dua orang," kata Draco, sementara aku merapalkan _exaresco_ pada diriku dan Draco, mengeringkan pakaian kami dari percikan air hujan.

"Ah.. Mr. Malfoy," kata petugas itu mengenali Draco.

"Silahkan lewat sini," kata petugas itu, lalu kami mengikutinya.

Hatiku sedikit tergetar karena mengingat terakhir kali diriku kemari adalah saat kami merayakan ulang tahun Cedric yang ke 17. Sambil mengikuti sang petugas, aku memandang berkeliling, lalu pandanganku berhenti di suatu sudut, sepertinya aku mengenal orang di meja itu.

"Drake, apakah itu Blaise?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. Mm," jawab Draco.

Benar itu Blaise, dan rasa penasaranku muncul, siapa teman kencan Blaise kali ini, dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, tapi sekarang aku bisa memergokinya.

Akhirnya aku tidak lagi mengikuti petugas restaurant tapi kakiku melangkah mendekati meja Blaise. Blaise dan teman kencannya duduk berdampingan. Entah kenapa aku merasa mengenali perempuan yang duduk di samping Blaise. Dan saat mereka terlihat semakin dekat...

"Susan!" aku berkata terkejut sendiri, membuat pasangan di hadapanku juga ikut terkejut dan duduk saling menjauh.

"Jilian!" pekik Susan, wajahnya tampak merah.

"Kalian.. Bagaimana? How? Kalian berkencan? Blaise?" kataku minta penjelasan.

"Kami duduk disini saja," kata Draco kepada petugas restaurant, sambil duduk di bangku dihadapan Blaise dan Susan, lalu menyeringai.

"Jilian, love, kemarilah duduk di sampingku," kata Draco santai, aku bergerak menuju bangku di sebelah Draco, namun saat akan duduk dan melihat wajah Susan yang masih merah karena malu, aku berubah pikiran.

"Drake, mungkin sebaiknya kita mencari meja lainnya," kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa Jil, Bones kan sahabatmu, lagipula ia tidak keberatan, iya kan Bones?" kata Draco membuat wajah Susan makin memerah.

Aku berkata, "Maafkan kami Susan, kami akan pin.."

"Tidak apa-apa Jil, tetaplah disini, aku tidak keberatan kok," kata Susan tersenyum, membuatku akhirnya duduk juga.

"Hahaha," tiba-tiba Blaise tertawa.

"Bagus sekali Drake, kau tidak akan membiarkanku rupanya?" kata Blaise.

"Tentu saja, pagi tadi kau sudah mengganggu kencanku dan Jilian, jadi sekarang giliran kami," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Sungguh licik dirimu ini yaa, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kami ada disini?" kata Blaise.

Draco menyeringai, "Itu mudah saja, karena aku seorang Malfoy, I have my way."

"Atau mungkin karena kau mudah ditebak Blaise," kataku sambil tertawa membuat semuanya ikut tertawa.

Akhirnya kami semua makan siang bersama, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mencoba permen-permen aneh pilihan Draco. Telingaku rasanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan asap hingga sore hari tiba karena Draco memaksaku memakan permen edisi terbaru itu. Dan biarpun tidak ada bunga ataupun sekotak coklat khas valentine, hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagiku.

xxxxxxxx

Setelah kencan kami di hari valentine yang lalu, diriku dan Draco mulai kembali sering bersama. Bahkan Draco mendukung hufflepuff pada pertandingan quidditch timku melawan gryffindor. Namun hasilnya timku kalah, membuat Zach marah besar karena Ginny Weasley berhasil menangkap snitch tepat di depan hidung seeker kami-Summerby ketika dia bersin.

Hubunganku dengan Zach juga tidak lebih baik. Zach selalu menghindariku dan hanya bicara seperlunya, apalagi dengan keberadaan Draco yang sepertinya mengawasi gerak gerik Zach ketika berada di dekatku. Tapi diriku juga tidak memprotes sikap protektif Draco, entah karena rasa canggung yang sekarang sering muncul bila bertemu Zach atau karena perasaan senang ketika Draco kini kembali peduli padaku. Mungkin diriku egois, tapi aku tidak mau Draco tidak memperhatikan aku lagi.

"Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Draco sambil duduk di sebelahku suatu hari saat aku sedang di perpustakaan.

"Hmm.. Mm," aku menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajah dari majalah dihadapanku.

"Kau tahu, sebagai prefect harusnya aku memberikan detensi atau melaporkanmu karena kau membaca majalah itu," kata Draco lagi.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, lagipula aku baru mendapatkannya, susah sekali mendapatkan copy-an the quibbler sekarang ini," kataku.

"Tentu saja susah, tahu sendiri umbridge melarangnya," kata Draco.

"Peraturan yang bodoh," kataku sambil menutup majalah tersebut, lalu Draco mengambilnya.

"Hei Drake, kembalikan," kataku.

"Sebagai prefect, aku menyitanya," kata Draco, membuatku cemberut.

"Lagipula yang bodoh itu kamu," kata Draco.

"Apa?!" kataku sedikit berteriak, membuat para murid lain di sekitar kami memprotes 'Ssshhh'.

"Apa maksudmu aku yang bodoh?" aku berkata dengan suara berbisik.

"Tentu saja kau bodoh.. Kau kan bisa bertanya langsung pada Potter tapi kau malah membacanya dari majalah," kata Draco.

"Well.. Ya.. Aku penasaran apa yang akan Skeeter tulis," kataku.

"Jadi kau percaya pada tulisan Skeeter?"

"Uhm.. Ga juga sih, aku cuma ingin tahu aja," kataku.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau kan tahu kalau yang Skeeter tulis itu adalah sampah.. Tapi Potter yang selalu ingin cari perhatian tentu saja dengan senang hati diwawancara olehnya."

"Jangan berkata begitu, kau tahu secara biologis, aku juga seorang Potter," aku berkata.

"Kau tahu Potter mana yang kumaksud," kata Draco.

"Tetap saja dia adalah kembaranku," kataku sedikit kesal pada Draco.

"Tetap saja dia mencari perhatian, dan dengan seenaknya menyebutkan nama-nama orang lain tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya," kata Draco yang terlihat kesal pada Harry.

Selain perihal kematian Cedric dan kembalinya _you know who,_ pada wawancaranya dengan Skeeter, Harry telah menyebutkan nama keluarga beberapa anak slytherin seperti Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, dan Nott adalah pelahap maut. Hal ini sepertinya membuat Draco dan rekan-rekan slytherinnya geram. Namun karena aturan Umbridge, mereka tidak bisa melaporkan Harry, karena kalau mereka melapor artinya mereka mengakui telah membaca _the quibbler_.

"Drake, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak lama," kataku pelan ragu-ragu apakah ini saat yang tepat atau tidak.

"Hal apa?" kata Draco.

"Uhm... Apakah kau.. Atau maksudku orangtuamu.. Apa mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada yang menyabotase turnamen triwizard yang lalu?? Maksudku Malfoy Corp. kan sponsor utamanya, kalau saja kalian tahu mungkin Cedric..." perkataanku terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Draco bangkit dan meninggalkanku.

"Draco!" aku memanggilnya membuat siswa lainnya di sekitarku protes lagi 'sssshhhh!'

Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan menyusul Draco keluar perpustakaan. Untunglah aku masih bisa melihatnya berbelok di ujung koridor dan aku berlari mengejarnya.

"Draco!" kataku sambil menarik lengannya.

Draco melepas tanganku kasar membuatku terkejut, dan aku bisa melihat Draco menatapku dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja?" kataku menepis perasaan takut pada tatapan Draco.

"Hah.. Aku kenapa?!" kata Draco dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau yang kenapa Jilian?" suara Draco pelan tapi aku bisa merasakan kemarahannya, "Kau pikir karena Malfoy Corp. adalah sponsor utama membuat kami terlibat dalam semua proses turnamen?! Demi Merlin Jilian, kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Kau tahu yang kementrian mau dengan menjadikan Malfoy Corp. sebagai sponsor adalah hanya uangnya saja!! Ya tentu saja ada timbal balik positif untuk perusahaan, namanya juga bisnis."

Saat aku membuka mulutku untuk bicara, Draco berkata lagi.

"Cedric.. Dia seperti kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah kupunya, bahkan kedua orangtuaku menyayanginya.. demi Merlin Jilian! Kau bahkan tahu sendiri bagaimana Mother memuja Cedric! Kau pikir jika kami tahu ada yang menyabotase turnamen dan beresiko kematian Cedric, kami akan tinggal diam?!"

"Aku..." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ekspresi wajah Draco berubah-ubah dari marah, sedih dan apakah itu kecewa? Aku masih diam dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sampai akhirnya ekspresi wajah Draco kembali datar khas Malfoy.

"Kau sama saja dengan Potter dan orangtuamu," ucap Draco dingin, lalu dia berbalik pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku merasakan air mata menetes di pipiku, tapi kini aku tidak mengejar Draco.

xxxxxxxx

Hari-hari berikutnya aku sulit menemukan Draco sendirian. Pada beberapa kelas yang sama-sama kami ambil pun, Draco selalu duduk jauh dariku. Sepertinya tidak ada kesempatan bagi kami untuk memperbaiki segala kesalahpahaman malam itu.

Harry menceritakan mimpinya yang semakin buruk. Bahkan dia kini merasa menjadi voldemort. Aku dan Hermione berpendapat kalau Harry harus melupakan mimpinya dan fokus mempelajari occlumency. Tapi pendapat kami tampaknya membuat Harry kesal.

Umbridge sepertinya merasa tidak puas jika tidak menyakiti seseorang. Pada suatu malam saat makan malam masih berlangsung, dia memecat Professor Trelawney, membuatnya stress dan menangis meraung-raung dengan penampilannya yang nyentrik di tengah aula. Dia mungkin dipecat, tapi usaha Umbridge untuk mengusir professor Trelawney dari Hogwarts dicegah oleh kepala sekolah. Professor Dumbledore bahkan menjadikan seorang centaur sebagai guru ramalan pengganti Trelawney, hal ini membuat wajah Umbridge merah membara karena kesal.

Dengan semakin dekatnya jadwal ujian OWL, murid-murid Hogwarts tingkat 5 makin stress. Para professor dan Hermione tentunya, terus menerus mengingatkan kami tentang ujian OWL. Diriku pun mulai merasakan efek buruk dari ujian OWL ini, tapi Hannah-lah yang paling parah, bahkan ia menjadi murid pertama yang memerlukan ramuan penenang dari Madam Promfey setelah dia mendadak menangis tersedu-sedu selama Herbologi, mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk ikut ujian dan mau meninggalkan sekolah sekarang. _Poor Hannah..._

Disaat murid tingkat 5 mengeluh tentang OWL, Ron Weasley terus saja mengeluhkan soal jadwal piketnya bersama prefect slytherin, tapi ketika Hermione menawarkan diri untuk bertukar jadwal, karena Ron sangat cerewet, Ron bilang dia bisa mengatasinya. Aku penasaran dengan siapa jadwal piket Ron, prefect slytherin adalah Draco, tapi tidak mungkin mereka bisa disatukan, berarti jadwal Ron adalah dengan Pansy. Menurutku kelakuan Ron agak aneh, dia mengeluh tapi juga bilang bisa mengatasinya.

Pertemuan DA menjadi saat-saat yang aku tunggu, karena saat DA tidak ada hal-hal yang membuatku stress seperti tugas, ujian, tekanan diantara tim quiddicth karena kekalahan kami, umbridge, juga Draco...

Aku berusaha fokus pada memory bahagia saat bersama Mom, Dad, Cedric, Harry dan Sirius, sampai akhirnya berhasil membuat patronus berbentuk rusa betina. Patronus Harry berbentuk rusa jantan, mungkin patronus kami juga kembar.

Semua anggota DA sedang asyik berlatih patronus, sampai Dobby datang dan memberitahu kami kalau Umbridge sedang menuju kemari.

Spontan kami semua kalang kabut berlari keluar ruang kebutuhan. Aku berlari menyusuri koridor bersama Susan dan Hannah, berusaha kembali ke asrama tanpa tertangkap. Ketika kami berbelok di suatu koridor, kami berpapasan dengan,

"Draco!"

"Jilian!"

Draco lalu menarikku ke sebuah kelas kosong, dan mendorongku ke balik pintu. Draco juga mengisyaratkan pada Susan dan Hannah untuk mengikutinya, sambil berbisik "Jangan bersuara."

Saat hendak memprotes, aku mendengar seseorang bicara, "Apakah kau menemukan seseorang Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Umbridge.

"Tidak Professor, kelas ini kosong," Draco berkata lalu menutup pintunya. Aku, Susan dan Hannah terdiam beberapa saat, sampai kami yakin aman untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Seseorang pasti memberitahu Umbridge," aku mendengar Zach berkata saat memasuki ruang rekreasi asrama kami.

"Atau seseorang terlalu bodoh, dengan mudah terkena tipu daya seseorang diluar anggota DA, lalu akhirnya memberitahunya yang kemudian orang itu memberitahu Umbridge," kata Zach lagi dan aku bisa merasakan tatapannya padaku.

"Apa maksudmu Zach?" kataku.

"Maksudmu ada anggota DA yang berkhianat?" Ernie kini ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, mungkin saja, terutama seseorang yang memiliki orang dekat diluar anggota DA," kata Zach.

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Zach, tapi aku bisa merasakan mereka mencuri pandang padaku. Tentu saja, tuduhan Zach ini mengakibatkan semua mengira akulah yang berkhianat, karena aku yang terang-terangan sejak lama punya hubungan dekat dengan seseorang diluar anggota DA, yaitu Draco, ditambah lagi dengan sejarah hubungan Draco dan Harry yang tidak akur. Aku mengepalkan tanganku karena kesal.

"Kau jangan ngawur!" kata Susan, "Kita semua sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, lagipula Hermione pasti memantrai perkamen yang kita tanda tangani untuk berjaga-jaga apabila diantara kita ada yang berkhianat."

"Susan benar! Lihat tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang terkena kutukan, jadi pastinya pengkhianat itu tidak ada disini," bela Hannah.

"Atau mungkin saja Granger tidak memantrai perkamen itu dengan kutukan apapun," ucap Zach lalu pergi menuju kamar anak laki-laki.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N : Hai semuanya! Terimakasih ya masih mengikuti fic ini.. Maapkan updatenya yang ga teratur, terutama setahun kemarin... Semoga selalu suka ngikutin fic aku yaaa.. Terimakasih..**

 **@AdelaideRaverin** **: cek n ricek dari chapter 23 Kak hehehehe..**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

Jilian POV

Ternyata Hermione memang memasang mantra pada perkamen yang dulu kami tanda-tangani, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya ada diantara kami yang membocorkan rahasia tentang DA. Terbukti dengan terbaringnya Marrieta, anak ravenclaw tingkat 6, di Hospital Wing sekarang ini.

"Brilliant!" Ron berkata saat kami bersama-sama berjalan menuju kastil setelah pelajaran Herbology dan mendengar Harry menceritakan wajah Marrieta kini penuh bisul ungu bernanah dengan letak berdekatan yang membentang melewati hidung dan pipinya membentuk kata 'PENGADU'.

"Iiiyyyuuuuh!!!" aku, Hannah dan Susan serentak berkata.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengira hasilnya akan seburuk itu," kata Hermione, tampak sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan," kata Hannah sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apanya yang mengerikan?!" kata Ron lagi.

"Ron! Satu jerawat saja di wajah akan membuat seorang perempuan stress! Apalagi kalau dipenuhi bisul!" aku berkata dengan sewot karena Ron sepertinya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak percaya! Dari semua cerita Harry tadi, yang kalian takutkan adalah wajah dipenuhi bisul?!" kata Ron.

"Tentu saja!" ucapku, Hannah dan Susan, kembali serentak.

"Tipikal perempuan," aku mendengar Ron bergumam.

"Well, kami juga takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah," Susan menambahkan.

"Kukira pagi ini kita semua akan dipanggil, mendapatkan detensi, skors, atau bahkan berita pengeluaran dari Hogwarts, tak kusangka Professor Dumbledore akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kita semua," kataku.

"Yang lebih parah, kini perempuan jahat itu menjadi kepala sekolah," kata Hannah.

"Dumbledore akan segera kembali," tiba-tiba Ernie Macmillan berkata.

"Kalian tahu, Rahib Gemuk memberitahuku.." Ernie merendahkan suaranya sehingga kami harus mencondongkan badan lebih dekat untuk mendengarnya, "bahwa Umbridge mencoba kembali ke kantor professor Dumbledore, setelah kemarin malam mereka menggeledah kastil dan halaman sekolah mencarinya. Tapi Umbridge tidak bisa melewati gargoyle. Kantor Kepala sepertinya sudah menyegel sendiri melawannya," Ernie tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dan Umbridge jadi marah besar," lanjut Ernie.

"Oh, kuduga dia benar-benar mengkhayalkan dirinya duduk di kantor Kepala sekolah," kata Hermione ketika kami berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke aula besar.

"Ingin berkuasa atas semua guru yang lain, si bodoh yang sombong, gila kekuasaan.."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mau menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Granger?" Aku mendengar Draco memotong kalimat Hermione dengan tiba-tiba.

Draco menghampiri kami dengan gaya sombongnya diikuti oleh Vincent dan Gregory.

"Kurasa aku harus mengurangi beberapa poin dari Gryffindor dan.. Hufflepuff," Draco berkata dengan suara di panjang-panjangkan.

"Apa-apaan sih Drake?!" kataku merasa jengkel.

"Cuma para guru yang bisa mengurangi poin dari asrama, Malfoy," kata Ernie.

"Yeah, kami prefek juga, ingat?" bentak Ron.

"Aku tahu prefek tidak bisa mengurangi poin, Weasel!" kata Draco dengan nada mengejek. Vincent dan Greg dibelakangnya terkikik-kikik.

"Tapi sebagai Regu Penyelidik.."

"Apa?" kataku dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Regu Penyelidik," kata Malfoy sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pin berbentuk huruf 'I' untuk _investigating_ _team_ berwarna perak di jubahnya persis di bawah lencana prefeknya.

"Kami adalah murid-murid terpilih yang bersikap mendukung Menteri Sihir, dipilih oleh Profesor Umbridge. By the way, anggota-anggota Regu Penyelidik punya kekuasaan untuk mengurangi poin, jadi.. Granger, aku akan ambil lima darimu karena bersikap kasar tentang Kepala Sekolah kita yang baru. Macmillan, lima karena membantahku. Lima karena aku tidak suka kamu, Potter. Weasley, kemejamu tidak dimasukkan, jadi aku akan ambil lima lagi untuk itu. Jilian, tenang saja Love aku tidak akan memotong poinmu. Kalian berdua," Draco menunjuk Susan dan Hannah.

"Untungnya kalian sahabat Jilian, jadi aku juga tidak akan memotong poin kalian.. Oh yeah, aku lupa, kau seorang darah lumpur, Granger, jadi potong sepuluh karena itu."

Kedua tanganku mengepal mendengarkan Draco dan wajahku terasa panas karena menahan amarah, tapi terlalu terkejut untuk bicara.

"Jangan!" kata Hermione tiba-tiba, rupanya dia menghentikan Ron yang sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Gerakan bijaksana, Granger," kata Malfoy.

"Kepala Sekolah Baru, masa-masa baru... baik-baiklah sekarang," Draco berkata lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia berjalan pergi bersama Vincent dan Greg yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Dia menggertak," kata Ernie.

"Dia tidak bisa diizinkan mengurangi poin.. itu menggelikan.. akan sepenuhnya merusak sistem prefek." kata Ernie lagi.

"Tapi poinnya benar-benar berkurang," kata Hannah.

Dan kami bisa melihat batu-batu terbang ke atas dari dalam jam pasir raksana yang mencatat poin-poin asrama, hanya Slytherin yang jam pasirnya masih terisi penuh, 3 asrama lainnya semakin berkurang

Spontan aku berbalik menuju arah Draco pergi tadi.

"Jilian mau kemana?" kata Susan.

"Menemui Draco!" kataku sambil pergi, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Harry dan teman-temanku lainnya.

Aku berjalan menuju _dungeon_ dan akhirnya menemukan Draco di dekat ruang kelas ramuan.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Aku berteriak memanggilnya, Draco, Vincent dan Greg berhenti lalu melihatku.

"Halo sayang, apa yang membuatmu mengejarku seperti ini?" kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Aku ingin bicara," kataku.

"Ok, bicaralah," kata Draco.

" _In_ _private_ ," kataku lagi sambil melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf panda Gregory dan Vincent.

"Kami akan duluan ke asrama, Drake," kata Vincent pengertian.

"Bye Jilian," kata Greg.

"Bye," kataku pelan.

"Ayo ikut aku," kata Draco tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?" kataku

"Aku tahu tempat supaya kita bisa bicara tanpa diganggu orang lain," kata Draco.

Aku mengikuti Draco menyusuri lorong-lorong _dungeon_ , melewati kantor Snape lalu tiba di sebuah pintu. Draco mengucapkan mantra pembuka kunci lalu membukakan pintu untukku.

"Masuklah," ucapnya.

"Ruangan apa ini?" tanyaku sambil melangkah masuk.

"Menurut Sev ini adalah lab penelitian, tapi kurasa hampir tidak pernah ada orang yang kesini," kata Draco, lalu aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

Aku bergerak ke tengah ruangan dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ruangan ini dipenuhi alat-alat layaknya sebuah laboratorium ramuan, memang khas Severus pikirku. Tapi ruangan ini membuatku teringat Cedric.

"Apa di ruangan ini Cedric melakukan penelitiannya?" tanyaku pelan.

"Iya," jawab Draco singkat, dan aku bisa membayangkan Cedric bergerak melakukan penelitiannya di ruangan ini, membuatku merasa menyesal karena tidak pernah mau menemaninya melakukan penelitian itu.

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucapan Draco mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya. Aku berbalik dan melihat Draco berdiri sambil bersender santai ke sebuah meja panjang. Tapi wajahnya menunjukkan topeng khas Malfoy-nya yang dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, membuatku teringat terakhir kali kami bicara, aku membuat Draco marah karena menganggap dirinya dan keluarganya tidak peduli pada Cedric.

"Kalau kau cuma mau diam, aku akan pergi saja, karena ini membuang waktu," kata Draco lagi tampak tidak peduli, membuat kejengkelanku timbul lagi.

"Tunggu!" kataku mencegahnya pergi.

Lalu setelah berusaha mengendalikan amarah, akupun berkata lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi di depan aula? Apa maksudmu mengambil poin asrama seenaknya?! Regu penyelidik katamu tadi? Mendukung kepala sekolah baru? Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Omong kosong katamu?" kata Draco terdengar kesal.

"Kau pikir aku senang jadi kaki tangan perempuan katak itu?" kata Draco lagi.

"Kalau tidak senang? Kenapa juga mau menjadi regu penyelidik atau apapun itu?!" aku berkata sewot.

Draco tidak langsung menjawab tapi melihatku lekat-lekat. Lalu ia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang, seperti yang ia selalu lakukan bila merasa kesal atau frustasi.

Lalu akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berkata dengan cepat, "karenaakuinginmelindungimu."

"Hah? Apa?" aku tidak yakin dengan yang kudengar.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu!" kata Draco lagi.

Aku merasa bingung dengan jawabannya, "Melindungiku? Kenapa?"

"Ya tentu saja! Karena kau ini ceroboh!" kata Draco.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan ya Drake! Tadi bilang mau melindungiku, sekarang bilang aku ceroboh!" aku berkata kesal.

"Iya ceroboh, kau dan dua sahabatmu kemarin pasti sudah tertangkap kalau aku tidak membantu kalian bersembunyi dan berbohong pada Umbridge," kata Draco.

"Lagipula setelah kejadian kemarin, kau pikir perempuan itu akan tinggal diam?! Dia akan berusaha mengorek informasi bahkan tidak akan ragu menghukum siswa dan siapapun yang tergabung dalam kelompok bodohmu itu!"

Draco berhenti sejenak lalu berkata lagi, "Bukannya aku peduli pada anggota kelompok bodohmu itu, tidak! Aku tidak peduli pada mereka! Tapi aku peduli padamu," kata Draco.

Aku tidak bisa bicara saking terkejutnya, dan entah karena perasaan kesal tadi atau kenapa, tapi pipiku terasa memanas mendengar Draco mengatakan dirinya peduli padaku. Aku tahu dia peduli padaku, tapi mendengar ucapannya secara langsung seperti ini membuat perutku seperti bergejolak dan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat. Tapi tadi dia mengatakan aku bodoh dan kelompok.. Bagaimana Draco tahu?!

"Kau tahu soal kelompok itu?" aku bertanya tapi tidak mau menyebutkan DA, takut kutukan Hermione terjadi juga padaku.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tentu saja, setiap beberapa malam sekali, banyak siswa berkeliaran di koridor lantai tujuh, termasuk dirimu, kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku bahkan menukar jadwal prefekku agar bisa berpatroli setiap kau datang ke pertemuanmu itu."

"Drake, aku..." aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, lalu teringat Harry memang sering mengeluh kalau 'Malfoy' terlihat di map marauders, berkeliling berpatroli di hampir setiap kami mengadakan pertemuan DA. Kemudian saat sebelum natal yang lalu, aku dan Draco berpapasan, dan kami terjebak di bawah mistletoe, pipiku terasa memanas mengingat yang selanjutnya terjadi saat itu.

"Kalau aku, Blaise dan Pansy kemarin tidak meyakinkan perempuan itu agar kami yang mengkoordinir regu penyelidik, entah apa yang akan dilakukan para slytherin kepada kalian, setidaknya kami memiliki pengaruh dan masih didengar bahkan oleh senior di asrama kami, jadi regu penyelidik ini bisa kami kendalikan!" kata Draco lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tadi menggunakan kuasamu dengan seenaknya," aku berkata.

"Ya, itu kan cuma bonusnya saja, bisa melihat ekspresi tak tertolong dari teman-temanmu itu, apalagi ekspresi Potter, Granger dan Weasel," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Weasley," aku spontan mengoreksi.

"Whatever," kata Draco.

"Kau tahu para slytherin yang tadi kau bilang bisa dikendalikan, mengurangi hampir seluruh poin dari tiga asrama lainnya, apa itu tidak kejam namanya?" kataku lagi.

"Kejam? Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat peduli dengan poin asrama?" kata Draco.

"Aku tidak peduli, tapi siswa lainnya peduli, dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, intinya adalah tadi kau bilang bisa mengendalikan regu penyelidik, tapi tetap saja mereka menggunakan kekuasaan dengan seenaknya," kataku.

"Itulah maksudku terkendali, semua hanyalah sebatas mengurangi poin asrama, apa kau lebih memilih kalau regu penyelidik diberi kekuasaan untuk bebas mengutuk siswa lain?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Ya begitulah maksudku, biarlah mereka memotong poin asrama daripada mereka mengutuk para siswa.. Granger lebih kejam kan daripada aku?" kata Draco dengan menyeringai.

Dan aku mengingat yang terjadi pada Marrieta, karena kutukan Hermione, dia masih di _hospital wing_ saat ini. Tapi tentu saja hal itu memang perlu dilakukan, mengingat kegiatan DA adalah rahasia.

"Kau juga tahu soal Marrieta?" tanyaku.

"Kepala sekolah baru kita sangat mempercayai regu penyelidiknya," kata Draco menyeringai.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau Hermione yang melakukannya?" seingatku dari ceritanya, Harry tidak menyebutkan satupun nama anggota DA kepada Umbridge, lalu selain wajah dipenuhi bisul, Marrieta mendadak menjadi bingung bila ditanya tentang DA, jadi tidak mungkin dia yang bilang.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bila ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Potter, Granger dan Weasel, tentu saja Granger yang akan punya ide brilliant diantara mereka bertiga."

Aku terkesiap lalu berkata sambil menyeringai, "Apakah kau baru saja mengatakan kalau Hermione brilliant?"

"Aku bilang diantara mereka bertiga," kata Draco.

"Tetap saja kau bilang ide Hermione brilliant," kataku lagi terkikik menggodanya dan Draco hanya memutar kedua bola matanya tidak peduli.

Sejenak kami terdiam lalu aku berkata pelan, "Jadi kau peduli padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau ini kan tunanganku! Dasar bodoh!" kata Draco.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh, karena sering tidak mengerti apa yang Draco lakukan, tapi entah kenapa kemarahanku sepertinya sudah menguap dan aku berkata, "Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa?" kata Draco.

"Karena telah berprasangka buruk padamu.. Juga soal Cedric, maaf aku telah meragukan kepedulianmu dan juga keluargamu," kataku.

"Kau tahu, hanya saja sejak.. Sejak kejadian di rumahku dulu, yang... beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Ced... Mom dan Dad melarangku berhubungan denganmu lagi.. And hal itu... _broke my heart._.. Maksudku.. aku baru saja kehilangan Cedric.. Dan jika harus kehilanganmu juga.. _It's too much_ ," aku mulai meracau.

"Biasanya kita selalu bersama.. Sekarang aku harus melihatmu di aula besar, di koridor atau pun di kelas, tapi tidak bisa menghampirimu... Kadang aku ingin marah dengan semua keadaan ini, tapi kepada siapa? Aku tahu maksud kedua orangtuaku dan Harry adalah baik.. Orangtuamu juga pasti melarangmu berhubungan denganku kan.."

Draco tidak menjawab, membuatku takut dirinya akan marah, apalagi karena bicaraku yang meracau.

Tiba-tiba Draco menarik lenganku, membuatku berdiri berbalik di depannya, lalu memelukku dari belakang. Diriku terpaku karena gerakan tiba-tiba ini. Belum sempat bereaksi apapun, aku merasakan Draco membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku yang tergerai, membuat dadaku berdebar makin kencang.

Draco bergumam sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _I'm sorry Drake, what did you say_?" kataku pelan.

" _I miss you,_ Jilian," kata Draco lebih jelas, sontak kupu-kupu dalam perutku sepertinya meledak berterbangan.

" _I.. I miss you too,_ Drake," kataku sambil menyentuh lengan Draco yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam seperti itu, sampai akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, dan aku bisa melihat Draco memandangku dengan penuh kerinduan dimatanya.

Aku menyentuh pipi kiri Draco dengan tangan kananku, membuat Draco terpejam lalu bergerak menyentuhkan bibirnya mengecup tanganku. Hal ini memicu dorongan dalam diriku, karena selanjutnya kedua tanganku menyentuh pipi Draco kemudian menarik wajahnya mendekati wajahku sehingga aku bisa menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Tidak lama tapi ciuman kami kali ini terasa benar, tulus dan penuh kerinduan di dalamnya.

Aku dan Draco bertatapan dan tersenyum, lalu saat kami saling mendekat lagi.. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan..

"Merlin!"

Spontan aku dan Draco saling menjauh.

"I'm so sorry! Aku tidak mengira akan ada orang di lab penelitian," kata orang itu.

"Ginny?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" kataku dengan panik.

"Aku.. Aku.." Ginny Weasley juga tampak panik dan wajahnya memerah.

"Bicara yang jelas!" kata Draco ketus, jelas merasa jengkel karena moment kami barusan terganggu.

"Draco," aku berkata pelan memperingatkan.

"Ehem.. Aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa jurnalku yang tertinggal," kata Ginny sambil bergerak menuju salah satu meja.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah ketemu.. Aku.. Aku akan keluar...,"

"Tidak perlu! Kami yang akan keluar!" kata Draco sambil menggengam tanganku dan menarikku keluar ruangan.

Demi Merlin! Pasti akan canggung rasanya saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Ginny.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter!**

Jilian POV

Selama beberapa hari sejak menjadi Kepala sekolah yang baru, Professor Umbridge disibukkan dengan berkeliling sekolah untuk memadamkan kembang api naga atau kembang api berdesing yang tiba-tiba muncul di koridor ataupun di kelas-kelas. Baik para guru ataupun murid, tidak ada satu pun yang berani memadamkan kembang api tersebut, dengan alasan takut tidak punya wewenang, padahal kurasa sebenarnya semua sengaja membiarkan Umbridge supaya kewalahan.

Aku heran dan sebenarnya sangat takjub karena sampai saat ini, Umbridge belum menemukan dalangnya. Padahal hampir semua penghuni Hogwarts, para guru, siswa dan termasuk regu penyelidiknya sendiri, pasti mengetahuinya. Siapa lagi yang paling bisa membuat keonaran di Hogwarts seperti ini selain kembar Weasley, Fred dan George. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mau repot-repot melaporkan mereka pada Umbridge.

Di suatu siang pada akhir pekan, aku duduk menyendiri di salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Sebenarnya karena Hannah masih harus menyelesaikan tugas prefeknya, dan Susan bilang, dengan berbisik padaku, dia akan menemui Blaise.

Sambil berusaha mengerjakan pr, pikiranku melayang mengingat kejadian bersama Draco beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kami selanjutnya. Kami bertemu beberapa kali setelah hari itu, tapi dengan Umbridge yang mengawasi gerak gerik para murid, pertemuan kami tidak lagi bisa dilakukan secara terbuka.

Aku tidak memperhatikan sekitar, dan baru tersadar ketika seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Harry sambil duduk disebelahku.

"Ya," aku menjawab.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, dan Kau terus melamun," kata Harry lagi, sambil mengeluarkan perkamen, tinta dan pena bulu dari dalam tasnya.

" _I'm fine_ ," kataku.

"Dimana Ron dan Hermione?"

"Tugas prefek," jawab Harry singkat.

"Oh iya, Hannah dan Ernie juga," aku berkata, Draco juga pikirku dalam hati.

Sejenak kami berdua tidak bicara lagi dan mengerjakan pr kami dengan diam.

"Jadi waktu itu kau benar-benar menemui Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Ehm.. Iya."

"Kau ingat kan kalau Uncle Amos dan Aunty Emily melarangmu.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Harry?" aku berkata tiba-tiba merasa jengkel.

"Errr..."

"Apa kau memata-mataiku sekarang? Lalu akan melaporkanku pada Mom dan Dad?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku cuma mengingatkanmu!" kata Harry yang juga terlihat jengkel.

Aku menghela nafas lalu merapalkan _muffliato_ ke sekeliling diriku dan Harry, kemudian berkata, "Draco hanya berusaha melindungiku."

Lalu aku menceritakan pertemuanku dengan Draco pada Harry, kecuali tentunya tentang moment pribadi kami.

"Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi Draco bermaksud baik, entah apa yang akan Umbridge atau siswa slytherin lainnya lakukan kalau dia tidak mengendalikan regu penyelidik," aku berkata.

"Ya, sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya.. Sejak kelas satu kami sudah menjadi rival. Malfoy juga teman-temannya hanya melakukan hal buruk padaku dan teman-temanku," kata Harry.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga tidak setuju dengan perilaku Draco yang seperti itu," kataku.

"Tetap saja kau mau pacaran dengannya," kata Harry, membuatku tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Cho?" kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _I don't know_ ," kata Harry tampak kesal. Aku tahu kencannya di Hogsmeade kemarin tidak berjalan lancar, kupikir mereka sudah berbaikan.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Marrieta adalah anak ravenclaw?"

"Iya," aku menjawab.

"Dia teman Cho, dan Cho membelanya, mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Marrieta orang yang menyenangkan dan hanya membuat kesalahan, dia tidak sadar kalau temannya itu telah mengkhianati kita semua, termasuk dirinya," kata Harry kesal.

"Dia juga bilang kalau temannya itu dalam posisi sulit karena Ibunya berkerja di kementrian.. Padahal Ayah Ron, Uncle Amos bekerja di kementrian juga, tapi kau dan Ron tidak membocorkan rahasia soal DA," kata Harry lagi.

"Belum lagi dia menyalahkan Hermione, mengatakan kalau idenya mengerikan, dan saat aku membela Hermione dia mulai lagi bersikap aneh! Akhirnya kami tidak bicara lagi sampai sekarang," kata Harry.

"Well.. uhm.. Kurasa kalian berdua hanya salah paham," kataku.

"Apanya yang salah paham? Dia membela pengkhianat itu!" kata Harry sewot, untungnya tadi aku merapalkan _muffliato_ , kalau tidak kami pasti sudah diusir oleh Madam Pince.

"Dia hanya membela temannya, seperti kau membela Hermione," kataku.

"Ya jelas berbeda Jil, Hermione melakukan hal yang benar.. Lagipula kenapa sih Cho selalu jadi bersikap aneh kalau aku bicara soal Hermione," kata Harry.

Dasar lelaki tidak peka pikirku, "Ya tentu saja karena dia cemburu."

"Cemburu? Maksudmu? Cho cemburu pada Hermione?"

"Iyalah, apalagi coba alasannya," kataku geleng - geleng kepala.

"Hermione kan sahabatku, dia.. dia.. Seperti kau, saudara perempuan bagiku," kata Harry.

"Kurasa kau harus menjelaskannya pada Cho, kalau kau mau hubungan kalian berlanjut," kataku lagi.

"Arrrgghhh perempuan!!" kata Harry frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, membuatku tertawa geli tapi kasihan juga padanya.

Kami terdiam lagi sejenak, mengerjakan pr kami sebelum aku berkata, "Bagaimana pelajaran occlumency mu?"

"Oo.. Oh itu.. Snape bilang aku tidak perlu datang lagi padanya.. aku sudah cukup menguasai dasarnya, jadi bisa berlatih sendiri," kata Harry salah tingkah, kurasa dia bohong, dan aku mengenal Severus Snape, tidak mungkin dia menghentikan pelajarannya begitu saja kalau muridnya belum mahir, biarpun muridnya ini Harry Potter yang tidak disukainya.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya," aku bilang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pembohong yang buruk Harry," kataku.

"Oke baiklah," kata Harry menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihat memorinya di dalam pensive," kata Harry.

"Demi Merlin! Itu privasinya Harry!" kataku kaget, jelas kalau Sev marah pada Harry.

"Iya aku tahu, aku hanya penasaran," kata Harry.

"Kau dan rasa penasaranmu ya," kataku.

"Kau juga pasti akan penasaran bila di hadapanmu terdapat pensive dengan memori keperakan didalamnya.. Jadi dalam memori Snape.."

"Oh aku tidak mau tahu Harry," kataku, merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak Jil, Kau harus tahu," kata Harry ngotot.

"Memori itu adalah privasinya," kataku lagi.

"Iya tapi Kau harus tahu, karena di memorinya aku melihat orangtua kita," kata Harry.

"Apa?!"

"Iya, aku melihat James, dan juga Lily," kata Harry.

"Ceritakan padaku," aku berkata.

Seperti Harry, yang sering kudengar tentang James Potter adalah seorang yang menakjubkan, seorang pahlawan perang yang mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi keluarga yang dicintainya, dan aku tahu Harry selalu bangga ketika dirinya disamakan dengan ayah kami.

Namun dari apa yang dilihat Harry dalam memori Sev, jelas James Potter bersama dengan Sirius Black tidak lebih dari seorang pembuat onar. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sev begitu membenci Harry, dan kini menjadi jelas karena Sev adalah korban dari keonaran mereka, di tambah lagi mereka melakukannya dengan sengaja hanya karena alasan Sirius merasa bosan atau kalau menurut James fakta bahwa Sev ada yang membuatnya melakukan itu semua, demi merlin! Alasan apa itu!

Lalu Lily Evans, Ibu kami yang baik hati, membela Snape, tapi malah dikatakan darah lumpur olehnya. Kenapa juga Ibu kami harus membela Snape, apakah mereka berteman?

Tapi yang membuat kami terganggu adalah bahwa Lily tampak sangat membenci James, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?!

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menikah kalau Lily membenci James?" aku menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Entahlah.. Selama ini kupikir aku cukup mengenal mereka, tapi ternyata aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka," kata Harry sedih.

"Yeah," kataku setuju.

"Aku selalu ingin membantah kata-kata Snape tentang ayah kita, yang katanya arrogant, tukang _bully,_ sombong.. Sebelumnya aku percaya ayah kita seorang yang luar biasa, tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu lagi," kata Harry.

"Kurasa di memori yang kau liat, mereka masih muda, dan seperti kita, mereka juga uhm.. Kadang suka melanggar peraturan," kataku.

"Ya, semoga hanya seperti itu.. Aku akan bicara pada Sirius," kata Harry pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya? Sekarang ini Umbridge mengawasi semuanya, termasuk surat-surat yang keluar masuk Hogwarts," kataku.

"Aku akan memikirkan caranya," kata Harry.

Berbeda denganku yang memiliki Amos dan Emily Diggory sebagai sosok orangtua, Harry hanya memiliki James dan Lily Potter. Memori Sev jelas menjadi pukulan yang lebih hebat baginya mengenai orangtua kandung kami.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hari-hari berikutnya, selain disibukkan dengan setumpuk tugas, dan persiapan OWL, murid-murid Hogwarts tingkat 5 diharuskan menemui kepala asramanya masing-masing untuk bimbingan karir, sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

"Buat apa melihat-lihat brosur itu?" kata Draco suatu hari pada saat kami bertemu di ruang duduk kamar Draco dan Blaise di asrama slytherin.

"Jelas karena aku ingin tahu, peluang karir apa yang kupunya," kataku sambil tetap membaca isi brosur itu.

"Kau hanya membuang waktu," kata Draco.

"Dan kenapa begitu? Kalau kau tidak ingat, masing-masing dari kita sudah punya jadwal untuk bimbingan karir," aku berkata, kini menatap Draco yang duduk disampingku.

"Karena kelak kau akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy, apa yang kupunya nanti juga akan menjadi milikmu, dan kau tidak perlu bekerja seumur hidupmu," kata Draco santai.

Aku tidak tahan untuk memutar kedua bola mataku, "Aku tidak akan menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang hanya mengurusimu dan anak-anak kita.. Aku juga tahu kalau Auntie Cissa bekerja, dia punya peranan di Malfoy Corp. biarpun dia lebih sering melakukannya dari rumah, juga lebih sering menghadiri acara-acara semi formal seperti acara amal," kataku lagi.

"Nah kan, jadi kau sudah tahu bagaimana menjadi seorang Mrs. Malfoy," kata Draco lagi.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan pada Professor Sprout bahwa cita-cita karirku kelak adalah menjadi Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Draco menyeringai.

"Seriuslah Drake," kataku gemas.

"Aku serius! Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau serius denganku?" kata Draco masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Aku menatap Draco dengan terkejut, "Apa kita benar-benar membicarakan hal ini?"

"Kau yang mulai membahas soal rumah tangga dan anak-anak," kata Draco.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, jelas-jelas dirinya yang duluan membahas soal diriku kelak menjadi Mrs. Malfoy. Tapi aku diam saja karena jika berdebat pasti akan jadi panjang, sedangkan aku hanya punya waktu satu jam lagi sebelum bertemu Professor Spourt.

" _By_ _the way_ , Malfoy tidak pernah punya lebih dari satu anak," kata Draco tiba-tiba bicara lagi.

"Dan lihat hasilnya seperti dirimu, anak tunggal yang manja, arrogant dan sombong," kataku terpancing pembicaraan lagi.

"Aaww.. Kata-katamu menyakitiku," kata Draco sambil memegang dadanya dengan tampang berpura-pura kesakitan, membuatku tertawa geli.

"Aku akan punya anak dua.. atau tiga.. Ya kurasa tiga cukup, lebih ramai lebih baik, mereka bisa belajar berbagi, supaya anak-anakku tidak akan jadi anak manja seperti kamu," kataku sambil tertawa geli.

Draco ikut tertawa lalu berkata, "Oke, itu artinya kau harus menikah dengan ku? Kau mau kan?" wajahnya kini tampak serius, dan tangannya bergerak menggengam tanganku, dimana _promise bracelet_ yang pernah Draco berikan padaku kini melingkar.

Aku terdiam menatap Draco yang kini menatapku, lalu berkata, "Itu lamaran paling buruk yang pernah ku dengar." Dan kami tertawa bersamaan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Draco saat berhenti tertawa.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanyaku di sela-sela tawa.

"Kau dan aku? Menikah?" kata Draco.

" _Off course, you silly_ ," aku berkata sambil tersenyum.

Draco tersenyum lalu menarik tanganku ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya, membuat pipiku merona.

"Kau benar.. Suatu hari aku akan melamarmu lagi dengan cara yang lebih baik," kata Draco tersenyum, "Dan sebaiknya nanti kau menjawab 'Iya'."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan berkata, "Kau ini sebenarnya mau melamarku atau mengancamku," membuat Draco tertawa.

Aku kembali berusaha membaca brosur-brosur ini, tapi percuma karena Draco yang terus mengganggu konsentrasiku.

" _You two!! Get a room please!!"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara Blaise dari dalam kamarnya.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Pertemuanku dengan Professor Sprout berjalan lancar namun tidak cukup baik. Aku masih tidak bisa memutuskan karir apa yang kelak akan kupilih. Tapi dengan ramah kepala asramaku ini membimbingku memilih dari pelajaran apa saja yang paling menonjol dalam prestasiku. Akhirnya sekarang aku akan menjadi asisten Profesor Flitwick, karena mantra adalah salah satu keahlianku.

Sore harinya, kembar Weasley Fred dan George membuat sensasi yang aku yakin akan menjadi legenda Hogwarts. Mereka mengubah koridor lantai 5 di sayap timur kastil menjadi rawa-rawa. Hal ini tentunya membuat Umbridge marah besar, dan berniat menghukum mereka dengan berat. Apalagi karena sekarang dia tahu kalau Fred dan George jugalah bilang keladi semua kembang api yang harus membuatnya berlari berkeliling kesana kemari untuk memadamkannya.

Tapi bukan Fred dan George namanya kalau tidak bisa menghindari hukuman. Dengan keren, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sekolah. Mereka terbang dengan sapunya, meninggalkan kembang api berbentuk W di langit yang juga menjadi logo untuk toko baru mereka, _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ Tepuk tangan riuh dari semua murid Hogwarts mengiringi kepergian keduanya, bahkan aku bisa melihat seringaian dari beberapa professor.

Aku melihat Harry berdiri di salah satu tangga pualam dan menghampirinya.

"Hi!" kataku padanya.

"Hi, Jill!"

Kami melihat Fred dan George terbang semakin menjauh, dan aku berkata, "Sayang sekali ya."

"Apanya?" kata Harry.

"Sekarang mereka tidak ada, siapa yang akan berbuat onar di Hogwarts?" kataku.

"Yeah," kata Harry.

Kami terdiam sesaat, lalu Harry bicara lagi, "Sebenarnya kurasa Ayah kita dan Padfoot akan bangga sekali kalau kita bisa menjadi pembuat onar seperti mereka."

"Maksudmu seperti Fred dan George?" kataku.

"Uhm tidak, tapi lebih seperti mereka, Prongs dan Padfoot," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu?"

Harry menjawabku dengan seringaian.

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya ya?" tanyaku lagi.

Seringaian Harry melebar, lalu kami bergerak sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan murid yang masih dilanda keriuhan kejadian perginya Fred dan George dari Hogwarts.

Setelah merapalkan _muffliato_ kesekeliling kami, aku berkata, "Jadi kau ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini?"

" _What_?! Aku tidak membuat koridor menjadi rawa-rawa," kata Harry.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku," kataku menyeringai.

" _Alright_.. Aku berbicara pada Sir.. Snuffles.. Fred dan George memberiku waktu 20 menit," kata Harry.

"Dan kenapa mereka sampai harus memberimu waktu 20 menit? Bagaimana kau bisa bicara dengan Snuffles?" aku berkata.

"Lewat jalur floo.." kata Harry

"Di kantor Umbridge?" kataku menyelesaikan.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu?" kata Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya menduganya.. Semua jalur komunikasi keluar masuk Hogwarts dalam pengawasan Umbridge, kecuali mungkin miliknya.. Lalu yang dilakukan Fred dan George adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya," kataku menyeringai.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Harry turut menyeringai.

"Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Snuffles?" kataku lagi.

"Aku ingin memastikan kejadian yang kulihat di memori Snape yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

"Lalu apa katanya?"

"Well, ayah kita kadang idiot, dia dan snuffles, begitulah yang uncle Lupin bilang.. Aku tadi bicara pada mereka berdua.. Sir.. Snuffles pun merasa perilakunya dulu buruk, tapi Snape juga sepertinya selalu merasa iri pada James, membuat hubungan keduanya jadi semakin buruk," jelas Harry.

"Jadi mereka dulu adalah anak sekolah yang sering membuat onar?"

"Yah, begitulah.."

" _Are you all right?"_

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku tahu, ayah kita James adalah panutan untukmu.. Dia dulu mungkin idiot dan pembuat onar, tapi dia mencintai kita anak-anaknya, bahkan mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungimu dan Ibu kita.. Jadi sebaiknya itu saja yang kita ingat," kataku.

"Yeah," kata Harry pelan masih tampak tidak yakin.

" _By the way,_ bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tadi Snuffles hanya bilang, kalau mereka mulai berkencan di kelas 7, saat James mulai mengempeskan sedikit kepalanya," kata Harry.

Aku terkekeh, "Mengempeskan kepalanya? Ada-ada saja, lalu bagaimana lagi?"

"Hanya itu saja, karena kami kemudian mendengar suara, segera aku keluar dari jalur flo dan bersembunyi di balik jubah gaib tepat beberapa saat sebelum Flich memasuki kantor Umbridge," kata Harry.

"Wuiihh.. _That was close_ ," aku berkata.

"Yeah _I know,_ " kata Harry.

Kami berdiam beberapa saat dan aku membatalkan _muffliato_ diantara kami.

"Ayo kita makan malam," ajak Harry.

Sambil berjalan menuju aula besar aku berkata, "Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Mrs. Weasley tentang Fred dan George?"

" _Bloody Hell_! _This is bad_!" Harry mendadak panik.

" _What's_ wrong?"

Lalu sambil berbisik Harry berkata lagi, "Menurutmu dia akan menyalahkanku??"

"Maksudmu Mrs. Weasley? '

"Iya, siapa lagi?"

"Hmmm.. Kurasa tidak, karena keduanya tidak akan cerita kalau mereka membantumu," kataku pelan.

"Benarkah? Menurutmu begitu?" kata Harry tidak yakin.

"Iya, apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Mereka berdua malah sangat senang bisa keluar dari sini, bebas dari pengawasan perempuan katak itu," kataku berbisik.

"Iya.. Kurasa begitu," kata Harry.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa membuka toko lelucon? Pasti membutuhkan modal besar," aku berkata.

"Err..," kata Harry.

"Jangan bilang kau ada hubungannya lagi," kataku.

"Mungkin..," kata Harry.

"Apa maksudmu 'mungkin'," aku berkata

"Mungkin, aku memberikan sekantung penuh galleon, hadiah dari turnamen triwizard kepada mereka," kata Harry.


End file.
